


Rockstar.

by llocalloser



Series: Tattooed Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Author Akaashi, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Band Manager Daichi, Band Manager Suga, Bass Bokuto, CEO Kenma, Drama, Drinking, Drunmer Iwaizumi, Fashion Stylist Oikawa, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guitarist Kuro, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Piercings, Romance, Singer Bokuto, Smut, Tattooed Characters, Tattoos, Tenderness, homophobic parents, homophobic parents redemption, office worker oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 133,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llocalloser/pseuds/llocalloser
Summary: “He was a bright, shining star up on the stage.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Tattooed Haikyuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201295
Comments: 139
Kudos: 267





	1. Voice.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be explicit sexual content in this story. As well as mentions of anxiety disorders, drinking and homophobia. Read at your own risk.
> 
> There’s also lots of fluff and cuteness.

Bright sunlight filled Akaashi's bedroom as the sun slowly began to rise. The oncoming brightness pulled him from his sleep. He opened his eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the light. The large glass wall in his bedroom offered no shielding from the sun's rays. Akaashi glanced up at the large rolled up blind that usually automatically closed during the night to help prevent this very situation from happening. But for some reason, it hadn't gone down last night.

Akaashi sighed. He was awake now, earlier than he wanted to. He sat up in bed and stretched his arms above him. He threw his legs over the side and reached down to pick up his shirt from the floor. He slipped it on as he stood up and put on his slippers before heading towards his bedroom door.

He poked his head out first, looking over the apartment for any signs of his roommate, Kenma, who often pulled all-nighters. Thanks to the apartment's open floor plan he only needed to do a quick scan of the large room to see that Kenma was no where in sight. Since Kenma was asleep, it saved Akaashi the trouble of having to send him off to bed.

He headed to the kitchen, the coffee maker already had a fresh batch of coffee ready thanks to its automatic timer. He'd have to thank Kenma for refilling it with fresh coffee grounds for him, again. Akaashi reached up into the cabinet and pulled out his favorite mug. It was an owl shaped mug that Kenma had gotten him for Christmas. He filled it with coffee before putting it up to his lips and taking a long drink from it. 

The bitterness helped push away the last bit of sleep that clung to him. He turned to the counter and grabbed the most recent novel he had started. He headed to the couch in the living room in front of the kitchen. He sat down and wrapped the throw blanket that was always there around his legs and got comfortable before he began to read.

Akaashi had only gotten through a couple of pages of his book before he heard the soft opening of a door followed by light steps heading his way. He picked up his bookmark and slipped it between the pages he was reading before he got up and headed back into the kitchen.

He walked over to where he had gotten his coffee and picked up the electric kettle, that was next to his coffee maker, from its base and filled it in the sink.

"Hello." Kenma's soft voice came from behind him.

"Good morning Kenma, you're up early." Akaashi replied.

"Yeah, I was able to go to sleep early last night." Kenma responded, "Are you making tea?"

"That's good, and yes." Akaashi responded as he returned the kettle to the base and clicked it on.

"Thank you." Kenma said. He walked over to the kitchen island and sat down on one of the chairs next to it. He pulled out his phone and began clicking away at the screen.

Akaashi pulled out his own. He had a couple of message notifications, he opened those first.

"Oikawa asked me if we have any plans today." Akaashi told Kenma as he read the first few texts.

"Mmh." Kenma replied, "I have work later tonight."

Akaashi didn't have time to write out his response before his phone began ringing, Oikawa's contact picture filled the screen.

"Hello?" Akaashi answered.

"Good morning! You're up early!" Oikawa's voice was cheerful.

"So are you." Akaashi replied as he headed back to the living room for his mug.

"Have you and Kenma eaten yet?" Oikawa asked.

"No, not yet." Akaashi headed back to the kitchen, and put his mug down in front of the coffee maker before filling it again, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm in the neighborhood and wanted to see if you would like me to take some food!" Oikawa said happily.

"By, in the neighborhood, do you mean you're already in our complex heading up to our apartment?" Akaashi asked as he pulled down a second mug from the cabinet and set it next to the tea kettle.

"Ah, how did you know?" Oikawa sighed. Akaashi smiled,

"I know you. Just come on in when you get here."

"Thank you Akaashi!" Oikawa said.

"See you soon." Akaashi hung up.

"Oikawa's coming?" Kenma said, not looking up from his phone.

"Yes, he's bringing us breakfast." Akaashi pulled out some tea bags from the drawer underneath the coffee maker and kettle. He chose Kenma's favorite morning tea and put a bag in the mug.

Kenma looked up, "Do you think he got us pancakes from the place I like?"

Akaashi smiled at him, "I hope so."

He grabbed the kettle and poured hot water into Kenma's mug. It was in the shape of a black cat, with big golden eyes. Akaashi had gotten it for him the same Christmas that Kenma had gotten him his owl one. He picked up the mug and turned to Kenma and set it in front of him.

"Mmm, thank you." Kenma said happily. He pulled the mug closer.

Akaashi was taking another sip from his own mug when he heard the familiar beeping of the lock on their door. He heard the four beeps for the code then the click indicating that the deadbolt had turned.

"Good morning!" Oikawa called from the entrance.

"Hello." Akaashi called out, "We're in the kitchen."

Oikawa appeared from the small entrance hallway, he held up the takeout bags he was carrying in the air. "I brought pancakes!"

Kenma's face lit up. Akaashi smiled and took some of the bags from Oikawa. He pulled out some plates from the cabinets above the sink and set them out on the counter. Kenma and Oikawa began pulling out the food, putting each of their favorites onto their plates.

"Thank you Oikawa" Akaashi said as he began eating.

"Anything for you two." Oikawa smiled, "Do you two have any plans for today?"

"I have work in the afternoon" Kenma said

"And you Akaashi?" Oikawa turned to him.

"I was thinking about going to a bookstore, my favorite author came out with a new novel." Akaashi said, he took a sip from his coffee, "Why do you ask?"

Oikawa took another bite of his food and chewed slowly, he set his chopsticks down and rubbed his hands together. Akaashi watched him as he slowly chewed. Oikawa swallowed then slowly looked back over to Akaashi.

"Well... today is the last concert of my Iwaizumi’s band tour, and it just so happens to be in downtown." Oikawa began. Akaashi knew where this was going, "And you promised you'd go and see his band with me, so this is the perfect opportunity! They're only going to be a half an hour away from here!"

Akaashi sighed. He did make that promise to Oikawa a little over two years ago, back when he and his boyfriend were just starting to see each other. He hadn’t thought their relationship was going to last, what with the whole touring and being away from each other so long. But here they were two and a half years later.

"I did promise." Akaashi said, he bit his lip, "I just... his bands music is... its not my personal preference."

He looked over at Oikawa, his heart ached at the sight of him. Oikawa looked like a puppy who had just been kicked, his brown eyes wide and his lower lip sticking out in a slight pout.

"Please!" He begged, "I promise we wont stay out late, and the venue is so close to your apartment, we can head back before the last train." Akaashi bit his lip. "Iwa-chan has been asking me when you're going to go see him too, he said he'll take us backstage and everything!" Oikawa continued.

Akaashi sighed in defeat. He and Iwaizumi had become close thanks to Oikawa, he always brought him along everywhere when he was in town. "Fine, but only because of Iwaizumi"

Oikawa's mouth popped open in pretend shock and he playfully smacked Akaashi's arm, "Rude! Not for me, but for my boyfriend? You've known me longer!"

"If we're going to go, you have to help me chose an appropriate outfit though. I don't know what to wear to a rock concert, I've never been to one." Akaashi playfully pushed Oikawa away as he spoke.

Oikawa had already been to several of his concerts, he was sure he had a better idea than him.

"Of course! I'll go look for something right now!" Oikawa hurried and ate the last remaining bites of his breakfast. He picked up his plate and placed it in the sink and give it a quick rinse before drying his hands and heading to Akaashi's bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Kenma asked, his hand extended with his now empty plate. Akaashi took it and placed it in the sink.

"I did promise him. It's only one night, I'll take some headache medicine before and I think I'll be okay." Akaashi said.

"Good luck." Kenma said. He go up from his chair and started heading back to his room.

"Do you need me to pick up anything for you today?" Akaashi called out to him.

"No, thank you for offering." Kenma replied before he slipped into his room and closed the door behind him.

Akaashi gave the plates one more quick rinse, finished his coffee then headed to his room. When he stepped inside, he couldn't help but sigh. Oikawa had pulled out half his wardrobe out and had several outfits spread across his bed.

"Hello!" Oikawa called to him as he walked in.

"Oikawa, you're cleaning this up once you're done."

"Of course i am!" Oikawa gasped, "What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't?"

Akaashi pressed his lips together as he walked over to his bed and sat down on one of the empty corners.

"Your wardrobe is incredibly bland, its all neutrals and black and gray's." Oikawa shook his head, "Where's the pops of color?"

Akaashi shrugged, "I never noticed."

Oikawa rolled his eyes.

"I have the perfect idea." he said. He started piecing together an outfit, it was a combination that Akaashi would have never thought to put together himself.

"I have this beige leather jacket that would look perfect with this outfit." Oikawa said. Akaashi got up and took a closer look at the outfit. It honestly didn't look too bad, and wasn't too far out of his comfort zone. He was starting to feel better about going.

"Do you have anything to do before the concert? It starts at 6, but they don't play until around 9." Oikawa said as he started cleaning up the other outfits he had laid out.

"They don't play until nine? What are we going to do for in the meantime?" Akaashi asked

"Hang out with the band of course!" Oikawa said happily. Akaashi felt like his stomach had done a flip. Oikawa was familiar with the other members, Akaashi was not.

"Are you going to disappear with Iwaizumi?" Akaashi said, "Because if you do and you leave me with the other members who I don't know, I will leave."

"Of course I wont leave you." Oikawa put his hand to his heart, "I promise."

Akaashi sighed at him. He knew Oikawa wouldn't, but he was still nervous.

"Go shower and change so we can go to that bookstore you want to go to!" Oikawa said happily.

With another sigh, Akaashi got up and picked up the outfit Oikawa had set out for him. He grabbed a few more things from his closet and then headed to bathroom.

He turned the shower on, he set the temperature of the water a little warmer than what he was used to. He took advantage of the warmth to try and calm his nerves and relax his muscles. Meeting new people was not one of his favorite things, it gave him a bit of anxiety but nothing too overwhelming. He just hoped Oikawa kept his word about not leaving him.

Akaashi took his time, relaxing one body part at a time in the warm water before finally washing up. Once he was done, he turned off the water and got out to dry off before changing. Once he was changed and ready, he headed out back into the living area in search of Oikawa.

He didn't find him there, so he headed to Kenma's room. Sure enough, Oikawa was sitting in a chair next to Kenma's desk. Kenma sat at his desk, his fingers clicking away at the keys.

"Ready?" Akaashi asked.

"When you are," Oikawa replied, he jumped up from the chair and headed to Akaashi, "Goodbye Kenma, have fun at work today!"

"Thank you." Kenma replied softly.

"If you need anything, send me a text." Akaashi said. Kenma nodded and Akaashi let himself out, closing the door behind him.

Together, he and Oikawa headed out. They spend majority of the day in bookstores, Akaashi insisted on checking a couple out. Oikawa wasn't much into books, but he still purchased a couple Akaashi recommended to him.

"You always choose great books for me." Oikawa said as he paid for them.

They headed over to Oikawa's apartment too, where he changed into a more concert appropriate outfit, according to him. He pulled out the jacket he had said would complete Akaashi's look. He looked at himself in the mirror and had to nod in agreement, the beige jacket really did complete the look. He liked the change of style, it wasn't too dramatic, he still felt like him but he also felt like he'd fit in with the other fans as well.

He thanked Oikawa again.

After Oikawa got changed, they headed out for a late lunch at one of Oikawa's favorite cafe's. Oikawa provided most of the conversation. He excitedly told Akaashi about other concerts of his boyfriend's band that he'd attended. He made it sound so fun, Akaashi hoped he'd have fun as well tonight.

Eventually, five o'clock rolled in and Oikawa started checking his phone more and more frequently.

"We should start go ahead and meet up with the band now." Oikawa finally said. They were only a few blocks away, they had been walking towards the venue for a while now.

"Are you sure?" Akaashi said, glancing at his phone. "Its still thirty minutes until six."

"Yeah, Iwa-chan just told me they're waiting for us. We'll hang out for a while before they have to go out on stage. They begin prepping about half an hour before their time, so we wont be there long. Then we can watch them from the front row!" Oikawa beamed.

Nerves were starting to set.

"Okay." Akaashi said, he shoved his hands into the jacket's pockets and clenched them closed.

"Don't be nervous, me and Iwa-chan will be right there with you." Oikawa said, he looped his arm with Akaashi's and they headed towards the venue.

Once they arrived, Akaashi was faced with a long line of waiting people. He was impressed by the amount of people who were waiting to get in. He hadn't really put much thought into the popularity of Iwaizumi's band, it seemed that they were quite popular.

"Come on," Oikawa pulled Akaashi past the line, they walked at the very edge of the sidewalk, passing everyone and earning a few glares as they skipped to the front. "Hello!" Oikawa said to one of the guards at the door, "I'm Oikawa and this is Akaashi, we are Iwaizumi's guests"

The guard looked at them up and down, then called through his radio.

"I've got an Oikawa and Akaashi here" was all he said.

"Confirmed." was all that was said back through the radio.

"Go on in, the security guard inside will escort you to the band's room." He said as he opened a separate door for them. They headed inside towards the other security officer.

"Oikawa? Akaashi?" the guard asked. They both nodded, "Follow me." It felt strange to Akaashi to be escorted like this.

Oikawa giggled, "Usually I'm already with Iwa-chan when i go to concerts with him, this is my first time being escorted like this.".

He was glad Oikawa was sharing this experience with him. The security guard lead them through a maze of halls, eventually stopping at a door with the label "Band A" on it. The gurad knocked on the door and waited. Loud voices and laughter could be heard from behind it. The officer knocked again.

"Hey hey hey, i think someone's at the door" Akaashi heard someone shout.

"Might be your boyfriend, Iwa" someone else called out.

"Ooooooo" the first voice called out, "How romantic."

"Shut up." Iwaizumi's familiar voice called out. The door suddenly opened, and before them stood Iwazumi, "Hey babe, hey Akaashi." he smiled at them.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called out. He jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck and planted a big kiss on his cheek, "I missed you!"

Iwaizumi's cheeks flushed, "I missed you too babe. Come on in." He wrapped his arm around Oikawa's waist and pulled him forward, "Come on in Akaashi, I'll introduce you."

Akaashi slipped his hands into the jacket pockets, his hands clenching again. Oikawa reached back and hooked his arm and pulled him forward and next to him. He gave Akaashi's arm a little squeeze.

Akaashi looked around the room, it was a small room, with two couches facing each other with a small table in the middle. Along the back there was a small kitchen, it was equipped with a fridge, stove and microwave. There was a small bar in front of it where two others sat.

Both of them were tall, Akaashi could tell despite them sitting down. One was leaning back against the backrest of his chair, arms crossed, a smile on his face as he looked at them with golden eyes. His hair was sticking up in neat spikes, it was silver with black streaks running through it. His smile was warm. Akaashi blinked at him. He had a pierced nose and eyebrow, a couple piercings on each ear and even had stretched earlobes. His arms were crossed across his broad chest, they were heavily tattooed.

The other matched his posed, his hazel eyes were also on Akaashi. His hair was also tall, black and was half sticking up half sticking down in a messy way. He didn't have any facial piercings, but his earlobes were stretched as well. Only, not as much as his friends. His arms were equally tattooed though.

"Akaashi, this is Kuro," Iwaizumi pointed to the black haired one, "And this is Bokuto." he pointed at the silver haired one. They both got up from their seats.

Its a pleasure to meet you, like Iwa said, I'm Kuro Tetsuro" Kuro offered his hand. Akaashi reached over and gently shook it.

"And I'm Bokuto Koutarou." Bokuto also offered his hand, Akaashi took his next "Its also a pleasure to meet you."

Akaashi smiled, "I'm Akaashi Keiji, thank you for having me tonight."

"Iwa hasn't stopped talking about his boyfriend coming all night, we didn't know he was bringing a friend though." Bokuto smiled.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Iwaizumi said, his attention fully on Oikawa, their foreheads pressed together. Akaashi smiled at them.

"Yeah, you did!" Kuro said. Iwaizumi just laughed.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Bokuto said to Akaashi. "Just water, please." Akaashi smiled.

"Coming right up!" Bokuto said, he headed to the fridge in the kitchen, Kuro and Akaashi watching him. Akaashi turned to look at Kuro, but Kuro was smirking at Bokutos back.

"Here you go" Bokuto had his hand held out towards Akaashi.

"Thank you Bokuto-san" Akaashi said, taking the water bottle from him. Bokutos smile grew wider.

"Come have a seat Akaashi!" Oikawa called from one of the couches.

"Excuse me, " Akaashi smiled at Bokuto and Kuro. He turned around just as he saw Bokuto and Kuro turn to look at each other, smirking. Oikawa pat the seat next to him on the couch and Akaashi sat down there. Iwaizumi had his arm around Oikawa's waist and had him pulled close. Oikawa was resting his head on his chest.

"Its a bit boring right now since we're just waiting for our turn, but the concert itself and the after party is going to be fun." Iwaizumi said to Akaashi.

"After party?" Akaashi said, he turned to glare at Oikawa. Oikawa hid his face behind his hands, "I didn't know there was an after party."

Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa. "You didn't tell him!" he poked Oikawa in the ribs.

"If I had, you wouldn't have come!" Oikawa sat up and took Akaashi's hand in his, "And Iwa-chan really wanted you to come!"

Akaashi's face flushed. Oikawa was right, he wouldn't have come if he had known he'd have to go to an after party, but he didnt want Iwaizumi to know that.

"I would have still come, I promised you and Iwaizumi I'd go to one his band's concerts, didn't I?" Akaashi lied.

There was a snort from over by the bar.

"Iwaizumi's band?" Kuro said. Akaashi turned to look at him, Kuro's eyebrow pulled up.

"Oh, cut him some slack, I'm the only one he knows. He doesnt know you're the one that started the band" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

Akaashi blushed, "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, its fine! I'm just teasing." Kuro smiled. He got up and headed to the couch across from the one they were sitting in. Bokuto followed. Akaashi could feel Bokuto's gaze on him. He tried to ignore it, turning to look at Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

They were wrapped around each other, Iwaizumi was gently playing with a piece of Oikawa's hair. Oikawa almost purred in his arms.

"So how do you know Iwa?" Kuro asked, looking at Akaashi.

"I met him after he had been dating Oikawa for a couple of months, Oikawa introduced us." Akaashi smiled.

"That's nice, what was your first impression of him?" Kuro smiled. Akaashi blushed. His first impression hadn't been the best.

"Well...." Akaashi began. "He hated him."

Oikawa chimed in, "He told me it was concerning how many tattoo's and piercings he had. And that he had a mean looking face and seemed standoffish. But only his face looks mean! He's a sweetheart once you get to know him, right Akaashi?"

Akaashi's blush deepened, "I didn't say he seemed standoffish"

"Yes you did, you said rude and standoffish. But he was just really nervous to meet you, which is why he didn't speak much!" Oikawa defended him, "but after meeting him a couple times, Akaashi grew to like him."

"He has a hard exterior" Akaashi said shyly Bokuto burst out laughing, Kuro quickly followed.

"Shut up." Iwaizumi said, a blush forming on his face. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kuro called out.

"I brought drinks!" a man called as he walked in.

"Awesome! Thanks Daichi!" Kuro walked over and helped him with some of the bags he was carrying.

"No problem!" he replied. Daichi was a tad shorter than Kuro, but he was definitely physically more built. His brown hair was cut short and his brown eyes were pulled up with his smile.

"Would you like a drink?" Kuro said, offering to both Oikawa and Akaashi.

"Yes please!" Oikawa answered, grabbing it from Kuro's hand.

"Akaashi?" Kuro said, grabbing another one and offering it to him.

"I'll stick to water for now." Akaashi smiled at him.

"Boo! Have a drink Akaashi, loosen up a little." Oikawa playfully elbowed him.

"One of us has to be the resposible one," Akaashi responded.

"I'll be the responsible one, let loose Akaashi." Iwaizumi smiled at him. Everyone was staring at Akaashi.

"This is peer pressure," Akaashi glared at each of them.

"Just a couple wont hurt." Oikawa smiled at him.

"Okay." Akaashi smiled back, he took the drink from Kuro's hand and opened it, taking a quick sip from it.

"Bokuto, I don't even have to ask you, do I?" Kuro smirked, handing one to Bokuto.

"Hey! What if i want to be responsible tonight too?" Bokuto laughed, but he took the drink anyways.

They all drank as they exchanged stories. Akaashi learned that Bokuto and Kuro had been friends since high school, that's when they started their band. Later they met Iwaizumi in college and he joined. Together they worked hard on their music throughout college, eventually their first EP got noticed by a rock music record company and they were signed on.

"This is our second big tour." Kuro said proudly.

"Its been so fun, touring is great." Bokuto added.

"The only downside is that I don't get to see my Iwa-chan as much." Oikawa pouted.

"Come on tour with me!" Iwaizumi said, pulling him closer.

"Can you imagine having to tour with those two lovebirds?" Kuro groaned. Bokuto made a face.

"Jealous?" Iwaizumi said, raising his eyebrows. Kuro flipped him off. There was a knock on the door, a gray haired man poked his head in.

"You're on in half an hour, start getting ready." he said with a smile.

"Thanks Suga." Iwaizumi said. He got up from the couch, Kuro and Bokuto followed his lead.

"I'll tell the security to take you guys to the front row." Iwaizumi said.

"Thank you Iwa-chan." Oikawa quickly planted a kiss on his cheek and slipped his hand into his. Akaashi smiled, he'd never seen Oikawa so happy.

"I wish I was in love." Akaashi turned to look at Bokuto, who was staring at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, a small pout on his lips.

"Don't worry Bokuto, one day you'll find the one." Oikawa winked at him.

"I hope its soon." Bokuto said, his gaze turning to Akaashi. Akaashi looked away, heat rising from under his cheeks.

"Alright guys, follow me." Iwaizumi said. He headed out the door with Oikawa close behind him. Akaashi turned around once more before heading out the door. Bokuto was still watching him, his lips still pulled up into a small smile. Akaashi quickly turned and followed Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Iwaizumi took them backstage where he located a security guard.

He explained to him that they were special guests and needed to be taken front row. The security guard nodded and indicated for them to follow him.

"So? What do you think about the band?" Oikawa asked him as they made their way to the front row. The security officer helped them push past the people in the crowd.

"They're fun, very interesting and very welcoming." Akaashi said.

"I think Bokuto likes you." Oikawa winked at him.

"What?" Akaashi blushed. So Oikawa noticed too.

"He would not stop staring at you. Even Kuro had to nudge him a couple times to get his attention." Oikawa laughed.

"Oh." Akaashi said.

"What do you think about him?" Oikawa pressed.

"Bokuto-san seems very interesting." was all Akaashi could reply. Oikawa looked at him, his eyes scanning over his face. Akaashi felt his face blush, which caused Oikawa to smile even wider at him.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the stage lights went on. The band was announced by someone they couldn't see and then the three of them made it out onto stage. Iwaizumi blew a kiss over at Oikawa from behind his drums, and Oikawa made a gesture of him catching it. Akaashi looked at Iwaizumi and smiled. He remembered how skeptical he was of him because of his physical appearance and his constant angry expression. But when he was with Oikawa, it all seemed to go away and he was incredibly sweet and kind to him.

Akaashi looked over at Kuro, he was very focused on his guitar, his fingers moving up and along the cords. He was nodding his head back and forth to a beat that Akaashi assumed he was playing in his head since nothing was playing yet.

When he turned to look at Bokuto, he realized that once again he was staring at him. That small smile from earlier was still spread across his lips. His hands were ready at his instrument. From Akaashi's little knowledge of music, he could tell that Bokuto's was a bass. There was also a microphone in front of Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san sings?" Akaashi said to Oikawa. Akaashi could see Oikawa's gaze moving to Bokuto.

"Yes, he's the singer." Oikawa said.

Suddenly, Iwazumi smacked his drumsticks together in the air and the proceeded to start banging them against his drums. The Kuro quickly followed, along with Bokuto. Akaashi didn't have much listening experience with this genre of music, but even he could appreciate that they sounded good.

Suddenly, Bokuto stepped up to the microphone, his lips parted and he began to sing.

Akaashi felt like the world had stopped. His mouth popped open at the sound of Bokuto's voice. Nothing he'd ever heard before compared to it. His heart began to race, he felt light headed. He took a deep breath in, he hadn't realized he had been holding his breath from the moment Bokuto started singing.

It felt like it was only them in the room. Everyone else was tuned out, he no longer heard the fans shouting along with his words, he no longer felt the people bumping into him. He didn't even see Kuro or Iwaizumi on the stage with him. He only saw Bokuto.

He was a bright, shining star up on the stage.

His passion could be felt through his voice. The words he so passionately sang engraved themselves in Akaashi's mind. He couldn't stop staring, he could feel his mouth popped open in surprise, he can only imagine what the rest of his expression looked like. He could care less. All his focus was on Bokuto.

Suddenly, Bokuto looked over at Akaashi and smiled. He felt his stomach fill with butterflies.

"Akaashi, are you okay?" Oikawa's voice pulled him from his trance.

"What?" Akaashi asked.

"Are you okay?" Oikawa asked, his expression looked slightly concerned as he looked over at Akaashi.

"Oh, yes. I just-" He looked back up at Bokuto, "I wasn't expecting that."

Oikawa smiled at him, "He really is something, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Akaashi said, he felt breathless.

The rest of the concert, Akaashi barely moved. His eyes were glued onto Bokuto. Every once in a while, Bokuto would also look over at him and smile. Akaashi always returned the smile.

The energy they also had on stage was contagious. They jumped up and down, the crowd jumping with them. Even Oikawa was jumping up and down. Only Akaashi wasn't, his eyes were glued onto Bokuto.

Suddenly, the band announced it's last song. Akaashi blinked in surprised, it felt like they had just gone on stage. He looked at his phone's time, it had already been forty minutes or so. He blinked again, how could time have gone so quickly? He wanted to hear more of Bokuto.

"Come on," Oikawa said, grabbing Akaashi and pulling him towards the same security guard that helped them get to front row. The guard saw them coming up to him and nodded at them. He guided them backstage to where the three band members were wiping the sweat off their faces with some towels.

"You were amazing!" Oikawa called out. He walked over to Iwaizumi, "you especially." Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa and pulled him in for a kiss.

"C'mere Bokuto, you were amazing" Kuro said, he reached over to Bokuto making kissy noises. Bokuto threw his towel in Kuro's face. Akaashi couldn't help but laugh.

Bokuto immediately turned to Akaashi, a huge smile on his face. "Did you like the concert?" he asked, walking towards him.

"Very much so, Bokuto-san. I had no idea you sang." Akaashi smiled at him.

"Yeah," Bokuto said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm pretty good at that." he beamed.

"Yes, yes you are Bokuto-san" Akaashi smiled.

"Akaashi couldn't stop staring with his little shocked expression." Kuro smirked. Akaashi could feel a blush coming.

"Aw, don't say that Kuro, you're making Bokuto blush." Iwaizumi said. Akaashi turned to Bokuto, and sure enough, his flushed face seemed to grow ever redder.

"Shut up." Bokuto said, he took his towel from Kuro and began wiping his face on it.

"Are you two going to the after party?" Kuro asked them. "Of course!" Oikawa responded. Akaashi pulled out his phone. It was getting late.

"Um, Oikawa, I have to get up early tomorrow." Akaashi said.

"Aw, dont be like that Akaashi! Call in sick!" Oikawa made his pouty face.

"Yeah, please?" Kuro said, mimicking Oikawa's face. Akaashi looked over at Bokuto. He was peeking over at Akaashi from behind his towel.

"Okay." Akaashi said, turning away from him, the butterflies returning to his stomach,

"But you're taking me home" he pointed at Oikawa.

"But, I was planning on going to Iwa-chan's!" Oikawa pouted. Akaashi glared at him.

"I'll make sure you get home safely" Bokuto suddenly said. Everyone turned to stare at him. "I mean... if you want." Bokuto said, he hid his face in his towel again.

"That sounds great!" Oikawa said. Akaashi turned to glare at him once again. Oikawa winked at him then turned his attention back to Iwaizumi.

"Ah," Kuro said, "now im the fifth wheel." Bokuto playfully punched Kuro on the shoulder.

"Lets head to the hotel for the after party then." Iwaizumi said. He pulled Oikawa with him as they headed back to the dressing room. Akaashi was turning to follow them when a strong hand grabbed his arm.

"Hey, if you're not comfortable with me taking you home, I can tell our manager Daichi to send you off, or Suga." Bokuto said, he was looking away from Akaashi, rubbing the back of his neck with his towel.

"I wouldn't mind Bokuto-san" Akaashi said shyly, "If Iwaizumi and Oikawa trust you, so do I"

Bokuto beamed, "That's great Akaashi!" Akaashi smiled back, "Shall we head to the after party?" Bokuto offered his arm to Akaashi, and Akaashi took it. They walked together to the back to where everyone else was. They headed to the same room they had been in previously.

They stepped in, Bokuto and Kuro made their way to the back. Akaashi lingered next to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who were talking to Daichi and Suga. From the sound of it, they were coordinating rides to the hotel room where the bands manager's had rented the entire top floor for them. They were all very excited about it.

Once everyone was ready, they all stepped outside the concert venue and climbed into various cabs that were waiting for them and made their way to the hotel. Akaashi got put in a cab with Kuro and Bokuto, he sat in the middle and smiled politely as Kuro and Bokuto spoke to each other next.

They talked about the set, things they'd change, small mistakes they made and they talked about what great energy the fans had today. They talked about how they were sad it was their last venue for this tour, but also excited about finally having some time off.

"We get to relax for about a week before we start hitting the recording studio again." Kuro nodded.

"Awesome, I've got to rest my voice so i can sound the best i can." Bokuto agreed.

"Where do you guys usually record?" Akaashi suddenly asked.

"Oh, we all live here in the city." Kuro smiled.

"Yeah, we hang out with Iwa and Oikawa all the time. Maybe next time you can tag along." Bokuto smiled at him.

"Oh." Akaashi responded. For some reason, that made him feel excited, "I'd love to." Kuro smirked at Bokuto.

The cab pulled up to the hotel and the three of them climbed out. Bokuto kept glancing over at him as they made their way inside. They walked through the lobby, heading towards the elevator. The elevator was crowded, everyone inside seemed to be talking about the after party. Akaashi was impressed that so many people were going.

Bokuto pushed the button for the top floor and stood back. Akaashi was standing between Kuro and Bokuto. He looked up at them both, they had their eyes glued to the screen that announced which floor they were passing.

The elevator doors eventually opened at the top floor, Akaashi's eyes widened at the sight before him.


	2. Worldwide.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want us to become recognized worldwide."
> 
> "That's quite a dream."
> 
> "It's not a dream, its a goal. A goal I'm going to achieve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, it was originally part of chapter one, but chapter one would have been too long if I had added it on, so I split the chapter into two.
> 
> I’ve never been to any sort of clubs or parties, so my description’s aren’t the best, but that let me focus more of Akaashi and Bokuto’s bonding. I hope you enjoy it.

Akaashi quickly realized that the hotel room they had been talking about was nothing like a normal hotel room he had imagined. He had wondered how so many people were going to fit into a typical hotel room.

This was not a typical hotel room though. The inside resembled more of a club than a hotel room. There was a large dance floor in the center, there were small tables with chairs across the far wall and a bar on the other side of the dance floor. At the head of the dance floor was a DJ who was playing rock music.

"Now this is a good after party." Bokuto flashed a wide grin as he stepped inside, he raised his arms up in the air, "Suga and Daichi did well."

"I'm heading out to the balcony." Kuro said. He pushed past Akaashi and Bokuto and headed straight over to the balcony.

"Lets go find a place to sit." Bokuto turned to smile at Akaashi. He nodded at Bokuto and followed him deeper into the room. They walked past several people, many of which congratulated him on the end of their tour. Slowly, they pushed past everyone and made it to the far wall where all the tables and chairs were. They chose to sit at the one farthest from the crowd.

"I'll go get us some drinks, what would you like?" Bokuto asked as he pulled out a chair for Akaashi to sit in. 

"Just a beer would be fine, thank you Bokuto-san." Akaashi said as he took a seat in the chair.

"One beer coming right up." Bokuto smiled at him before he turned and headed back towards the bar.

Akaashi watched him as he left. He turned his attention to the dance floor, several people were hanging out on it, drinks in hand. He wondered what everyone's connection was to the band. He didn't think fans would be allowed into this kind of party with them, so he assumed everyone present worked behind the scenes with them.

"Hello!" A friendly voice called out. Akaashi turned to look at a tall man with silver hair smiling at him. He recognized him from earlier, he was the one who had given the guys the thirty minute warning. "Can I sit here?" he asked. He gestured to the chair next to Akaashi.

"Hello, yes you may sit." Akaashi smiled back at him.

"You're Oikawa's friend, correct?" He offered his hand to Akaashi, he reached over and shook his hand, "My names Sugawara Koshi, but everyone calls me Suga."

"I'm Akaashi Keiji. Yes, I'm Oikawa and Iwaizumi's friend." Akaashi said.

"I saw you earlier in the backstage room with the guys." Suga took a quick drink from the cup in his hand. He stared at the table in front of Akaashi, "Do you want a drink?"

"Bokuto-san is getting me a beer." Akaashi smiled.

"Oh, good. It is a party after all." Suga laughed. "How did you like the concert?"

"It was," He paused, he remembered the sound of Bokuto's voice singing, and he remembered the energy of the band and how it seemed to leak into the fans. He remembered how everyone was jumping up and down together, how even Oikawa was infected by their energy. "Amazing. They all have quite a presence on stage. And I've never heard anyone sing like Bokuto-san."

"His voice really is something, isn't it. I remember the first time I heard it, it sent chills down my spine." Suga beamed, "The minute I heard him I needed to be a part of his managing team."

"Hey hey hey!" Bokuto called out as he walked up to their table. He had their beers in his hands, he set one down in front of Akaashi and set the other one down in front of the empty chair between him and Suga. "How are you Suga, are you having fun?"

"Bokuto! Yes, I'm having lots of fun. Sorry for intruding, I just wanted to meet Oikawa and Iwa's friend better. I've heard so much about him!" Suga winked at Bokuto.

"You've heard a lot about me? What has Oikawa been saying about me?" Akaashi felt nervous.

"Oh yes, Oikawa always talking about you. He tells us how you'd be a perfect match for-" Bokuto cleared his throat loudly, "Us. Our little group, our little family. We'd love to have you come to shows more often. You can even come hang out with us at the studio when Oikawa goes."

Akaashi glanced over at Bokuto and Suga, who were not staring at each other. Or more like, Bokuto seemed to be glaring at Suga while Suga gave him a wide smile.

"I'd love to go." Akaashi said. They both turned to look at him.

"Wonderful! Just ask Oikawa he's hanging out with us next and tag along! You're welcome to join us whenever." Suga smiled, "I have to go now, but it was a pleasure meeting you." he got up from his chair and shook Akaashi's hand one more time before turning and disappearing into the crowd of people on the dance floor.

"So you met one of our managers." Bokuto said.

"Yes, he seems like a nice guy." Akaashi said, he took the beer in front of him and took a drink from it.

"Suga's great. He always males sure we get to places on time, he always makes sure we don't skip means, he sets up out interviews and appointments, our studio time, he does a lot for us. We'd be pretty lost without him." Bokuto paused to take a drink from his beer, "Daichi's our other manager. He's tougher on us, he's strict. He scolds us when we need it and makes sure we're on our best behavior."

"I bet that's a handful." Akaashi laughed.

"Maybe when we were younger, but we're much calmer now. We're definitely more focused on our music and less on partying." Bokuto laughed with him. Akaashi turned to look at their surroundings.

"Your idea of mellow and mine are very different, Bokuto-san. I'm usually fast asleep at this time."

"Okay, maybe we're not super mellow, but compared to how we were when we first started gaining some recognition, we're mellow now." 

"I bet you have some great stories."

"You have no idea." Bokuto grinned.

Bokuto dove into one story after another. Akaashi watched how his expression's changed, the way his eyebrows lifted when he got excited or when they pulled together when the story got serious. He would explain things with his hands, he'd wave them all around, or clench them on the table depending on the story.

It pulled Akaashi in. He got lost in the stories with him. The way he spoke made him get lost in his imagination, sometimes he felt like he had been there with him. Bokuto was good with words.

"Am I boring you?" Bokuto suddenly asked after he had finished another story about him and Kuro from their college days.

"No, Bokuto-san. I'm enjoying your stories, you're really good at telling them." Akaashi smiled at him.

"Thanks Akaashi," he grinned.

"Tell me about when you first started singing." Akaashi said. He leaned forward in his chair. He took another drink from his beer as he waited for Bokuto to reply.

"I don't know." Bokuto crossed his arms across his chest, he looked up at the ceiling as he thought about the question.

"You don't know?" Akaashi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Its just something I've always done. My mom would always sing around the house while she cooked or cleaned. I'd always sing along with her." Bokuto chuckled, "My sisters really enjoyed it too. They'd all encourage me to sing more. They all said I was good at singing, but if you ask me, I think my mom is better at singing that I am."

Akaashi watched Bokuto's face as he spoke about his family. He could see the pure love and affection in his eyes. It sent a jolt through his heart.

"I'm glad she encouraged you to sing. I've never heard someone sing like you before." Akaashi leaned forward and rested his arms across the table, "I've never been a big fan of rock music, its not my personal preference, but I think after hearing you today I may have become one of your fans."

Bokuto flashed him another wide grin, "You liked my singing that much?"

"Not just your singing. You sing like how you tell your stories. So much passion and emotion behind your voice. Its very nice to hear." Akaashi said. Bokuto stared at Akaashi. He blushed, had he said too much? Did Bokuto think he was weird?

"No one's ever described my singing like that before, much less my story telling."

Akaashi's blush deepened, "I very much enjoyed your show tonight, I am also enjoying your company right now."

"Come to our next show." Bokuto said. He leaned into the table as well, his arms rested on the surface. They nearly touched Akaashi's.

"Maybe I will. When do you all tour again?" he asked.

"Not until next year. We're going to start recording out new album, then we're going to do a tour for it after its released."

"When do you all start the recording for the new album?" Akaashi picked up his beer and took another drink from it.

"In a month." Bokuto said, he also picked up his own beer and drank from it.

"So soon." Akaashi noted.

"We've been on tour for about three months, we're getting a month long vacation before starting on the new album. Its a schedule we're used to." He shrugged.

"You toured for three months?" Akaashi raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. It was a lot of fun, we got to see parts of Asia that we've never been to before. Our next tour is probably going to be longer. Our fanbase is growing pretty fast, we even have fans outside of Asia now. Depending on how the new album is received, that will determine the tour dates. But there's already talk about a possible world tour."

Akaashi sat quietly, he ran his finger along the brim of his cup. A world tour? How would Oikawa handle being away from Iwaizumi for so long? Would he listen to what Iwaizumi said and join him on tour? He felt bad for his friend, but excited for Bokuto. Would he be able to see Bokuto on tour?

"You're a much bigger celebrity than I was aware of." he said, "and you're only gaining more and more popularity."

"Its just the beginning for us. I want us to be known across the globe, worldwide. Like the big bands, Iron Maiden, Slayer, they're recognized all around the world."

"Thats quite the dream." Akaashi said.

"Its not a dream, its a goal. A goal I'm going to achieve." Bokuto leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms on his chest. His eyes gleamed with excitement. "We're going to be the best in the world."

"I believe you." Akaashi said. And he truly did, how could he not? He spoke with such determination. He was so dedicated to it, how could he not achieve it? Not to mention, he had the natural talent for singing, adding all the hard work on top of that made him a force to be reckoned with. 

Bokuto raised his eyebrows, he sat up and looked Akaashi in the eyes. "Really Akaashi? You really believe in me? Kuro says we should just be thankful that we're gaining fame in Asia, but I really want to go global. You really think I can do it?"

"I really do." Akaashi nodded at him.

"You're amazing Akaashi." he said. He could feel his cheeks blush at Bokuto's words. Why did his heart begin to race? He quickly took a drink of his beer as he focused on calming his pulse. "So what do you do Akaashi? What are your dreams?"

"Ah, well, I'm much more boring. I work in publishing. My dream is to be a writer though."

"You write?" Bokuto leaned forward on the table again, he rested his arms on the surface. He watched Akaashi intently.

"Nothing worth publishing." Akaashi shrugged.

"I don't believe that." Bokuto shook his head. Akaashi looked over at his face, Bokuto's eyebrows were pulled together as he looked at Akaashi curiously.

"I've never completed a book before." Akaashi blushed, "I always loose inspiration, then I get writers block and I can't seem to be able to finish."

"Maybe you just haven't found a subject you're passionate about enough to write a whole book about. What do you usually write about?" Bokuto asked.

"I've tried many genre's, back when I was in college I was really open with my writing. But I still can't seem to find something I can stick to." Akaashi sighed.

"I believe in your Akaashi, you'll write an amazing book and get published. It'll also become popular all around the world, you just wait." Bokuto's expression was the same as when he spoke about his own dreams. Akaashi's heart raced again, butterflies filled his stomach.

"I truly hope so." He said as he smiled at Bokuto.

"Oi, Bokuto!" Kuro's voice interrupted their conversation. They both looked up to see Kuro approaching their table. "I've been looking for you!"

"I've been here the whole time." Bokuto said.

"Come play beer pong with us. You too Akaashi!" Kuro grinned at them both.

"I haven't played that game since I was in college, I'm probably no good at all." Akaashi shook his head, "I'll pass."

"I'll play, you watch us." Bokuto offered. Akaashi looked over at Bokuto, then Kuro, they both looked at him with excited eyes.

"Alright, but I wont be playing at all." Akaashi said.

"Awesome! Lets go!" Kuro gestured for them to follow him. They both got up and left their drinks behind. They followed Kuro across the room. There was a table set up against the glass wall, there was already cups set up. A single ball sat in the middle.

As the played, Akaashi quickly realized how competitive they were. At first they were on the same team, playing against others. They took turns throwing the ball, they wont almost every match that way. But soon, it was Kuro versus Bokuto. Thats when the game got more interesting.

They both would tease each other to try to get them to miss. They'd laugh when they became flustered with each other. Regardless, they were still pretty evenly matched. Both won just as much as they lost. Eventually, they both ended up getting pretty intoxicated, to the point where Suga had to step in and end the game.

"Thats enough beer pong for you two, lets get you guys to bed." Suga said as he reached for the ping pong ball in Kuro's hand.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto called out, "Did you see me? Did you see? I won!"

"You did not!" Kuro said, he threw the ping pong ball at Bokuto. It bounced off his forehead and fell to the floor. It bounced underneath the table. Akaashi couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"I'm so sorry about them." Suga said. He slightly leaned on Akaashi as he spoke. He could tell he was a bit intoxicated himself.

"All three of you need to head to bed." Daichi walked up to them. Akaashi smiled as he remembered what Bokuto had said about him and Suga earlier.

"Oh no, Daichi's here." Bokuto groaned.

Suga laughed as he reached for Bokuto and Kuro's arms. "Come on, the party is ending anyways. Its getting late."

Akaashi pulled out his phone and checked the time. His eyebrows raised, it was nearly four thirty in the morning. The last train had passed ages ago, and the first train was still an hour and a half away.

"Daichi!" Bokuto suddenly called out, "Daichi, I promised I'd get Akaashi home!"

"Too late for that. Don't worry, I'll find him a place to rest." Daichi said.

"Give him my room! I'll sleep with Kuro!" Bokuto said.

"Oi! I don't want to sleep with you. You snore when you're drunk." Kuro glared at Bokuto.

"Too bad." Daichi laughed, "Go on now, go to bed."

"Come on you two." Suga said, he walked up behind them and gave them a gentle push towards the door.

"Akaashi! Sleep in my room! I don't mind!" Bokuto called out as he was being pushed away.

"I will Bokuto-san. Thank you." Akaashi waved at him as he was dragged away.

"Sleep tight!" Akaashi heard him shout from around the corner.

"You as well." he called out. He wasn't sure if he had heard him. He turned to Daichi, "Don't mind me, I can take a cab home."

Daichi shook his head, "Bokuto will be upset with me if I don't get you to stay here. Please, let me take you to his room so you may rest."

Akaashi looked at Daichi's face. He immediately knew this was a man that would not take no for an answer. He nodded at him.

"Alright." he said.

Daichi gestured to him to follow him. They walked down a hall that was against the large glass wall. Akaashi could see the city underneath them as they walked. The walked all the way to the end, Daichi stopped in front of one of the very last doors. He opened it before turning to Akaashi.

"This was Bokuto's room, its yours now. There should be pajama's in the bathroom, as well as a new toothbrush and other things you may need. Please feel free to use them." Daichi smiled at him.

"Thank you." Akaashi smiled at him.

"I'll be leaving now, if you need anything I'm two doors down. Rest well." He smiled back before turning and heading back down the hall in the direction they came from.

Akaashi stepped into the room, he turned on the light as he did. The room looked like it was straight out of a brochure. The big bed looked fluffy and inviting. The pillows looked soft and the comforter was thick. The bed seemed to be calling his name, the heaviness of sleep seemed to weigh on his mind more as he looked at the bed.

He headed towards the bathroom first. He found the pajamas on the sink, there was a new toothbrush on top of them along with a small tube of toothpaste. He quickly undressed and slipped into the pajamas. He usually wore nothing to bed, but since he was a guest here he decided it'd be best for him to wear them.

He turned to the sink and grabbed the toothbrush. He opened the packaging and pulled it out, he squirted some toothpaste onto it and slowly began to brush his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror as he did, his eyes looked tired, the bags under them were harsh.

After rinsing his mouth he headed back to the room with the bed. He slipped under the comforter and laid his head on one of the large fluffy pillows. He seemed to sink into the bed, it felt nice.

He quickly fell asleep. Bokuto invaded his dreams. He dreamt that he was up on stage, a single spotlight illuminated him. Akaashi was the only one in the crowd. He watched as Bokuto played on a guitar and sang. He sand to only him.


	3. Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love." Bokuto's voice rang through his head.
> 
> "Me too, Bokuto-san. I wish i could find love too." Akaashi whispered.

Akaashi could feel someone running their fingers through his hair. It felt nice, soothing. He let out a sigh of content and pressed his head up against the hand, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't stop.

"I brought you coffee." a familiar voice spoke, "Its time to get up, its a little past noon."

"Mmmh." Akaashi mumbled against the pillow. He forced his eyes open and looked up into Oikawa's smiling face. "Good morning."

"Good afternoon, actually. You slept all morning." Oikawa ran his hand gently through Akaashi's hair once more. He lifted his other hand so that Akaashi could see the to-go coffee cup in his hand.

"Black, just how you like it." Oikawa smiled.

"You're a saint." Akaashi said. He groaned as he sat up in the bed. He kept the comforter over his legs and leaned back against the pillows that rested against the headboard. He took the coffee from Oikawa's hands and took a drink from the warm cup. It burned his mouth a little, but the bitterness felt nice.

"Ick." Oikawa said, wrinkling his nose as he watched Akaashi drink, "I'll stick to my Latte's."

Akaashi smiled at him, "Ick."

Oikawa playfully smacked him on the arm.

"What time did you say it was?" Akaashi asked Oikawa. He took another sip.

"Its a little past one." Oikawa said, checking his phone.

Akaashi sighed, he had slept in so late. 

"In the afternoon?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. Oikawa nodded at him as he drank from his coffee, "I should get changed."

Oikawa nodded again, "We ordered lunch, its on the way. Change so you can come eat."

"Who's here?" Akaashi asked.

"Just me, Iwa-chan, Kuro and Bokuto. Suga and Daichi just left." Oikawa walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains. The sudden brightness hurt Akaashi's eyes, he blinked.

"Ah." Akaashi sighed as he set his coffee down on the bedside table. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He stretched his arms behind him as he did. "I'm not used to staying up so late, my body still feels tired."

"Mmm, I bet. Kenma's the one who I should invite out from now on. He knows how to stay up late." Oikawa smirked.

"You know how much he enjoys going out." Akaashi said sarcastically. Kenma would have been miserable at the concert and even more miserable at the after party. He loved to stay up late, but didn't enjoy socializing much. 

"Get dressed, I'll wait for you out here." Oikawa took a seat on the edge of the bed, facing the window. 

Akaashi turned and headed into the bathroom. He gently closed the door behind him before walking over and picking up his folded clothes from the counter. He slipped out of the pajama's and into his jeans and shirt. He folded up the pajama's and placed them back on the counter where they had been last night.

He turned to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were slightly puffy and his curls looked a little disarrayed. He sighed as he turned on the faucet on the sink. He splashed some water on his face, hoping that the cold water would help reduce the puffiness. He ran his wet hands through his hair in an attempt to get it to look a little better. 

After a while of fighting his hair, he gave up and brushed his teeth instead. He went back out to the room, grabbing his coffee from the nightstand before turning to Oikawa.

"Is my hair a mess?" He asked. Oikawa got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Akaashi. He gently rearranged some of his curls.

"There we go." He pulled his hand away and inspected his work, "Handsome, as always Akaashi."

Akaashi smiled, "Thank you."

Oikawa headed to the door, Akaashi followed close behind. He lead him back out into the main area where Akaashi had been last night. The dance floor, along with all the tables and chairs looked very different during the day. The room had obviously already been cleaned, no trace of last night's party could be found.

"We're all eating in Iwa-chan's room." Oikawa said, guiding him out into a hall and heading for a different door.

"I'm sure you love that." Akaashi smiled.

"Bokuto woke us up so early. He was asking about you, he wanted to know if you had gotten home safely." Oikawa rolled his eyes.

"He's the one who insisted I take his room." Akaashi paused behind Oikawa, who was now standing in front of a different door, his card key in hand.

"Yes, I heard about that." Oikawa smiled as he swiped the card. He pulled open the door and gestured to Akaashi to enter first. Akaashi headed inside, Oikawa following close behind.

He could hear Iwaizumi, Bokuto and Kuro's voices as he headed in. He rounded the corner of the entrance hall, to his right was a small kitchen with an even smaller table. Bokuto, Kuro and Iwaizumi were all crowding around it, in front of them were take out boxes filled with all sorts of breakfast foods.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto called out as soon as he saw him. He stood up suddenly, his knee bumped the table causing it to bump upwards.

"Bokuto! You're going to spill all the food!" Kuro smacked Bokuto on the shoulder.

"Sorry!" He rubbed the back of his neck as he sat back down. He turned his head back to Akaashi, "Did you rest well?"

"Yes, Bokuto-san. Thank you for lending me your room."

"It was nothing." Bokuto beamed. Iwaizumi shot Oikawa a look, Oikawa smiled and went to go sit on the undone bed that was in view of the small kitchen. Akaashi joined him, sitting on a spot next to him.

"Do you guys want to eat at the table?" Kuro asked. He pause with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth.

"We can make you guys some room." Iwaizumi said, sitting up. His hands hovered over the small table, unsure of what he could move to make more room.

"Thats alright, we'll eat after you guys." Oikawa smiled.

"Are you sure?" Bokuto looked at Akaashi.

"Yes, Bokuto-san. We're sure."

Bokuto smiled up at him, "We'll finish soon!"

Oikawa and Akaashi sat in silence, drinking their coffee and watching the three of them eat. They all joked and laughed, they picked at each others food and bickered as they ate. They talked about last nights concert and how it was their last of the tour. They talked about their upcoming studio time, and how excited they were about starting the new album.

The passion in all of their voices when they spoke about the band and their music was very admirable. Akaashi was a bit envious, he wished he could feel the same amount of passion for something. They got to do what they loved and still have fun with it. To them, it wasn't work or a job, it was a lifestyle. It was as easy as breathing to them.

Akaashi thought about his own job, and how he didn't call in at all. He pulled out his phone, it notified him of low battery but that was about it. He had no missed calls or messages from work. He wondered if today was an no work day for everyone. The silence was suspicious, it put him on edge.

"Alright guys, lets move over so Oikawa and Akaashi can eat." Iwaizumi said. He got up, picked up his things from where he ate and walked over to the trashcan to throw away the empty food container.

"Thank you Iwa-chan." Oikawa smiled as he sat into the chair Iwaizumi had just left.

"Alright," Kuro said, he followed Iwaizumi's example and cleaned up after himself. 

Bokuto scooted over into the chair Kuro was once in, he motioned for Akaashi to sit in the one he had just left. Akaashi smiled at him, then walked over and took a seat in the chair.

"I got you a breakfast sandwich, I hope that's okay." Oikawa said as he reached into a take-out bag that was in the center of the table.

"You know that's my favorite." Akaashi smiled. Oikawa handed him his own take-out box. Inside was his favorite breakfast sandwich with a small side of bacon. He licked his lips.

Bokuto watched him as he picked up the sandwich and took a bite. He chewed slowly, savoring it.

"That's usually what he gets whenever he eats out for breakfast." Oikawa said to Bokuto as he pulled out his own take-out box. "Its from the café right around the corner from his apartment building."

Bokuto nodded at Oikawa. 

Akaashi stared at them as he took another bite. Oikawa and Bokuto both gave him a much-too-innocent smile.

"Sorry I couldn't take you home last night Akaashi." Bokuto said, "I drank a little too much. Its all Kuro's fault."

"Oi!" Kuro called from the other side of the room, "I didn't force you to do anything. Who was the one downing shots like they were water?"

Iwaizumi laughed, "Both of you are idiots."

They continued their playful arguing. Oikawa and Akaashi ate in silence, watching them. It was amazing how comfortable Akaashi felt with them now. He had previously known Iwaizumi and Oikawa, so there was no surprise there, but he felt very comfortable even with Kuro and Bokuto.

"Oi, Iwa, when are you getting more tattoo's." Kuro teased.

"Never." Iwaizumi shook his head. Akaashi looked over at Iwaizumi's arms. Compared to Bokuto and Kuro, he did have significantly less tattoos.

"Why not?" Bokuto asked. He closed his now empty food container and stood up, heading for the trash can.

"Don't need them. You two are at the front, you guys are the ones who need to look cool." Iwaizumi smirked.

"We do look pretty cool with ours." Kuro said, admiring his arms.

"I like the few that I have." Iwaizumi said, he looked over his very simple tattoo's. Iwaizumi's were very minimalistic compared to Bokuto's and Kuro's. Kuro had full black and white sleeves, while Bokuto had traditional style color tattoo's. Each one's style was clearly shown on their skin.

"What about a piercing?" Kuro wiggled his eyebrows.

"My ears are more than enough." Iwaizumi shook his head.

"Oh come on, don't be so boring." Kuro smacked him on the arm. "What about somewhere hidden, like Bokuto's?"

"No." Iwaizumi shook his head. "And I still can't believe you actually got those Bokuto."

Bokuto grinned, "I lost a bet, and I never back down from my bets."

The three of them snickered. Akaashi looked at them curiously, not understanding what they meant.

"So Akaashi, what are your plans for today?" Oikawa said, turning to Akaashi.

"I think I'll go home and rest. I have work tomorrow." Akaashi sighed, he closed his now empty food container and took it over to the trash can.

"I can take you!" Bokuto walked back over to the kitchen.

"That's alright Bokuto-san, I can take the train." Akaashi smiled at him.

"No, I insist. I'll call up the car, sit tight while I go change!" Bokuto pulled out his phone from his pajama pocket and headed to the door, "Wait for me!" he called out before leaving.

"I-" Akaashi called after him.

"He won't take no for an answer." Kuro chuckled.

"I guess I have no choice then." Akaashi said

He sat back down in front of Oikawa, who was still drinking his coffee. Oikawa was looking at him with a big smile on his face.

"What?" Akaashi asked him.

"Nothing." Oikawa responded. "Iwa-chan, what are we doing today?"

Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa, "Whatever you'd like. I'm on my month long vacation."

"I have work in the afternoon." Oikawa pouted.

"Good, Iwaizumi can hang out with us then." Kuro smirked.

"Rude!" Oikawa stuck his tongue out at Kuro.

"We really need to hit the gym though." Iwaizumi agreed.

"Fine." Oikawa pouted, "I wont ditch work then. Speaking of ditching work..."

"My boss hasn't called, or texted me." Akaashi sighed, "I may be in trouble."

"Aw Akaashi, we didn't mean to get you in trouble!" Bokuto suddenly appeared at the entrance.

"Its alright Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiled at him.

"Get Akaashi home safely." Oikawa said, getting up. "We're going to go out for a bit."

He reached over, grabbing Iwaizumi's hand and pulling him up off the bed. Iwaizumi wrapped his hand around Oikawa's waist and planted a little kiss on his cheek.

"Gross." Kuro sighed.

Iwaizumi flipped him off. 

"Lets get going as well Akaashi, one of our drivers is waiting for us downstairs." Bokuto offered his arm to Akaashi. Akaashi grabbed onto it and they headed to the door.

"Guess I'll be here. Alone." Kuro sighed dramatically. He flopped himself onto the bed and groaned loudly.

"Get out of my room." Iwaizumi called before leaving through the door. Bokuto chuckled as he pulled Akaashi along, following them out the door.

They all headed to the elevator together. Akaashi listened to Oikawa as he told Iwaizumi about this one store he'd been wanting to check out. Iwaizumi smiled and nodded at him. Akaashi's eyes moved down to their arms, Oikawa was grabbing onto Iwaizumi's arm in a similar way that Akaashi was holding onto Bokuto's.

Akaashi paused. Was it okay for him to hold onto his arm like this? He looked up at Bokuto's face. Bokuto was looking at him. Their eyes met and Bokuto flashed Akaashi a smile.

The elevator let out a loud ding before the doors opened. They all stepped out, leaving it empty. They headed to the entrance of the hotel together, but they said their goodbye's once they were outside. Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked along the sidewalk, their hands were wrapped around each other's. Akaashi smiled at them.

"Come on in." Bokuto said, opening the car's backseat door for Akaashi.

"Thank you Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiled as he stepped in and took a seat.

Bokuto closed the door behind him the walked around the car. He pulled open the opposite car's door and slipped inside, sitting next to Akaashi.

"Could you give the driver your address?" Bokuto asked Akaashi.

"Oh, yes." Akaashi leaned forward and gave the address to the driver, who nodded and told him he knew where the building was. He leaned back in the seat and turned to look at Bokuto, who was staring at him and smiling.

"Sorry again for not being able to take you home yesterday." Bokuto said.

"Its not a problem Bokuto-san. I had a lot of fun, and I rested well. Thank you for letting me stay in your room."

"It was nothing Akaashi." Bokuto smiled.

"How are you feeling? Not too hung over?" Akaashi asked Bokuto.

"I'm alright. Suga got us hangover drinks this morning." 

"Ah, of course he did."

Bokuto chuckled, "We also got a good scolding from Daichi. But he always scolds us when we drink too much."

"I bet that's a lot."

"Hey!" Bokuto chuckled again, "Okay, maybe you're right."

Akaashi's eyelids felt heavy, and he could feel a migraine coming on. Staying out late was definitely not for him, but it had been fun. Akaashi recalled last night's events, from being nervous to meet the rest of the band to ending up playing beer pong with Kuro and Bokuto. He smiled. He really did have fun.

Next to him, he suddenly heard Bokuto's soft singing. He turned to look at him, but Bokuto was facing the other way. He had his elbow resting against his other arm, his face in his hand. Akaashi listened to him, but the song he was singing was unfamiliar.

"Is that a new song? I don't think i heard it last night." Akaashi commented.

"Oh, was I singing out loud?" Bokuto turned to Akaashi.

"Yes, you were Bokuto-san."

"Ah, sorry about that!" Bokuto sighed, "Its a new song for the new album. I've written most of them, I only have a couple more to go. But I can't seem to find any inspiration for them."

Bokuto slumped down in his seat, his lip stuck out in a slight pout. His usual sparkle in his eyes seems to dim down. He looked depressed.

"You have a singers version of writers block. Should we call it, singers block?" Akaashi teased, trying to pick him up out of his mood.

Bokuto chuckled, but his expression didn't change much.

"Its hard to find inspiration. I get to travel so much, see new people, live so many experiences, and I'm so grateful for that, but its overwhelming sometimes. I don't even know what to sing about anymore." Bokuto shrugged.

"What did you used to sing about?" Akaashi asked.

Bokuto sat in silence for a moment.

"I guess I used to sing about what I have now. Things I wanted. Friends, fame. I did write one about my mom too." Bokuto smiled.

"So, if you used to sing about things you wanted or goals you wanted to achieve, why don't you do that again? What is it that you want now?" Akaashi asked.

Bokuto turned to look at Akaashi, his eyes locked with his.

"Love." He said. Akaashi felt his face flush

"O-oh." was all Akaashi managed to say.

"Iwaizumi and Oikawa are so happy together. Iwaizumi used to be a big grouch, he'd always be hitting us and yelling at us. He was always very aggressive. He still is sometimes, but not nearly as much as he used to be. Oikawa changed him for the better. I want someone to do that to me." Bokuto leaned his head back against the headrest.

Akaashi didn't know what to say, so he sat in silence. He watched Bokuto, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"We've arrived." The driver suddenly announced. 

Bokuto sat right back up, "I'll get the door!"

He quickly slipped out of his door and headed to Akaashi's. He opened the door from the outside and offered his hand to Akaashi. Akaashi took it and Bokuto helped pull him out of the car. He quickly let go of his hand once he was on the sidewalk.

"Thank you Bokuto-san, I can go in by myself from here." 

"No way, I'll walk you to your door." Bokuto beamed.

"You don't have to-" Akaashi began, but Bokuto cut him off.

"I want to." he smiled.

Akaashi felt his cheeks flush.

"Alright then." Akaashi lead the way. Bokuto opened the buildings doors for him. Akaashi smiled at Bokuto as he walked through the doors. They headed to the elevator in silence, Akaashi pushed the arrow pointing up.

"This is a nice building." Bokuto said, looking around the lobby.

"Thank you Bokuto-san." Akaashi bit his lip, "Its my fathers."

Bokuto turned to look at him, his mouth slightly open. The elevator doors opened, revealing a couple people inside. Bokuto and Akaashi stepped aside, letting the people exit before they went in. Akaashi pressed the button for the very top floor

"Your dad owns the building?" Bokuto repeated once the elevator doors closed.

"Yes." Akaashi responded.

"Amazing." was all that Bokuto said.

The rest of the elevator ride was silent. Akaashi watched Bokuto, who was looking around inside the elevator. The elevator stopped at the top floor, Akaashi stepped out. Bokuto was right behind him. There were only four doors on this floor, Akaashi headed to the farthest one to the right.

"This is me." Akaashi said, turning to Bokuto.

"Well, I walked you all the way to your door. I think I can safely say I kept my promise." Bokuto beamed.

"Yes you did Bokuto-san. Thank you." Akaashi smiled.

"Hey, Akaashi, before I go. Could I get your number?" 

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, he had his hand on the back of his neck but his gaze was on Akaashi.

"Sure, Bokuto-san." Akaashi said. He could feel butterflies forming in his stomach.

Bokuto pulled out his phone, unlocking it and handing it to Akaashi. Akaashi noted the picture of Bokuto standing in front of a large statue as his phone background. He smiled as he opened the contacts and added himself in. Bokuto was leaning over him slightly, watching him as he did.

"Here you go." Akaashi said, handing him back the phone.

"Thank you so much Akaashi, I'll text you." Bokuto smiled.

"I look forward to it."

"Well, I'll see you around." Bokuto said. He hesitated in front of Akaashi, but eventually he turned and headed back to the elevator. Akaashi turned to his door and entered the four digit pin it needed to unlock. The deadbolt clicked. Akaashi glanced over at the elevator, the doors were closing, but Bokuto managed to give him a little wave before he disappeared behind the large metal doors.

Akaashi sighed and walked into his apartment. He took off his shoes at the entrance before heading towards his room.

"Good afternoon." Kenma called from the kitchen. Akaashi turned, Kenma was sitting at the kitchen Island, a take out box of food in front of him. He watched Akaashi closely, "You stayed out?"

Akaashi nodded and turned, heading over to Kenma.

"Yes, Oikawa and I both stayed at the hotel with the band." Akaashi said as he slipped into the chair next to Kenma.

"Hm." Kenma said, his eyes on Akaashi. "I didn't know band members were your type."

Akaashi blushed, "It wasn't like that. There was an after party, it ran late. I stayed in my own room."

"Ah." Kenma said, "What a waste."

Akaashi looked over at him, eyebrow raised.

"The other band members are attractive." Kenma shrugged.

"How do you know?" 

"I searched them up online." Kenma said with a small smile.

Akaashi chuckled.

"I'm going to go clean myself up." Akaashi said, getting up and heading towards his room. He closed the door gently behind him, he leaned back against it and sighed.

"Love." Bokuto's voice rang through his head.

"Me too, Bokuto-san. I wish i could find love too." Akaashi whispered to himself as he headed into his room. Oh, how he wished he could find love too.


	4. Hug.

Akaashi hadn't gotten in trouble for missing a day at work. No matter how much he apologized for having missed a day without warning, his boss would just wave at him dismissively.

"You work harder than anyone else, you also have never done anything like that before, so I'll let this once slide." Ukai smiled at him.

Akaashi thanked him again. He headed back to his desk, ready to tackle on the tasks and paperwork from yesterday and today. He sighed as he looked over everything that needed to be done. He'd be home late today.

His phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket. Akaashi pulled it out without looking at the screen and answered the call.

"Akaashi, how may I help you?" Akaashi said automatically.

"So formal!" Oikawa's voice rang from the phone's speaker.

"Oh, sorry Oikawa. I'm on work mode." Akaashi said.

Akaashi could hear Oikawa laugh.

"Are you really behind today?' he asked.

"Yes, but nothing I can't handle or finish today." he replied.

"Thats great, I just wanted to call and make sure you were doing well. How was Bokuto when he dropped you off?" Oikawa said.

"Oh. Bokuto-san was fine. He walked me all the way to my door. Why do you ask?"

"Did he now? And no reason." 

"Hmm." Akaashi responded

"Interesting." Oikawa said.

"What's interesting?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just, it the two years I've known him he's never shown so much interest towards someone."

Akaashi blinked.

"I've never seen him blush so much! I think he's smitten with you." Oikawa giggled.

"Me?" Akaashi said, butterflies filled his stomach. There was no way a star like him would be smitten with someone as ordinary and boring as himself.

"Yes, you! He kept asking me questions about you too when me and Iwa-chan made it back. Even Kuro said he's never seen Bokuto act this way. And guess what he said when I asked him why he was so curious about you." Oikawa said.

"What did he say." Akaashi leaned back in his chair, he could feel a blush coming. He clicked his pen against the desk nervously.

"He said 'I've never met someone so beautiful'" Oikawa said.

It felt like the butterflies in Akaashi's stomach were batting their wings against his ribs.

"He said I was beautiful?" He repeated.

"Yes!" Oikawa replied.

Akaashi was silent for a moment. The star he saw shine so bright had taken a small interest in him. He was unworthy.

"Why me?" Akaashi asked.

"Why not?" 

"I'm boring." 

"No you're not. You're just... mellow."

Akaashi smiled.

"Well, anyway, I just wanted to let you know what I observed last night. Bokuto really is a nice guy, maybe you should exchange numbers with him, get to know him better." 

"We already exchanged numbers." Akaashi said. 

"Oh!" Oikawa called out, "So you were smitten with him too! You almost never give your number out!"

Akaashi blushed, "I have to get back to work Oikawa."

"You didn't deny it."

"Goodbye Oikawa." 

"I'll come over tonight! I want to know what you guys talked about when he brought you home!" Oikawa called out before Akaashi hung up on him.

Akaashi let out a big sigh and closed his eyes. He stretched his arms behind his back before returning to his sitting position. 

Could it be true? Akaashi bit his lip nervously. He realized then, that Bokuto had indeed spent the majority of the after party with him. They had talked for hours, ignoring everything around them. Was that his way of showing interest in someone? Akaashi blushed as he remembered Oikawa's words. He thought Akaashi was beautiful.

Bokuto himself was also very attractive. His broad shoulders and arms, his silver spikey hair, and those golden eyes. Oh, how Akaashi loved that shade of gold that was Bokuto's eyes. He sighed, he was definitely physically attracted to him.

"So why'd you miss work yesterday?" 

Akaashi looked up from his desk. All his surrounding coworkers were staring at him. Tsukishima was the one who had spoken.

"I-I wasn't feeling too well." Akaashi replied with a blush.

"I'm guessing your date went well then?" Tanaka said with a laugh.

Akaashi's blush deepened.

"It wasn't like that. I went to a concert the night before and went to bed late." Akaashi snapped at them.

"So who called you beautiful?" Tsukishima said with a snicker.

"None of your business." Akaashi snapped at him.

"Get back to work." Ukai called out from his office. Akaashi quickly turned back to his computer and tried to ignore the laughter from his coworkers.

The hours passed by slowly, but the amount of paperwork on Akaashi's desk was going down at a good pace. He took his lunch break there at his desk as well, finishing up some things on the computer as he ate.

By the time he was finished, it wasn't as late as he expected. He happily shut down his computer and picked up the paperwork he had to distribute. He took some to Ukai's office, then some to the neighboring offices as well.

Once he dropped off the last folder, he headed to the elevator. He pulled out his phone once he was inside, there were no missed calls or texts. 

The train ride home felt long. Akaashi was still recovering from his night out, his body was still tired and now his mind was too, after a long day of work. He was very happy when he was finally walking through his front door.

Laughter could be heard coming from his living room. He recognized Oikawa and Iwaizumi's, but there was one more. Could it be who he thought it was? 

Akaashi rounded the corner of the short hall that led to his front door. He looked over to the living room area, he recognized Bokuto's silver spikes immediately.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto called out from where he was sitting.

"Hello Bokuto-san. Oikawa, Iwaizumi. I wasn't aware that we had guests." he turned to the kitchen island, where Kenma was sitting. He was eating what looked like a very late lunch. Or a very early dinner.

"Oikawa insisted on surprising you." Kenma shrugged.

"Oh. Would any of you like some tea?" Akaashi said as he headed counter where they kept the electric kettle. He caught his reflection off the silver fridge as he walked by it. It wasn't a very good reflection. He hoped he didn't look too messy after a long day of work.

"Kenma already served us some, but get some for yourself." Iwaizumi said.

Akaashi nodded at him, then turned to the electric kettle that indicated it still had some hot water in it. He pulled out his owl mug from the cabinet and a tea bag from a drawer. He poured the hot water into his cup, then placed he tea bag inside.

He grabbed his mug and headed over to the living room. The only open seat was next to Bokuto, so he headed there and sat next to him.

"You like owls?" Bokuto asked, looking at the mug in his hands as he sat down.

"Yes, they are one of my favorite animals." Akaashi smiled at him.

"Mine too." Bokuto smiled at him.

Akaashi blushed and turned to pick up his mug to take a sip. Akaashi could see Kenma off in the distance, he had turned his body so that he could look over at the living room better. His eyes watched Akaashi's face carefully.

"We're sorry to intrude Akaashi, I'm sure you're really tired from work." Oikawa said, taking a sip from his own mug.

"Its no problem" Akaashi insisted.

"Bokuto also insisted on coming, we couldn't shake him off." Iwaizumi chuckled as he took a drink from his mug as well. Akaashi turned to look at Bokuto, he was rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, the other played with the tea bag's string.

"I just wanted to make sure you had rested." Bokuto said, avoiding Akaashi's gaze. Akaashi could see a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you Bokuto-san. I did rest well."

Bokuto looked over at him, a big smile on his face, "I'm glad to hear that!"

Bokuto and Iwaizumi carried the conversation mostly themselves after that. They talked more about the band, touring and funny fan experiences they've had. Their lives seemed so interesting to Akaashi, everyday was different for them, adventures at every turn.

They had so many fun stories to tell, it made Akaashi a little envious again. 

"Did you get any writing done?" Bokuto suddenly asked Akaashi. He was leaning in his direction, his eyes bright. Akaashi turned to Iwaizumi, who had his attention only on Oikawa, who was telling him one of his own stories.

"No, I worked at the publishing office today." Akaashi sighed, "I actually haven't written in... I guess more than a year. Maybe closer to two."

He looked over at Bokuto, his eyebrows were pulled together.

"You should write." he nodded, "Its what you love to do, right?"

"Ah. Well, I seem to have a permanent writers block." Akaashi played with the string of the teabag from his mug.

"Is there anything I can do to help? To get you out of your writers block?" Bokuto said. Akaashi looked over at his face. His eyes were sincere. 

"Thank you for the offer Bokuto-san. But I myself am not sure what I need to get out of it." Akaashi sighed again.

Bokuto sat in silence, he rested his hand against his chin and seemed to get lost in thought.

Akaashi turned back to Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who were still in their conversation. The four of them talked until nighttime. Iwaizumi ordered some dinner for them and they moved to the kitchen to eat, still sharing stories. 

Kenma had surprisingly stayed with them the whole time. But he kept to himself, watching everyone as they spoke. They all ate together at the island, Akaashi and Kenma didn't have a table. Since it was usually just them, they both just sat at the island. After dinner, Kenma excused himself and headed to his room.

"I'll clean up, you guys head back to the living room." Bokuto insisted once they were all done eating.

"Please, I can do it." Akaashi said, getting up from his chair.

"No, I insist. Go relax, you had a long day at work." Bokuto smiled at him.

Akaashi nodded, he was slowly learning that no matter how much he countered, Bokuto would never take no for an answer. "Thank you Bokuto-san."

Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at them with smile.

The three of them headed back to the living room. Akaashi sat down where he had previously been sitting, but Oikawa sat next to him this time instead of with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi sat across from them, his arms crossed against his chest as he looked and smiled at Akaashi.

"So, have you guys talked?" Oikawa asked.

"Besides today, no. He hasn't messaged me or called." Akaashi said.

"Coward." Iwaizumi whispered.

Akaashi turned to look at him, "What?"

"Nothing." Iwaizumi said with a smile. Akaashi looked at him, confused.

"All done!" Bokuto shouted from the kitchen. All three of them turned as Bokuto shut off the water and began drying his hands with a towel.

Oikawa got up from besides Akaashi and went back over to Iwaizumi, who pulled him in by the waist.

Bokuto returned and sat down next to Akaashi. Akaashi bit his lip nervously as he felt Bokuto's leg press against his own. He was sitting so close to him this time.

They continued their conversation. This time Oikawa took the lead, telling them stories about him and Akaashi when they were in college. They were not nearly as interesting as Bokuto's and Iwaizumi's stories though.

When the subject of Akaashi's writing came up, Bokuto sat up.

"Yes, he told me that he likes writing. I didn't ask you last time, but do you have anything published yet?" Bokuto looked over at Akaashi.

"Oh, no. I write, but I don't write well enough to be published." Akaashi said.

"He's lying, his writing is very good. He just needs to find the right people who will appreciate it and print it." Oikawa insisted.

"Could I read some of your work one day?" Bokuto asked Akaashi. His eyes were full of excitement. Akaashi felt his cheeks flush.

"Maybe." he responded

Oikawa pulled in Bokuto's attention when he began telling him about one of Akaashi's books that he had let him read. Akaashi sighed and leaned his arm against the armrest, his head rested on his hand. His eyelids felt heavy.

He listened to Oikawa's review of his book. It was interesting to listen to how he had interpreted it, he didn't get many opportunities to hear about what others thought of his work since he never shared his work with anyone. The way Oikawa was describing it made him sound like some genius novelist. His opinion was definitely bias, since they were friends.

Akaashi closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch. He felt so tired.

"Akaashi, wake up. Lets get you to bed." Akaashi could hear Oikawa's voice, but it sounded far away.

"I can carry him to bed." another voice said. Akaashi's eyes flew open at the sound. He looked up, Oikawa was standing before him, a soft smile on his lips. His eyes moved to his left, Bokuto's face was suddenly there. His face just centimeters from his own. He realized he had fallen asleep on Bokuto's shoulder. He felt an arm around his waist, he looked down and realized Bokuto had been holding him. 

"Oh!" Akaashi backed his face away from Bokuto's, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, its alright! I bet your tired after a long day at work, we're sorry to have disturbed you so late." Bokuto said, Akaashi felt him pull his arm away.

"We'll be heading back, we have an early start tomorrow too." Iwaizumi said, getting up from where he was sitting.

Akaashi also stood up, Bokuto stood up as well, his arm was behind Akaashi but wasn't touching him.

"I'll walk you to the door." He turned and headed to the door, scooting past Bokuto as he did. He looked up to the kitchen, a small figure sitting at the counter caught his eye. Kenma sat there, eating a leftover oringini, his eyes watching Akaashi. "Kenma, you're up again?"

Kenma nodded, his eyes searching Akaashi's face. Akaashi felt a blush coming. He headed towards the door, aware that the other three were following him.

"Thank you for having us." Bokuto smiled at him before he started pulling on his shoes.

"No, thank you for visiting. Come back anytime." Akaashi smiled. He could see Oikawa elbow Iwaizumi on the ribs from the corner of his eye. He turned to look at them, both of them were smiling at him.

"Anyways, we'll talk soon Akaashi. Rest up." Oikawa said, pulling Akaashi into a hug. Akaashi hugged him back, confused about the sudden gesture. Oikawa had rarely hugged him.

"Take care." Iwaizumi said. He suddenly followed Oikawa's example and pulled Akaashi into a hug. Akaashi blinked, this was new.

"I'll text you sometime." Bokuto said next to him. Akaashi turned to him, but before he could respond, Bokuto also pulled Akaashi into a hug. 

"Oh" he gasped. Bokuto's arms were broad, they wrapped around Akaashi and pulled him close. Akaashi instinctively lifted his hands to his back, he could feel the hard muscles through Bokuto's thin shirt.

Bokuto pulled away, his face blushing slightly.

"Well, lets go guys." he said, suddenly pushing past everyone and heading out the door. Oikawa giggled and Iwaizumi had a big smile on his face.

"Goodnight guys." Akaashi said, he was slightly dazed from the suddenly close contact.

"Goodnight Akaashi!" Oikawa called out as he stepped out.

Akaashi followed them to the door and was just about to close it when he heard Iwaizumi's voice.

"I didn't think you'd actually hug him." He teased.

"Everyone else did! Wouldn't it had been weirder if I hadn't?" Bokuto sounded distraught.

"No, you're right Bokuto, you did good." Akaashi could hear the amusement in Oikawa's voice.

"You guys suck." Bokuto said.

Akaashi smiled as he closed the door. He turned to head back inside but was met with Kenma, who was leaning against the corner of the hall, his eyes watching Akaashi.

"What?" Akaashi asked

"Nothing." Kenma said, he looked at Akaashi a little while longer, his eyes scanning Akaashi's face. Akaashi shuffled in place. "I'm going to be working all night, let me know if you go out." 

Akaashi looked at Kenma's retreating figure in confusion. Where would he be going at this time?

Akaashi took a long shower before going to bed. He focused on all his muscles relaxing once again and took his time washing his hair and body. By the time he slipped under the covers, he was exhausted. He fell into a deep sleep very quickly. He dreamt of Bokuto once again that night.


	5. Movies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could feel Bokuto's leg pressed against his own, the arm behind Akaashi's back had also slowly started to lean more on Akaashi's shoulders. He could feel warmth radiating from Bokuto.

It had been a week since Akaashi had given his number to Bokuto. He hadn't contacted him at all. Akaashi wanted to ask Oikawa or Iwaizumi if he was alright, but he thought that would seem strange.

Instead, he constantly checked his screen, hoping to see a text or even a missed call notification, but every time he checked he was faced with disappointment.

"Were you dumped?" Tsukishima suddenly asked him on the eight day of Akaashi constantly checking his phone.

"Pardon?" Akaashi looked over at Tsukishima.

"You've been checking your phone every five minutes for the last week." Tsukishima looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"None of your business." Akaashi snapped.

"I think that's a yes." Tanaka snickered from behind his desk.

"Don't be mean guys." Ennoshita chimed in from behind his desk.

"I'm just curious. Last week he was being called beautiful, now this week he clings to his silenced phone." Tsukishima continued.

"My love life should not be a topic of discussion at work." Akaashi snapped again.

"Its the most interesting thing happening right now. We're bored of hearing about Tanaka's constant hook ups." Tashiro suddenly joined in.

"So who is he? What's he like?" Tanaka ignored Tashiro's comment.

"None of your business." Akaashi said, turning his focus back to his computer.

"Don't be like that, throw us a bone" Tsukishima insisted.

"Get back to work before Ukai hears you." Akaashi said.

The four of them snickered but listened to him. They all turned back to their paperwork and computers, focusing back onto their work.

Suddenly, Akaashi's phone screen lit up. It was an unknown number. Akaashi jumped from his seat, grabbing his phone and headed out the office door.

"Guess he finally called." Tsukishima called after him. He ignored him as he headed down the hall, answering the phone.

"Hello? " Akaashi said

"Hey hey hey Akaashi!" His familiar voice called out, "Are you busy tonight?"

"Tonight?" Akaashi repeated.

"Yeah, the bands having a movie night, Oikawa is coming and I wanted to invite you too." Bokuto said.

"Oikawa is going?" Akaashi repeated. Why hadn't he told him? Why hadn't he invited him? Akaashi paused, why is the thought of Oikawa hanging out with the band without him so upsetting to him? He used to do it all the time.

"Sure." Akaashi answered.

"Awesome, I'll pick you up around 7, is that alright?" Bokuto asked.

"Yes, that will work." Akaashi looked over at a clock on the wall. He was sure he could finish the rest of his work before then, and leave plenty of time for him to go home, shower and get ready. He mentally started thinking about which outfit he should wear for a movie night.

Akaashi shook his head. Why was he so worried about what he was going to wear? 

"Awesome! See you tonight!" Bokuto said.

"See you tonight,"

He heard Bokuto laugh softly before hanging up. Akaashi stood there for a while, excitement filled him. Why was he so excited? Was it because of Bokuto? Was he really that smitten by him?

Sure, he was incredibly good looking. His big golden eyes, his broad shoulders and arms, his tattoo's that covered both his arms, his spikey hair.... Akaashi shook his head, no it was more than just physically being attracted to him. He was fun, he was sweet and he always showed deep interest in whatever Akaashi had to say.

No one had done that before with Akaashi. Some love interests had even complained that Akaashi was boring and dull, but Bokuto always hung on to every last one of his words. He'd even ask questions, prompting Akaashi to speak more. Akaashi remembered how Bokuto looked at him with such curious filled eyes. 

And his voice. His singing voice was the cherry on top. Remembering how it sounded send a shiver down Akaashi's spine. He'd never heard anything like it.

Akaashi turned to head back, but was met with Ennoshita, Tsukishima, Tanaka and Tashiro. They were peering over at him from behind a corner.

"What are you guys doing." Akaashi said, his face blushing.

Tsukishima snickered, "Got a date?"

Akaashi's blush deepened.

"What are you all doing here?" Ukai called from behind Akaashi. Akaashi jumped and turned around to face him.

"Nothing sir." He said quickly. He could hear the four of them snicker again behind him. Ukai looked at Akaashi's face, then looked over at the other four.

"Lunch time isn't until a couple hours from now, you all can gossip then. Get back to work." he said. He left, passing by them. They roared with laugher as soon as he was out of sight.

"You guys are terrible." Akaashi said, face still blushing as he pushed past them.

"Throw us a bone!" Tanaka called out to him as they headed back.

The rest of his work day was relatively calm. Tanaka did try to get Akaashi to talk about his 'hot date' as he called it. But Akaashi ignored him as he ate.

Five o'clock rolled in, Akaashi got up from his desk after shutting his computer down and putting away paperwork.

"In a hurry?" Tanaka teased.

"Not another peep out of you." Akaashi glared. The four of them snickered as Akaashi headed for the door.

"Hope you get laid!" Tanaka shouted.

"Tanaka!" Ukai called from his office.

Akaashi ignored him and headed for the elevator. His foot tapped against the floor while he waiting to be brought down to the main floor. As soon as the doors opened, he hurried out of the building and headed for the train station. Excitement filled his body again. He hadn't been this excited about seeing someone in a while. A smile spread across Akaashi's face as he stood in the train waiting for his stop.

Was it okay to like someone like this? How could he be so excited to see someone he'd only met a couple of times. Was that okay? Had it been so long for Akaashi that he was now falling in love so quickly and easily?

Akaashi paused outside his door. Falling in love? He shook his head. No, falling into a deep attraction. That's what he had meant to say. It had been so long since he last dated that he was confusing the two. He tried to remember what he had felt like when he was in love in his other relationships. But for some reason, he couldn't.

He stepped into the apartment, he slipped off his shoes at the door and headed for Kenma's door. He knocked gently enough so that Kenma would hear him if he was awake but wouldn't wake up if he was asleep.

"Come in." Kenma called.

Akaashi stepped in, Kenma stood in front of his closet. Akaashi looked over at him and realized that he was actually dressed up. Akaashi blinked.

"Going somewhere?" Akaashi asked.

"Oikawa invited me to watch a movie." Kenma said.

Oikawa? He had invited Kenma but not him?

"Oh. Where are you two going?" Akaashi asked.

"Don't know, he just told me he was picking me up at six thirty." Kenma shrugged, "Its my day off tomorrow, so why not."

Akaashi's eyebrows pulled together. Bokuto had told him Oikawa was going to be watching the movie with them, had he lied to get Akaashi to go with him? Akaashi shook his head, no he doubted Bokuto would do that. 

"I'm going to order some food before OIkawa picks me up, would you like anything?" Kenma asked as he pulled out his phone and began scrolling.

"Sure, you know my favorites from where you order." Akaashi smiled at him, "I'm going to go shower and get ready, Bokuto is picking me up at seven"

He could feel Kenma's gaze on his back as he headed to his room.

Why had OIkawa not told Kenma they were going to be watching the movie with the band? Akaashi paused as he was pulling his shirt off. Wait, was the band still at the hotel? Where exactly did they live? Were they going to Kuro's? Bokuto's? Iwaizumi's? His heart began to race. He should have asked more questions when was on the phone with Bokuto.

Akaashi turned on the shower water, it was a bit warmer than he was used to. He had been doing that a lot lately. He used the heat and steam to relax his muscles. He tried to calm his racing heart, but he was struggling with it. 

Once Akaashi got out and changed, he let his curls airdry as he made his way to the kitchen. Kenma was already sitting, eating some of the food that had been delivered.

Kenma looked over at Akaashi, scanning him from head to toe.

"What?" Akaashi asked, looking down at his beige long sleeve thin turtleneck and dark jeans.

"You look nice." Kenma said.

"Thank you."

"Where is Bokuto taking you?" Kenma asked.

Akaashi paused as he was pulling out his food. Would Oikawa be discovered if Akaashi also said he was going to a movie?

"I believe he's taking me to hang out with the band." Akaashi said. 

"Ah." Kenma said.

They ate their food in silence. Kenma was playing a game on his phone as he ate and Akaashi sat watching him. The silence was interrupted by the familiar beeping of their lock, followed by the click of the deadbolt turning.

"Hello!" Oikawa called from the entrance.

They could hear shuffling from the hall as Oikawa took off his shoes. He rounded the corner of the hall and smiled at both of them. Kenma pouted when he saw Iwaizumi following behind.

"Are you ready Kenma?" Oikawa said, walking over to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You didn't tell me I'd be a third wheel." Kenma sighed.

"Oh, I'm just the ride." Iwaizumi said. He and Oikawa looked at each other. Akaashi caught the wink Iwaizumi gave Oikawa.

"Where are you going to watch the movie?" Akaashi asked.

"Iwa-chan's letting us watch it at his house. He has a projector." OIkawa beamed.

"Ah." Akaashi took a few final bites of his food then began cleaning up. Would that mean Bokuto and Akaashi were headed to Iwaizumi's house as well?

"We should go now, we still have to pick up some snacks." Oikawa said, pulling Kenma up, "I'll let you get whatever you want Kenma."

"Ice cream." Kenma said with a small smile.

The three of them headed to the door. Akaashi was left alone, he looked over at the clock in the wall. Fifteen more minutes.

He began to pace around the kitchen, not sure of what to do. He went back into his bedroom and checked himself out in the mirror. Was he too dressed up for just a simple movie night? He was in his lounging clothes. He remembered Kenma looking him up and down.

Maybe he should change. He walked over to his closet and pulled it open. He started going through the his shirts that he had hung up, inspecting them one by one. He was going to change into a different shirt, but he felt like it wouldn't go with his jeans. Should he change his jeans then? He pulled our a couple of pairs from his jean pile, then paused. Should he wear something nicer thank jeans? Or should he tone it down even more and wear sweats.

Akaashi shook his head, it was just a movie. He hesitated, jeans in one hand and shirt in the other. He set them on his bed, extending them so he could see what they looked like together. He rubbed his chin. If he wore the new outfit, he'd need new shoes.

He turned back to his closet and was starting to look through his shoes when the doorbell rang. It startled him, he jumped up and hit his head on one of the shelves.

"Ow." He groaned as he rubbed his head. Ignoring the outfit on the bed completely, he headed out to open the door.

Bokuto stood in the hall. It was unfair how effortlessly nice he looked today.

"Akaashi!" he beamed.

"Hello, Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiled, "Come on in, I'm almost ready."

Bokuto followed him inside. He took off his boots at the entrance before following Akaashi into the apartment.

"You look... beautiful." Bokuto said softly. He had stayed behind by the door, he was looking over Akaashi from afar. Akaashi felt his face blush.

"Thank you Bokuto-san. You look very rock and roll today." He smiled at him.

"Is that a good thing?" Bokuto asked with a laugh.

"Yes, its very you." Akaashi smiled. "I just need to get my shoes then we can head out."

"Perfect." Bokuto smiled.

Akaashi headed back into his room, making sure not too open the door too wide so Bokuto couldn't see the mess of clothes he had made on his bed. He walked over to his closet and picked up his favorite pair of casual shoes. He held them in his hand as he walked out of his bedroom, he turned to look at Bokuto.

"Ready." He said.

Bokuto was inspecting the books on the bookshelf between Akaashi and Kenma's room.

"You have a lot of books by the same author." He pointed out.

"Yes, she is my favorite." Akaashi walked over to him.

"What kind of books does she write?" Bokuto leaned in further to inspect the spines, his head slightly tilted so he could read the sideway text.

"Poems, mostly." Akaashi smiled, he pulled out his favorite out of the bunch and offered it to Bokuto, "Would you like to borrow one?"

Bokuto looked at him with wide eyes, "Really Akaashi? Are you sure?"

Akaashi nodded, "You can give it back when you're done. This ones my favorite. I even got her signature."

Akaashi opened the cover of the book, revealing the authors signature on the inside cover.

"Akaashi, I cant take this! What if I ruin it?" Bokuto offered the book back to him, genuine concern behind his eyes.

"I trust you Bokuto-san. I'm sure you'll take great care of it." Akaashi smiled.

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, wide eyed, his mouth slightly open.

"Really?" he said. Akaashi blushed as he nodded. "Thank you Akaashi." 

He held onto the book tightly.

"Let's get going." Akaashi turned and headed towards the door. He slipped on his shoes and looked over at Bokuto, he carefully set the book on the entrance table before putting on his boots. He gingerly picked it back up when he was finished.

Akaashi opened his door, letting Bokuto pass him then made sure to activate the lock before they headed to the elevator. Bokuto followed close behind, but his attention was on the book. He opened the cover and slowly looked over the table of contents.

"Which ones your favorite?" Bokuto said, looking up at him.

"Hm." Akaashi said, he moved closer to Bokuto and pointed out the title of the poem he liked. "I'd have to say this one. But i do really enjoy all of them."

Akaashi looked up, his face only a couple inches from Bokuto. Bokuto looked into Akaashi's eyes, Akaashi could see the golden tones so clearly from so close up.

The ding from the elevator caused them to jump.

Akaashi backed away, blushing softly.

He could see Bokuto running his finger along the title of the poem he pointed out.

"Page 134" he whispered to himself, "Page 134, page 134, page 134."

Akaashi smiled to himself, he wasn't sure if Bokuto knew he could hear him whispering to himself.

They headed out the elevator and out the building to a waiting car. It wasn't until Akaashi was sitting in the back with Bokuto that he remembered something important.

"Where are we going?" Akaashi asked.

Bokuto looked over at him, "To Iwaizumi's. He has a projector!"

Akaashi blinked. So Kenma was going to be there too. Akaashi wondered if Bokuto knew, or if Kenma knew.

The car ride was silent. Akaashi looked over at Bokuto, he was usually very chatty. But he was looking through the book, reading one poem after another.

"You'll have to tell me which one is your favorite is once you're done." Akaashi smiled.

"Of course!" Bokuto beamed.

Bokuto continued reading in silence. Akaashi watched him, he watched how Bokuto's eyes moved from left to right as he read the text. No one besides Kenma and Oikawa had shone interest in the books he liked. Especially anyone in his past relationships. None of them had looked at Akaashi with such curious eyes. He smiled.

The driver announced their arrival at Iwaizumi's apartment complex. They got out, Bokuto left the book with the driver and asked him to take keep it safe in the car for him.

He and Akaashi headed inside, they checked in at the counter. The security guard let them in once he had searched for them on his computer. They headed towards the elevator, once inside Bokuto pressed the button to Iwaizumi's floor.

Akaashi could feel Bokuto's gaze as they went up. He peeked a little glance at him and was met with a wide smile.

The elevator doors opened, Bokuto offered his arm to Akaashi before he stepped out. Akaashi grabbed onto his arm and they stepped out together. He lead him down the hall, stopping in front of one of the various doors. He entered the code into the pin pad, Akaashi heard a click that reminded him of his own lock, then Bokuto pulled the door open.

Stepping in, he immediately saw the familiar large living room. A big, comfortable couch could be seen from the door in the living room. Bright sunlight came in from the large wall made of glass, illuminating Oikawa and Iwaizumi's faces. Across from them, Akaashi recognized the back of Kenma and Kuro's heads.

"Akaashi! Bokuto! Come in!" Oikawa called. They stepped inside, taking their shoes off at the entrance and placing them next to the others'. Akaashi followed Bokuto to the living room, as soon as he was within view Kenma looked up at him, his big wide eyes locking with his.

"Hello Kenma." Akaashi smiled.

"Did you know about this?" Kenma glared.

"I had my suspicions." Akaashi said, looking away from his gaze.

"Oh come on, you're having fun!" Oikawa pouted at Kenma. "We're even going to watch your favorite movie."

Kenma sighed, "I just didn't know there would be so many people. And Iwa lied to me." Kenma glared at Iwaizumi, who only smiled in return.

"Come sit you guys." Iwaizumi called to Bokuto and Akaashi. He gestured to the spot in the middle.

They walked over to the living room, they scooted past the coffee table as they made their way to the middle section of the couch. Oikawa had taken the one side and Kenma and Kuro sat at the other side, leaving the middle for Bokuto and Akaashi.

Akaashi couldn't help but notice that they were sitting in pairs. He looked over at Kuro, who was rubbing his chin with his hand, he was shyly sneaking looks at Kenma from the corner of his eye. Kenma had his attention on his phone.

"Well, now that everyone has arrived, lets get the movie date started! Who wants blankets?" Oikawa said, getting up. Iwaizumi got up with him. Akaashi stared at him. Date?

"I'll start closing all the blinds." Iwaizumi said, picking up a remote a small remote from the coffee table.

"I'd like one." Kuro said to Oikawa.

"Me too." Akaashi said. His hands and feet felt cold, Iwaizumi's apartment always, despite the warm and comfortable feel it gave off, had a chill. 

"Kenma?" Oikawa turned to Kenma. Kenma was always wrapped in some sort of blanket at home.

"Yes please." He responded. He put his phone down.

"Perfect, I'll be right back." Oikawa left, leaving them. 

"I'll go help." Iwaizumi said, as he finished pressing the last buttons on his remote. Slowly, blinds all around them were closing and the room got increasingly darker. Even the skylights were being blocked out.

A massive projector screen was rolling down in front of them as well.

"So." Kuro said, "How's everyone's day going?"

Akaashi turned to look at Kuro. He looked extremely nervous.

"Long." Bokuto responded.

"I had work today." Akaashi offered.

Kenma was silent as he watched them all. Kuro looked over at him.

"What about you, Kenma?"

Kenma nodded, "I got some work done today, I'm ahead of my schedule now."

"That's good!" Kuro nodded, "What kind of work do you do?"

"I help develop video games."

Kuro's eyebrow raised, "That's so interesting."

Akaashi felt a poke at his side. He turned to look at Bokuto.

"Would you like some snacks? Something to drink?" he smiled at him.

"Oh, yes, thank you Bokuto-san. Some chips and a soda would be nice." Akaashi smiled back.

Akaashi turned back to Kenma and Kuro, Kenma was telling Kuro more about what he did, but his eyes were on Akaashi. Akaashi blushed at his gaze, he moved his gaze to Kuro. His eyes were glued to Kenma, he was hanging on to every word he said. Is this what Bokuto looked like when Akaashi spoke to him?

"Here we are!" Oikawa returned, arms full of several pillows, Iwaizumi was close behind with several blankets in his arms. Together, they handed out pillows and blankets to everyone.

Akaashi got a rather large, blue one that immediately began warming his feet. Bokuto put a pillow behind Akaashi's back, then one behind his own. A third one sat on Akaashi's lap where he placed a bowl of chips on top.

Kuro also placed a pillow on his back, his arm was extended over the back of the couch, behind the pillow Kenma had placed. Kenma was short enough that the pillow rested half on Kuro's chest. Kenma didn't seem to notice as he leaned back and covered himself with the blanket Oikawa had given him.

Akaashi turned to the right, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were already cuddling together under the same blanket, Oikawa's head rested on his lap, Iwaizumi played with a lock of his hair as he scrolled through the long list of movies on the projector screen.

He eventually found the one he was looking for, Akaashi recognized it as Kenma's favorite.

"Alright, here we go." Iwaizumi said. He hit play then leaned back on the couch.

Akaashi felt Bokuto stretch his arm out behind him, he could feel it behind his shoulders, but it wasn't quite leaning on him. Akaashi's heart skipped a beat. 

The first half of the movie went by, Akaashi kept glancing over at Kenma who was now fully leaning back against Kuro's chest. Kuro looked tense, he kept nervously glancing down at Kenma.

Akaashi turned to look at Bokuto. He found his face to be closer than he expected, his golden eyes just inches from his own. They looked into his, holding the gaze.

"Um, Akaashi." Bokuto whispered, Akaashi felt his stomach do a flip. "Do you think you could share some of your blanket? I took my jacket off, and now I'm cold."

Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't behind Akaashi's back. He looked nervous.

"Oh, of course." Akaashi smiled and tugged at the blanket, helping Bokuto cover himself with some of it.

"Thank you Akaashi." Bokuto smiled at him.

Akaashi felt a gaze, he looked up to see Oikawa staring at them, a smile spread across his lips. Akaashi blushed and looked away.

The rest of the movie, Akaashi couldn't really focus. He could feel Bokuto's leg pressed against his own, the arm behind Akaashi's back had also slowly started to lean more on Akaashi's shoulders. He could feel warmth radiating from Bokuto. He was glad he had worn a thin shirt. 

Every once in a while, Akaashi thought he could see Bokuto looking over at him from the corner of his eye. He was too nervous to look over and confirm it. Akaashi gave up entirely on focusing on the movie and just focused on the bowl of chips in front of him. He'd raise a chip to his lips and chew it slowly.

"That was a good one." Kuro's voice suddenly brought back Akaashi from his thoughts. He looked up at the screen, the closing credits playing.

"Who wants to watch another one?" Iwaizumi turned to everyone.

"What time is it?" Akaashi asked.

"Its early, its only nine." Oikawa said.

"That's early for you?" Akaashi asked.

"Not everyone goes to bed at like you Akaashi." Kenma chimed in. Akaashi glared at the side of his head, "Don't glare at me." Kenma said without even looking up.

"Come on, one more!" Oikawa insisted.

"Fine." Akaashi said. He leaned back into the couch, accidentally pressing more into Bokuto's arm. 

"Oh, sorry." Akaashi whispered, he leaned forward a little.

"Its alright." Bokuto said, keeping his eyes focused on the projector screen.

Akaashi waited for him to pull his arm away but he didn't. He gently leaned back again, feeling Bokuto's arm around his shoulders. His stomach felt tight.

Iwaizumi picked the next movie, it was an action movie. Akaashi wasn't sure what it was about, he couldn't focus on this one either. Instead he focused on Bokuto's arm and the feeling of it wrapped around him.

Akaashi didn't know why, but it made his stomach feel strange. He'd cuddled with past partners before, but none had ever made him react this way. He bit his lip nervously.

"Wow!" Kuro suddenly shouted, causing Akaashi to jump. "Did you see that!" He looked over to Bokuto.

"Huh? No, I missed it." Bokuto said.

"What! Pay attention, you're missing the best parts!" Kuro said, turning back to the screen.

Akaashi looked over at Bokuto. He was looking at Akaashi, a smile spread across his lips when their eyes met. Akaashi's eyes locked with his. Then the quickly looked down at his smile. His lips looked soft. 

Akaashi looked away, blushing.

He tried harder to focus on the screen before him, but the more he tried to focused, the harder is seemed to be. Eventually, he felt his mind become groggy, his eyelids growing more and more heavy. He kept rubbing his eyes in an attempt to stay awake, but he was losing the fight.

He slipped into unconsciousness without even realizing.


	6. Almost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto leaned in closer,  
> Akaashi closed his eyes and his lips parted slightly.  
> He felt Bokuto press his forehead against his,  
> his finger suddenly traced Akaashi's lips.

When Akaashi woke up, it was still slightly dark. Akaashi's vision was blurred from sleep, he blinked a couple times to get them to focus. Once they did, he could see the sun just starting to rise through the far window to the right. 

The pillow Akaashi had used last night was very firm and very warm. He lifted his head from it with the intention of flipping it over to the cooler side, but one of his hands was caught underneath it, it was heavy. The other, he realized, was wrapped firmly around someone's torso.

Akaashi felt his heart skip a beat. He looked up and realized that he hadn't been sleeping on a pillow, he had been sleeping on Bokuto's chest.

"Oh!" he gasped. He sat up suddenly, not realizing that Bokuto had his arm wrapped around under him. The sudden movement caused Bokuto to stir, he turned to his side and was now facing Akaashi. His other arm wrapped around Akaashi as well, together they enclosed him perfectly against Bokuto’s chest. He felt Bokuto pull him closer.

Akaashi ended up with his face pressed against Bokuto's chest. He struggled to keep his breathing even.

He reached up and rested his hands against Bokuto's upper chest, he gently pushed against it, but Bokuto did not budge . Akaashi closed his eyes and sighed. It looked like he was stuck until he woke up. The thought gave him butterflies.

"Iwa-chan, everyone still asleep." Oikawa's voice suddenly disrupted the silence.

"Let them sleep, look how cute they all look." Iwaizumi responded.

"Our plan worked, look at Kenma sleeping on Kuro's leg. Poor Kuro fell asleep practically sitting up so he wouldn't disturb him."

"Oh yeah, look at Bokuto and Akaashi." Iwaizumi countered.

"Oh my god." Oikawa's voice whispered, "They're wrapped around each other."

"Bokuto's a cuddler. Sometimes on tour, he'll climb into either me or Kuro's bunks and just cuddles us." Iwaizumi snorted.

"Akaashi is too, he hates sleeping alone. Kenma tells me he sometimes still asks him to sleep in the same bed with him."

"They're perfect for each other." Iwaizumi said.

"I really hope they end up together. We set the stage, now we just need to hope it plays out." Oikawa said with a soft laugh.

"Bokuto's already smitten with him. He kept asking me about him." Iwaizumi said.

"Akaashi blushes when we talk about Bokuto. I think he's smitten too."

Akaashi felt his face grow warm, he pressed it against Bokuto's chest, his hand moving to his cheek to try and hide his smile.

"They're stirring, shh." Iwaizumi whispered.

"Lets get them breakfast." Oikawa whispered back.

Akaashi heard their footsteps retreat, then some shuffling as they put their shoes on. He heard the door opening and closing as they stepped out. Akaashi took a deep breath.

So this was all their doing, they introduced them to each other in hopes that they would get together. Akaashi blushed again. 

Bokuto suddenly let out a groan, the arm that wasn't under Akaashi stretched up into the air. Akaashi looked up into his face, expecting him to open his eyes. But he didn't, instead, he wrapped his arm back around Akaashi and buried his face into Akaashi's hair.

Akaashi's heart was racing. He became very aware of how entangled their bodies really were. One of Akaashi's legs was between Bokuto's, and his arms were bundled together and pressed against his own chest. There was little to no space in between them. 

Akaashi stretched his hands across Bokuto's chest. He was much more muscular than he looked.

He looked up into his face, Bokuto's expression was completely relaxed. He looked so handsome, it made Akaashi's heart race. Akaashi slowly reached his hand up, pressing his thumb gently to Bokuto's lips. They were soft. Akaashi could feel his soft breaths as he exhaled. Akaashi slowly ran his thumb along his lips.

"Mmmm." Bokuto groaned.

Akaashi slid his hand back down, quickly pressing it back onto Bokuto's chest next to his other one. He buried his face against them.

His heart raced, he could feel his blush up to his ears.

"Oh." he heard Bokuto say. Akaashi looked up, he was met with Bokuto's wide eyes. They locked gazes, Akaashi could see realization wash over him. Their faces were so close, Akaashi could feel his breath across his own. "I-"

Bokuto began sitting up.

“No, don't get up, I don't mind.” Akaashi quickly said, he could feel his blush coming back “You're warm.”

He could see the blush rise into Bokuto’s cheeks.

“Okay.” he said. He wrapped his arms back around Akaashi and pressed his cheek against the top of his head.

They lay there, not saying a thing. Akaashi could feel Bokuto’s heartbeat against his hands. His heart was beating very fast. He wondered if Bokuto could feel his own, which was beating just as fast.

“Will you sing to me?” Akaashi whispered.

“Hm?” Bokuto asked, he pulled his head away and looked down at Akaashi.

Akaashi looked up into his big golden eyes.

“Sing to me?” he repeated.

Bokuto returned Akaashi’s gaze, staring into his eyes before he smiled and nodded. He reached up, grabbing the back of Akaashi’s head with one hand, the other he kept wrapped around him. He softly pressed Akaashi’s head against his chest, Akaashi’s forehead rested against it. He closed his eyes.

Bokuto’s voice sounded beautiful even in a whisper. Akaashi felt a chill go down his spine. He sang softly, Akaashi recognized the song from the night of the concert. 

“Hmm.” Akaashi hummed against his chest. Bokuto took a quick sharp breath but continued singing.

“You’re voice is beautiful.” Akaashi commented.

“Thank you.” Bokuto chuckled. He continued the song, Akaashi sighed.

Bokuto sang a couple of songs for him. Hearing his voice so soft and close had Akaashi’s heart beating faster than the day of the concert.

“Bokuto, I just woke up, please shut up.” Kuro’s sleepy voice interrupted Bokuto.

“Fuck off.” Bokuto chuckled.

“Good morning.” Kenma’s soft voice called out.

“Kenma?” Akaashi looked up from Bokuto’s chest.

Kenma was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. He looked over at Kuro, his cheeks flushing softly. He gave Kuro a little smile. Akaashi blinked. He’d never seen Kenma react that way to anyone. Kenma then turned his gaze to Akaashi, his eyes widening slightly. Akaashi realized what he must be seeing, him and Bokuto’s bodies intertwined, Akaashi pressed his face against Bokuto's chest to hide his blush.

“Where’s Oikawa and Iwaizumi?” Kenma asked

“They went to get breakfast.” Akaashi spoke against Bokuto's chest. His voice sounded muffled. Bokuto looked down at him and smiled.

“Oh, good. I’m hungry.” Kuro said, getting up. He stretched his arms high up in the air before shuffling around the coffee table and heading out of the living room.

“Where are you going?” Bokuto called

“Bathroom.” Kuro called back.

Bokuto took a deep breath and tightened his grip a little more around Akaashi. He softly began humming another song, Akaashi closed his eyes and listened to the gentle humming.

"Um, I'll be right back." Bokuto suddenly said, pulling away from Akaashi enough so that he could look down at his face, "I also need to use the restroom."

Akaashi nodded and pulled himself away from Bokuto. Bokuto got up, but before he left he pulled the blanket up and around Akaashi, tucking him in. 

"So you don't get cold." Bokuto smiled at him before going in the same direction Kuro had gone.

Akaashi closed his eyes, he pressed the blanket against his face. He could smell Bokuto on it. He took a deep breath, inhaling his scent.

"Do you like him?" Kenma's voice made him to open his eyes.

"Hm?" Akaashi said, looking over at him.

"Do you like Bokuto?" Kenma asked again, his eyes carefully watching Akaashi.

Akaashi sat in silence for a minute. Did he like Bokuto? He thought about his past relationships. He'd never felt even remotely close to what he feels now.

"I think so." Akaashi replied softly.

"Think?" Kenma said, giving him a curious look.

"Isn't it too soon?" Akaashi said with a sigh, "I've only met him a couple of times, but ever since i heard him sing at the concert, I can't stop thinking about him. Its ridiculous. How can i be so smitten over someone I just met? But when i think about my past, and the people I've dated, I did feel something for them, but this is different. Its stronger. I don't know why I feel so strongly about Bokuto-san."

Akaashi realized how ridiculous he sounded after his little rant. He blushed and sat up, looking over at Kenma. Kenma seemed to be lost in thought.

"If it makes you feel any better, I really like Kuro and I just met him." Kenma sighed and gave a small shrug.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Maybe we've been looking for partners in all the wrong places." Kenma laughed softly, "Maybe the one's we're meant to be with are the ones we least expected."

"Who would have thought." Akaashi whispered.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi's return startled both Kenma and Akaashi. They walked in and immediately called to Kenma and Akaashi to head over to the kitchen for breakfast. They both got up and walked over together.

The pair set down various containers of food, each labeled with a name. Oikawa handed Akaashi and Kenma theirs, then took his own and Iwaizumi's.

Akaashi opened his and smiled. Oikawa always remembered his favorites.

Halfway through their meal, Kuro and Bokuto returned. Both looked more put together, their hair no longer sticking out in random places.

"Oikawa, you went to our favorite place!" Bokuto said excitedly as he picked up the container with his name.

"Its Akaashi and Kenma's favorite as well." Oikawa said.

"Is it?" Kuro looked over at them.

"Yes, but Oikawa is the one who took us there the first time." Kenma said as he put his fork through a piece of pancake.

"He introduced us to that place too!" Bokuto said.

"Now you all have the same favorite breakfast place thanks to me." Oikawa smiled.

They continued eating, they talked about the movies from last night. Akaashi joined the conversation when it was about Kenma's favorite, he had it practically memorized because of how many times he had watched it with him. But when the subject changed to the second movie, he was silent. He hadn't been able to pay attention to the movie, all he could remember was how close Bokuto had been next to him.

Once they finished eating, they all lingered in the kitchen. Kuro and Kenma were talking about some sort of video game Kuro liked and Oikawa and Iwaizumi were making their way back to the living room.

"Hey," Bokuto poked him gently in the ribs, "Do you want to hang out with me today?"

Akaashi looked over at him, "What do you have in mind Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto leaned over the counter next to where Akaashi was sitting, his torso turned towards him.

"Anything you'd like, I'd just like to spend today with you." he smiled. Akaashi felt his cheeks flush.

"Hm." he said as he drank from his mug. "Would you like to go to a bookstore with me? I also need head to the store to pick up some things."

Bokuto nodded, "I'd like that. I can even go to the store with you too if you'll let me."

"Of course. I do have to warn you, it'll be very boring." Akaashi looked over at him. Bokuto looked into his eyes, his smile spread wider.

"Nothing is boring with you." he said. Akaashi felt his whole face blush this time.

He finished his coffee in silence. Bokuto turned towards the counter but he still stood next to Akaashi. Once Akaashi finished his coffee, they told everyone else that they were headed out. 

Akaashi could feel Oikawa and Kenma's stares as he and Bokuto headed to the entrance. They put on their shoes and then headed into the elevator. Bokuto asked Akaashi more questions about books. His favorite authors, his favorite genre's, he asked him if his love for books is the reason he chose to work at a publishing company. He asked him so many questions.

It was strange to Akaashi to have someone be so interested in him. He sometimes felt overwhelmed by all of Bokuto's questions. Some he could answer right away and some he had to think about for a while before he could. Bokuto's questions were endless, Akaashi could only get a few in himself, only when Bokuto paused to think of new ones.

"Do you have any tattoos?" Bokuto asked. Akaashi blushed. They were now at the grocery store, Akaashi was picking up food for the week.

"You do?!" Bokuto said excitedly. An older woman looking at radishes near them glared at them.

"Bokuto-san, you can't shout in here." Akaashi said

"Sorry." Bokuto whispered, he leaned in closer to Akaashi, his lips only inches away from his ear, "You do?" he asked again.

Akaashi could feel his breath blow against his ear. He felt goosebumps rise across his skin.

"Well," Akaashi began, he turned to grab the nearest vegetable, he wasn't sure what it was but he needed something to focus on to calm his heart down, "One of my ex-boyfriends once had taken me to get one. We wanted to get matching ones, but I backed out of it right before it was my turn. He was very upset with me. We broke up a few weeks later."

Bokuto was quiet. Akaashi turned to look at him, his eyes were unfocused and he seemed lost in thought.

"How about you? What was your first tattoo?" Akaashi asked before Bokuto could continue.

"My first tattoo is similar. I got my boyfriends tattoo on my chest." Bokuto said. Akaashi turned to look at him, eyebrows raised.

"Oh." was Akaashi's response.

"I probably should have backed out like you did, but i was young, dumb and in love." he chuckled, "I got it covered though, see?"

Bokuto pulled his shirt all the way up to his neck, revealing his torso and chest. Akaashi's mouth dropped and the heat that rose onto his face make him feel like his face was on fire. His eyes traced the sides of Bokuto's torso which were also covered in tattoo's, they ran from his hips all the way up his ribs and across his chest. Only his abdominal muscles were tattoo free, Akaashi could see the defined, smooth muscles clearly. 

Then he noticed the silver jewelry that adorned both of Bokuto's nipples. Four small silver balls could be distinguished from his tattooed skin.

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi gasped, dropping the vegetable that he had been carrying and rushed over to Bokuto. He grabbed the edge of Bokuto's shirt and pulled it down quickly. He glanced around nervously, hoping that no one had seen but someone had.

The radish woman was staring at them, mouth slightly popped open.

"We should go." Akaashi leaned down, picking up the vegetable he had dropped. He quickly put it in his basket, then turned and grabbed Bokuto's hand. He pulled him to the nearest isle, away from the radish woman's gaze.

Once they were out of sight, he turned to face Bokuto. He was ready to scold him, but Bokuto wasn't looking at him. He was looking down at his hand in Akaashi's.

"Oh." he said, he quickly let go. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's alright. I probably shouldn't have done that." Bokuto blushed. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Y-yes." Akaashi said, blushing as well. His gazed moved to the floor. The image of Bokuto's defined abs and chest flashed in his mind, the little silver jewelry seemed to sparkle in his mental image.

"Should we go to the checkout?" Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi nodded. He pulled away from the image of Bokuto and checked the items in his basket. He had all the ingredients for him and Kenma's dinners for the next week. The only extra ingredient in his basket was a green bell pepper. Akaashi blushed, it was the vegetable he dropped when Bokuto had pulled up his shirt.

They went to get checked out in silence. Bokuto only continued his questions once they were outside. He continued asking questions until the reached the train station.

"Bokuto-san, I'll be heading home now." Akaashi interrupted another question.

"Oh." Bokuto said, stopping next to him. "Do you have any dinner plans?"

Akaashi looked down at the bags he and Bokuto were carrying.

"You're helping me carry my dinner plans." He smiled. Bokuto looked down at the bags.

"Oh." he said, "would you like any help making dinner?"

"You know how to cook Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked.

"No, but I'm a quick learner." He beamed at Akaashi.

"You aren't bored of me yet?" Akaashi said, looking up at Bokuto's face. 

"No way Akaashi!" Bokuto said. Akaashi searched his face, looking for any hint of a lie. When he didn't find one, he smiled.

"Sure Bokuto-san, I'd love the help." 

Bokuto looked much too excited. Together they waited for their train.

Akaashi managed to get a few questions in while on their train ride. He asked Bokuto how he and Kuro had met. They had apparently been friends since middle school, both were athletic and had been part of their school's volleyball team. They played volleyball all throughout high school, and even during their short time in college before they dropped out for their band.

They had met Iwaizumi in college, he was also on the volleyball team. They spent a lot of time training together. One day Kuro and Bokuto were talking about their band and how they needed a new drummer, Iwaizumi overheard and it just so happened that he loved playing the drums.

"The rest is history." Bokuto said. They were not standing outside of Akaashi's apartment.

"What a coincidence, that the three of you love both volleyball and music." Akaashi said as he entered the code. He the deadbolt turned with a familiar click. Akaashi pushed open the door and walked in. He held it open for Bokuto to enter. 

Together they took off their shoes at the entrance then headed inside. Akaashi placed his bags on the counter, Bokuto followed his lead and placed the ones he was carrying too.

Akaashi started taking out the ingredients for tonight's dinner when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the screen. Kenma had sent him a message to let him know that he was joining Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Kuro for dinner.

"Looks like everyone having fun without us." Akaashi said, showing the message to Bokuto.

"We're going to have more fun than them!" Bokuto laughed, "Hand me the vegetables that need washing, lets get this party started."

Akaashi chuckled and handed him the ones he was going to use.

Bokuto continued asking Akaashi more questions as he watched him chop everything for their dinner. He moved over to Akaashi's side when Akaashi started working over the stove. He felt like he had been talking to for hours. In fact, he had been, which was almost unheard of for Akaashi.

Bokuto seemed to bring out a side of Akaashi that no one else had. They continued talking all throughout dinner. Once they were finished eating, Bokuto finally stopped.

"That was amazing Akaashi." Bokuto said. He got up from his chair and grabbed both their empty plates. He headed to the sink and began rinsing them.

"Thank you Bokuto-san." Akaashi replied.

"No problem at all." He responded. He placed the plates on the drying rack next to the sink, then turned to Akaashi. He pulled out his phone and glanced at the screen, frowning. "Its pretty late."

Akaashi glanced over at the clock on the wall. It had gotten pretty late.

"You're right Bokuto-san."

"I guess I should head home." Bokuto said. Akaashi couldn't help but smile at Bokuto, who now seemed to be pouting.

"We can see each other on my next day off if you'd like." Akaashi offered.

"Can we?" Bokuto's face lit up.

"Yes, I believe my next day off is next Saturday." Akaashi said.

"Perfect!" Bokuto said excitedly. 

"You aren't bored of me yet?" Akaashi said shyly. He looked down at the counter, he picked at his fingers nervously.

"Jeeze Akaashi, has someone called you boring or something? I promise I'm not getting bored of you. You're the most interesting person I've met. I want to get to know you even more." Bokuto said. Akaashi looked up at him, he could feel his cheeks blush.

"Well, I'll be heading out so you can rest." Bokuto said. His pout was back.

Akaashi got up from his seat and followed Bokuto to the front door.

"Thank you again for dinner." Bokuto said.

"Thank you for accompanying me today Bokuto-san." Akaashi responded.

Bokuto leaned down and started slipping on his shoes. Once they were on, he reached over for the door handle and pulled open the door. He stepped out, Akaashi followed him and stood at the doorway. 

Bokuto turned around to face him. He hesitated, but then took a step towards Akaashi. He stood just inches from him, Akaashi looked up at his face. Bokuto's expression changed, he looked nervous.

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi whispered.

Bokuto lifted his arm, he placed his hand on Akaashi's cheek, his thumb brushed along his cheekbone. Akaashi held his breath as he looked into Bokuto's golden eyes. Bokuto leaned in closer, Akaashi closed his eyes and his lips parted slightly. He felt Bokuto press his forehead against his, his finger suddenly traced Akaashi's lips.

"Thank you for today. Goodnight, rest well." He suddenly said. He was so close, Akaashi could feel his breath against his face.

And suddenly, he moved away. Akaashi felt Bokuto's hand leave his face. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt light headed. Had he been holding his breath the whole time? Bokuto stepped away from him, giving him one last smile before heading to the elevator. Akaashi watched him. They locked eyes again just as the elevator doors closed.

Disappointment filled Akaashi. His hand brushed against his lips. Why hadn't he kissed him? Akaashi shook his head, no. Maybe it was for the better, they still hadn't known each other long.

But he still wondered what his lips would feel like against his.

Akaashi shook his head again and walked back inside. Maybe next Saturday he said hopefully. Maybe next Saturday he'll try and kiss Bokuto. He blushed at the thought.


	7. Caught.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi took a deep breath, it was now or never.
> 
> He stepped closer to Bokuto,  
> causing him to look at his face.  
> Akaashi reached up,  
> placing his hand on the side of Bokuto's face.  
> He leaned his head up slightly,  
> closing his eyes and gently pressed his lips to Bokuto's

The next day at work, Akaashi was having a hard time focusing. His mind kept wandering to the image of Bokuto's chest, the jewelry, and then he would remember the feeling of Bokuto running his finger across his lips. He sighed.

"Date didn't go well?" Tsukishima suddenly asked. Akaashi glared in his direction.

"None of your business." Akaashi responded.

"You've sighed 12 times in the last fifteen minutes, you're making it our business." Tsukishima snapped back. Akaashi blinked.

"You counted?" He asked.

"We all did." Tanaka chuckled.

Akaashi leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. He bit his lips.

"I have a question, but you all must promise to not laugh at me." Akaashi said  
.  
Typing stopped all around him. Ennoshita, Tsukishima, Tanaka and Tashiro stood up, peeking over their desks at Akaashi. Akaashi blushed.

"Is it a sex thing?" Ennoshita asked. 

"No!" Akaashi said, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk and then placing his head in his hands.

"Are you sure? You look stressed." Tashiro snickered.

Akaashi hesitated.

"How long... how long should someone wait to get to know someone, before..." He looked up at them shyly, "before sharing a kiss?"

The room was silent. They all stared at Akaashi.

"What?" Akaashi asked.

"What are you, a high schooler?" Tanaka laughed.

Akaashi glared, "You promised not to laugh."

"No we didn't." Tsukishima laughed with Tanaka.

Akaashi leaned back in his chair and groaned.

"I knew you guys wouldn't be of help. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no. We're sorry." Tashiro said. Although he looked like he was also holding back laughter himself, "How long have you known him?"

"A couple of weeks now. We've seen each other in person a couple of times now." Akaashi said.

"And you still haven't even kissed?" Tanaka gasped.

"Not all of us fuck on the first date." Akaashi snapped.

"You're right, some of us are prudes apparently." Tsukishima laughed.

Akaashi groaned again.

"Do you want to kiss him?" Ennoshita asked.

"Yes, but isn't it... too soon? We've only seen each other in person a handful of times. We did spend practically all day together those times though. And we also spent the night together twice."

The room was silent again.

"You slept over, but haven't even kissed?" Tanaka looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Are your intentions to torture this man?" Tsukishima asked.

Akaashi glared at him, "What does that mean?"

"When I invite people to spend the night, I usually have other intentions than actually getting sleep." Tanaka said.

"It wasn't like that. The first time was because we went to a concert, the after party ran late and he let me rest in his hotel room. The second time was a group movie night, we all happened to fall asleep. It wasn't just us." Akaashi said.

"Poor guy, he's not only getting cock blocked by his love interest, but even his friends." Tsukishima said.

The four of the snickered.

"You're all no help." Akaashi snapped. He turned back to his computer.

"It sounds like you guys have gotten pretty close in a short amount of time. I'd say go for the kiss." Tashiro said.

Akaashi turned to look at him, "You think?"

"Yes, and while you're at it, sleep with him. Don't torture the man." Tanaka said.

"Everything at a pace, Tanaka." Ennoshita said.

"But not the turtle pace he's going at." Tsukishima said.

Akaashi sighed.

"Are you all done?" Ukai said, emerging from his office. Akaashi felt his face flush. He hadn't realized Ukai was in his office. "If so, get to work."

They all quickly turned back to their computers and continued their work.

"And Akaashi," He said, turning to Akaashi.

"Yes sir?" Akaashi said, standing up and turning to him.

"Go for the kiss, and do things at a pace that you're comfortable with." he said, before turning and exiting the office.

Ennoshita, Tsukishima, Tanaka and Tashiro all snickered. Akaashi wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

The rest of the week was filled with teasing comments from all four of them. He tried to ignore them as best as possible. Teasing aside, he was grateful that they had given him the encouragement to go for the kiss. Akaashi blushed at the thought. He really did feel like a nervous high schooler who was going to kiss his crush.

Throughout the entire week, Bokuto would text Akaashi good morning, he'd text him during his lunch break and would wish his goodnight every evening. Every time his phone vibrated from a notification, he felt his stomach tighten.

Eventually, Friday came. Akaashi was walking into his apartment, coming home from work when his phone began vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out, Bokuto's name written across the screen.

"Hello, Bokuto-san." Akaashi said as he answered.

"Hey hey hey Akaashi!" Bokuto's voice came in loud through the speaker, Akaashi pulled the phone away slightly. "I just wanted to call and ask if there was anything you wanted to do tomorrow?"

"Anything is fine with me." He said, pulling the phone back to his ear. Bokuto's greetings were always very loud.

"That's good..." Bokuto paused, "I actually.... We got called into the studio. We're going to start recording instrumentals for our upcoming album."

"Ah, I see." Disappointment flooded Akaashi. He tried to keep it from showing in his voice. "That's alright, Bokuto-san. We can see each other another time."

"I mean... if its alright with you, you could come watch." Bokuto said.

Akaashi paused.

"Is that alright? Would the others mind?" Akaashi bit his lip nervously.

"No, not at all. I already asked if I could bring you along." Bokuto reassured him.

"Well... if its no trouble then I'd love to go." Akaashi pulled off his shoes at the entryway. He headed inside, passing Kenma's room and heading to his own.

"Perfect, its an early start. We're usually in the studio by 7. I can pick you up later though, if you want to sleep in."

"That would be nice." Akaashi said.

"How about around 9?" 

"Perfect. Thank you Bokuto-san."

"Its nothing. I'll see you then! Goodnight, sleep tight." 

Akaashi smiled at his phone, "you as well Bokuto-san."

Akaashi hung up the phone as he walked into his room. He immediately walked over to his closet, inspecting his clothes. What should he wear? He sighed.

He settled for a long sleeve sweater and jeans. He got his favorite shoes out and set them next to the clothes on his dresser. He'd probably be a nervous mess tomorrow, so he best prepare everything before hand.

Once he had everything ready, he headed to the bathroom. He took the time to relax his muscles one by one in the shower, releasing the days tension and his nervousness for tomorrow. He quickly changed after his shower. He was towel drying his hair as he headed over to Kenma's room. He knocked gently.

"Come in." Kenma called.

Akaashi opened the door and looked in. Sprawled across Kenma's bed, was Kuro. Kuro had slept over just about every single day ever since the movie night, seeing him laying across Kenma's bed no longer surprised him. Akaashi looked over at Kenma who sat at the edge of the bed, video game controller in hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting." Akaashi said. Kuro waved at him.

"You're not interrupting. And yes, he's spending the night again. I'll make dinner today." Kenma said without looking up from his game.

"Don't you have to go to the studio tomorrow?" Akaashi asked Kuro.

"Did Bokuto tell you that?" Kuro smirked, "Don't worry, I'll leave early. What time is he picking you up?"

"Around nine." Akaashi replied.

"Sweet. See you there." Kuro said.

Akaashi nodded at him, "Well, I was just coming over to say goodnight. Goodnight you two."

Kuro waved again and Kenma gave him a nod.

Akaashi left, closing the door gently behind him. Kenma had never brought anyone over, this was a first for him. Akaashi smiled as he headed back to his room, he guessed Kenma really did like him.

Just like he liked Bokuto. The thought popped into Akaashi's head, making him blush. He quickly went over to his bed and slid under the covers. He closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep, but he ended up only tossing and turning.

Eventually, he got out of bed and headed to the kitchen for some water. He quietly opened his bedroom door, tiptoed to the fridge and quietly pulled out a bottle of water. He didn't want to wake Kenma or Kuro. He was leaning against the counter, opening the bottle and taking a big drink from it when he heard it.

He paused, standing completely still in the dark. His eyes widened when he realized what he was hearing. Soft moans and grunts could be heard coming from Kenma's room. Akaashi's mouth dropped open. Kenma and Kuro had known each other even less time than he and Bokuto, and they were already...

Akaashi quickly closed his water bottle and headed back to his room. He gently closed the door behind him and headed to his bed. He set his water on the nightstand before climbing back under the covers.

"Some of us are prudes apparently." Tsukishima's words popped into his mind.

Was he a prude? Akaashi tried to think back to his past relationships. How soon had he kissed them? How soon had he slept with him? Was he going too slow? Was he frustrating Bokuto? Akaashi shook his head. He remembered that the times varied with each person. Some he had been intimate with right away and others not so soon.

Maybe he was taking his time with Bokuto because it had been a while since Akaashi dated, or even saw someone casually. A little over a year Akaashi realized. Yes, that was it. He wasn't a prude, he was just rusty at the dating game.

"Tomorrow, I will kiss him." Akaashi said to himself with determination.

He closed his eyes, sleep finally engulfing him. He dreamt of Bokuto, he dreamt of his soft lips on his own.

Morning came, Akaashi's alarm rang next to him on the nightstand. It read eight in the morning. Akaashi quickly got out of bed, excitement filling him. He quickly grabbed the clothes he had gotten ready before bed and headed to the bathroom.

He jumped in the shower, he took his time under the warm water. He tried to relax his muscles one by one like he always did, but he couldn't concentrate this morning. He gave up after a while and began washing up instead. Once he was finished, he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked over to the sink and quickly brushed his teeth.

He tried off fully before putting on the outfit he had chosen. He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. He could do this, he was going to kiss him today.

Akaashi stepped out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. Coffee was ready in the coffee pot, he thanked Kenma in his mind before pouring himself a cup. He opened the fridge, looking for something to eat. His stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. He was too nervous to eat a proper meal, so he settled for some toast with jam. He ate in silence, chewing slowly and taking sips of his coffee in-between bites.

He looked over at Kenma's door. He wondered if they had stayed up late, if Kuro had gotten to the studio in time. Akaashi remembered the sounds from last night and shook his head, embarrassed.

Akaashi finished his breakfast then went to go brush his teeth again. He was looking over his reflection one last time when he heard the doorbell ring. Akaashi quickly headed out of his room and towards the front door.

He opened it quickly, a smiling Bokuto appeared before him. He was wearing his leather jacket, the one that had lots of silver accents. He had a low-cut black shirt underneath, and regular ripped jeans. His had on his usual boots on. He truly was a rockstar.

"Hey hey hey, good morning Akaashi." He smiled at.

"Good morning, Bokuto-san." Akaashi replied, slightly breathless.

"You look beautiful." Bokuto said.

Akaashi blushed softly, "And you look handsome."

"Shall we get going?" Bokuto said, he bent his arm, offering it to Akaashi.

Akaashi quickly put on his shoes, then closed the door behind him as he stepped out. He hooked his arm with Bokuto's.

"Lets get going." He said to Bokuto.

Bokuto threw him a wide smile. They headed together to the elevator.

"So today, you're only doing instrumentals, correct?" Akaashi said as they stepped into the elevator. He pushed the button for the main floor.

"Yes, we do the instrumentals first then add vocals later." Bokuto smiled.

"Ah, thats interesting." Akaashi responded.

"You think?" Bokuto shrugged, "I like the singing part better."

"I think I will like the singing part better too."

"Do you like my singing?" Bokuto turned to Akaashi.

Akaashi looked into his eyes, his mouth opened to respond but was interrupted by the ding of the elevator. Two men in suits stood before them. They stared at Bokuto and Akaashi.

"Good morning gentleman, excuse us." Bokuto smiled at them. He stepped in between them, pulling Akaashi with him. Akaashi caught one wrinkling his nose.

"How rude." Akaashi called out, loudly enough that he hoped the man heard.

"I'm used to it. I mean, look at me, I'm not exactly the kind of guy you can take to meet your parents." Bokuto chuckled as they stepped out the front door.

"I'd take you to meet mine." Akaashi said without thinking. Bokuto paused next to their waiting car. Akaashi felt his face flush. "I mean-"

"Thank you Akaashi." Bokuto beamed.

Akaashi could only nod in response. Bokuto opened the door for him, he stepped inside and sat down. He watched as Bokuto walked around the car to the other door, he slipped inside, sitting next to Akaashi.

Akaashi asked him more about his music. He learned that Bokuto played the bass, Kuro played the electric guitar and Iwaizumi was of course on the drums. Bokuto told him that he'd been interesting in the bass since elementary school. His father had taken him to a music store and told him to choose an instrument.

"He said he wanted to encourage my musical curiosity." Bokuto chuckled. Akaashi smiled at him. Later, when he had met Kuro, he showed him his bass and played a little for him. He says that when Kuro went home that night he begged his parents to get him a guitar.

They continued talking about music all the way until they were walking into the studio. They walked into the building and headed to the elevator. They went up to the second floor, Bokuto guided him down a long hall with doors. Eventually they stopped at one and Bokuto opened the door for him into the room.

It was one large room separated into two. In the one they entered, there was a two men sitting in front of a massive panel board with all kinds of buttons and switches. Behind them, against the opposite wall was a couple of couches. Akaashi recognized Suga and Daichi sitting together on the large one.

Akaashi couldn't help but notice Suga sat very close to Daichi. He was leaning against him, both of them inspecting something on a large tablet. 

On the other side of a giant window that was above the panel board, was Kuro and Iwaizumi, they were sitting at their instruments chatting. They turned when they noticed Bokuto walking towards them, pulling Akaashi with him. Their arms hooked together.

"About time Bokuto." Kuro laughed loudly.

Suga and Daichi looked up from their tablet. Akaashi noticed Suga's eyes move to Akaashi and Bokuto's arms. Akaashi looked away, he nervously bit his lip.

"Welcome, Akaashi was it?" Daichi said, getting up.

"Yes, hello again Daichi." Akaashi said politely, he turned to Suga, "Its nice to see you again Suga."

"The pleasure is all mine." Suga smiled warmly up at him, "Come take a seat." He patted the couch acrossfrom the one Daichi and Suga were sitting on.

Akaashi turned to Bokuto, who smiled at him and nodded. Akaashi let go of his arm and headed for the couch. He quietly sat down and started playing with his fingers. He was growing increasingly more and more nervous. He could feel Suga's gaze.

"Usually its Oikawa joining us." Daichi said, "Its nice to have a new face around here."

"And such a beautiful face too, Bokuto is a lucky man." Suga beamed at him.

"I-" Akaashi stuttered.

"Don't make him nervous, Suga." Daichi called out.

"I don't mean to!" Suga said, turning to Daichi, "I've just never seen Bokuto so in love."

Akaashi blinked at him. In love?

Daichi shot Suga and look. Suga sat back on the couch, pouting. Akaashi leaned back on his couch too, his face warm.

"Alright guys." Daichi said into a small microphone on the panel board, "Bokuto, tune up so we can get started."

Bokuto gave him a thumbs up behind the glass and picked up his instrument. He started strumming the cords and slowly and turning some knobs at the top of it. Akaashi watched carefully.

Finally, Bokuto gave them another thumbs up.

"Alright guys, from the top." Daichi said into the microphone again.

Akaashi jumped slightly as the music started. It could be heard all over the room they were in. The two gentlemen at the panel board were quickly moving all sorts of knobs and buttons as they played. Akaashi watched them, wondering what they all did.

Next to him, Suga was looking at something on the tablet, but his foot tapped on beat to the music. Akaashi found his was also tapping on beat. He rested his elbow on the armrest of his couch, his cheek rested on his hand as he watched with fascination at all three of them playing their instruments. 

They all were nodding their heads, smiling. They looked like they were having fun. It was a compete opposite to Akaashi's colleagues, who always looked tired and miserable. Akaashi smiled as he watched them, they just looked like they were having a fun little jam session.

They would stop every once in a while, Daichi would speak to them through the microphone, giving them suggestions and compliments as well as an occasional criticism. They continued all morning, Akaashi had lost track of time, he was engulfed in watching how happy and playful the three of them were while playing.

"Alright guys, lets pause and get some lunch." Daichi called through the microphone. Akaashi looked up at him, then pulled out his phone. It was already a bit past one in the afternoon. Time had flown by.

The door separating the two rooms opened. Kuro, Iwaizumi and Bokuto came out.

"Hey Akaashi, good to see you again." Iwaizumi 

"Nice to see you too. How have you and Oikawa been?" Akaashi asked. Oikawa hadn't gone to Akaashi's nearly as often as he used too. This always happened when Iwaizumi was not on tour. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with him before he had to leave again.

"We're doing good, how's Kenma?" Iwaizumi asked.

Akaashi should see Kuro smile behind Iwaizumi.

"Good, he's doing good." Akaashi glanced over at Kuro.

Iwaizumi caught him, then turned to look at Kuro.

"By the way, where were you last night." Iwaizumi asked him.

"Noneya." Kuro nodded.

"Noneya?" Iwaizumi looked at him confused.

"Noneya business." Kuro smiled at him, then turned to the door.

"Hey!" Iwaizumi called after him. He followed Kuro out the door.

Daichi walked over to Suga, he sat down next to him again. Suga leaned over him, handing him the tablet. Together they started looking through it again. Akaashi noticed Suga put his hand on Daichi's thigh.

"Do you wanna go inside the music room?" Bokuto spoke next to Akaashi. Akaashi looked up at him, he could feel Suga and Daichi's gaze turn to them.

"May I?" Akaashi asked.

"Of course." Bokuto offered his hand. Akaashi took it and Bokuto pulled him up. He lead him over to the door that separated the rooms and they stepped in. 

The room was completely free of all furniture, only their instruments were inside. In the center was a microphone set up from the ceiling. It had a pair of headphones hanging from them.

"Come sit." Bokuto pulled him towards the stool Bokuto had been sitting on. Akaashi sat down and smiled up at Bokuto.

"Do you wanna see my bass?" Bokuto smiled back at him.

"I'd love to, Bokuto-san." Akaashi replied.

Bokuto picked up his bass from against the wall. He walked over to Akaashi and gently placed it against him. Akaashi's eyes widened, he wasn't sure how to hold it.

"Like this." Bokuto said, he propped the guitar against Akaashi's leg. He took one of his hands and pulled it to the front of the guitar, his arm draped over the side of it. He took the other hand and put it near the top of the long neck, guiding his fingers onto different cords. 

"Now strum like this." He took Akaashi's hand and he dragged his fingers against the cords. The bass made sound.

"Your first note." Bokuto smiled at him.

"Am I good enough to join your band yet?" Akaashi said, strumming the chords once more.

"Almost." he smiled at him.

"The food's arrived guys." Suga poked his head in at the door. He beamed at Akaashi and Bokuto. Akaashi blushed softly, he stood up and handed the instrument to Bokuto. Bokuto took it and gently set it against the wall again.

Akaashi headed towards the door, Bokuto walked next to him. Akaashi felt Bokuto's hand wrap around his, their fingers interlocking. He looked over at Bokuto, who was rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

Akaashi gave his hand a little squeeze, Bokuto squeezed his back.

They headed to the room next door. It seemed to be a conference room, but they were using it to eat. Bokuto let go of his hand and grabbed some plates over for them, he filled them both with a little of everything on the table. He handed one to Akaashi, then took his hand again and pulled him towards where Kuro and Iwaizumi was sitting.

Bokuto sat next to them and Akaashi sat next to Bokuto.

They all began talking about the music. Things they'd like to change and things they thought sounded really well. Akaashi ate in silence, watching them. Bokuto didn't let go of his hand. Akaashi noticed he was struggling to eat with his left.

"You can let go of my hand." Akaashi whispered once Kuro and Iwaizumi weren't paying attention.

"I don't want to." Bokuto whispered back. He smiled at Akaashi.

"We can hold hands after you're done." Akaashi offered.

Bokuto sighed and hesitated, but eventually let go of his hand. He moved his chopsticks over to his now free hand and began eating more comfortably. Akaashi bit his lip nervously, then moved his chair closer to Bokuto. He raised his leg, resting it on Bokuto's lap. Bokuto choked on the food he was chewing.

"You alright man? Drink some water." Kuro offered him an unopened bottle of water.

Bokuto nodded and opened it, taking a long drink. Akaashi pressed his lips together to hold in a laugh. Bokuto looked over at him as he closed his water, eyebrows slightly raised. He rested his other hand on his leg as he ate.

Once they were all done, Suga and Daichi began cleaning the table. Suga took Bokuto and Akaashi's plates, his eyes widening slightly when he noticed Akaashi's leg on Bokuto's lap.

"Alright, lets head back. I wanna finish before four." Kuro said, getting up. Akaashi slipped his leg off Bokuto and stood up with him.

"What's at four?" Bokuto said, getting and and grabbing Akaashi's hand.

Kuro stared at their hands.

"Are you two dating behind out backs?" Kuro looked at Bokuto, his eyes full of suspicion.

Suga and Daichi looked up from the other side of the table.

"No." Bokuto smiled at him. Bokuto pulled Akaashi towards the door, Akaashi blushed softly.

"I'm confused." Akaashi heard Suga say behind him as they walked out the door.

"Ignore them." Bokuto smiled at Akaashi. Akaashi nodded at him.

They returned to the first room. Bokuto walked Akaashi to the couch he was sitting at before, then turned to walk back into the room with the instruments. Akaashi took a seat, his eyes followed Bokuto as he went back to his stood and picked up his instrument.

Kuro and Iwaizumi walked in soon after, their eyes scanning Akaashi. He smiled at them. They smiled back then headed to the instrument room as well. Akaashi kept his eyes on them, he heard Daichi and Suga walk in next. He kept his eyes focused on Bokuto as Suga took a seat on the couch next to Akaashi, this time he sat closer to him.

"Has Bokuto not asked you out?" Suga suddenly said. Akaashi turned to look at him, startled.

"What?" he asked.

"Suga." Daichi called out without even turning.

"Oh come on Daichi." Suga pouted, "You know just as well as I do that Bokuto's been crazy about him. He wont shut up about him."

Akaashi blinked at him.

"Its none of our business." Daichi turned to him this time, giving him a soft glare.

Suga sighed.

"Alright guys, ready when you are." Daichi called through the microphone. Soon, the room was filled with music again. Akaashi watched them all play again, they were smiling like last time, all of them having fun. Bokuto's face suddenly turned to face him, he quickly winked at him before turning back to his music sheets.

"Oh come on." Suga said.

Akaashi smiled.

They continued playing for a while. They replayed a lot of the same sections of songs over and over again until they were satisfied with how it sounded. Akaashi was resting his head in his hand again when the studio door suddenly opened.

"I bring coffee!" Oikawa's voice called from the door. He walked in, carrying two bags with a cafe's label on the side.

"Thank goodness." Suga said, he got up and helped Oikawa carry the bags in.

"Akaashi!" Oikawa called out, "Here to see your man play?"

The room went silent. Daichi sighed as Suga turned to look at him.

"See? Its not just me." 

"He's not my man, Oikawa." Akaashi sighed.

Oikawa put up a finger, "Not yet."

Akaashi blushed.

Oikawa handed out drinks to everyone, even the two men behind the panel board. He walked into the other room where the guys were and handed them each a cup as well.

"I know how tiring these long studio days can be, so i brought some liquid energy." Oikawa said after he returned. He took a seat next to Suga.

"You're the best thing to ever happen to this band." Suga said as he took a sip.

"I know." Oikawa said as he also drank from his.

Akaashi looked at the cup in his hands. Would he be accepted like Oikawa was? He looked over at Suga, who was watching him. Akaashi blushed and looked back down at his cup.

"When did you get here?" Oikawa turned to Akaashi.

"Around ten." Akaashi said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Wow, early." Oikawa said, "Did Bokuto pick you up?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." Oikawa smiled as he took another drink.

"We couldn't start until around eight today. Kuro was running late. He had this big smile on his face when he arrived too. I wonder what he was up to last night." Suga said.

Akaashi choked on his coffee.

"Are you alright?" Suga got up and patted Akaashi on the back as he coughed. Akaashi nodded as he cleared his throat.

"Guess I know what Kuro was doing." Oikawa smirked as he took a drink from his cup.

Suga turned to look at him, then back at Akaashi. He gasped.

"You're seeing both of them?" Suga leaned in and whispered to Akaashi.

"Pardon?" Akaashi said, his eyebrows raising.

"No, no. Akaashi's roommate is seeing Kuro." Oikawa pat Sugas leg.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I misunderstood." Suga smiled at Akaashi.

"I would never-" Akaashi said shyly.

"Yes, Akaashi barely has any dating experience. He'd never be able to pull two at once." Oikawa said matter-of-factly. Akaashi glared.

"Barely any dating experience?" Akaashi repeated.

Oikawa nodded, "That's why you have no clue about what to do with Bokuto. Don't worry, he's in the same boat as you." Suga nodded with Oikawa.

Akaashi blinked at them.

"He's only ever done casual hook-ups in the time that I've managed him." Suga shrugged.

"Akaashi will be his first official boyfriend in years. If he can get the balls to ask him out." Oikawa sighed.

Akaashi stared at both of them.

"Why don't you ask him out Akaashi?" Suga turned to him. "I had to do that with Daichi. The man would have never acted on his feelings if it hadn't been for me."

Daichi turned around and shot him a look. Suga beamed at him.

"Oh no, Akaashi is too shy to do that." Oikawa waved his hand in the air.

"I'm right here." Akaashi glared at Oikawa.

"Yes, yes you are." He smiled back.

"We're starting again." Daichi called to them. Suga and Oikawa giggled. Suga pressed a finger to his lips.

Daichi called out to the guys through the microphone, telling them they could start again. Music filled the room, Akaashi sipped his coffee and tapped his foot to the beat.

A couple hours later, Daichi announced it was time to wrap up.

"Ah, what a long day." Suga said, sitting up and stretching.

"We've got a couple months to go." Daichi said, turning and smiling at them.

"Alright, me and Suga have to head out. We have a meeting to go to, you guys clean up and leave when you're ready." Daichi announced through the mic.

"See you guys another time, good luck Akaashi." Suga winked at him. Akaashi smiled at him.

Oikawa scooted over to where Suga had once been sitting. Together they watched them leave. Once they were out the door, Oikawa turned to Akaashi.

"So?" OIkawa asked.

"What?" Akaashi said as he finished his coffee.

"How are you and Bokuto coming along?" Oikawa leaned closer to him.

"Slowly but surely, I'd say." Akaashi smiled.

"Oh? Please elaborate."

"We held hands today." Akaashi said.

Oikawa stared at him, "That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

Oikawa sighed, "Have you two even kissed?"

"No."

Oikawa sighed louder.

"What?" Akaashi asked, he glared at Oikawa.

"At this rate, you'll be forty by the time you guys actually get together." Oikawa pressed his face into his hand and pouted.

"What's it to you?" Akaashi continued to glare.

"I want to go on double dates!"

Akaashi rolled his eyes, "You want me to date someone just so you can go on double dates?"

"No, I want you to date someone because I know how lonely you are. And I want you to date the right guy. And I've known Bokuto for two and a half years, he's perfect for you." 

Akaashi stared at him. He opened his open to respond, but just as he did the door separating the two rooms opened and the guys walked out.

"Babe." Iwaizumi said, walking over to Oikawa. He pulled him up from the couch, wrapped his arm around his waist and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Hi babe, are you ready to go?" Oikawa asked.

"Yes." Iwaizumi said.

"I've gatta go too, I'm running late. Kuro slipped past them, heading to the door, "Have fun lovebirds." He called out behind him and he left.

"He's in a hurry." Iwaizumi said, looking at the door Kuro had just left through.

"Hmmm." Oikawa hummed.

"Are you ready Akaashi? I'll take you home." Bokuto said, reaching over for Akaashi's hand. Akaashi took it, and pulled himself up.

"I'm ready." Akaashi smiled.

Oikawa beamed as he looked at their hands. Akaashi interlocked their fingers and pulled Bokuto towards the door.

"See you later guys." Akaashi called out over his shoulder. He threw his empty coffee cup in the garbage can next to the door.

"You two behave now." Iwaizumi chuckled at them.

"No, babe, with those two you have to encourage misbehavior." Oikawa said.

Akaashi heard them chuckle as the door closed behind Bokuto.

"Meddling Oikawa..." Akaashi whispered to himself. Bokuto had his lips pressed together.

They headed down, still holding hands. Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"What did you think?" He asked once they were inside the car.

"It was good, you guys sounded great. But I can't wait for the part where you sing." Akaashi answered honestly.

"You really like my singing?" Bokuto looked over at him. Akaashi returned his gaze.

"Nothings ever sounded so beautiful to me."

He saw Bokuto's cheeks flush.

They sat in silence all the way to Akaashi's apartment complex. Bokuto's foot tapped against the floor the entire time, his knee bouncing up and down. He seemed lost in thought. Akaashi let him be.

Once they arrived, Bokuto once again walked him all the way to his front door. Once there, Akaashi entered his pin. Once he heard the familiar click of the deadbolt, he turned to Bokuto and smiled.

"Thank you for today, Bokuto-san. I got to see a part of your world that I'm sure a lot of people don't get to see."

"No, thank you for coming." Bokuto said, his gaze was down at their hands, his other hand resting on the back of his neck. Akaashi could tell he was squeezing his neck rather tightly.

Akaashi took a deep breath, it was now or never.

He stepped closer to Bokuto, causing him to look at his face. Akaashi reached up, placing his hand on the side of Bokuto's face. He leaned his head up slightly, closing his eyes and gently pressed his lips to Bokuto's.

Bokuto gasped softly, but pressed his lips against Akaashi's in response. Akaashi felt his cheeks flush. He quickly pulled away.

"Goodnight Bokuto-san." He turned quickly, letting go of Bokuto's hand. He opened his apartment door and rushed inside. Just as he was closing it, he caught a glimpse of Bokuto's shocked face. He was frozen in place, the hand that was holding Akaashi's was still slightly extended from his body, the other had gone limp against his neck.

Akaashi closed the door and leaned back against it. He slid down to the floor, his knees against his chest. He hid his face in his hands and took deep breaths. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

Should he have done that? Why did Bokuto look so shocked? Had he caught him off guard? Should he have warned him before hand? What if he hated it? What if he thought it was too soon? Panic started to fill Akaashi, his heart raced on.

The sound of the doorbell made him jump. He got up and reached for the door handle. He opened it, expecting to see Kenma. But instead he saw Bokuto. Bokuto stepped into the door frame. His hand reached to the back of Akaashi's neck, pulling his forward. Bokuto's lips crashed against Akaashi's, he felt him run his tongue against his lips. Akaashi opened his mouth in response.

That was the signal Bokuto needed, he wrapped his other hand around Akaashi's waist and pulled him closer to him, their bodies pressed together. He stepped forward, causing Akaashi to step back. Akaashi's back ended up pressed against the wall by the entrance.

"Mmm." Akaashi moaned against his lips. Bokuto squeezed Akaashi's waist, his tongue slipped into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

"Um." Kenma's soft voice caused them both to stop in their tracks. They turned to see Kenma standing outside his door, he was holding a cup in his hands. Kuro was leaning against the doorframe of Kenma's room, arms crossed. A smirk spread across his face.

"Kenma." Akaashi said, he was slightly out of breath, "You're home?"

"Yeah, Kuro came over. He testing out a new game we developed." Kenma said. 

"Oh." Akaashi said. He cleared his throat.

"I should go." Bokuto said, pulling away from Akaashi.

"No, no, stay. We're just going to be in Kenma's room playing a very loud video game. We wont hear a thing." Kuro smirked. Akaashi blushed and Bokuto cleared his throat.

"No, its alright. Um, I'll see you another time Akaashi. I'll text you." Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hand and gave it a little squeeze before turning and leaving out the door.

Akaashi closed the door after him. He took a deep breath before turning back to Kuro and Kenma.

"Sorry for interrupting." Kenma said, a smile small on his lips.

Akaashi nodded at him and then headed past him towards his room.

"He really could have stayed, we wouldn't have minded." Kuro chuckled. Akaashi turned to look at Kuro.

"I think one pair of moans is enough for this apartment. Have fun with your game." Akaashi smiled. Kuro's mouth dropped slightly. Akaashi turned and headed into his bedroom. Once inside, he placed his hands over his lips. The feeling of Bokuto's kiss lingered.

He pulled off his clothes and headed to the bathroom. He jumped in the shower and turned the water on hot. It took double the time it usually did for his muscles to relax and for his heart to stop racing. Once he was done, he stepped out and brushed his teeth. He looked as his lips as he did, he could still feel Bokuto's on his.

He shook his head and headed for his bedroom. He slipped on his pajamas and slid into bed. He quickly checked his phone, there was a text from Bokuto.

Sweet dreams. It said.

With that Akaashi closed his eyes and slipped into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be including some explicit scenes.


	8. Heartbreak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you doing here?" Akaashi ignored his fathers question.
> 
> "I came to see my son. Am I not allowed to?" His father raised an eyebrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the previous chapter, I said this one would contain explicit material, but instead I'll be putting a CW for homophobia.
> 
> This chapter's going to hurt a little.

Akaashi hadn't seen Bokuto in three weeks. Ever since their kiss, they hadn't been able to see each other again due to both their schedules being taken over by work. Bokuto and the guys were buckling down in the studio. Bokuto told Akaashi that he was being pressured to finish the last four songs he needed, since the instrumentals for the one's he's already completed were getting done quicker than they had anticipated.

Bokuto had been calling Akaashi every single night, along with texting him throughout the day. But Akaashi craved his presence. He hadn't felt this way about anyone before, it was strange to him. He craved his lips, his taste, his smell. He craved his warm presence, his laughter, his wide grin. He craved that deep curiosity in his eyes when they had their long conversations. It just wasn't the same on the phone.

Oikawa had been missing Iwaizumi too. Even Kenma seemed to be struggling with Kuro's absence. This had in turn, resulted in the three of them spending much more time together. When they weren't at work, they'd all be together. Oikawa had even started sleeping over.

"Its lonely at Iwa-chan's" He had pouted the first time he has asked Akaashi if he could stay, "Its cold and lonely, please let me sleep over."

Akaashi had sighed and agreed. The presence of someone else in his bed was comforting, although he wished it would be someone else instead of Oikawa. Someone like Bokuto.... Akaashi suddenly snapped back to reality with that thought. He was sitting at his desk at work, a pile of paperwork he was supposed to be going through lay untouched.

"You've been very spaced out lately." Tsukishima commented. Akaashi looked over at him, glare ready. Tsukishima had a smug look on his face, Akaashi was glad he had gone with a glare.

"Well, aren't you observant today Tsukishima." Akaashi snapped.

"Boyfriend troubles again? Haven't gotten to third base yet?" Tanaka called from over his computer. 

"We're not making that a subject of discussion at work again." Akaashi sighed. He hoped that they would drop it.

"I'm taking that as a no." Tanaka snickered.

"How long has it been now? Two, three months? Are you saving yourself for marriage?" Tsukishima said.

"Guys, leave Akaashi alone." Ennoshita said from his desk.

"We're trying to help a fellow comrade out." Tanaka said.

"You're bothering him is what you're doing." Tashiro commented.

"Please, can we talk about something else entirely." Akaashi begged. He could feel his face starting to blush. He tried concentrating on the paperwork in front of him to distract himself. He quickly shuffled through the papers.

"When have you guys ever heard of Akaashi dating? C'mon guys, we gatta help him out. He's probably rusty at the dating game." Tanaka chuckled.

"I'm doing fine, thank you." Akaashi sighed. Although, he really wasn't. It had been around three years since Akaashi had last dated. He was twenty-two at the time, dating at that age and dating at the age he was now was probably significantly different. 

His only friends that he could turn to, could offer no usable advice either. Kenma's dating history was nonexistent, and with Kuro they immediately hit it off at a very intimate level. Same with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the very first day they met, they had been intimate. 

Akaashi sighed, would it have been easier if he had just slept with Bokuto the day he met him? He shook his head, blushing at the thought. No, he liked how things had happened.

"Did you at least kiss him yet?" Tsukishima said. Akaashi turned him, glare ready but he realized that everyone was staring at him.

"I-I..." Akaashi stuttered.

"You did, didn't you? How did it go?" Ennoshita said, he sounded much too excited.

"Please, can we change the subject." Akaashi put his face in his hands, he could feel himself blushing up to his ears.

"Who is this guy anyways?" Tanaka said, "Anyone from work?"

"I'd never date anyone from work." Akaashi said. The thought of dating someone from his own workplace was incredibly unappealing.

"Then who is it?" Tanaka pressed.

"Please, let me work in peace." Akaashi groaned. Akaashi's phone suddenly began to ring on the desk. Bokuto's name displayed on the screen. What timing. He picked up his phone to answer, he could feel all eyes on him.

"Hello, Bokuto-san." Akaashi answered.

"Is that the boyfriend?" Tanaka called out. Akaashi looked up, all four of his coworkers were indeed staring at him. 

"Who's that?" Bokuto asked. 

"My desk neighbor at work." Akaashi said, he got up from his chair and headed to the door.

"Come back, throw us a bone!" Tanaka and Tsukishima chuckled behind Akaashi as he stepped out of the room.

"Sorry about that, they've made the topic of my love life hot gossip here at work." Akaashi said, he could feel his cheeks blushing.

Bokuto chuckled, "Same here."

"Is everything alright? You don't usually call me when I'm at work." Akaashi asked.

"I was actually going to ask if you had eaten yet." Bokuto said.

"I have not." Akaashi smiled.

"Great, because I asked Oikawa where you worked, I'm actually in the elevator right now." Bokuto chuckled. Akaashi's heart felt like it skipped a couple beats, he turned to look at the elevator that was in direct sight of everyone in the office.

"Bokuto-san, stay there I'll-" He began to say, but it was too late. The doors opened and Bokuto stepped out. He looked around, quickly spotting Akaashi 

"Hey hey hey! Akaashi!" He called out, he stuck the hand that was holding his phone up in the air, "I'm here!"

Akaashi rushed over to him, he hoped that no one had heard him, but with Bokuto's loud voice he doubted he had such luck.

"Hello, Bokuto-san. Wait here, let me go to my desk then we can head out." Akaashi rushed back into the office and headed to his desk. He quickly put away the paperwork on his desk and began shutting off his computer.

"Who's that?" He heard Ennoshita ask. Akaashi looked up, standing in the doorway was Bokuto. He sighed, of course he wouldn't stay in place.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Tsukishima said. He sounded amused.

"No." Akaashi snapped.

"He's the almost-boyfriend." Tanaka corrected.

Akaashi tapped his fingers against the desk as he waited for his screen to turn off. 

"Hello there, we're Akaashi's coworkers, its nice to meet you." Tashiro had stood up and was walking over to Bokuto, hand extended.

"Hello! I'm Bokuto Koutarou." Bokuto smiled as he took Tashiro's hand.

"Its nice to meet you Bokuto, we've heard a lot about you." Tsukishima snickered from his desk. He was leaning back against his chair, his hands behind his head. He had an amused smirk on his face as he looked Bokuto up and down.

The screen on Akaashi's computer finally went black. He quickly walked over to Bokuto, pushing past Tashiro. 

"I'll be taking my lunch break now, please tell Ukai where I'm at." Akaashi said to Tashiro.

"Sure thing." Tashiro smiled at him, his eyes moved from Akaashi to Bokuto. He also looked Bokuto up and down. 

"It was nice meeting you all." Bokuto smiled.

"Likewise." Ennoshita said from his desk.

"Lets get going, Bokuto-san." Akaashi said, he nudged Bokuto towards the hall.

Bokuto smiled at Akaashi as he reached down and grabbed his hand. Akaashi resisted the urge to smack it away. He felt Bokuto interlock his fingers with his, he glanced over at everyone nervously. They all had their eyes on their hands.

"See you guys another time!" Bokuto beamed as he finally pulled Akaashi towards the hall. Akaashi gladly followed. He could feel everyone's gazes on their backs as they headed out.

Bokuto glanced over at Akaashi, he looked concerned.

"Was it a bad idea to have come? You seem very tense." Bokuto asked shyly.

"No, I appreciate the surprise." Akaashi said honestly, he gave a big sigh "My coworkers are just... very nosey."

"Ah, I'm sorry Akaashi." Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that held the plastic bag full of food. It bounced against him as he did.

"It's alright Bokuto-san." Akaashi squeezed his hand, hoping it would reassure him. It seemed to have worked because his mood immediately lifted again.

"I asked Oikawa what you're favorite places to eat were, I got you your favorite from the shop around the corner."

"That's very thoughtful." Akaashi said. His heart skipped a beat, the only person who had brought him lunch like his previously had been Oikawa. 

Akaashi lead the way down the hall to the office's lunch room. It was rarely used, everyone preferred to eat at their desks. He peeked in the from the door, confirming that the room was empty before pulling Bokuto inside. Bokuto didn't let go of his hand until Akaashi sat down. Bokuto reluctantly turned and sat in the chair across from him.

"Eat up!" Bokuto said. He pulled out one of the take-out boxes from the bag. He placed it in front of Akaashi. "Oh, one more thing." He reached back into the bag and pulled out a cup of coffee. "Black, just how you like it."

Akaashi took the cup of coffee, something rose from deep inside of him. His heart beat uncontrollably. Bokuto's thoughtfulness and kindness was something that Akaashi had never experienced from anybody he had been interested in. He was starting to realize just how shallow those relationships had been.

"Thank you, Bokuto-san. This is... so kind." He closed his eyes as he took a sip from his cup. The familiar coffee filled his mouth with bitterness. "mmmmm."

Bokuto was watching him closely, his own drink in his hand. "You really like your coffee."

"Mmm, I do." Akaashi smiled as he set it down before he reached for the box of food Bokuto had offered. Inside, was his favorite sandwich. "You really did your research."

Bokuto smiled as he opened his own box, "I wanted to surprise you properly."

"You did well." Akaashi felt butterflies in his stomach as he took a bite. Just as he was starting to chew, the lunch room door opened.

"Oh, hello Akaashi! Strange seeing you here!" Tanaka said as he walked in. Akaashi glared at him as he chewed, "Don't mind me! I'm just getting my refreshment from the fridge. Hello there, I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Tanaka Ryunosuke." He held his hand out to Bokuto.

Bokuto grinned as he took Tanaka's hand, "Hello, I'm Bokuto Koutarou. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!" Tanaka shook Bokuto's hand a little longer than he should have before letting go, "Well, if you excuse me, I have to be getting back." He turned and went over to the fridge. Akaashi glared at him the entire time, up until he exit the room with a little wave

"Your coworkers are great." Bokuto grinned. Akaashi sighed, then took another bite of his sandwich.

Boktuo and Akaashi ate together, Bokuto asked him how his day was going. Akaashi recited the same bland response he did every time he asked. Akaashi enjoyed listening to Bokuto's work day's better. He always had some fun story to tell about Suga, Daichi, Kuro or Iwaizumi. Today was no different. 

Akaashi laughed as Bokuto told him about Suga accidentally spilling his hot coffee all over Daichi, and how he forced him to take off his pants so he could dry them. 

"You should have seen him, standing there in his boxer briefs. He was as red as a tomato." Bokuto chuckled.

"Poor Daichi, I'm sure he was embarrassed." Akaashi said with a smile.

"Oh, the band's having a dinner party this weekend. Suga and Daichi like to do these every couple of weeks to destress, would you like to come with me?" Bokuto said as he was finishing his last bite.

"I'd love to Bokuto-san." Akaashi finished up his own food before he got up and collected the empty food containers along with their empty coffee cups. He walked over to the trashcan and dumped them in.

"Awesome." Bokuto's voice came from right behind him, Akaashi jumped slightly at the sudden closeness. He turned around, Bokuto's face was inches away from his own. "Its this Saturday, I'll pick you up around six, is that alright?"

Bokuto's eyes were smoldering as they looked into his own, Akaashi couldn't speak, so he just nodded in response.

"I'll let you get back to work Akaashi." Bokuto leaned away, but reached for Akaashi's hand. Akaashi gladly slipped his hand into Bokuto's, their fingers interlocking. They walked back to the elevator together, Bokuto pressed the button for the doors then turned to Akaashi. "I'll call you tonight."

Akaashi nodded again. Bokuto glanced around the empty hall, then quickly leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Akaashi's lips. Akaashi felt his blush all the way up to his ears. The elevator doors opened, Bokuto let go of his hand and headed in. Akaashi watched after him, Bokuto gave him a little wave before the doors fully closed.

He stood in front of the closed elevator for a moment, his hand over his mouth. He felt like a teenager, the butterflies were going crazy inside his stomach, he wrapped his other arm around himself, thinking that it would somehow help control them. It didn't, and on top of that his heart felt like it might beat out of his chest.

Quickly, he looked around, hoping that no one was watching him. He took a moment to collect himself before heading back into the office room. As soon as he stepped in, all eyes were on him.

"Akaashi, I had no idea bad boys were your type." Tsukishima smirked.

"Did you see his arms!" Tashiro said, "They were covered in tattoos. And his stretched earlobes and piercings. What does he do for a living?"

Akaashi sighed. Their curiosity was valid, Akaashi would have probably reacted the same if someone like Bokuto had come in to the office before he had met him.

"He's in a band, isn't he?" Tanaka suddenly said. Akaashi turned to look at him, he looked elated, "I thought i recognized him, I had to go back just to be sure. He's definitely the Bokuto Koutarou from my favorite band."

"Wow, a band guy huh." Tsukkishima's smirk was becoming more and more sarcastic by the second, "Who would have thought."

"Please, lets not discuss this anymore." Akaashi sighed as he headed to his desk. He plopped down the chair and began turning his computer back on and pulling out the paperwork he had put away earlier.

"Hey Akaashi," Tanaka was leaning over towards his desk. "Could you get me his autograph?"

"Is he super famous or something?" Tashiro asked, his eyebrows were raised.

"They recently did a tour all over east Asia, their last album was super popular. I missed the concert they had here in the city." Tanaka pouted.

"I'll ask." Akaashi said. He tuned them out for the rest of the day, he focused solely on his work. By the time he got home, he felt exhausted. He was ready for a dinner, a shower and was looking forward to talking to Bokuto on the phone before he slept.

He walked into his apartment and began taking his shoes off when he heard it. Loud moans were coming from inside, Akaashi sighed at the sound. Kuro must have gotten out the studio early. He slipped his shoes back on and headed back out. He headed towards the elevator, pressing the button and waited for it to come back up. He'd go to a cafe, or the bookstore in the meantime like he always did.

When the elevator doors did finally open, Akaashi stopped dead in his tracks. Inside the elevator, standing next to each other were his father and Bokuto. Bokuto looked both uncomfortable and awkward while Akaashi's father looked at Bokuto up and down. Both of their gazes turned to Akaashi as the elevator doors finished opening.

"Akaashi." both Bokuto and his father said at the same time. Bokuto used his normal, excited tone while his father spoke in a very monotone fashion. They both turned to look at each other again.

"Bokuto-san. Father." Akaashi nodded to them both. The elevator doors began to close again, Akaashi's father held out his hand to stop them.

"Father?" Bokuto looked over at Akaashi's father, eyes wide.

"Yes, I am Keiji's father. Who are you?" Akaashi-san looked at Bokuto up and down.

"A friend." Akaashi quickly said. Bokuto turned to look at Akaashi, his expression was unreadable.

"Ah, I see." Akaashi's father stepped out of the elevator and stood next to Akaashi, "Why don't we all head inside together, we can get better acquainted over tea."

Akaashi's eyes widened, Kuro and Kenma came to mind.

"Actually, could we go down to the café?" Akaashi quickly said.

"I, um- actually only came to pick Kuro up. He escaped from the studio." Bokuto glanced back and forth from Akaashi and his father nervously.

"Ah, let me give you the pin. Go on in." Akaashi said. His father turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. Akaashi quickly gave Bokuto the pin number, Bokuto thanked him then headed towards his apartment.

"Was that wise?" Akaashi's father asked.

"What are you doing here?" Akaashi ignored his fathers question.

"I came to see my son. Am I not allowed to?" His father raised an eyebrow.

"Its been a while, that's why I ask." Akaashi shuffled in place nervously. The last time he had seen his father was the day he came out. His father had kicked him out of the house, but told him to stay at one of his apartment complexes. It had been years since then.

"I've come to talk to you about something important. Come downstairs with me." His father moved over slightly so that Akaashi could step inside. Akaashi walked into the elevator his fathers stood next to his side, he removed his hand from the door and they closed. He pushed the button for the second floor. That's where all the shops in the building were.

They didn't speak at all on their way down and on their way to the café. Akaashi grew more and more nervous. His father had always been very silent, and when he spoke he was very blunt. Akaashi wondered what he could possibly want to discuss after so many years of not speaking to each other. He had an idea of what it might be, but he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

At the café, they sat in the table farthest from anyone else. Akaashi took a seat with the coffee he had ordered, his father mirrored his actions.

"So what did you want to discuss, father." 

"Akaashi, you're turning twenty six next year, correct?" Akaashi's father sat up, adjusting his suits coat as he did.

"Yes." Akaashi responded.

"You're getting to an age where you should start considering marriage," his father began. Ah, so it was going to be that conversation. Akaashi had already had a rough day. He was behind on work thanks to his coworkers constant teasing today, Kenma and Kuro had prevented him from being able to relax at home and now this. He didn't have the patience to deal with his father right now, "So i think you should start thinking about finding yourself a nice girl, one who can give you a nice little fam-"

"Father." Akaashi cut him off, "Do I need to remind you that I am gay?"

Akaashi's father let out a deep sigh. He grabbed his coffee and lifted it up slowly to his lips as he gazed out his window. It took him a while to speak after he set his coffee back down.

"I thought you would have gotten over that by now."

Akaashi looked at his father in disbelief.

"Gotten over it?" He asked, his tone slightly more angry that he had intended to show.

"I thought you had said it out of spite, to rebel against me and your mother."

"Only you would think me coming out was just to rebel against you two." Akaashi gritted his teeth together in anger.

"Watch your tone." Akaashi's father looked over at Akaashi, his eyes narrowed slightly. He turned back to window, he seemed lost in thought, "Was that man back there your boyfriend?"

"What would make you come to that conclusion?" Akaashi glared at his father. His grip tightened on his untouched coffee.

"You gave him the code to your home. You wouldn't do that for just anyone."

Akaashi was taken aback. Even after so many years of no communication, he still knew him so well.

"No, he is not my boyfriend. Yet." Akaashi watched his fathers face carefully, but he showed no emotion.

"Your lease is up in two months, is it not?" His father turned to him, his look cold.

"Are you kicking me out?" Akaashi crossed his arms over his chest. He tried to compose himself, he didn't want his father to see the panic that had shot through him.

"If you continue to go against my wishes, yes. And especially if you're going to start dating dangerous people. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Bokuto-san is not dangerous." Akaashi glared, "He's the kindest person I know. He's selfless, caring, romantic, and he makes me happy. You should be honored to have such an amazing man as a potential son-in-law."

Akaashi's father visible cringed. "That man will never be my son-in-law, because I no longer have a son."

Akaashi felt a jolt of pain shoot through his heart. 

"You have until the end of your lease. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but you leave me no choice." Akaashi's father got up, coffee in hand. He turned to leave, but hesitated. He turned back to Akaashi, his face looked pained. It shot another jolt of pain through Akaashi's heart, "If you change your mind, and begin behaving appropriately, I will accept you back with open arms. But until then, it must be this way."

With that, he turned and left. Akaashi sat there, alone for the longest time after he had gone. His heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces.


	9. Gentleman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're really drunk." Bokuto said, "We shouldn't do this now."
> 
> Disappointment filled Akaashi. He pouted, "I want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day ❤️

Akaashi broke the news to Kenma the very next day. Kenma was very understanding, he assured Akaashi that he would be able to find a place with such a short notice, to not worry about him. He was so thankful to have Kenma as a friend.

"I'm worried about you." Kenma said, he looked from one of Akaashi's eyes to the other. Akaashi looked like a mess, he had been crying last night so his eyes were red and puffy this morning, "You should call off work."

But Akaashi couldn't. He had promised Bokuto to join the group dinner, so he put on a brave face for the rest of the week and tried to act like everything was alright. It seemed to have worked on most people, the only two who didn't seem to buy his act were Oikawa and Bokuto.

All week they had both persisted in getting Akaashi to talk about what was going on. They commented on how he looked stressed and how he seemed more serious than usual. They knew him too well, it was hard lying to them. But he just wasn't ready to talk to anyone about what had happened, not yet.

The time will come when he no longer could hide it, but until then he just wanted to ignore his problems. Just for a little while longer.

"Are you ready to go?" Bokuto called over to Akaashi. Akaashi looked over at him, he looked incredibly handsome tonight. Akaashi looked back at his reflection in the mirror, he checked himself out and sighed. He looked so bland.

"I feel like my wardrobe could use some improvements." Akaashi said.

"You look amazing Akaashi, like always." Bokuto's wide grin gave Akaashi butterflies. He looked back at his reflection and sighed. He still thought he could use some improvements. Maybe some color, as Oikawa had suggested so long ago. 

Akaashi smiled at the memory, it had been the first night he had met Bokuto. He still remembered how he felt the world had stopped spinning when he heard him sing, how his voice sent a chill up his spine. He thought about how incredibly lucky he was that he got to hear that same voice sing him goodnight almost every night.

He looked over at Bokuto and reached for his hand. Bokuto grinned at him as he intertwined his fingers with Akaashi's. They headed out the door and to the restaurant. Akaashi was looking forward to tonight. A night out with friends was exactly what he needed. 

Just in case, Akaashi had asked Ukai for the whole weekend off. He was hoping to let loose a little tonight, and to destress.

"Just a little heads up, we do like have a few drinks when we go out for dinner. Don't feel pressured to keep up with us." Bokuto squeezed Akaashi's hand. They were making their way to the entrance of the restaurant now, Akaashi looked up at Bokuto and smiled.

"Maybe I want to have a little fun tonight too." 

Bokuto's eyebrows raised and he chuckled. "I'd love to see that." 

Once inside, Bokuto turned to the hostess and let her know they were Suga's guests. She nodded politely and lead them towards the back of the restaurant. She opened a door to the private dining room and gestured for them to enter. Inside, was a large table with several cushions around it. Most were already occupied with their friends who looked up and smiled at them as they walked in.

"Bokuto! Akaashi! Glad you could make it!" Daichi said, "Come sit!"

Bokuto lead the way, opting to sit next to Kuro and Kenma. Akaashi took the seat next to Kenma, Bokuto sat next to Akaashi.

"How are you doing?" Kenma spoke softly so that only Akaashi could hear. His wide eyes looked up at Akaashi, they watched him carefully.

"I'm..." Akaashi started. He bit his lip. How was he doing? Not even he himself knew at this point. The pain of his fathers rejection was still fresh, the panic of having to move so soon was in full swing, and the guilt of this affecting Kenma as well was eating him alive. "Hm. I guess the best I can say is, I know it'll get better soon. It just sucks now."

Kenma smiled at him, "You'll get through this."

Akaashi nodded at him and returned his smile.

"Would you like something to drink?" Suga called over from across the table. Akaashi turned to look at Suga, he had a bottle of sake ready in his hands. Akaashi nodded at him, he picked up his small glass in front of him and held it out for Suga to fill. Bokuto watched him carefully. "How about you Bokuto?" Suga turned to Bokuto, who already had his glass up.

Akaashi glanced around, Daichi was speaking to Kuro and Iwaizumi, who were both sitting on either sides of him. Suga had opted to sit next to Oikawa, they were chatting happily together, they would break out into a fit of giggles every once in a while. Kenma was leaning against Kuro, listening intently to Daichi as well, Kuro had his arm wrapped around Kenma, pulling him closer. Akaashi smiled at the sight.

"Are you alright?" Bokuto's voice pulled his attention. Akaashi turned to him, he reached down and grabbed his hand.

"No." He answered honestly. Bokuto's eyebrows raised and he squeezed Akaashi's hand, "But I will be."

"What happened?" Bokuto asked.

"Not here." Akaashi leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Maybe we can go back to your place tonight and I can tell you." he whispered in his ear.

Bokuto turned to look Akaashi in the face, he was blushing softly. He nodded at him, a shy smile pulled at his lips.

"Akaashi, do you need a refill?" Suga called over to him. Akaashi turned back to his drink, he quickly finished it off before holding it out to Suga.

The waitress suddenly came in. Everyone ordered their food and they continued to drink while they waited for it to arrive. By the time the food had finally got there, Oikawa and Suga's faces were slightly flushed red. Even Akaashi's face was starting to feel warm as he continued to keep pace with them.

"Eat." Bokuto suggested, he took the drink from Akaashi and placed food in front of him instead. He obeyed and dug in, everyone else joined. The chatter in the room quiet down a little as they ate.

"So, have you finished the songs Bokuto?" Daichi suddenly called out to Bokuto as he ate. Bokuto visibly shrank next to Akaashi, he scooted closer to him, Akaashi realized he was trying to hide behind him. "Bokuto..."

Bokuto sighed, "I've got two more to go."

"That's progress! I was expecting you to have none of them ready yet." Daichi chuckled. Bokuto sat up and groaned.

"Have some faith in me." He pouted as he took another bite.

"I do, I've just been worried about your singers block, as you call it." Daichi smiled.

"I've found some inspiration." Bokuto smiled, he looked over at Akaashi. Akaashi was in the middle of biting into his food, but he looked up at Bokuto.

"Me?" he said, covering his mouth as he spoke. Bokuto smiled and reached over, he used his thumb to remove a grain of rice that had stuck to the corner of Akaashi's mouth. Akaashi blushed.

They continued eating, by the time they were done Akaashi felt stuffed. He leaned back and sighed happily before reaching back for his drink.

"Akaashi, come sit with me and Oikawa." Suga said, he scooted over to the cushion next to him and patted the one he had just left. It sat in the middle of them both. Akaashi looked over at Kenma, who was now happily sitting in Kuro's lap. He then turned to Bokuto.

"Go, have fun." Bokuto squeezed his hand reassuringly, "I have things I need to talk about to with the guys."

Akaashi nodded and got up. He felt a little light headed as he did, he definitely needed to slow down on the drinks. But Suga had other plans. As soon as he sat down, he was refilling his drink.

"How have you been Akaashi? Oikawa told me he's been worried about you, is there anything we can help with?" Suga placed both his elbows on the table, he interlocked his fingers together and used his hands as a chin rest. 

"Ah," Akaashi said, he glanced over at Oikawa who was looking at him as he drank from his cup. Akaashi took his own and drank the entire thing in a one swift gulp. He turned to Suga with it and Suga refilled it. Oikawa stared at him, "I got into an argument with my father."

Oikawa groaned. He was well aware of his relationship with his father, he had been there for him when he came out and his father had kicked him out. He had helped him move into the apartment his father had offered to him. He had been there for him during many breakdowns over the subject.

"What happened." He said, he reached over and rubbed Akaashi's back.

"He told me it was time for me to settle down and start a family." Akaashi took a smaller sip from his drink this time. "He wants me to find a wife. I reminded him I was gay."

Suga listened intently, his eyebrows pulled together and his lips were pressed down into a frown.

"Then what happened?" Oikawa said.

"Well... before we started our discussion he had run into Bokuto in the elevator." Akaashi sighed.

"Oh no." Suga said. If anyone was aware of how unfair the guys were judged by their looks, it was Suga. Suga himself had gotten into arguments with several people before, all of them had been because they had been judged before even getting to know them. It was a touchy subject for him.

"He told me I couldn't be a part of his life anymore if I wasn't going to listen to him about marriage, and if I was going to bring his reputation down by dating Bokuto." Akaashi sighed. He brought his drink up and finished it. Suga was ready with the bottle this time, he refilled it quickly.

"That's terrible Akaashi, I'm so sorry." Oikawa continued rubbing his back.

"He kicked me out, again." he sighed. "I have a little under two months to find a new place."

"What!" Oikawa cried out. The room went silent, everyone turned to look at the three of them. Akaashi blushed and looked down, he could feel Bokuto's eyes on him. Oikawa waved his hand in the air, "Don't mind us." He smiled at them.

They turned back to their conversation and Oikawa turned back to Akaashi, he looked furious.

"Do you have any places in mind?" Suga asked.

"No. I've never had to go house hunting before. When I got kicked out I immediately moved to my fathers building." Akaashi sighed, he played with his cup in his hands, he could feel the familiar nervousness in his stomach.

"I'll help you." Suga said, he reached over and grabbed Akaashi's hand in his, "I've got connections to some great realtors. They helped me find the guy's homes way back when."

"Oh Suga, I-" 

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Suga shook his head. Akaashi sighed and looked over at his face. Suga had a gentle smile, his warm eyes looked into Akaashi's, "You're part of our little family now, and Mama takes care of his family."

Akaashi blushed. He looked over at Bokuto, who was laughing with the guys. They weren't even official, and yet Suga had accepted him like they were. Why weren't they official? What were they waiting for? They both obviously felt attraction to each other, they know thanks to their friends that they like each other, so what were they waiting for?

"I'm going to ask Bokuto out tonight." Akaashi said. Suga let out a little squeal next to him, Oikawa raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"No way." Oikawa said.

"We both like each other, we talk on the phone nearly everyday and when we see each other in person we act like a couple anyways. All we need is to make it official." Akaashi drank the rest of his drink quickly, he looked over at Bokuto. Their eyes met and Bokuto smiled warmly at him. 

"You're pulling a me!" Suga giggled, "You've got to take the lead sometimes, especially when they're moving too slow." he was nodding.

They spent the rest of the evening suggesting different ways Akaashi could ask Bokuto to be his boyfriend. Akaashi's stomach would feel strange whenever the word boyfriend was said, but he liked the feeling. Daichi suddenly announced that they should all get going since it was getting late, Akaashi's stomach filled with butterflies when he remembered he'd be going to Bokuto's tonight.

They all got up to leave, Akaashi was very light headed. He stumbled slightly as he made his way to the door of the dining room, Oikawa caught him by his elbow.

"Are you alright?" He whispered to Akaashi.

"I may have overdone it." Akaashi whispered to Oikawa.

"I heard that." Bokuto suddenly whispered in Akaashi's ear, he was standing on the other side of him. Akaashi looked over at him, he felt his face blush. "You're face is all red, lets get you home so you can rest."

He wrapped his arm around Akaashi's waist and pulled him closer.

“We aren’t going back to your apartment?" Akaashi looked over at him. Bokuto shook his head.

"You're drunk, I don't think its a good idea." Bokuto smiled gently at him.

Akaashi pouted. They headed out the restaurant, everyone headed to different cars, each couple having their own private driver. Bokuto and Akaashi took the first one, he opened the door for him and helped him get in before he walked over to the other side.

He slipped into the seat next to him and leaned forward to give the driver instructions. Akaashi reached over and grabbed his elbow, he tugged gently to get Bokuto's attention. Bokuto turned to look at him.

"I would like to go to your place, there's something I need to talk to you about." Akaashi looked into Bokuto's eyes as he spoke. Bokuto hesitated, he looked back into Akaashi's then let out a sigh of defeat. He turned back to the driver and instructed him to take them to his place. He leaned back into the seat, then turned to Akaashi, 

"Seat belt." he said. Akaashi nodded and he reached over to his seat belt and pulled it over his body. "How was dinner, did you have fun?"

"I had a lot of fun. Suga and Oikawa together are a force to be reckoned with." Akaashi smiled.

"I can see that." Bokuto smiled at him, "Are you sure you want to go back to my place? I still think you should go home and sleep."

"I can also sleep at your place." Akaashi pointed out.

"I guess you can." Bokuto said. He reached over and grabbed Akaashi's hand.

The rest of the ride was silent. Akaashi was lost in thought, his stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels inside of him. Every time he thought the sentence "Will you be my boyfriend?" it felt like his stomach might jump outside of his body entirely. But he was going to do it. He wanted to be official with Bokuto.

The driver pulled up to an apartment complex. It was on the opposite side of the city from Akaashi's. Bokuto stepped out first then walked over to open the door for Akaashi. He took his hand and Bokuto pulled him out of the car. He stumbled slightly as Bokuto closed the door behind him. Bokuto immediately grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer.

"You really had a lot to drink." Bokuto noted. He helped Akaashi walk over to the building, he held on to him tightly as they made their way in.

"Hmm." was all Akaashi could respond. He was afraid his voice would shake if he spoke, he was so nervous. They made their way to the elevator, Bokuto pressed the button and the doors immediately opened. He walked in, pulling Akaashi with him. He pressed the number twelve and the doors closed. The elevator began to move up.

Bokuto watched Akaashi carefully, Akaashi tried to keep himself together. He was a nervous wreck. The elevator doors opened and Bokuto still held on to Akaashi as they made it down the hall to what Akaashi assumed was Bokuto's apartment door.

"Here it is." Bokuto smiled. He entered his pin in the keypad and the deadbolt turned with a click. He pulled open the door and gestured for Akaashi to walk in.

Akaashi stood at the entrance, he rested his hand on the wall for support as he took off his shoes. He looked around the apartment, it was an studio style apartment, not much larger than his own. He could see the kitchen and living room clearly from the door. Bokuto's apartment looked comfortable, inviting. The entire place smelled like Bokuto, he took a deep breath in and smiled.

"Its smaller than Iwaizumi's and Kuro's, but I like it." Bokuto spoke beside Akaashi. Akaashi looked over at him and took his hand.

"Its perfect." He said.

Bokuto grinned widely and pulled Akaashi inside. He walked him over to the living room and gestured for him to sit on the couch. Akaashi did, Bokuto walked over to a basket next to the couch, pulling a blanket out before turning back to Akaashi. He placed the blanket over Akaashi's legs, gently tucking them in as he did.

"Would you like some water? Tea?" Bokuto smiled at him.

"Some water would be nice." Akaashi smiled back.

"Coming right up." Bokuto turned and headed to the kitchen. Akaashi watched him, but something caught his eye. On the far right wall was a staircase, his eyes followed it up. Bokuto's bedroom was at the top. Akaashi could see his bed, the book shelves next to them and some guitars in front of some furniture. His stomach did that weird thing again. He'd be sleeping up their later tonight. The thought gave him butterflies.

Bokuto appeared next to him again, water bottle in hand. Akaashi thanked him as he took it, he twisted the cap off and drank deeply from the bottle. Bokuto sat down next to him, he wrapped his arm around his waist as he watched him.

Akaashi finished the water and turned to Bokuto. Bokuto took the empty bottle and set it on the coffee table.

"Feel better?" He smiled.

"Yes, thank you Bokuto-san." Akaashi leaned closer to his shoulder.

"Are you tired yet?" Bokuto asked. 

"A little, but I'd like to stay here for a while." Akaashi said. Bokuto nodded and he leaned his head against the top of Akaashi's.

"Are you going to tell me what's been on your mind this week?" Bokuto whispered.

Akaashi thought for a moment. What was the best way to approach this conversation with Bokuto? He decided to just be blunt about it.

"My father kicked me out of his building because I refused to marry a woman and have kids. He doesn't accept me being gay, he basically disowned me." Akaashi sighed. He could feel Bokuto tense up next to him.

"He... what? He disowned you?" Bokuto turned his body to face Akaashi, Akaashi looked up from his chest and scanned Bokuto’s face. He looked angry

"Yes." he said.

"That's... I-... I'm so sorry Akaashi." Bokuto frowned. 

"Its alright." Akaashi smiled up at Bokuto.

"No, its really not. I'm really mad. How could you just disown your own son for being gay? How fucked up is that. Is he that close minded? How could anyone be that rude to you, you're so kind and accepting, you're one of the best people I know. It makes me mad to hear that someone hurt you, especially it being your own father."

Akaashi watched as Bokuto's eyebrows pulled together in frustration. He watched as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. Butterflies filled his stomach.

"Bokuto-san, kiss me." he whispered. Bokuto looked over at Akaashi, his expression changed. He looked slightly taken aback.

"What?" He whispered back.

Akaashi unwrapped his legs from the blanket. He crawled over to Bokuto, he threw a leg over him and turned to wrap his arms around his neck. Bokuto's eyes widened as he sat back on his legs.

"Kiss me." Akaashi said, more firmly this time. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Bokuto's. Bokuto responded immediately, his lips parting for Akaashi. He slipped his tongue into Bokuto's mouth, a groan escaped Bokuto. Akaashi felt a fire light up inside of him, he reached over and tangled his hand in Bokuto's hair.

"Akaashi-" Bokuto tried pulling away, but Akaashi pushed his face back to his with the hand in Bokuto's hair. Bokuto groaned underneath him again, Akaashi grinded his hips down against Bokuto.

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's waist, but instead of pulling him forward Akaashi felt him pushing him away. He broke the kiss, putting space between them. He looked into Bokuto's face, confused.

"You're really drunk." Bokuto said, "We shouldn't do this now."

Disappointment filled Akaashi. He pouted, "I want to."

"No." Bokuto said, he stood up and grabbed onto Akaashi. He held him up, Akaashi wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Your giving me mixed signals." Akaashi accused. Bokuto began walking towards the stairs, he shook his head.

"I'm taking you to bed."

"Bokuto-san, please." Akaashi pressed his lips back onto Bokuto's. Bokuto had to stop at the foot of the stairs. He kissed Akaashi back, matching the urgency. But he eventually pulled away again.

"Not tonight." Bokuto said. He began making his way up the stairs, Akaashi rested his head against Bokuto's shoulder and sighed.

"Be my boyfriend." Akaashi said.

Bokuto chuckled softly, he made it to the top of the stairs and walked over to the bed. He gently lay Akaashi down, but Akaashi refused to let go of him.

"Are you rejecting me." Akaashi said, he looked into Bokuto's eyes. Bokuto smiled.

"You're very drunk, ask me again when your sober." Bokuto gently traced Akaashi's cheek with his fingertips.

"No, this is a one time offer." Akaashi glared at Bokuto.

"Then I'll have to ask you when you're sober." Bokuto smiled.

Akaashi groaned. "Bokuto, I swear I'm alright. I'm not drunk anymore, please answer me."

"You're face is still flushed red," Bokuto leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Akaashi's lips. He gently unwrapped himself from Akaashi's hold. Akaashi spread his arms out on the bed in defeat.

"Would you like to borrow some pajamas?" Bokuto asked, he made his way over to the dresser.

"I sleep naked." Akaashi sat up, he leaned back on his arms.

Bokuto let out a heavy sigh, but didn't turn to look at him. Akaashi removed his shirt and threw it to the side. He undid his pants and pulled them off along with his socks. He added them to the pile.

"Akaashi, behave." Bokuto said without turning. He headed to A door near the corner of his room. He opened it and headed inside, Akaashi could see it was a bathroom. "Come here, brush your teeth before bed."

Akaashi got up from the bed, he stumbled a bit as he stood up. Maybe he was a little drunker than he wanted to admit. He followed Bokuto through the door, but paused at the sight before him. Bokuto was shirtless, his full back was exposed. Akaashi could see his large back muscles flex as he brushed his teeth. He could also see the massive back tattoo he had.

Akaashi groaned.

"Here." Bokuto watched him through the mirror, his arm was outstretched, a toothbrush still in the packaging was in his hand. Akaashi took it and opened it. He moved to Bokuto's side and took the toothpaste from next to the sink and put a bit on the brush. Bokuto watched him carefully as he began brushing his teeth. Akaashi couldn't take his eyes off Bokuto's large chest. 

The familiar chest tattoos gave Akaashi butterflies. He liked that they went down the sides of his torso. He hadn't been able to get a good look at them last time he saw them, but today they were right there. Next to him. Akaashi reached over with his free hand and traced one of them.

"That tickles." Bokuto smiled as he rinsed his mouth with water. Akaashi did the same, then placed his toothbrush in the holder next to Bokuto's.

"Did they hurt?" Akaashi asked. Bokuto turned to him, he wrapped his arm around Akaashi's waist and pulled him closer.

"Yes, very much." Bokuto pressed his forehead against the top of his head. Akaashi ran his finger along Bokuto's chest, his finger slowly moved to the jewelry that adorned Bokuto's nipples. He gently poked one of the silver balls.

"And these?" Akaashi asked. Bokuto reached down and grabbed Akaashi's hands, pulling them away from his chest. He lifted them to his mouth and he placed gentle kisses on Akaashi's knuckles.

"They also hurt." Bokuto said as he pulled away. "They also make the area extra sensitive, so lets not touch them for now."

Akaashi's eyes widened, his mouth pulled up into a mischievous smile.

"That's good to know." he said.

"Behave." Bokuto replied. He pulled away from Akaashi, but still held onto one of his hands. He pulled him back into the bedroom, Akaashi could feel his heart begin to race. He pulled him over to the side of the bed, he lifted the covers then gestured to Akaashi to get in, "Bedtime for the drunk one."

Akaashi glared, "I'm sober now." 

"Sure." Bokuto chuckled and headed to the other side of the bed. Akaashi watched him as he slipped under the covers. Bokuto paused once he was on the other side, he pulled open the cover before turning his back to Akaashi. Akaashi bit his lip and watched as Bokuto pulled off his pants.

He had a few tattoo's on his legs, not nearly as many as his upper body. Akaashi stared at one on the back of Bokuto's leg, right under his butt. He blushed and bit his lip, how utterly unfair was this.

Bokuto slipped under the covers. He pulled out his phone and clicked around on it. Suddenly, the lights from downstairs turned off as well as the ones upstairs. The room went dark, Akaashi could feel a fire ignite deep inside of him. He scooted closer to Bokuto, Bokuto responded by wrapping his arm around Akaashi. 

He rested his head on Bokuto's chest. He could hear his heartbeat, it matched his own. He lightly began tracing the tattoo's on Bokuto's chest again, his finger slowly moving closer and closer to the jewelry.

"Akaashi, you're killing me. Go to sleep." Bokuto groaned. The fire inside Akaashi burned hotter.

"I'm not tired." Akaashi said, he felt his finger bump into one of the silver balls. Bokuto moved over to his side, he pulled Akaashi against him, turning him to his side as well. He ended up with his back pressed against Bokuto's chest. He could feel the piercings on his back.

"Behave." He whispered in his ear.

But Akaashi didn't want to. He scooted closer, pressing his butt against Bokuto. Bokuto let out a loud sigh.

"I'll sleep on the couch if you don't behave." Bokuto threatened.

"No you wont." Akaashi countered.

Bokuto was silent. Akaashi smiled to himself.

"Do you want me to sing to you? That usually helps you sleep." Bokuto suggested. 

"No, I don't want to sleep. I'm having fun." Akaashi said as he wiggled against Bokuto again. Bokuto's arm tensed around him.

"Not tonight." He repeated.

"Why not."

"You're drunk."

"I give you my consent."

"You cant give consent when you're drunk."

"I'm doing it right now."

"Hush." Bokuto finally said. He placed a kiss on the top of Akaashi's head, then softly began singing in Akaashi's ear.

It was unfair. Why did he have to be such a gentleman? Akaashi's eyelids began to droop, he silently cursed Bokuto, but he only chuckled softly in his ear. He slowly drifted into sleep.


	10. Touch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto didn't hesitate, his lips crashed against Akaashi's. His lips immediately parted, Akaashi felt him run his tongue against his lips. Akaashi parted his own, their tongues danced together. Akaashi let out a small moan.
> 
> Akaashi wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Light smutt. Read at your own risk.
> 
> All my prewritten chapters have been uploaded, so updates are going to be a bit slower. I'll try to post two times a week at least, for now.

A couple weeks went by and the day had come for Kenma to move out. Kenma had found a place just a couple weeks after Akaashi had told him about their eviction. The realization of Akaashi living alone had finally hit him at full force. He had never been truly alone in all his life. He didn't want to live alone, he was going to miss Kenma.

Everyone had helped out with the moving, even Daichi and Suga came by to help move boxes. Together, they all packed up Kenma's stuff. Kenma had refused to take anything that was outside of his room. He assured Akaashi that he would be fine, he and Kuro had gone furniture shopping and most of what he needed had already been delivered to his new apartment.

The already large apartment seemed to grow even larger once Kenma had fully gone. Akaashi found himself suffering from anxiety when he was home alone. He had began returning home late from work, only giving himself enough time to have dinner, shower and change for bed. Bokuto still called him every night, which helped sooth him a little. He still sang to Akaashi until he fell asleep.

Suga had been true to his word and had been taking Akaashi apartment hunting with a relator he recommended. Together, they found some very decent ones within his price range and in the area he wanted to stay in because it was close to work. He eventually settled on one that was close enough that he could walk to work. He really liked it, but it just didn't feel like home yet.

A couple weeks later, the day for Akaashi to move out his stuff came. Everyone came over again to help Akaashi as well. They packed up all the smaller things into boxes and loaded them up into a moving truck they had rented, the larger furniture was being taken care of by the moving company Suga had hired for Akaashi.

Once the moving truck was completely loaded, they headed towards the new apartment. They made it to Akaashi's new apartment and together they started unloading all the boxes. 

"This is a nice place too." Oikawa said as he looked around inside. It was also an open-concept apartment, but it was much smaller than the one he had been in. It was still a nice size, the only thing Akaashi missed was the large glass wall in his bedroom. He had large windows still, with a nice view of the city, but they didn't feel the same.

"This is the last of them!" Kuro and Bokuto walked in, they each carried a couple boxes in their arms.

"Be careful, I think those are the kitchen ones." Oikawa walked over to Kuro, taking one from him. Akaashi followed him and took one from Bokuto.

They placed them on the counter in the kitchen, Bokuto began opening them and placing items in their designated spots. Akaashi walked over to him, Bokuto had his arms raised above him as he placed plates in the cabinet. Akaashi slipped in-between Bokuto and the cabinets and he wrapped his arms around Bokuto's torso and rested his head against his chest. Bokuto looked over at him, he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and gave him a little squeeze.

"Are you alright?" Bokuto asked him.

"No." Akaashi answered honestly. It took Bokuto by surprise, Akaashi felt him pause. Suddenly, Bokuto pulled away and picked up Akaashi and sat him down on the counter.

"Bokuto-san what are you-" Bokuto placed a finger over Akaashi's lips.

"Are you still upset about what happened with your father?" Bokuto looked into Akaashi's eyes, he locked gazes with him. Akaashi tried to look away, but Bokuto gently placed his hand under his chin and pulled his face back to look at him.

He wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck and pressed his forehead to his. He looked down at Bokuto's chest as he spoke. "My father doesn't approve of me. I've accepted that. I can't change who I am and even if I could, I wouldn't."

"Akaashi..." Bokuto whispered. 

"I chose my happiness." Akaashi looked up, he gently placed his hand on Bokuto's cheek, "That comes with some loss. It’s painful, but I'll get through it."

Bokuto leaned forward, his lips gently pressed against Akaashi's, he gladly returned the kiss, his mouth parting with Bokuto's. Tears spilled out of Akaashi's eyes, the heartache over the past two months overwhelmed him. 

He pulled away from Bokuto, Bokuto frowned slightly when he saw the tears on Akaashi's cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumbs and placed his hands gently on the sides of Akaashi’s face. He pressed one more gentle kiss to Akaashi's lips.

"We should finish unpacking." he whispered. Akaashi nodded.

With everyone help, everything was put away pretty quickly. Everyone left soon after the last box had been unpacked, leaving Akaashi alone in the apartment. He sighed and walked over to his new bedroom, even though it had the majority of the furniture he had in his old one it still didn't feel the same. He didn't bother to change, he curled up into a ball under the covers and waited for Bokuto's phone call.

The next day, Bokuto came over again to help Akaashi organize. They got down to work, putting things in their place and adding things he would no longer use into a donation pile.

"Hey Akaashi, where do I put you laptop?" Bokuto called over to him. Akaashi looked up from the box of novels he had been putting onto his shelf, his eyes locking on the laptop.

"I forgot about that." He got up from the floor and walked over to Bokuto, he was in the living room, he had been going through the boxes on the coffee table. He look the laptop from Bokuto and opened it. He tried the power button, but it needed to be charged.

"How could you forget about your laptop?" Bokuto teased.

"Its the one i used to write. I don't write anymore." He shrugged as he set it back down on the table, "You can add it to the donation pile."

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, his eyes wide open.

"No." He said. Akaashi turned to look at him, eyebrow raised.

"No?" He repeated.

"You love to write." Bokuto said.

"Loved, past tense." Akaashi corrected, he turned to head back to the novels he was putting away, but Bokuto gently grabbed his arm before he could get far. Akaashi turned to look at him, "What are you-"

"Try again." Bokuto said, he offered the laptop to Akaashi.

"Pardon?" Akaashi looked at the laptop, then back up at Bokuto.

"Try again." He repeated, "One more time. Try writing. If it doesn't work out, then I'll let you donate this." Akaashi looked at Bokuto's face. His eyebrows were pulled together, determination in his eyes. He wasn't going to give up.

"Fine, but it's not going to work. I've lost my inspiration." Akaashi sighed, he took the laptop from him and headed to his bedroom with it. He placed it on the small table between his two chairs that he brought back from his old apartment. He turned to leave, but he bumped into Bokuto's broad chest as he did.

"We'll try tonight." Bokuto said, he reached down and grabbed Akaashi's hands. "I'll sit with you, I'll write the songs I need to finish and you'll write anything. Poems, a novel, a short story, anything."

Akaashi blushed, "You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you." Bokuto smiled. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Akaashi's lips. "Lets go finish up so we can get started."

They continued putting away as much as they could. They only took a break for dinner, they ate on the new table Akaashi had bought. There was no kitchen island in his new apartment, so he had to purchase it in order to have a place to eat. It felt odd, but with Bokuto there he actually enjoyed eating on it.

"Alright," Bokuto said as he returned from throwing away their take-out boxes "Lets get started. Where do you want to write." Bokuto rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"You were serious?" Akaashi glanced up at him. 

"Of course. Come on," Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hand and pulled him to the couch. "Wait right here." he said before turning to Akaashi's bedroom. Akaashi took a seat and waited. He soon came back, laptop and charger in hand. He connected the charger into the plug next to the couch, then plugged the laptop in and turned it on before handing it Akaashi. "No excuses, write even half a poem and I'll give you a reward."

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, "A reward? What kind of reward."

"Its a surprise." Bokuto smiled as he sat down next to him, he pulled up his legs and placed them over his lap. Akaashi watched him closely but his face gave nothing away. He pulled out his headphones and placed them in his ears. "I'm going to listen to our tracks so far and try to come up with something for the songs I need to get done. You focus on your work."

Akaashi nodded and turned to his laptop. His log in was on the screen, it was asking for a password. It took him several attempts, but he got in. On his desktop were several word documents, all of them with various titles. He opened them one by one, all of them were so dull and bland. He frowned, this was going to be hard.

He opened a new one and stared at the screen. The blinking line that appeared after he clicked to start typing seemed to tease him. His mind was blank. What should he write about. Should it be sad? Happy? Romantic? Should it be horror? Something profound, or something shallow? A poem? A short story? He ran his hand through his hair before placing it on his chin. He hadn't even started and he was already frustrated.

Akaashi felt a hand wrap around his ankle, then a gentle squeezed. He looked up, Bokuto was smiling at him. Their gazes locked, Akaashi became mesmerized by Bokuto's golden eyes. They looked like they could look right into his soul. They were full of encouragement as well as just pure and profound joy. He noted that he rarely saw Bokuto's eyes look sad. They were two little golden suns on the face of someone he truly cared for. His stomach suddenly filled with butterflies.

"You can do it." He said. Akaashi felt his face blush. Inspiration came to him in a rush. His hands met with the keyboard and he began to write. He wasn't sure how long he had written, all he knew was that he couldn't stop. He wrote several poems, along with a quick short story. The main protagonist of his story was a man with golden eyes, with dreams of taking over the world.

"Akaashi." Bokuto's voice pulled him from his laptop screen. He looked up at Bokuto, he was smiling at him. "You look like you're working hard. You haven't stopped typing in a while."

"Inspiration came to me." Akaashi smiled. He hit save on his work then stretched his arms up in the air. He suddenly remembered, "Do i get my reward?"

Bokuto chuckled. He reached over and grabbed Akaashi's laptop, he set it on top of the coffee table before turning back to Akaashi. He removed his legs from his lap, he slipped in between them and spread himself on the couch, he rested his head against Akaashi's stomach and wrapped his arms around his torso. Akaashi ran one hand through Bokuto's hair, the other rested against Bokuto's cheek.

"Me. I'm your reward." Bokuto smiled.

"Everything I've wanted." Akaashi replied.

"My answer is yes." Bokuto said.

"Your answer? To what?" Akaashi continued running his hand through Bokuto's hair. What question had he asked? He racked his brain, trying to remember.

"I want to be your boyfriend." Bokuto said. He gently squeezed Akaashi's torso with his arms. Akaashi's hand paused. He was silent for a moment.

"That offer expired. You have to ask me, remember?" He teased.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Bokuto looked up at Akaashi, his chin resting against his chest. Akaashi blushed, he grabbed Bokuto's face with his hands.

"Yes." Akaashi said. He gently pulled Bokuto up, Bokuto responded and placed his hands on either side of Akaashi, pulling himself up and hovering over him. Akaashi slipped down further into the couch, "Now kiss me." 

Bokuto didn't hesitate, his lips crashed against Akaashi's. His lips immediately parted, Akaashi felt him run his tongue against his lips. Akaashi parted his own, their tongues danced together. Akaashi let out a small moan.

Akaashi wanted more.

He slipped his hands underneath Bokuto's shirt, his fingers gently running up along his lower chest. He could feel the bumps of his abs then the outline of his chest. Bokuto's skin was smooth, it felt nice against his touch. Akaashi immediately found his piercings, he ran his index finger softly across them. Bokuto broke the kiss, he looked into Akaashi's face. Akaashi had on a mischievous smile. Bokuto bit his lip.

"I'm completely sober today." Akaashi teased, he ran his fingers across his piercings again. Bokuto closed his eyes and let out a sharp breath.

"Sober and still misbehaving." Bokuto said as he opened his eyes.

"You know, with you being a rockstar I imagined you'd be... more willing." Akaashi looked up at him.

"I'm not that kind of rockstar, I don't sleep around." Bokuto rolled his eyes.

"You can sleep with me. We're dating now." Akaashi bit his lips, he ran his fingers across Bokuto's chest. Bokuto was so muscular, it made Akaashi's stomach tighten.

"Is that you giving me your consent?" Bokuto teased. Akaashi glared at him.

"Yes." Akaashi wrapped his legs around Bokuto's waist, "touch me, please."

Bokuto groaned softly, their lips met again. Akaashi pressed himself against Bokuto, he could feel him through his jeans. 

Bokuto's lips moved along Akaashi's jaw, his kisses were urgent as he made his way down to his neck. Bokuto's hands pulled at Akaashi's shirt. He leaned up on his elbows, allowing Bokuto to pull the shirt up. He raised his arms, the shirt slipped past his head and Bokuto threw it over to the side.

Akaashi tugged at Bokuto's. He separated himself from Akaashi for a moment, pulling off his own shirt. It joined Akaashi's on the floor. Akaashi admired Bokuto's broad chest, he reached out to Bokuto, who leaned back down. He ran his hands along his chest and up along his shoulders.

"You seem to really like my chest." Bokuto teased.

"Its very attractive." Akaashi blushed.

Bokuto gave him one of his wide grins before leaning down, his lips pressing back against Akaashi's. Akaashi's arms wrapped around Bokuto. His hands sliding down Bokuto's broad back. 

Bokuto's lips moved back to his neck, he trailed little kisses down his collarbones and down his chest.

"You always like to tease me because of the piercings, but I wonder how sensitive you are here." Bokuto grinned. Akaashi didn't have time to react before he felt Bokuto's hot tongue against his nipple. A wave of pleasure coursed through him, his back arched at the touch. Bokuto slipped one of his arms underneath him, holding him close while the other ran down Akaashi's chest.

Akaashi felt Bokuto's teeth against his skin at the same time he felt Bokuto's hand slide against the front of his jeans. He let out a loud moan, his hand made its way into Bokuto's hair and he gently tugged at it.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi whispered.

"Akaashi." He whispered back, he ran his tongue along the other one, followed by his teeth just like the first.

"Mmm, Bokuto-san." Akaashi tilted his head back, his back arching again.

"God, you're so sexy." Bokuto grinded his hips against Akaashi. He could feel how turned on he was.

Suddenly, Bokuto placed his other arm underneath Akaashi, pulling him up. Akaashi gasped as Bokuto leaned back on the couch. He was now on top of Bokuto, straddling his hips. Bokuto continued running his tongue against Akaashi's, he would suck and bite on him. Every time he did Akaashi's stomach felt like it tightened. Bokuto slid his hands down his back and into his jeans.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi said, he looked down at him, he placed one arm on his shoulder. The other hand was in Bokuto's hair, "I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Bokuto said, he mumbled against Akaashi's chest but he never broke the pattern of his tongue and teeth. Akaashi moaned and tried to focus.

"I- Ahhh." He said, "Its... been a while for me."

Bokuto suddenly stopped, he looked up at Akaashi's face. Akaashi blushed as Bokuto scanned his face.

"How long?" Bokuto asked.

Akaashi's blush deepened. "Well, I'm not sure. Maybe, a little over two years?"

Bokuto's removed his hands out of Akaashi's jeans, he leaned back.

"What?" He gasped.

"Please," Akaashi pressed his lips to Bokuto's again, he spoke in between kissed, "Please... I really... want to... do it... with... you"

Bokuto's hands gripped Akaashi's waist. He moaned against his lips. Akaashi opened his lips against Bokuto's, inviting him in. Bokuto slipped his tongue into Akaashi's mouth, Akaashi pressed himself against Bokuto's chest. He could feel his jewelry rub against his own chest.

Bokuto suddenly pulled away, "Not today." he whispered against Akaashi's lips. Akaashi pulled away too, he looked at Bokuto's face is disbelief.

"You're... rejecting me?" Pain shot through Akaashi's heart. He felt embarrassed.

"No!" Bokuto said, he leaned up and placed his lips back onto Akaashi's. They exchanged another very heated kiss before he pulled away again, "We just won't go all the way today, alright?"

Akaashi pressed his forehead against Bokuto's. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Bokuto-san." He whined. He pressed his hips down against Bokuto's, earning a soft moan from him.

"I'll take care of you in a different way today, but we wont go all the way." Bokuto said. His hands moved to Akaashi's jeans. He tugged on the button, releasing it. He slowly unzipped them.

Akaashi leaned back, he bit his lip as he watched Bokuto.

"Today, we'll go with this." Bokuto hand slipped into Akaashi's boxers as he undid his own jeans. Akaashi gasped at Bokuto's touch. He pulled him out of his boxers and held him firmly in his hand. He then pulled out his own and pressed them together. 

Akaashi bit his lip, Bokuto's was much larger than he had imagined.

Bokuto's hand slowly started moving up and down both their lengths. Akaashi could feel a tingling sensation from his waist to his toes. He moaned loudly, 

"Don't stop." Akaashi said. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bokuto's. Bokuto continued moving his hand slowly up and down as he invaded Akaashi's mouth with his tongue. 

The feeling was so intense, Akaashi found that he was needing to holding back. He moaned against Bokuto's mouth, his hips thrusting forward against Bokuto's hand without his permission. Waves of pleasure rolled through his body, he felt light headed. Each wave threatened to push him over the edge.

Bokuto could feel that Akaashi was close. He moved his hand a little quicker. Akaashi had to pull away from the kiss. His head tilted back and his back arched again.

The apartment filled with Akaashi's soft moans.

"Bokuto-san, I- I don't think I can hold back much longer." he gasped.

"That's okay, I'm close too. You're moans are so erotic, they're making me lose my mind." Bokuto said. His hand slowly sped up. Akaashi bit his lip to hold back a loud moan.

"Bokuto-san, I'm-" Akaashi didn't get to finish his sentence before he came. Bokuto came as well, he kept slowly moving his hand up and down, letting Akaashi ride out his climax until he gasped, "Enough." 

Bokuto pulled his hand away. He leaned his head back against the back of the couch, he was slightly panting.

"Ah." Akaashi sighed.

"Akaashi, lay down, I'll get us a towel." Bokuto carefully pulled Akaashi down from on top of him, he gently laid him down on the couch and then got up.

He heard Bokuto walk towards his room, the gently click of his door opening and closing filled the room. Akaashi was panting, he felt tired. It had been so long since he felt pleasure like that. But he was slightly disappointed that Bokuto hadn't gone all the way with him.

Akaashi craved him, all of him.

He heard the click of his door again, followed by some shuffling.

"Can you do it or would you like me to clean you up for you?" Bokuto gently asked.

Akaashi extended his hand for the towel, Bokuto placed it in his hand. After cleaning himself up, he pulled his underwear back up over himself and laid back on the couch, his arm draped over his eyes. He sighed.

"Are you alright?" Bokuto whispered.

"I want more." Akaashi said.

"Not today." Akaashi could feel Bokuto's hand run through his hair.

"When?" Akaashi said. He felt so tired, he could feel himself slowly losing consciousness.

"Soon." Bokuto promised.

"Mmmm." Akaashi said. He closed his eyes, falling into a light sleep. He woke up to the feeling of being carried. He wrapped his arm around Bokuto's neck and hid his face in his chest. He felt the bed underneath him as Bokuto laid him down. He didn't open his eyes at all during this.

"I'm going to take off your jeans so you can sleep comfortably. Is that alright?" He head Bokuto whisper into his ear. He placed a soft kiss on the top of Akaashi's hair.

"Yes." he whispered back. He felt Bokuto tug at his jeans, they slipped down easily. He heard them drop to the ground next to him. "Sleep over." he whispered.

"Okay." Bokuto said. He heard him shuffle over to the other side of the bed. He could hear him removing his own clothes before slipping under the comforter with Akaashi. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. Akaashi rested his head against his chest. Bokuto's heartbeat soothed him, and he fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to notice a pattern to my endings.


	11. Realization.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feelings he had for Bokuto were so strong, it made him realize that he truly had never felt love before. This was love. What he felt for Bokuto was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Panic attack and explicit content.

Akaashi stepped out of the elevator and headed to the familiar door. For the past couple of weeks, every moment of free time Akaashi had to spare, he'd always end up in the studio. The anxiety of returning to an empty apartment prevented him from going home after work. He much preferred to watch the guy's play and work so hard on their new album.

Today he had his laptop with him, he had started to bring it along just a couple days into coming to the studio. He stepped into the familiar room. Suga sat in his usual spot, tablet in hand and coffee next to him on the side table. He looked up at Akaashi and gave him a warm smile. They had gotten to know each other pretty well since Akaashi was spending so much time there. Suga was very kind to him. He had been ecstatic when Akaashi had told him that he and Bokuto were officially dating.

He turned to wave at Bokuto but stopped in his tracks. Bokuto was sitting in his usual spot, bass in hand. But today, his hair wasn't styled up in his usual spikes. Akaashi had seen him with his hair down only once before. Even after spending the night, his hair would still be up in the morning, only a few stray hairs would get out. But today, it was completely down, not a spike in sight.

He looked incredibly handsome. Not that he didn't look handsome with his usual hairstyle, but something about seeing him like this made Akaashi's stomach fill with butterflies. Bokuto looked up at Akaashi and waved happily. He stood up from his stool and set his instrument down. He walked over to the door and came into the 'panel room' as Akaashi called it.

"Akaashi!" He called out. He walked over to him and grabbed him by the waist before planting quick a kiss on his lips.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi replied, he blushed softly. The butterflies in his stomach went wild.

"How was work?" He asked, he took Akaashi's hand and walked him over to his usual seat.

"The same as always." Akaashi smiled as he sat down on the couch, the one that was at an angle from the one Suga sat at. Suga watched them over the top of the tablet, a broad smile on his face.

"You brought your laptop!" Bokuto said, eyeing the bag hanging from Akaashi's shoulder. Everyday he said the same thing, always equally excited.

"Yes, I did." Akaashi placed the bag down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Are you going to get some writing done?"

"I plan on trying." Akaashi sighed.

"You're going to write something amazing, just watch. I believe in you." Bokuto leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of his head, "I have to get back, we're almost finished with this last song. Then we'll be done for the day."

"That's good." Akaashi smiled at him, "Go on, I'll wait for you here."

Bokuto flashed him one of his wide grins before heading back into the recording room. He picked up his bass again and sat on his stool. Akaashi bit his lip as he checked him out again. 

"You two are adorable." Suga commented as he focused back on his tablet.

Akaashi blushed and thanked him. He pulled out his laptop and plugged the charger into the outlet next to the couch. He placed it on his lap and hit the power button. He checked out Bokuto again as he waited for the laptop to start. How lucky was he to have such a handsome boyfriend?

He turned back to the laptop and entered his password. He opened the document he had been writing on. He had started a novel recently, or more like an outline of a novel. Inspiration had hit him one afternoon and he was running with it. He didn't feel very confident about it, but it was the best he had right now. He sighed and began typing away at the keys.

Inspiration seemed to hit him better when he was in the studio. He thought the passion that the guys had for their music influenced his passion for his writing. It inspired him to follow his dreams, just as they had. Only, they had succeeded. Akaashi still only had the dreams.

Whenever he was here, he really felt like he could write a whole novel. The task didn't seem impossible to him. He really enjoyed coming.

Suga let him work in silence. He had noticed that when Akaashi got into the zone of writing, it was best to not disturb him. Akaashi felt like he was gaining great momentum. The typing didn't stop until Akaashi felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Bokuto looking down at him, his hair swung in the air has he tilted his head down towards him.

"You looked like you were really into your writing, so I wanted to let you finish, but we're about to go eat dinner." Bokuto smiled at him.

"Ah." Akaashi said. He leaned forward and set his laptop down on the coffee table in front of him. He stood up and reached for Bokuto's hand. He gently squeezed it in his. "Lets go, I'm hungry."

Bokuto lead the way over to the conference room. Everyone else was already inside, they were all serving themselves food from several take-out containers that were placed in the middle of the large table.

"Sit, I'll serve you your favorites." Bokuto kissed Akaashi on the cheek before heading over to grab some plates for them. Akaashi walked over and sat next to Suga, who was already eating. He had his tabled propped up in front of him, he seemed to be reading some documents on it.

"The work never stops." Suga smiled at him. "The guy's have been nominated for some rock awards, and we're setting up interviews for them."

Akaashi raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Really?"

"Yes, they're gaining popularity very fast. Hopefully that reflects on their next album's sales." Suga leaned back in his chair, he reached for his water bottle and unscrewed the lid, taking a deep drink from it before returning it to the table. 

Akaashi felt himself being overwhelmed with emotion. He was so proud of them.

"Looks like we may be able to do a world tour next album. Their gaining popularity outside of Asia now, and the second album hasn't even dropped." Daichi suddenly said, he leaned over towards Suga. He gently brushed a piece of rice from his cheek, Suga smiled warmly at him.

"World tour?" Akaashi's stomach dropped. He remembered how Oikawa had been with this last tour. The frustrations of long distance had really got to him that time around. "How long do those last?"

"Depends on the level of success of their album. They can go from six months to over a year." Suga watched Akaashi's face carefully.

"And when does their next album drop?" Akaashi tried to remain calm, he didn't want Suga to see the panic that was starting to climb inside of him.

"Next year." Suga said, he was still watching Akaashi closely.

"Oh." Akaashi said. He felt his heart racing.

"Akaashi, I got you your favorites! And some cake for dessert." Bokuto's voice made him jump. He walked over to the chair next to Akaashi and sat down, placing two plates in front of him. One was filled with Akaashi's favorites, the other was smaller and had a slice of cake on it.

"Thank you Bokuto-san." Akaashi replied. He suddenly didn't feel hungry.

"I'll go get some for myself, be right back!" He headed back towards the food.

"Are you alright?" Suga asked, he gently placed his hand on Akaashi's arm. Akaashi thought about his question. In a year Bokuto would possibly be embarking on a worldwide tour that will possibly last more than a year. If not a year, Akaashi was sure it would be six months minimum, especially since Suga was talking about how fast their popularity was growing.

That meant a whole year or more away from Bokuto. A year of him being alone. He would of course have Kenma and Oikawa, he could visit them when he felt lonely. The three of them would be there for each other. And Akaashi could maybe join him during his vacation time, for as long as he could afford it. But he doubted with such late night concerts that Bokuto would be able to call him everyday. And he probably wouldn't be able to sing to him since he was already straining his voice so much.

Akaashi could feel the panic rising in him. His hands felt sweaty. He clenched his hands into fists and pressed them against his thighs.

"Akaashi, you look like you're about to pass out. Drink some water." Suga said. Daichi handed him a new bottle and Suga offered it to Akaashi.

"Thank you." Akaashi said. He untwisted the cap and put the bottle to his lips. He drank deeply, Suga and Daichi watched him. Both of them looked concerned. Akaashi set the empty bottle on the table, his hand trembled slightly.

"It'll be okay." Suga rubbed Akaashi's arm.

"Man Suga, you chose a great place for dinner. This food looks amazing!" Bokuto said as he walked up. He paused before reaching his seat, his eyes on Akaashi. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright Bokuto-san." Akaashi tried to compose himself. He quickly wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his sleeve before Bokuto could notice. Suga stopped rubbing his arm and turned to Daichi. Bokuto's eyes moved from one of them to the other. He set his food down and sat in the chair next to Akaashi. He reached over and grabbed his hand. Akaashi hoped he couldn't feel how sweaty it was.

'Hey, you can tell me. What happened?" Bokuto tried to look at Akaashi's face, but Akaashi looked away. Bokuto turned to Suga and Daichi, both avoided his gaze. "Someone tell me." he said, he sounded upset.

"We were discussing the band, and the next album." Suga said, he avoided Bokuto's gaze, "The upcoming tour, and dates..."

"Oh." Bokuto said. His eyebrows pulled together and his jaw clenched, "Thats not for a while, lets not think about that." he squeezed Akaashi's hand.

"You're right." Akaashi said. "Lets eat."

He took his hand from Bokuto's and reached for his chopsticks. Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and reached for his own chopsticks with the other.

Akaashi had never thought about that far in the future. He was already struggling with the long studio nights and Akaashi's work making him put in overtime. They called each other almost everyday, which really helped. But when he was on tour, that would be harder. Akaashi began to panic again.

Would they make it through this? Their relationship was fairly new, it didn't have the reinforcement of time like Iwaizumi and Oikawa's did. Even in a year, it'll still be a fairly new relationship. For Oikawa, it would also not be the first nor the second time Iwaizumi had gone on tour without him, so he already had experience with it.

But for Akaashi and Bokuto, the first tour their relationship had to survive was going to be the longest the band's ever done. It seemed helpless. He didn't want him and Bokuto to drift apart. He loved him.

His eyes widened, he dropped his chopsticks, they clatters against the tabletop.

"Akaashi, are you alright?" Bokuto quickly reached for his hand, he squeezed it tight. Akaashi could feel it shaking inside Bokuto's. He turned to look at him, eyes wide.

"Bokuto-san, could I stay with you tonight?" Akaashi asked. He wasn't sure what expression he had on his face, but judging by Bokuto's reaction it must have not been a very good one.

"Of course. Do you want to go now? We were planning on leaving after dinner anyways." Bokuto said.

"Yes, I'd like that please." Akaashi whispered. If he was going to have a panic attack, he didn't want to have it here. Bokuto quickly got up from the table.

"We're going to leave guys," He said to everyone, "thanks for the food and a great recording day."

He smiled at everyone as he picked up all the plates, Akaashi's barely touched ones as well and headed to the trash can. Akaashi stood up and placed his laptop bag's strap over his shoulder. He felt a nudge on his elbow, he turned to see Suga's hands extended up towards him. He had two water bottles in them.

"Thank you." Akaashi said. Suga gave him a warm smile as he took the water bottles.

"Ready?" Bokuto's asked, Akaashi turned to look at him. His expression was gentle, his arm was outstretched towards him, hand facing up. Akaashi slipped his hand into Bokuto's and followed him out the door. They headed to the elevator, Akaashi could still feel his heart racing.

"Do you need anything from me?" Bokuto asked. Akaashi looked down at the floor. He hadn't noticed his foot was tapping against it. He shook his head, unable to say anything.

Bokuto squeezed his hand. Once the elevator doors opened, they headed out to the awaiting car. Bokuto opened the door for Akaashi, he slipped in and waited for Bokuto to walk around the car and slide in next to him.

His knee bounced up and down from the floor and he bit nervously at his fingernails. Once Bokuto was inside the car, he took the water bottles that Suga had given him as well as Akaashi's laptop bag. He set them on the floor then reached for the hand that Akaashi was biting its nails from.

"What do you need?" Bokuto asked calmly. Akaashi felt hot.

"Air, cold air." He managed to say. Bokuto nodded and rolled down their windows.

Akaashi closed his eyes and let the cold evening air hit his face. He sat back on the seat, Bokuto still had his hands over his own and was gently squeezing them. He felt a little better, his heart had almost returned to its normal beat by the time they arrived at Bokuto's apartment complex.

"We're here." Bokuto whispered. Akaashi opened his eyes and looked over at Bokuto. Bokuto gave him a nervous smile.

"Wait here." he repeated. He opened his door but paused, he reached down and grabbed Akaashi's bag and the water bottles from the floor. He slipped them into the pockets on the sides of the bag before stepping out. Akaashi waited as he walked over to open his door. Bokuto opened it and reached down, grabbing Akaashi's hand and pulling him up. He squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"We're almost home. Do you want a hot bath? I can get you a hot bath. Or a shower, whatever you need." Bokuto said as they walked into the building. Akaashi was starting to calm down, but with the sudden release of the tension in his body, he felt lightheaded. He only nodded to Bokuto.

They made their way up in the elevator, then to Bokuto's apartment door. He opened it quickly, stepping inside. He hung Akaashi's bag on one of the hooks by the door before removing his shoes. Akaashi removed his as well, he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

"Go take a shower." Bokuto walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He planted a kiss on the top of Akaashi's head. "It'll help you relax."

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto, he buried his face against his chest and nodded. Bokuto pulled away and reached for Akaashi's hand. They headed upstairs together. Bokuto paused at his closet first, he pulled out a towel from inside before walking Akaashi over to the bathroom.

He set the towel down and then turned to show Akaashi which knob activated the hot water and which one activated the cold. He gave Akaashi one more kiss before he left him alone in the bathroom. Akaashi leaned against the counter, he took deep breaths as he tried to calm his racing heart. 

He pulled off his clothes and then turned on the water in the shower. He stepped inside before the water had a chance to heat up. He shivered as the cold water hit him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of the water hitting his skin. He focused on the temperature of the water. It slowly began to increase, sending another shiver down his spine.

He continued to stand there as the water got warmer. He untensed his muscles one by one, starting from his feet all the way up to his jaw muscles. By the time he was done, the water was hot against his skin. He turned the cold knob, letting the water cool down a bit before he washed himself.

Once he was done, he relaxed his muscles one more time. This time was smoother, he finished in half the time. He turned the water off then reached for the towel Bokuto had left for him. He wrapped it around his waist before stepping out of the shower. He walked over to the sink, his toothbrush was still in the holder next to Bokuto's.

He smiled as he picked it up. He grabbed the toothpaste and put a bit on the brush. He watched himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. His eyes looked tired, his face looked sunken. He looked like he could use a good nights sleep.

He rinsed his mouth out with water before turning and heading to Bokuto's bedroom. Bokuto was laying on the bed, his legs over the edge and his feet on the floor. He had his hands up pressed against his head. Akaashi stared at him.

"Are you alright?" Akaashi asked.

"Oh, you're done?" Bokuto asked. He sat up and smiled at Akaashi. "You took a long time."

"Sorry, I was trying to untense my muscles." Akaashi said.

"No, its alright!" Bokuto got up and walked over to his dresser. He grabbed something from it before walking over to Akaashi, hand extended. "These are new, you can have them since you didn't bring a change of clothes."

Akaashi grabbed the item from Bokuto's hand and inspected it. Ah, boxers.

"If you need pajamas or anything, they're in my dresser." Bokuto said.

"I sleep naked, remember?" Akaashi smiled at him.

"Right." Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm going to go shower now, you can go to sleep if you're tired."

Akaashi nodded at him. Bokuto turned and headed over to the bathroom. Akaashi stood there as heard the shower turn back on. He turned and headed over to the bed, removing his towel as he walked. He unfolded the boxers and slipped them on before sitting at the edge of the bed. His heart began racing again. He shook his head and then pulled the cover over himself.

Bokuto also took a long time in the shower. Akaashi watched as the minutes passed by on the clock that was placed on top of Bokuto's night stand. 

He wondered what Bokuto was like on tour. He was sure it was stressful, having to sing almost every night and traveling so much. But he also imagined it to be fun. With Bokuto's personality, he imagined him enjoying himself and making friends wherever he went.

He remembered the picture on Bokuto's phone background, the one of him posing in front of a large statue. He bet that wherever he went, he explored. He was so adventurous and social, he could imagine him mingling with the locals of everywhere he went. His personality was the type that no one could resist.

The bathroom door suddenly opened, Akaashi was pulled from his thoughts. Akaashi turned, Bokuto stepped out from the bathroom in his boxers. Akaashi could see all his tattoo's and his piercings. His body was in such good shape, his muscles looked toned and firm. It made Akaashi's stomach feel tight and he blushed.

"You're still awake?" Bokuto asked.

"Yes." Akaashi replied.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Bokuto said. He walked over to the bed as he was dried his hair with a towel.

"I was lost in thought." Akaashi admitted.

"I'll be right back." Bokuto said. He headed for the stairs, Akaashi watched him disappear below. He heard him walking around downstairs, lights suddenly started shutting off until the only one on was the bedroom one. Bokuto reappeared at the top of the stairs, he had the bottles of water Suga had given him in his hands. "I'm going to put these on your nightstand in case you need them." 

"Thank you Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiled at him. Bokuto walked over and set them down on his nightstand before heading back to the other side of the bed. He slipped under the covers, Akaashi scooted closer to him, he threw his leg over Bokuto's and rested his head on his chest. He gently traced Bokuto's tattoo's with his finger.

"Tell me about tour life." Akaashi said.

"Hm?" Bokuto said, he looked over at Akaashi.

"What's it like to go on tour?" Akaashi asked again

"Its incredible. I love it. Getting to be in a different city every couple of days was amazing. I got to go sight seeing, I got to taste all kinds of amazing foods, and I got to do all that while also doing what I love the most." Bokuto said excitedly.

"Sing?" Akaashi asked.

"Yes, sing. The feeling of being in front of thousands of people, pouring your heart out and to have them match that energy and pour so much back into you is... indescribable." Bokuto sighed.

"You really are incredible." Akaashi said. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Bokuto. He responded immediately, his lips parting for Akaashi. Bokuto turned his body so that it was facing Akaashi, his arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

The kiss was quickly becoming more heated, Akaashi's hands made their way into Bokuto's hair and Bokuto's hands moved behind Akaashi, one pushed his hips forward while the other one rested on his lower back.

Bokuto suddenly let go of Akaashi. He pulled himself up and over him, his body hovered above Akaashi’s. His lips moved down Akaashi's neck, Akaashi felt him suck and bite his skin. It sent a shiver through his body.

"I want to make love you to Akaashi." Bokuto whispered in Akaashi's ear. Akaashi felt his stomach fill with butterflies, his heart raced.

"Please, touch me." Akaashi whispered back. Bokuto's hands made their way down his chest. He felt his fingertips slide past his boxer's waist band. Pleasure filled his body as Bokuto massaged him. 

Bokuto was good with his hands. Akaashi felt immense pleasure as Bokuto continued to play around in his boxers. Soon, Bokuto was reaching into the drawer of the nightstand, he pulled out two items that Akaashi couldn't see well. He was too busy concentrating on Bokuto's touch.

"You'll tell me if its too much, right?" Bokuto whispered in his ear.

"Yes, Bokuto-san." Akaashi sighed.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Bokuto removed his hand, Akaashi took advantage of the pause to catch his breath. It had been so long for him, even the simplest touch from Bokuto felt slightly overwhelming. He felt Bokuto slowly pull down his boxers. They slipped past his feet and Akaashi watched as Bokuto threw them over the edge of the bed. Bokuto leaned back up, his lips meeting Akaashi's again. Akaashi felt something cold, then he felt the invasion of Bokuto's fingers.

Bokuto was good with his fingers. He moved them in ways that had Akaashi gasping. His hand grabbed at the comforter below him, the other was tangled in Bokuto's hair. The waves of pleasure were overwhelming, he felt like his body was going to float away.

"The faces you make are incredibly erotic." Bokuto whispered in his ear. Akaashi moaned at his words.

He could feel the build up deep inside of him. It made him dizzy. He moved his hands to the sides of Bokuto's face. He pulled his face up and pressed his lips against Bokuto's, kissing him deeply as he neared the edge. He had to pull away when he finally reached his limit, he tilted his head back and cried out Bokuto's name. Bokuto continued even after he had finished.

"Bokuto-san, enough." Akaashi gasped. Bokuto removed his fingers, and pressed his lips to Akaashi's.

"Can I make love to you now?" He asked. Akaashi looked at Bokuto's face as he nodded. Bokuto got up onto his knees, he pulled Akaashi's waist up, Akaashi wrapped his legs around him. Akaashi bit his lip as he watched Bokuto's eyes. The gold in his eyes seemed to be ablaze. His eyes were a golden fire, and hungry. Hungry for him. "Let me know if you need me to stop."

Akaashi nodded. He bit his lip as he waited, he could hear Bokuto unwrapping a condom and then sliding it over himself. Bokuto placed his hand on Akaashi's hip, holding it place. Akaashi had waited so long for this moment. Now that it was finally happening, he couldn't help but sigh in content.

He felt more coldness, then he felt Bokuto slowly slide into him. Akaashi gasped, he had imagined what this moment would feel like, but he realized that his imagination could never even compare. Bokuto's hips began to move back and forth, the waves of pleasure that Akaashi felt were indescribable. Bokuto grabbed onto his hips, he could feel him squeezing them gently.

"Ah, Keiji. You feel so good." He groaned. Something about the way Bokuto said his name made his heart race.

"Koutarou, I waited so long for this." he softly moaned.

Bokuto moved his hips faster. Akaashi covered his eyes with his arm, the other reached down and grabbed onto one of Bokuto's forearms. Bokuto continued his thrusting, each one sent a wave of pleasure from his hips to his toes.

"Keiji, I'm close." Bokuto whispered.

"So am I." Akaashi whispered back. He could feel the familiar build up in his core. Bokuto leaned down, resting his hands on either side of Akaashi's head as he moved his hips quicker. Akaashi gently bit onto his arm in an attempt to stop his moans.

"No, I want to hear you." Bokuto used one of his hands to move Akaashi's arm. The room was soon filled with his moans. "I've never heard anything so erotic and sexy."

With that, Akaashi felt himself fall over the edge again. His orgasm was long, prolonged by Bokuto's continued thrusts. His body went into oversensitivity, his legs shook around Bokuto's waist.

Bokuto slowed as he reached his orgasm too. He grunted above Akaashi, Akaashi watched his expression as he came. It made Akaashi's stomach feel tight, he bit his lip. Bokuto collapsed over him, they both panted as they tried to catch their breath.

"I always knew making love to you would be amazing, but it was way better than I could have ever imagined." Bokuto said.

"How funny, I was thinking the same thing." Akaashi laughed softly as he ran his hand through Bokuto's hair.

Bokuto got up and he reached for the towel Akaashi had used earlier. He used it to clean them both up. Once he was done, he pulled Akaashi into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi said, he bit his lip nervously.

"Yes Keiji?" Bokuto replied. His heart skipped a beat.

"I love you, Koutarou." 

He felt Bokuto stop breathing. He looked up at him. Bokuto's eyes were wide open.

"Keiji, I love you too." He replied.

Akaashi felt his eyes fill with tears. The feelings he had for Bokuto were so strong, it made him realize that he truly had never felt love before. This was love. What he felt for Bokuto was love. He'd never felt anything remotely close. The warmth, the joy, even the loneliness he felt when he wasn't with him, it was all love.

The tears spilled over his cheeks, Bokuto leaned down and kissed them away.

"Bokuto-san, promise me that no matter what happens, you wont leave me." Akaashi said. 

"Why would you say that?" Bokuto looked into his face, his eyebrows pulling together. 

"Promise me." Akaashi repeated. 

"I promise. I love you, I'll never leave you." He tangled his legs with Akaashi's, their bodies intertwined with each other's. "You're so important to me. You are my world."

Bokuto softly began to sing to him. Akaashi closed his eyes and wrapped his arm tighter around Bokuto as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the curse of the sleeping endings strikes again. Will I ever be able to think of a different way to end my chapters? Stay tuned.


	12. Boundaries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Akaashi, give it a shot." Suga said. Akaashi returned from his thoughts and stared at Suga.
> 
> "I don't know." He said. He leaned back in his chair, his heart was racing and his palms were sweaty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt to write. Don't worry, next chapter will be better.

He was becoming a clingy boyfriend. Akaashi could tell, but he couldn't stop himself. He was nervous for the future, the thought of being apart from Bokuto for so long sent his heart racing. Which in result was turning him into a clingy boyfriend.

Akaashi would call Bokuto during his lunch breaks, he'd text him constantly all day and he'd head over to the studio the moment he was done with work. When Bokuto had interviews or other obligations, he waited for him at his apartment. It smelled of him, which helped ease his nerves.

He was currently sitting on one of the stools at Bokuto's counter, munching on some snacks Bokuto had gotten him. He wasn't home as much as Akaashi was, so all the food he had gotten was solely for Akaashi. His laptop was open in front of him, he was typing away at it, he was making great progress with his writing as he usually did when he was around Bokuto.

He truly had become Akaashi's inspiration for his novel.

The doorbell suddenly rang, Akaashi looked over in its direction. It wasn't Bokuto, he would have just come in. He got up and headed to the door. Bokuto's door had no peephole, so he opened the door slightly to look outside. Oikawa was standing there, his arms were crossed against his chest and his foot tapped the floor.

"Open the door Akaashi." Oikawa said. Akaashi's stomach tensed. He had his scolding face on.

"Okay." Akaashi sighed and reclosed the door. He removed the lock at the top of the door before opening it fully, letting Oikawa in.

"When did you move in with Bokuto, and why didn't you tell me?" Oikawa said as he stomped in. He removed his shoes and threw them over next to the shoe rack by the door.

"What?" Akaashi asked, he looked over at Oikawa.

"Bokuto was telling Iwa-chan about how you haven't left his house in weeks." Oikawa glared, "Which means you moved in, right?"

Akaashi blushed. Was Bokuto complaining about him to his friends? Had his clinginess finally gotten to him? What if he asked Akaashi for space. Akaashi hadn't spent much time in his new apartment since he moved in, the place still felt foreign to him. He wasn't ready to face that challenge yet.

"I didn't move in. I'm just... I find that I can write better here at Bokuto's." Akaashi said. It wasn't entirely a lie. He didn't want to get into the whole panic attacks situation. He had suffered from some when he tried to go back to his own apartment. Even Bokuto's singing hadn't been able to soothe him. Bokuto had run out in the middle of the night multiple times to come to Akaashi's aid.

"Liar." Oikawa accused. "Bokuto's been asking Iwa-chan weird questions."

Akaashi gulped, "Weird questions?"

"Yes. About how to help people who are suffering from extreme anxiety." Oikawa looked over at Akaashi, "Is it happening again? Like last time, when you're father kicked you out? You don't do well with sudden changes like that Akaashi, and moving your entire life and getting cut off from your family in the span of a couple months has obviously taken its toll."

Akaashi avoided his eyes, he picked as his fingernails.

"See?" Oikawa reached over and pulled Akaashi's hands apart, "Its okay to admit you're struggling. We can get you help like last time."

"I'm fine. Bokuto makes me feel safe." Akaashi insisted.

"You can't depend on Bokuto. You know this, he isn't going to be here all the time." Oikawa's tone was gentle, but his words felt like a slap in the face.

"That's a bridge I'll cross when we get to it." Akaashi pulled his hands away from Oikawa and headed back to his seat. He sat down and pulled his laptop towards him. Oikawa pulled out the chair next to his and sat down. He watch Akaashi carefully.

"How's Kenma?" Akaashi said. 

"Kenma's doing alright. The company he's working for offered him a promotion so he's busier than ever. Kuro is being just like you, he's at Kenma's whenever he can be." Oikawa sighed, "You both have separation issues."

"Thats nice for Kenma, I'm sure he's really excited about it." Akaashi ignored Oikawa's last comment.

"Akaashi. Lets talk about tour life." Oikawa reached over and pulled his laptop away from him. He opened his mouth to speak, but the screen caught his attention. "Wow Akaashi, are all these chapters you've written?"

"Yes." Akaashi picked at his fingernails nervously. He watched as Oikawa looked at the multiple word documents he had saved in a folder.

"Thirty already?" Oikawa clicked open the first one, Akaashi could see his eyes moving from left to right as he read.

"Its really rough, I haven't gone back to edit at all. I just get overwhelmed by these ideas and I quickly write them down before I forget."

"This is... so good Akaashi. What kind of story is it?" Oikawa continued reading.

"Um." Akaashi shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure yet."

"Akaashi, are you going to submit this one to publishing companies?" Oikawa turned to look at him.

"No." Akaashi frowned.

"Akaashi, this one is the best one yet, you have to!" Oikawa continued scrolling, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"It's not good enough." Akaashi sighed. Oikawa turned to scold him but was interrupted by the beeping of Bokuto's lock. They heard the deadbolt turn and Bokuto stepped inside, plastic bags of food in his hands. 

"Oikawa! I didn't know you were here." Bokuto grinned at him. He walked over to Akaashi's side, he wrapped his arm around his waist and planted a kiss on his lip as he set the food down in front of him, "How are you today?"

Bokuto had been asking him this everyday since the first panic attack he witnessed.

"I'm alright. I got a lot of writing done." Akaashi smiled at him. Today had been Akaashi's day off, he had spent it all day at Bokuto's instead of going to the studio with him today. He didn't want to overstay his welcome there like he was doing at Bokuto's.

"Bokuto, come here." Oikawa gestured to him to come closer. Bokuto walked over and stood between Akaashi and Oikawa. Akaashi reached into the plastic bags and started taking out the containers of food. Bokuto always got him his favorites, "Read this."

Akaashi paused, he turned and frantically reached for his laptop but Oikawa was one step ahead of him. He had picked it up and was holding it just outside of Akaashi's reach.

"Oikawa, no." Akaashi said, he leaned forward and reached for the laptop again. This time, Bokuto was the one who grabbed his hand. He intertwined his fingers with Akaashi's as his eyes read across the laptop screen.

"This is... so good Akaashi." He squeezed Akaashi's hand with his own. 

"The protagonist seems to have some similar features." Oikawa teased. "Silver spikey hair, deep golden eyes, strong broad shoulders..."

Akaashi quickly reached for his laptop and closed it. He took it from Oikawa's grasp. He could feel his blush up to his ears.

"Is that me?" Bokuto grinned at him. "Strong broad shoulders, huh."

"You are both forbidden from reading my story from now on." Akaashi snapped.

"Aw, Akaashi! Don't be like that." Bokuto reached for Akaashi, he wrapped his arms around him and Akaashi buried his face against Bokuto's chest. "If it makes you feel better, you were the inspiration for the last four songs I needed for our album."

Akaashi looked up. "I was?"

"Want to read the lyrics?" Bokuto grinned.

"I do." Oikawa said from behind Bokuto.

"Not you Oikawa." Bokuto chuckled.

"Why not?" Oikawa sounded offended.

"They're embarrassing."

"Bokuto, you're adding them to your album. They're going to be heard by millions of people all around the world, you're going to be singing them live in front of thousands of people at a time, but letting your friend read them is embarrassing?" Oikawa raised an eyebrow at him. Bokuto turned his body, keeping Akaashi wrapped in his arms. He bit his lip.

"I hadn't thought about that..." Bokuto's eyes widened in panic.

"Give me the damn lyrics." Oikawa rolled his eyes and extended his hand. Bokuto sighed and pulled out his phone, he unlocked it and clicked around on it before handing it to Oikawa.

"Do I get to read them?" Akaashi mumbled against Bokuto's chest.

"Only if you let me read your story." Bokuto grinned. Akaashi groaned. Bokuto let go of him and reached for the food containers. He opened one and set it in front of Akaashi before turning and sitting on the other side of him. He pulled out the second container and set it in front of himself. They both picked up their chopsticks and began eating.

"Bokuto, please correct me if I'm wrong, but is this last song about you and Akaashi having sex?" Oikawa raised his eyebrow. Akaashi choked on his rice.

Bokuto blushed, "You can tell?"

"'Your tender touch sets my skin ablaze', 'You whimper in my arms as we embrace', 'I want to drown in your love', 'You taste is addicting, I want more and more"," Oikawa read off from the phone. 

"Oikawa!" Bokuto reached over past Akaashi, "Don't read them outloud!"

Akaashi turned to look at Bokuto, eyes wide. 

"Bokuto-san, please tell me you haven't show those to the band." Akaashi felt like his face and ears were on fire. Bokuto shrugged, he was also blushing. "You plan on adding that to your album?"

"You inspired me." Bokuto took the phone from Oikawa and set it facedown on the counter. "Eat, I bet you haven't eaten all day."

Akaashi turned back to his food, he felt full. Butterflies had filled his stomach.

"I'm going to head out, Iwa-chan and I have dinner plans. You two have fun making songs, or making love. Or is it the same thing?" Oikawa teased as he got up. Bokuto blushed harder, Akaashi set his chopsticks down. "Eat, I can see myself out."

Oikawa headed to the door, he slipped his shoes on by the entrance before turning and waving at them. They gave him a little wave back. With that he turned and exit through the door. Silence filled the room. Neither one of them touched their food.

"Bokuto-san, do you really plan on adding four songs about me onto your album?" Akaashi turned to look at him.

"Is that alright? You're not mad right? I didn't ask first, I'm sorry. Please don't get mad. I was really stuck on what to write lyrics about but ever since I met you it just kinda... flowed right into my head." Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Are you sure you want to write about me though?" Akaashi picked at his fingernails, "I'm rather bland."

Bokuto turned to look at Akaashi, his eyebrows pulled together, "Akaashi, you're the most interesting person I know."

Akaashi leaned over, he wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck and pressed his lips to Bokuto's. He caught Bokuto off guard, his lips hesitated against Akaashi's but he began kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist, Akaashi leaned closer, he was at the edge of his seat.

"Bokuto-san, do you need more inspiration for your music?" Akaashi said, he pulled away and looked into Bokuto's eyes. He had a little smirk on his face.

"Why do you ask?" Bokuto said. He looked into each of Akaashi's eyes as well, his eyebrows raising.

"Lets go help you write another song." Akaashi leaned forward, he pressed his lips against Bokuto's. He ran his tongue along Bokuto's bottom lip.

"Ah." Bokuto said against his lips, "So that's what you mean." 

Bokuto stood up, he reached down and picked up Akaashi from his chair. Akaashi wrapped his legs around Bokuto's waist and his arms around his neck as Bokuto carried him upstairs. Their lips never separated until Bokuto placed Akaashi gently on the bed. Their clothes were thrown aside.

The night was filled with both their moans. They could be heard until late. Akaashi had never experience such pleasures from anyone other than Bokuto. He drowned in the waves of it until they both collapsed and fell asleep.

The next day, Akaashi was sitting at his desk at work. His hips and lower back ached. It was to the point where he couldn't focus on work. He got up and walked over to Ennoshita, who was typing away at his computer.

"Ennoshita, do you happen to have some pain medication?" Akaashi whispered.

"What do you need that for?" Tanaka called out. Akaashi closed his eyes and sighed, he had hoped Tanaka wouldn't have heard him.

"Yes Akaashi," Ennoshita said, ignoring Tanaka. He reached down into his desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of pain medication. He handed it to Akaashi.

"Thank you." Akaashi unscrewed the top and dropped two into the palm of his hand. He recrewed the lid on and handed the bottle back to Ennoshita.

"No problem Akaashi." Ennoshita said. Akaashi stared at him, he looked like he was suppressing a smile.

"So when did you two finally do it?" Tanaka asked loudly. Tsukishima was walking back into the office just as Tanaka had spoken.

"The prude finally had sex?" He asked.

"You two need to mind your own business." Akaashi snapped at them. He headed back to his desk. He sat down and took the pills with some of his coffee.

"Must've been a good night." Tsukishima smirked as he watched Akaashi.

"Please, go back to talking about Tanaka's sex life and leave mine out of the work place." Akaashi begged.

"Its more fun to tease you. Its fun watching you get so uncomfortable." Tsukishima chuckled.

"Leave him alone guys." Toshiro called over from his desk.

"Toshiro, we have to know when it happened. How else will we know who won the bet." Tsukishima smirked. Akaashi looked up from his desk. Everyone was avoiding his glare, except Tsukishima who was smirking back at him.

"Excuse me?" Akaashi asked. "You all placed bets on my sex life?" Ennoshita cleared his throat and Toshiro got up from his desk.

"I have to run to the printer room." He said, he quickly left the office.

"So how long did you two wait?" Tanaka asked, "We must know so we can delcare a winner."

"Screw you." Akaashi snapped at him. He turned back to his computer and tried to tune them out.

"Don't be like that Akaashi! Its so boring lately, we needed to entertain ourselves somehow." Tanaka groaned.

"You know, Bokuto-san's going to be recording his vocals for the new album soon. It'll be finished in maybe half a year? I was planning on sharing some of the first copies of his album with my friends from work. But today has made me realize that maybe I have no friends here." Akaashi snapped. Tanaka's mouth popped open.

"You really could get us a copy?" Tanaka said.

"Depends. Are you going to leave my love life alone?" Akaashi snapped.

"We're sorry Akaashi!" Tanaka said.

"Just like that?" Tsukishima said, "How weak."

Tanaka turned to glare at him, "You wouldn't understand, you only listen to weird classical music."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes before returning his attention to his computer. Akaashi did the same, but he was still having a hard time focusing on the screen. His body was incredibly sore, he felt like he was getting out of shape.

"Akaashi, if I quit teasing you, do you promise to get me a copy?" Tanaka whispered.

"Yes." Akaashi sighed. He was planning on getting him an advanced copy anyway, but this had worked out even better. He now had something to hold over his head to stop the teasing.

"Thank you Akaashi." Tanaka said. He returned his attention back to the screen.

The rest of his work day went by quickly, he managed to get all his work done but he cut it close. He was shutting down his computer and grabbing his coat when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Akaashi." Ukai's voice called from behind him.

"Yes Ukai-san?" Akaashi turned to him.

"May i have a word?"

"Yes, of course." Akaashi felt like his insides had twisted. Had he heard the earlier conversation among his coworkers? Was he going to get in trouble because of it? He cursed Tanaka and Tsukishima as he followed Ukai into his office.

Ukai walked over to the other side of the desk and sat down in his chair. He motioned for Akaashi to sit in one of the chairs in front of him. Akaashi slowly sat down, his heart was racing. He balled up his hands into fists and pressed them against his thighs.

"I got a call today from one of our higher ups. He said he had gotten a call from a manager asking about possibly getting an editor and team for an author they knew of. An author with no prior published work, but lots of potential." Ukai said. Akaashi felt his stomach drop.

"They heard him out, and were surprised to find out that the person they were referring to, worked in this building." Ukai looked over at Akaashi. Akaashi felt like he was going to pass out, "I had no idea you were interesting in writing."

Akaashi felt his mouth go dry. He couldn't speak.

"You seem to have some friends in some high places. But if you really wanted to get published, you could have come to me. I would have looked over your work and have helped you go down the path you needed to go on." Ukai sighed.

"Sir, I have no intentions of submitting any of my work for publication." Akaashi said. Anger started to boil inside of him.

"Why? You're work is good, I read it. It needs some refining, a little editing, but overall, it is very good." Ukai smiled at him. Akaashi felt lightheaded, the room around him began to spin. "Are you alright? You're turning very pale." Ukai looked over at Akaashi, concern filling his face.

"You read my work?" he asked. Embarrassment filled him.

"Yes, your manager sent over some samples. You didn't know?" Ukai raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, I assure you, all of this has been done behind my back and without my permission." Akaashi stood up, his nervousness had completely gone away. He was now furious. "Please disregard anything that has to do with my writing."

Ukai looked up at him and watched him carefully, "Please reconsider. We would love you publish your work Akaashi."

Akaashi shook his head, "I'm sorry sir. You'll have to excuse me."

He turned and headed for the door, his hand was at the handle when Ukai spoke again.

"Think about it, I'll give you a week. If you still don't want to proceed, we wont pursue it." Ukai said.

"I don't need a week." Akaashi said, "thank you for the offer though."

He turned the handle and walked out. He rushed past his desk, not bothering to check if his computer had shut down properly. He pulled out his phone out in the hall and made his way to the elevator. He just managed to slip in as the doors were beginning to close. He made sure the first floor button was pressed before turning his attention to his phone.

He opened his chat with Bokuto and began typing. He considered that maybe he should wait until he was calmer, but he ignored the thought. He hit send just as the elevator doors opened. He headed out and made his way out the front doors of the building. He then turned and headed in the direction of his apartment.

His phone buzzed in his pocket when Akaashi was about halfway to his building. Bokuto's picture filled the screen.

"Hello?" he answered, his tone was sharp.

"Akaashi, are you mad?" Bokuto's voice sounded nervous.

"Furious." Akaashi replied.

"I just want your dreams to come true." Bokuto said. Akaashi could just imagine him pacing around the room, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"You shouldn't have meddled. It was my choice, you took that from me." Akaashi stopped walking and leaned against the side of a building next to him.

"Akaashi, you'll never take the first step. You don't believe in yourself. What did they say? I bet you anything they liked it." 

"That's not the point. And what's this about my manager? Is Suga in on this?" 

"No, Suga doesn't know anything about managing a writer. He did know someone who did though, so he asked them for a favor." Bokuto cleared his throat.

"So he is on it." Akaashi accused.

"Don't get mad at Suga, its my fault." Bokuto begged.

"I need to be alone." Akaashi said. Bokuto was silent for a moment.

"You wont be staying at my place tonight?" Bokuto sounded hurt. It almost made Akaashi change his mind. Almost.

"No." he said.

"I see. I understand." Bokuto's tone sounded sad.

"Goodbye Bokuto-san. Take care." Akaashi pulled the phone from his ear and ended the call. Guilt ripped through him. He didn't mean to upset Bokuto, but he needed him to understand that he had overstepped a boundary.

Akaashi made his way to his apartment. Once he was outside his front door, he hesitated. He only came back here when he needed to do his laundry and when he needed more clothes to take to Bokuto's. He sighed as he unlocked his door. He removed his shoes at the entrance. The door closed behind him and he looked around the room.

It was cold and unwelcoming. He felt so alone.

He headed to his bedroom and walked in. The room felt wrong, there was no hint of Bokuto's scent. He felt a lump rise at the back of his throat. He was going to have to stay here alone when Bokuto went off for tour, he may as well start getting used to it.

Akaashi ordered dinner. He ate when it arrived. He then took a shower and changed into some pajamas before laying down in his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but his heart wouldn't stop racing.

Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate on the nightstand next to his bed. He reached over, already knowing it was Bokuto. He stared at his picture as the phone continued to ring. Once it stopped a missed call notification appeared on his screen. He set his phone back down and turned his back to it. He heard it start to vibrate again, but he ignored it and went to sleep.

A couple days passed, Akaashi still hadn't spoken to Bokuto. He left him several texts, most of them apologizing. And he would call him every night but Akaashi never picked up. He knew he was being petty and immature, the way he was handling the situation was a little embarrassing but he was just so angry. He knew that if they tried to talk now, Akaashi wouldn't communicate properly and the situation would become worse.

Bokuto even had Oikawa and Kenma text him, asking if he was alright and to forgive him. Oikawa had taken Bokuto's side, claiming that what he did was necessary for Akaashi to finally take the first steps. Kenma on the other hand, agreed with Akaashi and said that Bokuto had no right to meddle with his writing like that.

Ukai had also began watching Akaashi carefully at work. It had gotten to the point where his coworkers even asked if he had done something wrong. He just shrugged and told them he had no clue why he was watching him like a hawk.

Akaashi was on his way home, he was in the elevator leading up to his floor, a bag of food in hand. He frowned at it. He really should start cooking again. The doors opened on his floor and Akaashi stepped out. He stopped in his tracks when he looked down the hall. Standing in front of his door was Suga. He waved at him and smiled. He held up a bag with a familiar logo on it. It was from Akaashi's favorite coffee shop.

"Can we talk?" Suga called over to him. Akaashi sighed as he walked over.

"Hello Suga." He said, his tone was dull. He didn't mean to come across as rude to Suga, he was just still upset with both him and Bokuto.

"We have a lot to discuss." Suga smiled warmly at him.

"We do." Akaashi said. He pulled open his door, Suga walked in and Akaashi walked in after him. He wasn't sure how this was going to go, his stomach twisted as he grew more and more nervous.

They walked in and headed to Akaashi's dinning table. Suga sat across from him. They were both at either ends the table. They both had their coffee's in front of them, Akaashi had his hands wrapped around his.

"I should start by apologizing." Suga finally said, "I knew Bokuto was going behind your back, I knew we were betraying your trust, but I still did it. And for that, I really am sorry." 

Akaashi glanced over at him. Suga had an honest look on his face. He could feel his anger subsiding.

"But, I do not regret it. I think you have amazing potential, I really enjoyed reading the chapter Bokuto showed me, as did the manager i sent it to. I know how you can be very reserved Akaashi, so I don't regret giving you this little push. Everyone deserves to pursue their dreams." Suga nodded. Akaashi's anger returned.

"Its my choice if I want to pursue writing seriously, you two don't get to choose for me." Akaashi snapped. He could see Suga sink into his chair. "I do not like this. It is too sudden, I haven't even decided if I want to be a writer."

"Bokuto believes in you, as do I." Suga sighed, "We just wanted to give you an opportunity. You're free to take it or reject it"

Akaashi bit his lips. He started picking at his fingernails. He had always wanted to be published, he couldn't deny that. Bokuto knew that well. Bokuto had also watched him type for hours on his laptop, sometimes staying up late, even on work days. He was always there being supportive and bringing him lots of coffee, even though he nagged him about drinking too much caffeine. 

He knew his intentions hadn't been bad. Akaashi was scared. He was scared to have something he created out in the world. He was scared of the critiques, of having his work analyzed and picked apart, he was scared of the negative feedback he might receive. He was scared it would all get to him and he'd never want to write again.

What if his writing wasn't even good? What if those around him only thought it was good because it was him? What if his book was published, and it was a huge flop? How would he face the world after such humiliation?

"Akaashi, give it a shot." Suga said. Akaashi returned from his thoughts and stared at Suga.

"I don't know." He said. He leaned back in his chair, his heart was racing and his palms were sweaty.

"I should go, I have to get back to the studio." Suga said. He stood up, grabbed his coffee and made his way to the door. He slipped on his shoes but paused before he opened the door, "Please talk to Bokuto. He's been a mess these past couple of days."

Akaashi felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest. He heard the door open and close as Suga left. It hadn't been his intention to hurt Bokuto, he just needed time and space. But he had hurt Bokuto. Guilt filled him.

It would have been worse if he had gone to see him right away. He had been angry, very angry. He knew he was not good at communicating when he was upset, and it would have caused more of a mess. Although he hurt Bokuto by keeping his distance, he would have hurt him more if he had gone to see him.

Akaashi got up from his table and headed to his bedroom. He'd call him tomorrow, the conversation with Suga had reignited his anger and given him anxiety. He needed to be calm when he talked to Bokuto. He didn't want to ruin what he had with him.


	13. Soulmates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma sat in silence for a while. He looked over and Oikawa and Akaashi before he spoke. "Do you two believe in soulmates?"
> 
> The question took them both by surprise. They sat in silence as they thought about it.
> 
> "I'm not sure." Akaashi said. 
> 
> "Me neither." Oikawa also said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: explicit content

Akaashi hadn't called Bokuto the next day. In fact, a couple days had gone by since his talk with Suga, and he still couldn't bring himself to call. He knew too much time was passing by, and it scared him. But he wasn't ready.

"Akaashi, come to my office." Ukai called him to him after Akaashi had shut down his computer and was getting ready to leave. Akaashi sighed, his stomach twisted inside of him as he headed to his office. Ukai wasn't alone. There were three others with him. Akaashi stopped at the door, everyone turned to look at him.

"Come in, take a seat." Ukai gestured to a chair that was against the wall, facing all of them. Akaashi felt his hands start to shake. He nodded and took a seat, all three of them watched him.

"Hello Akaashi, my names Takeda Ittetsu. I'm a friend of Suga's. I am an author manager" He stretched his arm out and offered his hand to Akaashi. Akaashi shook it and hoped he couldn't feel how sweaty his own hand was.

"And I'm Kiyoko Shimizu, I work here like you do. I am an editor." she extended her hand and offered it to Akaashi. Akaashi shook her hand next.

"I'm Yachi Hitoka." the final one said, she extended her hand as well and Akaashi shook it, "I'm Kiyoko's assistant."

"Its nice to meet you all." Akaashi said. His voice sounded weak.

"The four of us are really interested in helping you with your work." Ukai said.

"I haven't made a decision." Akaashi said.

"We're here to explain to you, and hopefully persuade you, to make the decision to let us work on your book with you. We see incredible potential in it, we think it would do well." Takeda said.

"I-" Akaashi began.

"Just hear them out." Ukai said.

Akaashi spent the entire afternoon in Ukai's office. They explained to him the process of being published, the deadlines and how they were going to help with editing, the design of the book itself, and publicity and commercial arrangements. By the time they had finished, Akaashi felt like his head was spinning. They all looked at him as he slowly began to process all the information he had just received.

"Do I still have time to think about it?" Akaashi said. 

"Akaashi, what's holding you back?" Kiyoko asked. She had her leg crossed over the other one, her elbow rested on her knee and her chin rested in her hand. She watched Akaashi with careful eyes.

"What if my book is not good enough." Akaashi blurted out. They all looked at each other.

"Akaashi, if we didn't think you're book would do well, we wouldn't be here. Takeda here is the manager of four well known, established authors. He was impressed by your work, he wants you as a client. That in of itself is big." Ukai insisted. Takeda nodded.

"Send us what you have." Kiyoko offered, "We'll edit it and send it back to you, if you don't like it you can reject us."

"You'd spend all that time and effort on someone who isn't even sure wants to pursue this?" Akaashi raised his eyebrows. From what his own work had shown him, that's not what they usually did.

"We believe in your potential. We need you to believe in yourself so that you'll join us. If that's what it takes, we'll do it." Kiyoko said. Yachi nodded next to her. Akaashi clenched his hands into fists. It really was a good offer.

"Fine. I'll email what i have, you can look it over and send me feedback. We'll go from there." Akaashi sighed. The four of them looked at each other excitedly. 

"Perfect, lets exchange contact information and we'll be in touch."

After they had exchanged their information, Akaashi excused himself. The others stayed behind with Ukai, Akaashi wondered if they were going to be discussing him.

His walk to his apartment was slow. He felt like he was in a dream. Was he really going to do this? Was this really happening? This team of people see potential in him. In him, of all people. They believed in him. His stomach twisted. What if he disappoints them?

He pulled out his phone from his pocket as he walked into his building. He wanted to call Bokuto and let him know. But he just looked at the screen as he made his way to the elevator. He continued to stare at the screen until he made it to his door. There, he finally put it in his pocket before entering his apartment, he took off his shoes in a haze and then headed to his bedroom.

He walked over to where he usually put his laptop, only to find that it wasn't there. He bit his lip, it was at Bokuto's. He pulled out his phone again and stared at the screen. He sighed as he unlocked it and began to dial Bokuto. He picked up on the second ring.

"Akaashi!" His voice sounded desperate, "I'm so sorry, please don't be mad at me! I'll never interfere again, I overstepped, I'm really sorry! Please, can I see you? I miss you, I'm so sorry!"

Akaashi's heart ached. He really had hurt him.

"Bokuto-san, can I come over? I need to get my laptop.” he asked.

"I'm at the studio, but I can head home now." he said.

"No you can't!" He heard Daichi in the background.

"C'mon Daichi, its an emergency!" Bokuto groaned.

"Bokuto-san, stay in the studio. I'll wait for you at your apartment." Akaashi bit his lip. He'd have to face him eventually.

"Promise?" He said.

"I promise." Akaashi replied.

"Okay... I'll try not to get home late." Bokuto said.

"I'll see you soon then." Akaashi said. He hung up on Bokuto then turned back to his room. He sighed in defeat. Who was he kidding, he couldn't stay mad at Bokuto. Especially since this did turn out to be an amazing opportunity for him.

He searched for a small duffle bag he kept in his closet. He pulled it out and began packing several changes of clothes along with a couple pairs of shoes. He grabbed a couple things from his bathroom before heading out. He called for a cab when he was outside and gave the driver directions for Bokuto's apartment complex.

He checked his email while in the car. He already had an email from both Takeda and Kiyoko. He read them both, they were mainly just a summary of the meeting they had. Both of them had ended their emails with the same statement. 

"Can't wait to continue working with you!"

Its like they already knew Akaashi was going to say yes. For some reason, that bothered him. He felt out of control, like everyone was making the decisions for him.

The cab pulled up to the complex where Bokuto's apartment was. He paid the driver and climbed out. He headed inside, the familiar surroundings made him feel more at ease. Once he was inside Bokuto's apartment, he took a deep breath in, inhaling Bokuto's scent. He felt his body relax immediately.

He headed upstairs to Bokuto's bedroom. He walked over to his dresser and opened the drawer that Bokuto had cleared out for Akaashi. There were a couple of pieces of clothing still. He unpacked the ones he had brought over and he put his shoes next to Bokuto's in his closet and then headed to the bed.

His laptop was on top of the nightstand on the side that Akaashi usually slept. He slipped under the comforter and curled up into a ball. He'd send Kiyoko the chapters he had written later. He felt tired. He closed his eyes to rest his mind for a moment.

He woke up to the feeling of a hand running through his hair. He opened his eyes, Bokuto sat on the bed next to him.

"Akaashi, I-" he began, but Akaashi had quickly sat up and thrown himself at Bokuto. He wrapped his arms around his neck as he made his way onto his lap. He straddled Bokuto as he kissed him, he tangled his hand in his hair, preventing him from being able to break the kiss.

Their lips parted, and their tongues met. Bokuto moaned softly against Akaashi, he gripped his waist and pulled him closer.

Akaashi broke the kiss first, he pressed his forehead against Bokuto's as he panted. Bokuto was also panting, both left breathless from the kiss.

"I'm sorry." Bokuto whispered.

"No, I'm sorry. The way I handled the situation was immature and I hurt you." Akaashi shook his head, "I didn't handle it like the adult that I am."

"I shouldn't have meddled in your private affairs, and I shouldn't have spread your writing around like I did." Bokuto said.

Akaashi let out a light laugh, "Guess we both messed up."

"I started it." Bokuto said, "So i should apologize more."

"You've apologized enough." Akaashi said, he pressed his lips against Bokuto's, this kiss was softer, much more tender than the last.

"Are you going to stay?" Bokuto said as he pulled away, "please stay."

"I brought more clothes." Akaashi admitted with a blush.

"Bring all of them, never leave." Bokuto said.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Akaashi joked.

"Yes." Bokuto said. Akaashi pulled away. He looked at Bokuto's face, his eyes seemed to glow.

"You're here all the time anyways. And this past week without you, I've been miserable. You hate living alone anyway, so don't leave." Bokuto hid his face against Akaashi's neck. He could feel Bokuto's breath against his skin.

"I-" Akaashi said. 

"Don't answer now. Think about it." Bokuto said.

"I don't need to," Akaashi said, "I'd love to move in with you."

Bokuto looked up at Akaashi's face, his eyes wide, "Really Akaashi? You'll move in with me?"

"Yes Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiled. He gasped as Bokuto flipped him over, his back now pressed against the mattress. Bokuto leaned down over him, his face inches from Akaashi's.

"You've become someone so important to me. Without you, I don't feel whole anymore." Bokuto whispered. "You are my world."

"As you are mine." Akaashi smiled. 

Their lips crashed together, their kiss was deep and urgent. Soon, their clothes were on the ground next to their bed, Bokuto was leaning over Akaashi, his hands pressing down on the mattress on either side of Akaashi's head. Akaashi's face was flushed, his legs were wrapped around Bokuto's waist, his hands were gripping onto Bokuto's arms. 

Bokuto's thrusts were smooth and with purpose. Each one cause Akaashi to squirm underneath him. Akaashi turned his head and pressed his forehead against Bokuto's arm, Bokuto watched him with a fire in his eyes.

"You're so erotic in bed, do you do it on purpose?" He teased. Akaashi looked over at Bokuto from the side of his eyes. He smiled at him.

"You make me feel things that no one else has before, maybe thats why my body responds the way it does." Akaashi smirked. He reached up with one hand and placed his hand on the side of Bokuto's face. Bokuto turned and kissed the palm of his hand.

"You're all mine." Bokuto said, his movements increased in speed, "I don't want anyone else to ever see you make those beautiful faces."

Akaashi moaned, "Kotarou, I'm only yours."

"Ah, Keiji." Bokuto moaned. His hips moved more quickly, his movements more urgent. Bokuto leaned down and pressed his face against Akaashi's neck. Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto, one of his hands gripped onto Bokuto's hair. They came together, both of them panting against each other. Akaashi ran his hand through Bokuto's hair, playing with the loose strands that had escaped his perfect spikes.

Bokuto moved off of him, he cleaned them up before laying on the bed and pulling Akaashi to his side. Akaashi laid his head against Bokuto's chest, his finger traced the tattoo's on his skin. Bokuto ran his fingertips along Akaashi's side, causing him to shiver.

"Today I met the manager Suga sent my work to. He brought the editor he works with, her assistant also came." Akaashi said.

"Really?" Bokuto said, Akaashi heard his heart speed up. "How did that go?"

"They want me to send over what I've already written, they're willing to edit and revise it for me without any commitment beforehand. They told me if I liked it, we could continue working together, and if I didn't, I was free to reject them without any consequences." Akaashi sighed.

"That sounds like a sweet deal." Bokuto said.

"It is." Akaashi said.

"Are you going to do it?" Bokuto asked.

"Yes." Akaashi replied, "Its a great opportunity and I have nothing to lose from the offer."

Bokuto didn't respond, he continued running his fingers along Akaashi's skin. He looked up at Bokuto's face, he was smiling.

"What?" Akaashi asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy for you." Bokuto smiled.

"Remind me to thank Suga. We didn't resolve anything when he went to go see me. I may have made things worse, actually." Akaashi sighed.

"Don't worry, Suga himself will remind you." Bokuto chuckled. "Its late, we should get some rest."

"Sing to me?" Akaashi whispered.

"Of course." Bokuto replied.

Bokuto sang softly to him, Akaashi could hear his voice deep in his chest. After a long week of not being able to sleep well, he gladly slipped into unconsciousness, feeling safe as ever in Bokuto's embrace.

The next day, Akaashi joined Bokuto at the studio. Suga wasn't there, only Daichi. He brought his laptop with him. He was in the middle of sending over his work to Kiyoko when Suga arrived. He paused at the door when he saw Akaashi, he looked over at Daichi nervously.

"Suga," Akaashi stood up, "I owe you an apology."

Suga waved his hand dismissively in the air, "Its all forgotten."

"I should still-"

"Its alright Akaashi, your anger and frustrations were valid. Lets move on." Suga smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you Suga." Akaashi said instead, "You and Bokuto got me an amazing opportunity."

"No, I only told my friend about you. Takeda the one who gave you the opportunity. Don't let it go to waste." Suga sat down in his usual spot. Akaashi sat back down as well, his attention returning to his screen. He finished uploading the rest of his chapters. His finger hovered over the send button.

He had never had an official editor look at his work before. In fact, the only ones that had read his work were his friends. They only ever gave positive feedback, but that's not how editors worked. They were going to pick apart everything, they were going to critique and they were going to tell him everything he needed to work on and change.

He felt someone's hand wrapping around the one he had suspended over the mousepad. He turned to see Bokuto leaning down next to him. He interlocked his fingers with Akaashi's.

"Want me to help you?" He smiled. Akaashi nodded. Bokuto pressed his hand down, Akaashi's finger hit the mousepad. He watched as the email loaded. Sent. Akaashi had never been more afraid of a four letter word. Bokuto leaned over and kissed Akaashi on the cheek. "They're going to love it."

"They're going to critique it." Akaashi sighed.

"So? Suga and Daichi do that with my songs all the time." Bokuto said, "Its part of the process. Its to make sure that your work is the best it can be before its released into the world. By the time its going to be finished, its going to be perfect."

Akaashi turned to look at Bokuto. 

"How'd I get so lucky?" He said, he leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Bokuto's lips.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Bokuto, do you have next week's recording schedule?" Daichi spoke from next to the panel board.

"Yes." Bokuto stood up and released Akaashi's hand. He reached into his jean's pocket and pulled out a folded paper, "Right here."

"You need to start resting your throat as much as possible, drink lots of tea's with honey and take it easy. We need your vocals to be the best they can be." Daichi smiled at Bokuto.

"Got it." Bokuto nodded.

"Vocals?" Akaashi looked up at Bokuto.

"We're starting vocals next week." Bokuto grinned, "Kuro and Iwa get to take it easy for a while. Its my turn to shine."

"Ah." Akaashi said. 

He had already seen some of Bokuto's techniques for his voice. He made sure to stay hydrated, always drinking either room temperature water or warmer water. He'd seen him throw a towel over his head as he leaned over a bowl of steaming water, he claimed it was to clear his throat of mucus. He never ate anything too spicy or acidic and never had fizzy drinks or much coffee. Bokuto told him he had even tried extended vocal rest, where he wouldn't talk for a large amount of time. But he told him he wasn't very good at staying quiet for so long.

His passion for his singing had really influenced him to take better care of his body. Akaashi admired that. He turned to look at his coffee that was sitting in front of him. It was his third one of the day. He bit his lip, maybe he should follow some of Bokuto's example and begin healthier habits. Perhaps he'll join him during one of his workouts.

"Alright, we're almost done for the day. So get back in there. Also, Oikawa is on his way with Kenma. They bring food." Daichi smiled.

"We're going to have a little family dinner!" Suga said happily. He set his tablet aside and got up, "I'll go make sure we have enough plates and everything."

Suga turned and headed for the door. Bokuto returned back to the recording room. Akaashi watched Kuro, Iwaizumi and Bokuto. They all laughed and joked in between recording. And during recording, they all looked so focused and serious. Akaashi never got tired of watching them.

"Akaashi!" Oikawa's voice pulled his attention. He turned to see Oikawa and Kenma at the door. They both smiled at him.

"Hello." Akaashi smiled back. They walked over to the couch, Oikawa took Suga's usual seat and Kenma sat next to Oikawa.

"Kenma has great news." Oikawa said quickly. 

"Its not that big of a deal." Kenma said.

"Yes it is. Tell Akaashi." Oikawa insisted.

Kenma sighed, "Kuro and I are going to move in together."

Akaashi raised his eyebrows.

"Isn't it great!" Oikawa beamed.

"That's amazing. What made you two come to that decision?" Akaashi asked.

"Kuro told me about him going to tour for possibly a year. We've been spending as much time as we can together, and the subject just came up. We're going apartment hunting together starting next week."

"Are you able to get out of your current lease?" Akaashi asked.

"Yes, I've already talked to the complex manager. I just have to pay a fee." Kenma shrugged.

"I'm happy for you." Akaashi smiled, "Me and Bokuto have also made the decision to move in together.

Oikawa turned to look at Akaashi, "You did?"

"Yes." Akaashi nodded, "We came to the same conclusion after we realized we already practically lived together. Half my personal belongings are already at Bokuto's."

"I can't believe you guys are already moving in together. Iwa-chan and I haven't even begun to talk about it." Oikawa pouted. Akaashi and Kenma smiled at Oikawa.

Kenma sat in silence for a while. He looked over and Oikawa and Akaashi before he spoke. "Do you two believe in soulmates?"

The question took them both by surprise. They sat in silence as they thought about it.

"I'm not sure." Akaashi said. 

"Me neither." Oikawa said. He leaned back against the couch, 

"I do. And I think I've met mine." Kenma said, his eyes moved to Kuro. Akaashi followed Kenma's gaze. Kuro was looking right back at Kenma, he had a large smile on his face.

"Thats... so romantic." Oikawa said.

"We're so different, yet we fit together like two puzzle pieces. I've never felt this way before." Kenma smiled at Kuro.

Akaashi looked over at Kenma. He knew exactly what that felt like. He turned to look at Bokuto. He was focused on his bass, his fingers moving the little knobs at the top of it. His stomach filled with butterflies, just like it always did when he looked at him.

"I know what you mean." Akaashi said. Oikawa turned to look at Akaashi. His eyes moved from him to Kenma, then back to him.

"Setting you guys up was the best decision Iwa-chan and I ever made." he smiled.

The three of them sat in silence as each one of them watched their partner. Akaashi wondered if Bokuto was his soulmate. They complimented each other so well. Akaashi was also sure that the feelings he had for Bokuto were the strongest he's ever felt for anyone. He was truly in love for the first time.

"Alright guys, that's enough for today. Lets have dinner so we can go home." Daichi called out through the small mic on the panel. The guys stood up, each of them started putting away their instruments.

Iwaizumi was the first to come out, he didn't really have to put anything away on his drums. He walked over to Oikawa and pulled him up from the couch. He wrapped his arms around his waist and smiled at him.

"You did so good today." Oikawa smiled as he kissed Iwaizumi's cheek.

Next, Kuro came out and walked over to Kenma. He held out his hand, Kenma reached for it and Kuro pulled him up. He leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of Kenma's head.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto called out as he entered the room. Akaashi stood up, he smiled as Bokuto walked over and wrapped his arm around Akaashi's waist. "Did we sound good?"

"Yes, as always." Akaashi smiled. 

"Lets go eat guys." Daichi said. They all headed to towards the door, Akaashi and Bokuto were at the very back. Akaashi watched his friends as they stepped out. Each one of them were giving their partners tender looks, they were all holding on to each other's hands. He had never felt so much love in one room.

He wondered if everyone there had found their soulmate. He looked over at everyone one more time before he nodded to himself. If soulmates were real, he was sure that they all had been lucky enough to find theirs. He squeezed Bokuto's hand. He definitely had.


	14. Changes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was realizing just how much support he was receiving about his book. Everyone believed in him. It was encouraging, but terrifying at the same time. He vowed to work hard to not disappoint any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Small panic attack and explicit content.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi panted, "I can't do it anymore."

"You can do it Akaashi," Bokuto looked Akaashi in the eyes, "Bare with me."

Akaashi felt like his muscles were on fire, "Bokuto-san, I really can't. My body is still sore from yesterday."

"One more time, come on!" Bokuto grinned as he ran off in front of Akaashi.

Akaashi groaned as he watched him jog in front of him. He had made the grave mistake of telling Bokuto he was thinking about joining him with his workouts. He hadn't realized just how much stamina his boyfriend had. But now, looking at Bokuto's broad back in front of him, he felt foolish. Of course he would have a lot of stamina, his body reflected that.

For the past week Bokuto had been bringing Akaashi along on his morning runs, as well as his afternoon gym sessions. He had been so excited about it, Akaashi didn't have the heart to tell him he couldn't go on after the first day. Bokuto had explained to him that he had been missing a lot of his workouts because he was spending so much time with Akaashi.

"But now we can do them together! I get to spend time with you and keep up my gym routine." His face had lit up so much. Akaashi couldn't say no to him whenever he'd go to wake him up to go for their morning run.

So there he was, his muscles burned and his lungs were on fire as he chased after Bokuto. He reminisced about his high school and college days. He had been an athlete, his sport of choice had been track. He used to run regularly for it.

But that was years ago, now he worked a desk job. His hobbies included reading, writing and going to bookstores. Two of those were done while sitting down. Maybe this was a good thing for him. He just wished Bokuto would slow down a bit.

"Bokuto-san. You've worked out longer than me, please slow your pace." Akaashi called out.

"You've got to push yourself Akaashi! We're almost done, our house is just around this corner." Bokuto smiled at him. He slowed down slightly so he was next to Akaashi. Akaashi only nodded at him as he pushed forward.

Sure enough, around the corner was the apartment complex. Akaashi had never seen such a beautiful sight. They slowed to a walk as they approached the doors. Once inside the lobby, Akaashi headed for the elevator. He was about to hit the button when Bokuto's hand suddenly reached out and grabbed it.

"We're taking the stairs!" Bokuto said.

Akaashi's eyes widened. "You live on the twelfth floor."

"We live." Bokuto grinned, "And yeah, come on! It's a great workout for our glutes!"

"Bokuto-san, I won't make it." Akaashi pleaded.

"Yes you will! Come on!" Bokuto pulled him towards the stairs, Akaashi couldn't help but think that this was going to be what finished him off. Akaashi thought that maybe Bokuto was tired and he'd go up the stairs at a slow pace, but he was wrong. He quickly started jogging up the stairs. He followed behind, matching his pace. He only made it to the tenth floor. Bokuto carried him on his back for the remaining two floors. Akaashi could feel him laughing underneath him.

"Bokuto-san. I don't think I can continue this for much longer." Akaashi said. Bokuto had carried him until he was safely inside their apartment. Bokuto set him down but his legs shook. He reached out and grabbed onto the wall for support.

"You just need to get into the swing of things. Come on, lets hydrate, get some carbs in, shower and then I'll give you a massage." Bokuto smiled at him.

"That sounds nice." Akaashi said.

They ate breakfast together, then went to go shower. Bokuto hopped in first, Akaashi sat on the floor next bed with the new water bottle that Bokuto had gotten him. It was very large, Akaashi guessed it could fit at least four liters. He had told him he needed to drink as much as he could during the day. 

"Hydration is important!", he had told him. "Our bodies are seventy percent water!"

It was all part of Bokuto's plan to get him back into shape and have a healthier lifestyle. Akaashi sighed as he continued stretching. The stretching felt nice, it relieved some of the soreness from his muscles.

"Your turn!" Bokuto called out as he stepped out of the bathroom. Akaashi got up, his legs stil felt a little weak. He headed past Bokuto into the bathroom.

After his shower, Bokuto had been true to his word. He was laying facedown on their bed in his boxers, Bokuto sat in between his legs as he massaged his back. Akaashi closed his eyes, and relished the moment.

"Has Kiyoko emailed you back about your writing?" Bokuto suddenly asked.

"Mmm." Akaashi sighed, "She told me they are going to start with just the first chapter, once they've reviewed it they're going to send it back with their suggestions and edits. I have the final say on it though, so if I don't like it I can reject their suggestions."

"Thats good," Bokuto said. 

"How's your vocals coming along?" Akaashi asked.

"Very good, we might get done sooner than expected if we keep up this pace." Bokuto said. Akaashi could feel his hands massaging him lower and lower.

"That's good. Does that mean the album will be released sooner?" Akaashi asked. Bokuto's hands moved to his thighs.

"Probably not, a lot more has to be done before its completed." Bokuto said. Akaashi could feel his hands sliding up his inner thighs.

"Bokuto-san, you've pushed my body to the limit today. And we still have an afternoon weight session." Akaashi sighed.

"I'll do all the work, you just have to lay there and feel good." Bokuto grinned.

"I'm going to have to say no Bokuto-san." Akaashi said. He heard Bokuto sigh before he returned to massaging his legs. He knew he was pouting. "We can open this discussion back up later tonight."

"Really?" Bokuto's voice lit up.

"Only if you show me some mercy today at the gym." Akaashi said.

"I will Akaashi! I promise!" Bokuto said.

Bokuto lied. That afternoon, they went to the gym together. Bokuto had added five pounds to Akaashi's benching weight, he added one more set to their squats and he added weights to their lunges. He would add on anything else he could when Akaashi was too focused to realize it. After their work out, Bokuto had to help Akaashi take his shower.

Afterwards, they were laying in bed, Akaashi had his laptop on his lap and Bokuto was busy looking through emails on his tablet.

"We have so many interviews and promotional things to do for this album. And on top of that I have to be at the recording studio whenever I can." Bokuto sighed. "Look like I'll be coming home late a lot."

Akaashi turned to look at him. He ran his hand through Bokuto's hair, it slipped through easily since it wasn't up in his usual spikes.

"Its going to get busy." Akaashi tried to hide the sadness from his voice. "Have the tour dates been set yet?"

"Some of them. We're up to six months of touring now." Bokuto glanced over at Akaashi.

"Ah." Akaashi turned to look at his laptop. He hoped to hide his face with it.

"We'll be okay." Bokuto reached up and grabbed Akaashi's hand from his hair. He placed a gentle kiss on his palm before pressing it against the side of his face. Akaashi smiled at him.

Akaashi turned back to his laptop. He decided to take a break from his writing to check his email to see if Kiyoko had sent anything. To his surprise, she had. He opened the email, reading it slowly. It contained feedback from his first chapter, several attachments were added to the email.

He slowly began opening one by one. It wasn't as bad as he thought, there were many compliments on his work and minor corrections that had to be done. Relief washed over him.

"The first chapter has been looked over." Akaashi said to Bokuto. Bokuto looked up at him.

"What did they say?" He asked.

"There's only minor things that need to be changed." He smiled.

"Thats great Akaashi! That means they loved it!" Bokuto grinned.

"I guess they did." Akaashi said.

He saved his progress on the chapter he was working on and immediately began going through the suggestions and corrections that Kiyoko's team had given him. He worked late into the night, Bokuto had long gone to sleep by the time he decided to call it quits for the day.

Akaashi's days were all starting to look like that. Him working until very late, then having to wake up early to work out with Bokuto before both of them headed out to work. Then after work they'd go to the gym together and then spend their evenings at home. It was becoming a routine, the only thing that broke the routine was the band's interviews or events they had to attend.

After a several weeks of this though, Akaashi was growing tired. More of his chapters were being returned and he worked hard on them at every chance he got. His caffeine consumption increased as his hours of sleep decreased.

Eventually, he found himself falling asleep at random times. Even at work. Ennoshita had now become his alarm when he was at work, he'd poke him in the ribs every time he'd start to doze off.

"Akaashi, you can't go on like this." Oikawa said to him one evening. He and Iwaizumi were visiting them at their apartment.

"I'm alright." Akaashi smiled. 

"Akaashi, you're drinking coffee at eight in the evening." Iwaizumi commented.

"If he doesn't, he falls asleep." Bokuto looked over at Akaashi, concern was written all over his face.

"Maybe you should quit your job." Oikawa said. "You should focus on your writing."

Akaashi thought about it. He did have a good amount saved up in his bank account. After living several years in his fathers apartment complex without paying rent of any kind, he had been able to save up quite a bit. He hadn't been able to add as much to it now, since he was stuck in a lease with his new apartment. The new lease ended in a couple months, until then he had to continue paying rent on it.

He thought about how much free time he would have to write if he did. He'd be able to finish looking over the edits and fix the chapters and would definitely have time left over to continue writing the current chapters he was working on.

"Tempting." He said as he took another drink from his cup.

"Akaashi, I think its a great idea!" Bokuto said.

"You do?" He turned to look at Bokuto.

"Yes! You wouldn't have to work so late and you'd be able to get more sleep." Bokuto grinned, "You live with me now, so you don't have to worry about rent or anything!"

"Bokuto-san, I'm still going to help you with the rent. I just haven't figured out a way to convince you into letting me." Akaashi said as he took another sip.

"I refuse." Bokuto shook his head. "Its a boundary, as you would say."

Akaashi glared at him. "I'm not going to be a freeloader."

"You can pay me back in other ways." Bokuto grinned.

"We're still here guys." Iwaizumi said.

"We'll discuss this later, we have guests." Akaashi said. He set his coffee mug on the table in front of the couch.

"If you really want to focus on your writing, I'm on Oikawa and Bokuto's side." Iwaizumi said, "Back when we were starting the band, we had to make a lot of sacrifices like that. But together, we made it through. You have all of us to help you. We'll take good care of you. But you'll have to give us a signed copy of your book in return."

Akaashi smiled, "Of course I'll get you guys one."

"So its settled! You'll quit!" Bokuto grinned.

"Its not that simple." Akaashi sighed.

"It really is. We're telling you, we'll all take care of you. We want you to achieve your dreams." Oikawa said.

Akaashi continued to think about it all evening. He thought about it long after Oikawa and Iwaizumi left and he thought about it long after Bokuto had gone to sleep. He had worked at his current job for a little over three years now. He enjoyed. Everyone else seemed to think it was boring and tedious, but he like it very much. 

It was comfortable, he knew what to expect everyday. He enjoyed the structure and routine of it. If he quit to focus on his writing, he would have to adjust to a new lifestyle. What was the lifestyle of aspiring writers even like? 

The next day, while Akaashi was sitting as his desk, he was still thinking about it.

"You're zoning out a lot again." Tsukishima commented.

"I have a lot on my mind." Akaashi said. He shook his head to clear it then focused back onto his computer.

"Are you thinking about your book?" Ennoshita asked. Akaashi turned to look at him.

"How do you know about that?" He asked.

"I heard Ukai talking to someone else about it in the hall. He was saying that the people working on it were very excited about it, they say its going to be a hit." Ennoshita smiled at Akaashi.

"They did?" Akaashi blinked.

"Wow, didn't know we had a future famous author among us." Tsukishima said.

"When will your book be published?" Tashiro asked.

"I'm not sure. I've been editing the same chapter for a couple weeks now. Every time I think I'm finished I find something else I don't like." Akaashi sighed.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, if your editor says its good then leave it alone and focus only on the notes they give you." Tashiro smiled at him.

"And get some sleep, you look terrible." Tanaka added.

"Thanks Tanaka." Akaashi rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, you've been looking rough." He frowned.

"I work on my book a bit late. Me and my boyfriend work out and have dinner after work, so its a little late when I finally get to work on it."

"How is Bokuto?" Tanaka asked. Ever since Tanaka had found out that Bokuto was Akaashi's secret boyfriend, that's what everyone had been calling him before he told them they were official, he would every once in a while ask Akaashi how he was doing. He'd also ask how the rest of the band was doing. Akaashi had quickly realized he was quite the fan of them.

"He's doing alright." Akaashi smiled at him.

"Tell him I say hello." He said

"I will." Akaashi said. They had been exchanging greetings through Akaashi for weeks now.

Akaashi got back to work. He only fell asleep twice until it was time to head back home. Instead of heading to their apartment, he headed to the gym that was downstairs. He knew Bokuto would already be there.

Sure enough, after he had changed, he found Bokuto on one of the machines in the back of the gym. He walked over to him and watched him. He watched the way his muscles flexed as he worked out. It made Akaashi's stomach feel funny.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto called out when he finally noticed him.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiled at him.

"I'll take it easy on you today, since you didn't get much sleep." He grinned.

"Thank you." Akaashi said.

Today was a relatively easy day. Bokuto hadn't really pushed him as hard since the first week. Or maybe his body was adjusting to it, either way today felt easier.

"Bokuto-san, I've been thinking." Akaashi said as he headed for the elevator. They had finished their workout and were now headed back home.

"About what?" Bokuto asked. He reached for Akaashi's hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Ah." He sighed as they started making their way up. Bokuto kept his pace slow, or at least, it was slow for him, "What if I do quit to focus on my writing."

"I'll support you no matter what." Bokuto nodded.

"I'll quit if you let me pay half of the rent." Akaashi countered.

"You're fighting dirty now." Bokuto's laugh filled the staircase.

"I'm not going to quit my job and then just freeload off of you. Relationships have to be fifty fifty." Akaashi said.

"Fine." Bokuto shrugged. Akaashi turned to look at him.

"That easy?" Akaashi asked, "I prepared a whole speech, I was ready for resistance."

"I want you to achieve your dreams, any compromise I need to do to help you with that, I'll gladly do it." He beamed.

"Well, that's very mature of you." Akaashi smiled.

"So when are you letting everyone know?" Bokuto asked.

"I'll email Ukai tonight. Or should I let him know in person?"

"I say in person." Bokuto nodded.

"Then, tomorrow." Akaashi sighed.

"I'm proud of you." Bokuto suddenly said. Akaashi turned to look at him. His expression was sincere.

"Thank you, Bokuto-san." He reached over and grabbed his hand as they headed to their home.

The next day, Akaashi stood outside Ukai's office door. His stomach felt tight. He cheered himself on in an attempt to gain some courage. He slowly raised his hand and knocked gently on the door. It was so soft, he wondered if Ukai would be able to hear it.

"Come in." He called.

Akaashi took a deep breath before he walked in. Ukai was sitting at his desk, his elbows rested against the top of it, his fingers were interlocked with each other. He looked at Akaashi, a small smile on his lips.

"Take a seat." He said. Akaashi nodded and walked in, he closed the door behind him before he went and sat in one of the chairs in front of Ukai's desk. "Let me guess, you're quitting."

Akaashi blinked at him, "How did you know?"

"You've been a mess for a while now, always falling asleep, its reflecting in your work. You're tired, I'm sure working on your book is taking a lot out of you. I was expecting this." He smiled, "I understand, and even encourage you to quit. I'll be losing one of my best but we'll be gaining an amazing author."

Akaashi could feel his face blush, his eyes began to sting and he could feel a lump in the back of his throat.

"Thank you." he said.

"Put in your two weeks, I'll be throwing you a farewell party at the end of it." Ukai said, he turned back to his desk.

"You don't have to-" Akaashi began.

"Nonsense, everyone's going to miss you. You're one of the best." Ukai nodded.

"Thank you again." Akaashi said.

"Its nothing, go do your best." Ukai smiled.

Akaashi got up and turned to leave his office. He made his way back to his desk, his eyes still stung and he couldn't quite push down the lump in his throat. He was realizing just how much support he was receiving about his book. Everyone believed in him. It was encouraging, but terrifying at the same time. He vowed to work hard to not disappoint any of them.

The two weeks went by in a blink of an eye. At the farewell party, everyone also encouraged him to work hard on his book. Tanaka asked him to keep in touch, they exchanged contact information and Akaashi promised to get him tickets and backstage access to Bokuto's next concert that took place in the city. Tsukishima only nodded at him and told him to work hard on his book. Ennoshita and Tashiro both got teary-eyed as they hugged him goodbye. Ukai gave him a pat on the back and told him that they'd be in touch, he wanted to hear about the progress of his book.

The train ride home felt long. Akaashi had a small box full of his desk things with him. He stared at it as he made his way home. Had he really done it? Did he really quit his job to pursue his writing? Was this happening? Panic started to course through him. By the time he made it home, he was in a full blown panic attack. He stood outside him and Bokuto's apartment door, his hands were on his knees as he took deep breaths.

The door suddenly swung open, Bokuto appeared at the entryway. He had his gym clothes on. He stopped at the sight of Akaashi. He quickly leaned down and grabbed Akaashi's hands, he pulled him up and quickly planted a kiss on each of them.

"Are you alright?" Bokuto asked, he watched Akaashi carefully.

"Bokuto, I quit my job." Akaashi said, his eyes were wide.

"Yes, you did." Bokuto nodded, "You're going to be alright."

Akaashi nodded, Bokuto gently rubbed circles against Akaashi's hands with his thumbs. Akaashi looked up into his face, his big golden eyes were gentle. They were warm, welcoming, and tender. His heart slowly began to return to its normal pace.

"Want to skip the gym today?" Bokuto asked. Akaashi nodded again.

Bokuto picked up the small box of his belongings and then reached for Akaashi's hand. Akaashi grabbed his hand and together they walked into their home. Bokuto walked over to the kitchen, he placed the box on the counter before he turned to Akaashi.

"How about a nap? I know how exhausted you get after." Bokuto said. Akaashi knew he was referring to his small panic attack.

"Yes Bokuto-san. That would be nice." 

Together, they headed upstairs. Akaashi removed his clothes once they were next to the bed, he slipped under the covers and then stared up at the ceiling.

"I've never done anything like this." He said. Bokuto was making his way over to his side of the bed, his clothes dropping to the floor as well, "This is extremely out of my comfort zone."

"I'm proud of you. Its scary, but you're still doing it. You're the bravest person I know." Bokuto smiled at him as he slipped under the covers as well. He pulled Akaashi over to him, he lay his head against Bokuto's chest. The familiar heartbeat made him feel at ease. He slowly traced patterns against his chest.

"Thank you for being so supportive." Akaashi whispered.

"I love you." Bokuto whispered back.

Akaashi turned and leaned up, he pressed his lips to Bokuto's. Bokuto immediately responded, parting his lips and letting Akaashi slip his tongue into his mouth.

Akaashi pulled himself up on top of Bokuto, he placed his legs on either side of him, his arms moving to the sides of his head. He tangled one of his hands in his loose hair. Bokuto groaned against Akaashi, his hands grabbed his waist.

"Make love to me." Akaashi whispered to Bokuto. He didn't have to say it twice, Bokuto flipped them over, Akaashi now on his back. Bokuto trailed kisses down the side of his face and down his neck. Akaashi felt his lips down his chest and down his abs.

Bokuto was good with his mouth. Shivers of pleasure ran through Akaashi's body as he felt Bokuto's tongue against him. He reached down, tangling his hand into his hair as he moaned Bokuto's name. Akaashi felt him tug more at his boxers, they slipped down his legs and past his feet. Soon, Akaashi felt the coldness of the lube against him, more pleasure ran through his body as Bokuto slowly teased him with his hand.

It only took a couple minutes for Bokuto to have Akaashi become a panting mess. His moans filled the room, it made Bokuto want to watch him squirm more. He leaned back up, he kissed Akaashi's body as he made his way back up to his mouth. He pressed his lips against Akaashi's, Akaashi wrapped his arms around his neck.

A gasp escaped Akaashi's lips as he felt Bokuto slowly insert himself into him. Soon, the combination of Bokuto's thrusts along with his hand around Akaashi had him drowning in waves of pleasure.

"Koutarou, if you do that I'm not going to be able to hold ba-" Akaashi gasped as Bokuto teased him some more.

"I can't resist, you just look so sexy." He grinned down at him.

"Ah, you make me feel embarrassed." Akaashi flush deepened, he threw his arm over his eyes and bit his lips.

"I want to see your eyes." Bokuto said.

Akaashi hesitated but then he pulled his arm off his eyes and turned to look into Bokuto's. Bokuto held his gaze, his big golden eyes burned with passion. Akaashi felt himself building up, he couldn't help it. Bokuto's gaze filled his stomach with butterflies.

"Don't look away." Bokuto said. Akaashi felt his face grow warmer. Together, they fell over the edge. Akaashi finally closed his eyes and rode out the wave of pleasure that coursed through him. 

Akaashi could feel Bokuto cleaning up. He still had his eyes closed, his head was tilted back. He was trying to catch his breath when Bokuto suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips to his own.

"Keiji, you're so beautiful when you're like this." Bokuto whispered. Akaashi opened his eyes to look at Bokuto. His expression was soft and tender.

"A sweaty mess?" Akaashi smiled.

"Yes." Bokuto smiled back, "Your expressions are the best, you look so soft and sensual. Makes me crave you more."

"You're good with words when it comes to this." Akaashi teased.

"It because I want to express how much I love you, all of you." he said.

"I love you too, Koutarou."

Bokuto pulled him closer, he wrapped his arms around him and he gently placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"You're going to have a lot of free time now. Maybe you can join me during one of my interviews or something. Get the full rockstar experience." he chuckled underneath him.

"Am I allowed to go?" Akaashi asked.

"Oikawa joins Iwaizumi all the time." Bokuto said, "I'm sure Suga will let you come along for a day or two."

"I'd love to go with you then." Akaashi smiled.

They talked more about Bokuto's schedule, he was trying to figure out the best day for him to go. Akaashi was distracted. The thought of the unknown tomorrow was making his heart race. He wrapped himself tighter around Bokuto, Bokuto responded by tightening his arm around him and running his fingers softly along his skin.

Everything was going to be alright, he told himself. This is the first step to a better life. He smiled up at Bokuto. He was forever thankful that he came into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left such wonderful comments and feedback for me. Its greatly appreciated.


	15. Chaos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bokuto, what have you done." Akaashi said

Akaashi's days had completely changed. He still has his routines with Bokuto, which helped him feel a little at ease. But the time between their morning run and afternoon activities, everyday was different. Sometimes he'd be writing in a café, other days in the studio with the band, or sometimes at home, alone. Or, even somedays, he didn't write at all and he just wandered from one place to another. He'd found several new spots for him and Bokuto to eat dinner and for him write thanks to his exploring.

He had a freedom that he never had before. He was adjusting to it, but he was starting to really enjoy it. He didn't stay up too late anymore, which in turn resulted in him and Bokuto spending more time intimate. With his days full of doing what he loved, and his nights filled with making love, he couldn't believe it was real. Something had to give out, how could anyone's life be so perfect?

Reality soon set in one day at the studio. During one of their little group dinners, Suga had stood up to make an announcement.

"We are now booked for a minimum of ten months for tour!" He said happily. Everyone in the room clapped and cheered. Akaashi's clapping felt forced, his heart beat fast in his chest. He turned to look at Oikawa and Kenma. Both of them also appeared to look how Akaashi felt.

"Things aren't slowing down either, I have a feeling we'll be past the one year mark soon." Daichi smiled.

"Thats awesome!" Kuro shouted. Akaashi turned to watch Kenma, he was smiling at Kuro, but his eyes looked sad.

"I'm excited for you all." Oikawa announced. He smiled at them, but his smile wasn't the usual, wide-grin Oikawa smile that Akaashi knew. Akaashi looked down at his hands that were in his lap, he nervously began picking at his cuticles.

Bokuto's hand slipped in-between his own, Akaashi looked up at him but he wasn't looking at Akaashi, he was smiling with Daichi and Suga. He gingerly squeezed Akaashi's hand.

"The album's vocals are just about completed, I'm guessing two more weeks then onto the final steps of production!" Suga clapped again.

"How soon after that will the tour begin?" Akaashi said. The room went silent. Everyone's eyes were on Suga and Daichi.

"The first tour date is for this upcoming year, about halfway into the year." Suga smiled at him. That was a little less than a year away.

"Ah." Akaashi said. Bokuto squeezed his hand again.

"I'm excited, last years tour was great, but it was short. This next one's going to be amazing, all the new places we're going to get to see, the people we're going to meet. Its going to be a great new adventure." Iwaizumi said.

"Sounds exciting, you're going to have so much fun." Oikawa smiled at him.

Akaashi watched his friends again. Oikawa looked off into the distance, appearing to get lost in thought. Kuro and Kenma were looking at each other, they seemed to be communicating silently without saying a word. Akaashi turned to look at Bokuto, he was staring at him.

"Are you excited?" Akaashi smiled at him. He tried to make his voice sound as convincing as possible, but it faltered a bit.

"Are you going to be alright?" Bokuto asked.

"Yes, Bokuto-san. I'll be fine." Akaashi squeezed his hand.

Bokuto kept watching him all throughout the night, up until he finally fell asleep in bed next to him. Akaashi ran his fingertips along the side of his face, down his cheek and along his jaw. Bokuto sighed in his sleep.

He soon wouldn't have these moment's with him. He tried to remember how he managed back when he and Bokuto didn't see each other as often. How they called each other every night. He remembered how Bokuto would sing him to sleep. He smiled at the thought. Would he still be able to sing to him even though he needed to rest his voice for the concerts? 

How would Kenma and Oikawa cope? Oikawa had already been through two tours with Iwaizumi, but Kenma and himself hadn't gone through a single one. This was also the longest. He was especially worried about how Kenma was going to cope. Kenma had grow attached to Kuro very fast. He remembered him talking about how he thought Kuro was his soulmate. How would he cope without seeing his soulmate for so long? Akaashi shook his head, they were going to be alright. All of them were.

That night, he was restless. He woke up still tired, but he still joined Bokuto for their morning run. When they got back, they showered and changed then headed to the studio. Suga was already there with Daichi. Bokuto walked Akaashi over to his usual seat before heading into the recording room, but instead of picking up his bass he moved over to the microphone hanging from the ceiling.

Akaashi could feel Suga's eyes on him. He tried to ignore it as he opened up his laptop. He pulled up his emails, Kiyoko had approved of the final draft for one of the chapters of his book. They were almost halfway done. The process had gone a lot smoother than Akaashi had thought it would. There weren't many notes or changes to be done to his work, which made him feel much better about his writing.

They were also starting the process of publicity for his book. They even set a deadline for when it should be completed and sent off for printing so they could add a date to all the announcements. It was still several months away though. Akaashi was comfortable with the timeline, he felt like he had enough time to finish the last couple of chapters and revise the current ones before the deadline.

They had also already designed the front and back covers for the book. Everything had been chosen, down to font, text size, title size, the color of the binding, even down to what kind of paper they would use for the book. The design of the book itself had Akaashi filled with excitement. He couldn't wait to be able to finally hold a copy in his hands.

After getting that settled, they were also now starting different forms of publicity for his book. From website announcements, to posters for bookstores, there were so many different ways they were planning on announcing his book. It made Akaashi nervous every time he opened a new email with an updated design. 

One of the email's Akaashi opened were about his headshots. They needed him to take some for the inside cover. They were going to insert a little 'about me' into the back one. Akaashi's stomach twisted with nerves. His face was going to be in every single book, several thousands of people were going to see him. The thought made him slightly dizzy.

"How's the book coming along?" Suga suddenly asked. Akaashi looked up at him, Suga smiled warmly at him.

"Good. The editing is going good, we set a date for completion and they're beginning to work on the publicity side of it." Akaashi sighed.

"You seem nervous." Suga commented. As always, nothing escaped his careful eyes.

"My face. Its going to be everywhere." He bit his lips.

"Is there a particular reason that makes you feel especially uncomfortable?" Suga asked.

Akaashi's father popped into his mind. He paused, his eye widening. He hadn't even thought about his family. They would know. There's no hiding it from them. His father was the one who got him into literature in the first place, he had encouraged him to write back in his younger years. There was no way his father wasn't going to find out about his book coming out. 

Would he be proud? Would his mother be proud? Would they congratulate him? Or would they continue their silence? Akaashi frowned. 

"Are you alright Akaashi? I didn't mean to overstep." Suga reached over and placed his hand on Akaashi's arm, pulling him back from his thoughts.

"There's, um, some personal issues with my family." Akaashi said, "My father is a largely know business man. And when he found out i was gay, he disowned me for the sake of keeping his reputation clean. This sudden publicity of my book.... It may shine some light on my family. I wonder how my father will take it."

Suga paused for a moment, "Will you be public about your relationship with Bokuto?"

Akaashi looked over at him, "Of course."

"Being public with your relationship will of course not only effect you two personally, but those around you. Its unfortunate, but that's how today's world is. Do you think it will effect your father negatively?" Suga asked him.

"I have no idea." Akaashi said. The thought that he could possibly effect his fathers job and reputation negatively just for being open about who he was frustrated him. He wasn't going to hide who he was, but he also wasn't sure what consequences awaited him for doing so.

"Bokuto has also told us he won't be hiding his relationship with you from the public. With the band's gaining popularity, it is a concern. Up until now, no one has asked but eventually someone will." Suga leaned back in his seat, "For both of you, it's going to be a challenge. "

"I'm not ashamed of who I am, I have no reason to be. I will not hide who I am." Akaashi said firmly.

"Good. Together, you'll both be fine." Suga smiled at him, "You'll face the world together."

Akaashi smiled back at him before he turned back to his computer. Suga was right, no matter what, it was going to be a challenge for them. He did agree, that if he and Bokuto faced it together, they would be fine.

He opened the chapter he was working on editing and tried to focus on it. A smile spread across his lips. The fact that Bokuto didn't want to hide his relationship with him even if it could effect his career, made Akaashi feel happy. 

He shook his head clear and began typing away. The hours went by quickly when he wrote, Bokuto's singing in the background helped keep him at ease as he worked. It soon got late, and everyone was soon beginning to clean up and finish for the day. Akaashi was putting away his laptop when Bokuto stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" He whispered in Akaashi's ear.

"The usual." Akaashi smiled.

"Want to go watch me be interviewed?" Bokuto kissed his cheek.

"I don't know, I'm a bit behind on my work." Akaashi turned his body to face Bokuto's, he wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. Bokuto gently kissed him back, his hand moving to Akaashi's hair as they did.

"Please?" Bokuto whispered against his lips, "Its an important interview."

"Is it?" Akaashi reached up and placed his hand on the side of Bokuto's face.

"Yes. I'd really like for you to be there." he smiled as he turned his head and placed a kiss on the palm of Akaashi's hand.

"Then I'll be there, but I'll work late that night."

"That'll work." He smiled at him.

"Bokuto, you have to be at the location for the interview before eight in the morning, you have to get prepped." Daichi interrupted. Bokuto pulled away from Akaashi and sighed.

"I know Daichi." He reached for Akaashi's hand, "Did you tell Kuro and Iwa? I'm not worried about Iwa, but Kuro has been late a lot lately."

"I gave him a good scolding the other day, he should be there bright and early." Daichi assured him.

"Great." Bokuto smiled, "Lets go home Akaashi."

Akaashi grabbed his laptop bag and threw the strap over his shoulder. He followed Bokuto out the studio door and they headed home.

The next morning, Bokuto had gotten up extra early to make Akaashi coffee. They changed together and grabbed some toast before heading out. Akaashi was trying not to fall asleep on the car ride to the interview location. Bokuto on the other hand, was nearly jumping up and down in his seat.

"You're not tired?" Akaashi asked as he took another sip of his coffee from his thermal. Another gift from Bokuto.

"No, today's going to be a good day. I got to see some of the interview questions beforehand, I'm excited about them." Bokuto grinned.

"Ah, what were the questions?" Akaashi asked.

"Its a surprise." Bokuto grinned at him. He reached over and grabbed his hand.

The rest of the ride was silent. Bokuto had pulled out his phone and was speaking to Daichi while Akaashi clung onto his coffee, still not fully awake. It had been a while since he had started his day before the sunrise.

Once they pulled into the location, they got out. Akaashi followed Bokuto into a building, they walked through a maze of halls before finally stopping in front of a door. Bokuto stepped in first, inside was what looked like three little make up booths. Iwaizumi and Kuro were already in two of them.

"We get scolded to be on time, but the one who isn't scolded is late?" Kuro glared at Bokuto.

"I brought Akaashi." He grinned.

"Ah." Iwaizumi said, he looked from Akaashi to Bokuto, "Did you bring him because of the interview quest-"

Bokuto clapped loudly, "Hey hey hey, lets get started, I need to be picture perfect for the cameras."

Akaashi stared at Bokuto. Iwaizumi turned back to the girl who was doing his own make up. He avoided Akaashi's gaze. He turned to Kuro, who was also avoiding his gaze. He felt his stomach tighten. He headed over to Bokuto, who was now seated in a chair in front of his own little make up booth.

"Bokuto-san, I-" He began.

"Excuse me, you're in my work area. I need to start, my client was late." A female voice spoke next to Akaashi. He turned to look at a small, slender, but mean looking young lady with a large make up brush in her hand. She had her hands on her hips and she tapped her foot against the floor.

"Oh, it's alright, he's my-" Bokuto began.

"Its okay, Bokuto-san. I'll wait over here." Akaashi smiled at Bokuto before he turned and headed for one of the chairs against the far wall. He took a seat in one and sipped on his coffee as he pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found Suga's name. He clicked on his name before putting the phone against his ear.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings.

"Hello, this is Sugawara Koushi. I am unavailable to answer the phone right now, please leave a message after the tone."

Akaashi hung up without leaving a voice mail. He tapped his foot nervously. He scrolled through his contacts again, this time he clicked on Oikawa's name.

"Hello?" Oikawa answered cheerfully.

"Oikawa." Akaashi said, "Do you know about the band's interview going on today?"

"Yes, Iwa-chan told me it was going to be a very important one." Oikawa said.

"Do you know why?" Akaashi asked.

"No, I just imagined it had something to do with their album. Maybe they're going to announce a release date." Oikawa said. "Why?"

Akaashi looked over at Bokuto, he was smiling and laughing with the young lady that was working on him.

"Koutarou is acting strange today." He said as he watched.

"What do you mean?" Oikawa asked.

"I don't know." Akaashi asked, "He's more, excited than usual. And Iwaizumi was going to say something to me earlier about the interview, but Bokuto interrupted him."

"Hm." Oikawa said, "I have no idea Akaashi. Did you ask Suga?"

"He's not answering his phone." Akaashi sighed.

"He should be somewhere around there, ask him when you see him." Oikawa said.

"I will. Thank you Oikawa." 

"I'm always here for you Akaashi."

Akaashi smiled and hung up. He leaned back in his chair and watched the three of them get ready for their interview. The make up was simple, barely noticable. He figured that was common for a television look, they had to look their best but still look natural. He smiled as he watched the artists move their brushes swiftly over each one of their face's.

After they were done with their make up, they carefully changed into a new set of clothes that were waiting for them. They were much more refined than what they usually wore, but still gave off a rock star vibe. Akaashi thought Bokuto looked especially handsome in the turtle neck they put on him.

"We're going to install the microphones, you all have to be in the interview room in ten minutes so head out as soon as it's installed." Someone announced.

They all stood up, they each had someone installing a microphone inside their clothes. Akaashi stood up also, he was unsure of where to go. He had just decided he was going to wait out in the hall when Suga suddenly walked in.

"Akaashi! Come with me, we'll be sitting behind the cameras during the interview." Suga motioned for him to follow him. Akaashi, with his coffee in hand, followed him. "Do you want a refill?" He asked, he reached for Akaashi's cup without waiting for a reply. 

They headed to another room, this one had one long couch next to an individual couch up on a well lit stage with a couple cameras surrounding them. The individual one had someone already seated in it. A young woman with long legs and a beautiful smile sat there, notes in hand. She was reading them as Suga and him walked by. Suga walked over to a coffee station in the far wall and refilled Akaashi's cup before filling another one for himself.

"Busy day." Suga said as he drank from his own cup. Akaashi followed suit and took a drink from his now refilled cup, "Today we're announcing the release date of the album, so its an important interview. Its also going to be live!"

"How exciting." Akaashi smiled at Suga.

"The announcement is one of the very last questions, so we'll be here a while. Take a seat." Suga motioned to some chairs that were placed behind one of the cameramen. They walked over and each took a seat. Just as they did, the guy's walked in. 

"Hello!" The young interview girl said, "Sit, sit, get comfortable! Its going to be a long interview."

They exchanged greetings before sitting down. Bokuto sat in the middle, he waved at Akaashi as he sat. Akaashi smiled and waved back.

"Quiet on set, the interview is beginning shortly. Please make sure all cellphones are off." someone announced. Akaashi pulled out his phone and turned it off before returning it to his pocket.

The interview started, the questions were fairly normal. She asked the guys about their last two tour's and how they liked them. She asked them about their songs, meanings behind lyric's. She even asked them about their tattoo's. The guys had to pull of their jackets and roll up their sleeves to show the ones they were talking about as they answered.

The questions were slowly becoming more and more personal, some were pretty silly but Akaashi could tell they were getting more serious.

"Now, this one was widely requested by the fans for us to ask you three." The girl smiled as she leaned back, she threw her hair over her shoulder. "The fans want to know, are you three handsome guys single, or off the market?"

Suga turned to look at someone next to him. Akaashi followed his gaze, Daichi was now standing next to them. He hadn't noticed when he'd come in.

"That wasn't in the list of questions I got." Suga whispered to him.

"It wasn't in mine either." Daichi said.

"Stop them." Suga urged. Daichi took a step forward and was about to speak to someone, but he didn't make it on time.

"No, we all have boyfriends." Kuro said.

Suga gasped next to him and Akaashi choked on the sip of coffee he had taken. The room went silent, the girl stared at them, wide-eyed.

'B-Boyfriends? You mean girlfriends, right?" She laughed nervously. She looked over at someone behind the camera, Akaashi followed her gaze to a man sitting in a chair next to the camera. His mouth was popped open.

"No, we mean boyfriends. We're all gay." Bokuto nodded.

"Oh!" Suga stood up and grabbed onto Daichi's arm.

"Well, that's certainly news." The girl smiled. Akaashi could tell she wasn't sure what to do. "How long have you been together with your partners?"

"I've dated mine for about three and a half years now." Iwaizumi said, "These two's relationships are much more recent."

Kuro nodded, "I've been with my partner for a little less than a year."

"Me and my boyfriend started dating a little before them, so we're in about the same time-frame." Bokuto nodded, "My boyfriend came here with me today, he's sitting with our managers."

Akaashi felt the blood drain from his face, he felt lightheaded. Everyone's eyes turned to their direction. Daichi stepped in front of Akaashi.

"Oh, is that him?" The girl asked.

"No, that's one of our managers, my boyfriend's behind him." Bokuto grinned.

"How lovely of him to come with you." The girl said.

"Yeah, he got a break from his writing to come." Bokuto grinned, "He's working really hard on his book."

Akaashi leaned down, he placed his head between his knees. He felt Suga rub his back.

"They're quite the power couple, an author and a musician." Kuro smirked.

"No way, you and Kenma are the power couple. Kenma's a whole CFO!" Bokuto grinned at Kuro.

Daichi shook his head at them, but they didn't catch it.

"Wow, sounds like you all have interesting partners. How did you all meet?"

"Iwaizumi's boyfriend introduced us to them." Kuro smiled, "I remember him telling us 'Hey, Oikawa's got these amazing friends. They're totally your guys' type, you should meet them!'" 

"Akaashi went to one of our concerts from our last tour, so that's how we were introduced." Bokuto nodded.

"And I met Kenma later on when we all hung out together one day." Kuro said.

"We're really thankful to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. If it hadn't been for them, we wouldn't be with our amazing partners today." Bokuto smiled.

"Thats wonderful." she smiled at them, "Did they have any influence on you guys with your new album?"

Akaashi heard Suga exhaled next to him. He wondered how long he had been holding his breath.

"Bokuto wrote like four songs about Akaashi." Kuro laughed.

"Oh!" Suga groaned.

"I had really bad 'singers block' as Keiji would call it." Bokuto grinned. "But he helped me out of it."

"How lovely." she smiled at them, "When do we get to hear them?"

"The album comes out in two months!" Iwaizumi said. He sat up and clasped his hands together excitedly.

They continued talking about the album, the conversation no longer ventured back to Akaashi or the guy's personal lives. Daichi continued to stand in front of him until the very end.

"Well, thank you guys so much for you time! We can't wait to hear the new album, by the sound of it, its going to be even better than the last!" The girl said. They continued saying their goodbyes. Finally, the cameras were shut off and everyone in the room began shuffling around and cleaning up. The interview girl watched the guy's closely.

Bokuto got up from the couch, he walked over to where Akaashi was. Akaashi still hadn't lifted his head from between his knees. Daichi stepped aside as he approached.

"Akaashi! What did you thin-" He stopped when he saw Akaashi.

"You." Suga pointed at him, "and you, and you." he pointed at the rest of them, "Follow me."

All the guys exchanged nervous glances.

"We knew this was going to happen, might as well get the scolding over with." Kuro mumbled.

"Walk." Suga snapped. They all headed to the door.

"Are you alright?" Daichi turned around and placed his hand on Akaashi's back.

"Did this just happen?" Akaashi said.

"Do you need a ride home? I don't think they'll be getting away from Suga anytime soon." Daichi said.

"Yes please." Akaashi quickly stood up, he grabbed his mug from beside him and followed Daichi to the door. He could feel eyes watching him the whole time. It felt like everyone in the room had their eyes on him as he left.

"Come, there's a car out back." Daichi said. They headed down the hall, making several turns before pulling up to an emergency exit. Daichi stepped out first, Akaashi followed. Next to the building was a car. "Get in, I'll tell the driver to take you back to Bokuto's."

Akaashi nodded and did just that. He got in and sat down. He listened as Daichi gave the driver instructions.

"Window's up, don't stop for anyone." He told the driver. He turned to Akaashi, "The interview was announced a few weeks ago, the fans knew they were going to be here live so there's quite a crowd out front. After what the guys said, I can imagine they're going to be a bit rowdy. Don't be afraid, the driver will get you out safely. Don't roll your windows down." 

"Thank you Daichi." Akaashi said. He had thought about running out in the middle of the interview, he was glad he hadn't now. 

"Don't wait up for Bokuto tonight." Daichi gave him one last smile before turning and heading back in through the door they had just exit.

"Seat belt please." The driver announced as he rolled up his window. Akaashi nodded and slipped the seatbelt over him.

The car slowly rolled out from the side ally onto the street. Akaashi could see people on the sidewalk as they slowly made their way to the main road. Just as he thought they were going to make it without being spotted, someone screamed and pointed at the car.

They swarmed the car like bees to honey. Akaashi felt claustrophobic as more and more people surrounded the car.

"Don't roll your window down sir." The driver said, "I'll get us out of here, don't worry."

Akaashi turned to look at him, eyes wide. Several men with cameras were at the front of the car, snapping as many pictures as they could before having to move out of the car's way. Slowly but surely, they pushed through. Eventually, they made it out onto the road and they sped away.

"Are you alright?" The driver asked, he looked at Akaashi through the review mirror.

"I-" Akaashi said.

"You need some water?" he asked. His hand was suddenly reaching behind his seat, a water bottle in his hand.

"Thank you." Akaashi said. He unscrewed the lid and then put the bottle to his lips. He drank the entire thing in seconds.

"Would you like another?" The driver asked.

"No, please, take me home." Akaashi sighed.

The driver nodded and then focused back on the road.

Bokuto had used his full name on live television. Akaashi Keiji. His stomach twisted. How soon until they figured out it was him? How many Akaashi Keiji's were there? How many were there in just this city? They would find him quickly, Akaashi could feel it.

He pulled out his phone, it was still off. He turned it on quickly, he tapped his foot on the floor as he waited. Once the home screen popped up, he immediately went to his contacts and dialed Takeda.

"Hello? Akaashi?" Takeda's voice came through the speaker.

"Takeda-san." Akaashi sighed, "Something happened today that may effect my book."

There was a pause, "Did your laptop crash?"

Akaashi almost laughed, "No. I have something I have to tell you. I'm gay."

Takeda chuckled, "Ukai already told me that, I don't care about that, as long as it doesn't affect your work I don't-"

"My boyfriend is a famous musician who's known in all of Asia and is slowly being more recognized worldwide." he continued, "And today he just announced our relationship on live television."

Takeda paused, "Ah, so that's how you know Sugawara."

"Yes. He manages my boyfriend's band. My boyfriend, he used my full name, I'm sure its only a matter of time before the fans figure out its me." Akaashi spoke fast, he could feel his chest starting to tighten, "Will this affect my book."

"I, I don't know." Takeda said, "I've never been in this kind of situation before."

"I'm sorry." Akaashi said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. This is... rather abrupt but by the sounds of it, this would have needed to happen eventually."

"I had no idea he was going to do this today. If I did, I would have given you a warning ahead of time so that we could all prepare." Akaashi could feel the sweat on his forehead.

"When did this happen?" Takeda asked.

"Fifteen minutes ago?" Akaashi said, he wished he had a watch so he could see the time.

"I'll look for the interview. Text me the details, we'll come up with a plan of action for when the connection is made between you and him." Takeda said, "Don't panic, it'll be alright."

"I'm sorry." Akaashi repeated. He leaned forward in his seat, his elbows rested on his legs.

"It'll be fine." Takeda assured him again. "Take the day off, stay home, relax, don't worry about writing or editing or anything. Disconnect from the world, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Thank you." Akaashi said.

"Take care." Takeda said before he cut the line.

"We're here sir." The driver announced, "But there seems to be photographers outside the building."

Akaashi turned to look. Sure enough, he could see four or five men with large cameras outside the apartment complex.

"They don't know its me yet, I'll be fine." He said. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, himself or the driver.

"Would you like me to walk you to the door?" The driver asked.

"That'll look strange. I think I'll be okay for now. Thank you for the ride." Akaashi smiled at the driver, who in return gave him a worried look.

He hopped out of the car and slowly made his way to the front of the building. He pulled out his phone and pretended to be occupied with something as he walked up to the front doors.

"Excuse me sir, do you know of a tenant named Bokuto Koutarou who lives in your building?" one of them men called to him just as he had put his hand on the handle to walk in.

"Why do you ask." Akaashi snapped. The men stared at him.

"Do you know of his partner? Is it true its a man?" A different one asked.

"What does it matter to you." Akaashi snapped at him too. One of the men raised their cameras at him and snapped a picture. Akaashi blinked. He pulled the door open and quickly stepped in. As the door was closing behind him, he heard the men speak.

"Why'd you get a picture of that guy?" one of them asked.

"He seemed too defensive. Maybe he's the boyfriend." another spoke. Akaashi assumed he was the one who had taken the picture. He rushed to the elevator and pressed the button. He tapped his foot against the floor as he waited for the doors to open.

"Excuse me! You can't take pictures in here!" Akaashi recognized the voice of the receptionist. He turned to look, the five men who were outside were now in the lobby, their cameras pointed at him. 

"Are you Akaashi Keiji?" One of them called out.

The elevator doors opened and Akaashi quickly stepped in. He pressed the button for their floor. His foot tapped impatiently against the floor as he waited for the doors to close. When they finally did and the elevator began ascend, he leaned back against the wall and gasped.

"Bokuto, what have you done." Akaashi said.

The elevator doors opened on their floor and he rushed to their apartment door. He quickly entered the code and rushed inside, slamming the door behind him as he did.

He took off his shoes and threw them over by the entrance. He made his way upstairs and to their bedroom. He crawled under the comforter, not bothering to change before, and he pulled it up over his head.

In the silence of the apartment, his breath and heartbeat really stood out. He was panting, and his heart was racing. 

What was he going to do now?

His phone was buzzing on the nightstand next to the bed. Takeda had told him he wouldn't contact him until tomorrow, so whoever it was, was not going to get a response from him tonight. He reached over and grabbed his phone. He turned it off without looking at any of the notifications. He pulled the blanket back over his head. Tomorrow, he would deal with all of it tomorrow. He took deep breaths and focused on relaxing one muscle at a time, starting from his toes to his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left such wonderful comments and feedback for me. Its greatly appreciated.


	16. Reconciliation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As long as Bokuto was by his side, everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Explicit content.

The following week after the interview was chaos for everyone involved. Shortly after the video ended, the band had become a number one trending topic online. One by one, their names appeared on the trending page. The first one to appear, was Akaashi.

He had ignored everyone's calls the afternoon of the interview. He hadn't known that Suga and Daichi were the ones calling to tell him to private his social media accounts. He wasn't much of a social media user in the first place, but what little he had was enough for the fans. His face was soon trending right alongside his name.

His name, unfortunately, was also his fathers. Soon the connection was made between them. The news article headlines haunted him. The cities largest business mogul's son comes out as gay to the world. He could only imagine the fit his father had. He had been requested for an interview and was even asked to comment once outside his building, but he only shook his head at them.

Oikawa had already come out before in the office. Anyone who said anything negative about it was shut down. Oikawa had a great reputation, he was a hard worker and never brought his personal affairs into work. Well, until now at least. He relished in the attention from the gossip channels. Suga had instructed him not to talk to any of them, much to Oikawa's disappointment.

Kenma's situation was the opposite. He was asked to step down from his position in the company he worked at. To everyone's surprise, he didn't put up a fight. He put in his resignation letter and was preparing to leave. When Akaashi called him, distraught about what happened, Kenma soothed him.

He told him he had been planning to quit anyway. His other two side jobs provided him with enough income for him to be comfortable. He had big plans though, his entire team quit with him and together they were planning on starting up their own company. It would be a rival company to the one he had just left. Kenma was excited for the challenge.

Takeda was currently handling everything on Akaashi's end. He only had to private his social media accounts and a few other small things. Takeda handled the influx of emails regarding Akaashi's relationship. He had hired a small team of people to help him answer them in a professional manner. They kept the responses vague and they mentioned his upcoming book as much as they could in their answers.

Akaashi and Bokuto's relationship was a bit strained from the situation. They had gotten into a huge argument when Bokuto finally made it home the next day from the interview. Bokuto had apologized for accidentally using Akaashi's full name in the interview, he said he got caught up in the moment. Akaashi had told him that an apology wasn't going to make anything better.

"You've made a big mess Bokuto-san, and you dragged me along without any prior warning." Akaashi had said. "If you had just warned me, I could have prepared."

"We wanted it to be a surprise!" Bokuto countered.

"This is not something you can just surprise someone with!" Akaashi's voice was raised.

They continued to argue for hours. Eventually, Akaashi went to go sleep on the couch but Bokuto stopped him and went down himself. It had been like that this whole week, Bokuto would sleep downstairs then get up and leave before Akaashi would wake up.

Today was no different. Akaashi sat alone in the house. He was working on his book in the living room. He hadn't been able to leave the building, there were still photographers outside waiting. He was about to finish the final draft for one of his chapters when his phone began to ring next to him.

"Hello?" Akaashi answered.

"Akaashi, how are you holding up?" Takeda's asked.

"Good. Just haven't been able to leave the house." Akaashi sighed. 

"Hang in there, this will blow over soon. In the meantime, I set up an appointment for a photographer to go to your home to take pictures of you for the book. I bet you forgot about that." Takeda teased.

"Ah, you're right. I'm sorry Takeda-san." Akaashi leaned his head back and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Don't worry about it, a lot's happened. They should be going over tomorrow though, is that alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm here all day. Everyday." Akaashi sighed.

"Hang in there." Takeda said again.

"Thank you. Take care." Akaashi said as he hung up.

He had completely forgotten about his headshots. He was forever grateful to Takeda. He went back to writing. He finished just as he heard the beeping of the pin pad and the click of the lock turning. Akaashi looked at the time, Bokuto was back early.

"Akaashi! Close your eyes!" He called out.

"Bokuto-san, why-"

"Please!" Bokuto called out. Akaashi sighed and set the laptop next to him. He closed his eyes.

"Alright, they're closed." Akaashi called out.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He heard Bokuto step in and the apartment door close behind him. He could hear when Bokuto slipped off his shoes and then his approaching footsteps. They stopped in front of him. He heard him place something on the coffee table, then silence.

"Okay, open your eyes." Bokuto's voice was in front of him. Akaashi opened his eyes, on the coffee table were several items. There was two stuffed owl plushies, two coffee's and a large cake in a box in the middle. Akaashi turned to look at Bokuto.

"Its not my birthday." He said.

"Read what it says!" Bokuto smiled.

Akaashi leaned forward and flipped open the box.

"'I'm sorry for forcing you to come out of the closet to the world'?" Akaashi smiled.

"The lady had a good laugh as she wrote that." Bokuto chuckled.

"Ah, Bokuto-san. You even got the rainbow sprinkles." Akaashi grabbed a piece of frosting with his finger and put it to his mouth, "Its tasty."

"Do you accept my apology?" Bokuto said. Akaashi turned to look at him, he was sitting next to Akaashi on the floor, his large eyes looked into his. He was slightly pouting.

"Hm." Akaashi leaned forward and grabbed another bit of frosting with his finger. He leaned over and smeared it on Bokuto's nose. Bokuto blinked at him, "I guess I do."

Bokuto jumped up and wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist. He shoved his face against Akaashi's stomach.

"Ah, Bokuto-san, you got cake all over me." Akaashi smiled as he wrapped his arms around Bokuto's shoulders.

"You started it." Bokuto laughed against him. Akaashi joined him, they both laughed for what felt like forever. All the tension between them seemed to melt away with each chuckle.

"I missed this. I hated how serious we were being with each other." Akaashi placed a gentle kiss on Bokuto's forehead.

"Its been a very tense week." Bokuto sighed against him, "I didn't mean to make such a mess of things. We're working on cleaning it up, we've been working hard all week." 

"I know Bokuto-san. All three of you owned up to your actions. I'm proud of all of you." Akaashi ran his hand lightly through Bokuto's hair.

"You're more proud of me, right?" Bokuto looked up at Akaashi and grinned.

"Of course. You're my favorite." Akaashi smiled back.

Bokuto leaned up and pressed his lips against Akaashi's. Akaashi pulled Bokuto up so that he was hovering over him. He leaned to his side and slowly stretched out across the couch, pulling Bokuto above him as he did. Bokuto's hovered over him, their lips never separated. Akaashi ran his hands down Bokuto's chest then up under his shirt. He slowly brushed his fingers up along Bokuto's muscles.

"Mmm." Bokuto hummed against him. Akaashi opened his eyes and watched Bokuto's face as he slowly reached up and searched his chest. He found what he was looking for, he lightly brushed his fingers against silver balls of Bokuto's piercings. Bokuto's eyes popped open and he pulled away. Akaashi shot him a mischievous smirk. 

"Telling you about their sensitivity was a mistake." Bokuto matched his smirk.

"Yes, it was." Akaashi ran his thumbs across them once more. Bokuto bit his lip and stared into Akaashi's eyes.

"I'm gonna tease you too if you don't stop." Bokuto lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" Akaashi softly pinched Bokuto's nipples with his fingers.

Bokuto leaned down and pressed his lips to Akaashi's neck, Akaashi could feel him sucking on his skin.

"Bokuto-san! I have headshots tomorrow!" he pulled away. Bokuto looked up at him, eyes wide.

"You have headshots?" His eyes moved back to his neck.

"Yes, for my book." Akaashi looked at him, "Bokuto-san, why are you looking at my neck like that."

"You might have to use a turtle neck." He grinned.

Akaashi groaned, "Koutarou, you're in trouble."

"Call me that again." Bokuto leaned back down and gently bit his neck where he left the small love bite.

"What?" Akaashi tilted his head to the side, allowing Bokuto more access to his neck.

"Call me by my full name." Bokuto brushed his lips up and down Akaashi's neck.

"Koutarou? Bokuto?" Akaashi closed his eyes as Bokuto ran his hands down his sides. He gripped onto the edge of Akaashi's shirt.

"No, in that other tone. The scolding one." Bokuto leaned away to pull Akaashi's shirt off. Akaashi stared at him as he threw the shirt to the side.

"Koutarou." Akaashi said more firmly.

"Just like that." Bokuto grinned before pushing Akaashi back down against the couch. He smirked at him as he leaned down and kissed along his jaw and down his neck.

"Why do you want me to scold you?" Akaashi pushed back a moan as he spoke.

"Its kind of hot." Bokuto grinned as he kissed down his chest.

"You like it when I scold you? This past week must have been nice for you- ah." Akaashi moaned softly as he felt Bokuto run his tongue along his skin. Bokuto chuckled and then did it again. 

Akaashi closed his eyes as he felt Bokuto tug at the buttons on his jeans. He lifted his hips up in the air to help Bokuto slip them off of him.

"Ah, Keiji." Bokuto sighed. Akaashi opened his eyes, Bokuto was looking down at him, his eyes traced every square inch of his naked body. Akaashi felt slightly self conscious, his hand moved to cover himself but Bokuto caught it. He intertwined his fingers with Akaashi's. "I've traveled to many places, I've seen so many beautiful sights, but I have never seen anything that even comes close to how beautiful you are."

"Koutarou, you're making me feel shy." Akaashi looked away, he could feel his face blushing.

"So beautiful. Lets see what other faces I can make you do." He smirked as he leaned back down.

Bokuto showed no mercy. The apartment was filled with Akaashi's gasps and moans, and even the occasional curse that usually was accompanied by Bokuto's name. That one was Bokuto's favorite, whenever he heard it, it brought on a whole new round of teasing, both with his hands and his mouth.

It didn't take long for Akaashi to be a sweaty mess against the couch. He had the back of his hand to his forehead as he looked down at Bokuto's bobbing head. His other hand was gripping onto Bokuto's loose hair.

"Bokuto-san, I've already came twice. Please, I want you inside me." He panted. Bokuto looked up at Akaashi as he slowly withdrew him from his throat.

"Your wish is my command." he smirked. 

He stepped off the couch and stood up, he undid the button on his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. Akaashi bit his lip as he watched him. Bokuto reached over and flipped Akaashi on his stomach, he gingerly picked up his hips and placed one of the couches throw pillows under his waist.

Bokuto stood on his knees in between Akaashi's legs. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the back of his neck as he slowly pushed himself into Akaashi. He slid in with ease thanks to Bokuto's prolonged foreplay.

Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his arm to hold back a moan as he felt him slid all of himself into him.

"I want to hear you." Bokuto whispered into Akaashi's ear. Akaashi couldn't hold back after that, he moaned Bokuto's name loudly.

Bokuto was still teasing him. His thrusts were slow and long, it made Akaashi crave more. He pushed his hips up against Bokuto's, matching his thrusts. He felt Bokuto pull himself off him, his body hovered over his own.

"Its really hot when you do that, and it feels nice." Bokuto gently bit down on Akaashi's shoulder.

"Koutarou, you're doing this on purpose." Akaashi moaned, he pushed his hips up harder.

"Yes, I am." He chuckled.

"Please." Akaashi moaned as he grinded his hips up against Bokuto's.

"But you're doing such a good job." Bokuto teased, but he pushed his hips down a little harder.

"Koutarou, please, fuck me." Akaashi begged as he grinded his hips up more.

"Ah, when you talk like that, it does something to me. I really wanted to keep teasing you." Bokuto suddenly grabbed Akaashi by the waist and held him down as he increased his thrusts. Akaashi gasped at the sudden change, he could feel himself building up already.

"Koutarou, I'm going to cum again." He gasped as his back arched more. He felt Bokuto's hand on the back of his head, it pushed the side of Akaashi's face against the couch.

"Don't cum until I say so." Bokuto ordered. Akaashi moaned and focused. He didn't think he was going to be able to hold back. Each thrust threatened to push him over the edge.

"Koutarou, please." He begged. He could feel he was loosing the fight.

"Not yet." Bokuto's thrusts became deeper.

"I can't-" Akaashi gasped. He tried his hardest to concentrate, but he didn't last much longer. He came, hot and heavy. Bokuto could feel it, he released Akaashi's head and grabbed onto both of Akaashi's hips as he continued his movements. Akaashi felt lightheaded, it was too much, his whole body tingled with pleasure.

"Fuck, Keiji." Bokuto moaned as he came. 

The sudden ringing of the door bell made them both look over at the door. 

"We bring drinks!" they heard Iwaizumi's voice come from outside. 

"Open up!" Kuro also called out. 

Akaashi looked over at Bokuto 

"I have to go shower." Akaashi said quickly, he sat back on his legs, his back hitting Bokuto's chest.

"I wasn't finished." Bokuto groaned, he wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist, his fingertips brushed against his inner thighs.

Akaashi felt his stomach tighten, "Ah, well, we have guests waiting outside."

"They can wait. Need help showering?" Bokuto ran his tongue along Akaashi's neck.

"No." Akaashi stood up from the couch. He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Bokuto's lips. "Go change then tend to our guests until I get out."

Akaashi picked up the throw blanket they kept on the couch and wrapped it around himself as he headed upstairs to the bathroom. He picked up some clothes from their dresser before he dropped the blanket outside the bathroom door then stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He turned to look at himself in the mirror, his mouth popped open at the sight of himself. 

Small, bruise like marks could be seen all over Akaashi's chest and neck. He leaned forward to inspect them closer. His eyes widened as he turned to look at his back in the mirror. It was also covered.

"What is he, a horny teenager?" Akaashi whispered to himself. He sighed, turtle neck it was. He quickly showered and cleaned himself up before turning the water off. He wrapped a towel around himself and moved to the sink where he brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. He changed inside the bathroom before stepping out to the bedroom.

He could hear voices downstairs, laughing and talking. Akaashi picked up the blanket from the floor and carried it over to the hamper. Sitting inside it already, were the couches' throw pillows. He blushed and threw the blanket over them before he headed downstairs.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto called out from the kitchen. Everyone was there, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Kuro, Kenma, Daichi and Suga all looked up at him.

"Sorry for coming over so suddenly, but we wanted to come cheer you up. Bokuto told us you've been kind of gloomy." Daichi smiled at him as he walked over to Bokuto's side.

"We should have called, we apologize.” Iwaizumi said. His eyes looked over at Bokuto, who was only wearing a pair of sweats.

“No harm done.” Akaashi said, he felt his face blush. He walked over to the counter where everyone was gathered around. Everyone had a drink in front of them, in the center of the counter was the cake Bokuto had gotten him.

“This is cute, by the way.” Oikawa pointed at the cake, “Nothing says I’m sorry like a rainbow sprinkled cake.” 

“The inside is rainbow too.” Bokuto grinned.

“Of course.” Oikawa laughed.

“I’m going to go jump in the shower now.” Bokuto leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before turning and heading up the stairs. “I’ll be back.”

Akaashi watched him until he disappeared beyond the landing.

“So.” Oikawa turned to Akaashi, “How are you?”

“I’m alright Oikawa. Still adjusting to things.” Akaashi smiled.

“Me too. We’re still quite the trending topic among the fans. They found my speedo beach shots.” Oikawa pretended to be upset.

“You’re too much.” Akaashi smiled as he reached for one of the unopened drinks in front of him.

“On the bright side, I heard album prediction sales are a lot higher.” Oikawa shrugged as he took a sip from his drink.

“Takeda told me they’re predicting my book sales to go up as well.” Akaashi sighed.

“Thats a good thing, right?” Oikawa watched him.

“It feels wrong. I wish I wasn’t gaining book sales due to my relationship.” Akaashi frowned as he opened his drink.

“Take advantage of the situation. Turn this otherwise terrible situation into something good.” Kenma softly said from the other side of Akaashi. Akaashi turned to him, Kenma smiled.

“I don’t know, it just doesn't feel right to me.” Akaashi sighed and took a drink.

“Listen to Kenma, he’s starting a whole new company thanks to this fiasco.” Oikawa smiled proudly at Kenma.

“Ah.” Akaashi said, he looked down at his drink, “How did your families react to the news?”

“My parents already knew, since I was younger. I never really hid it from them.” OIkawa shrugged.

“Mine were a bit shocked, but they told me I’m an adult and knew what I was doing. That they’d love and support me no matter what.” Kenma said. Both he and Oikawa watched Akaashi carefully.

“Mine still haven't reached out at all.” Akaashi sighed. “I didn’t think they would. But I guess a small part of me hoped, that once I came out publicly maybe they’d reach out. I was planning on doing it after my book release though.”

“Hm.” Oikawa reached for the cake in the middle of the counter. He opened it and grabbed one of the small plastic forks inside and handed it to Akaashi, “Their loss.”

Akaashi took the fork. He dug it into the cake and then moved the small piece he got to his mouth. He chewed slowly. It was very good.

“You’ll always have us.” Oikawa smiled again. He reached into one of the drawers and pulled out more forks. 

Everyone dug into the cake, no one bothered with plates. By the time Bokuto had joined them again, the cake was gone and only happy, laughing friends remained. They all hung out late into the evening, they shared drinks and told more stories from tour and their high school years. It was exactly what they all needed to relieve the stress and tension from the past week. Akaashi felt at ease.

The next day Akaashi stood in front of his bathroom mirror, he reached up and adjusted the collar of his turtle neck one more time. He moved his head around, trying to see if it would still hide the spots on his neck. A soft knock pulled his attention to the door.

"She's waiting for you." Bokuto's voice came from behind the bathroom door. Akaashi pulled it open, he was standing there with a smug grin on his face.

"This is your fault." Akaashi accused.

"I'm sorry." Bokuto said, his lips pressed together as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"Try to look a little more upset before you apologize, Koutarou." Akaashi glared.

Bokuto's eyes widened, "You did that on purpose."

"And I'll do it again, Koutarou." Akaashi snapped, "Now, excuse me."

He pushed past Bokuto and headed to the stairs. He heard Bokuto groan behind him. He made his way over to the living room and to the far corner next to the large glass window where the photographer set up her little station. She had set up a backdrop but also had suggested they take some pictures by the window.

"I'm all set." Akaashi said as he walked over.

"Oh," the girl's eyes moved to his neck. He nervously pulled the collar up again. "Perfect, we'll start with some with the basic white backdrop. Please take a seat."

Akaashi moved and sat in the stool she had set up. He felt awkward, he clamped his hands together and looked over at her nervously.

"Just relax. Think of something that relaxes you." She smiled as she took the first shot. 

She took a couple more before instructing him to turn a little, or to place his hands certain ways. During this, Bokuto walked downstairs and headed towards them. He leaned against the back of the couch, his arms crossed against his chest. He smiled as he watched Akaashi. It made him even more nervous.

"Lets take a moment, relax your shoulders. Lets roll them back and forth a little." She moved her own shoulders and took a couple deep breaths to show Akaashi. He copied her.

"How about one with his glasses, he looks really smart with his glasses." Bokuto suggested. Akaashi smiled. He heard the click of the camera.

"Ooo, perfect. Do that again." She pointed the camera back at him.

"Do what?" Akaashi blinked.

"Smile again." she instructed.

"Oh." Akaashi threw on his regular smile.

"No, like the other one." The girl put her camera down and looked at him.

"Pardon?" Akaashi looked at her.

"You." She turned to Bokuto, "Make him smile again."

Bokuto stood up and gave her a little nod, "On it."

Akaashi felt his face blush. The camera clicked again. Bokuto proceeded to try several different tactics to get him laugh. It started with silly faces, then silly noises. At one point, he even threatened to tickle him. Akaashi laughed and smiled a lot, the camera clicked non-stop when he did.

"Lets do some by the window now." She said excitedly.

Akaashi moved over to the window and Bokuto continued his silly show.

"Hey, Akaashi." Bokuto suddenly said.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi smiled at him.

"I love you." Bokuto flashed him one of his favorite wide grins. Akaashi felt his face blush and his own smile widened. The camera girl went crazy.

"I think we go it." She smiled once she had stopped. She looked into the camera screen.

"Can I get a copy of that one." Bokuto said, he leaned over her shoulder and looked at the screen with her.

"Bokuto-san, don't bother her-" Akaashi began.

"Pass me your email, I'll send them over to you free of charge." she smiled. Akaashi's face blushed more.

"Thank you." Bokuto smiled. He headed over to the kitchen to retrieve a contact card from the counter.

"I'll send these over to Takeda-san." The girl smiled as she began putting away her camera.

"Thank you." Akaashi smiled at her. He turned to head over to the kitchen with Bokuto, but he was already back. He handed the girl his card and thanked her again.

"You looked beautiful Akaashi." Bokuto smiled at him as they helped the girl put away the backdrop and lights she had brought up. Two more guys soon arrived and took over for them.

Once they were all gone, Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist and pulled him towards him. Akaashi leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I have to check my emails." Akaashi sighed, "Care to join me upstairs?" 

"Lets go." Bokuto said. Akaashi turned to head up the stairs, Bokuto walked behind him, his hands still at his hips. 

They headed up to the bedroom, each of them climbed into their sides of the bed. Bokuto checked his emails on his tablet while Akaashi opened his on his laptop.

The emails were all the same as usual. More updates about the book from Takeda, and updates of the finals drafts for the chapters. Only one email stood out, it was from an unknown contact. He opened it, his stomach dropped and continued to sink lower and lower the more he read.

"Bokuto-san." he whispered.

"Yes Akaashi?" Bokuto turned to look at him.

"My fathers assistant emailed me. She says he's requesting us to join him for dinner next week." Akaashi's voice was barely a whisper.

"Huh?" was all Bokuto could respond. They both sat there and stared at the computer screen.

"What are you going to say?" Bokuto asked him.

"I don't know. He doesn't just want to see me, he wants you to go as well." Akaashi shook his head.

"Want me to clear my schedule for that day?" Bokuto turned back to his tablet and clicked around on it.

"No, you don't have to do that for him." Akaashi reached over and placed his hand on Bokuto's arm.

"I want to make a good impression." Bokuto smiled up at him.

"No, we're not going to see my father Bokuto-san." Akaashi said in a more firm voice.

"Why not?" Bokuto looked at him, confused.

"I don't know what he wants." Akaashi sighed.

"Well, when we go we'll find out. We can make a decision from there." Bokuto reached over and placed his hand over Akaashi's.

"Bokuto-san I-" 

"It'll be okay. I'll be with you. Just say yes." Bokuto smiled at Akaashi.

They sat in silence for a while. Bokuto traced little circles on Akaashi's hand as he waited.

"If he makes any rude comments, we will be leaving immediately." Akaashi finally said.

"Yes."

"Any comments about your looks, your career, anything, we will be leaving immediately."

"Yes."

"If I start to get too upset we'll also be leaving."

"Yes."

"If-"

"How about, if you want to leave for any reason, you give my foot a tap with yours and I'll immediately pull you up into my arms and run away." Bokuto smiled.

"Yes." Akaashi smiled back.

"It'll be okay." Bokuto reassured him. He sat up and scooted over next to Akaashi. He wrapped his arm around his waist. "Want me to help you type out a response?"

"No, I'll just use the automatic response." Akaashi shrugged.

"Thats a bit cold." Bokuto looked over at him.

"Should I type something out then?" Akaashi looked back at him.

"You should get an assistant. Have them type these things out for you." Bokuto nodded.

"Ah, Bokuto-san." Akaashi laughed. He hit the reply button and typed out a simple response, confirming the dinner time and place. "What should I end it with? 'I look forward to seeing you' isn't exactly fitting."

"'See you then.'?" Bokuto suggested.

Akaashi nodded and added that on to the end of the email before hitting send. His stomach felt like it did a flip inside of him.

Bokuto leaned over and kissed Akaashi on the cheek.

"It'll be okay." He whispered. Akaashi knew he was right. As long as Bokuto was by his side, everything was going to be alright. He closed his laptop and placed it back on the nightstand. He leaned over and rested his head against Bokuto's chest. He wrapped his arm around Akaashi and continued reading his emails.

Akaashi hoped that they could be like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and feedback, they're always greatly appreciated.


	17. Cameras.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It makes me nervous to have so many people watching our relationship." Akaashi said.
> 
> "Its only going to get worse." Suga said, "Are you prepared for that?"
> 
> "I don't know." Akaashi sighed.

Akaashi stood at his front door. He glared at it. It had been nearly two weeks since he had left him and Bokuto's apartment. Ever since the interview there were always a couple of gossip magazine people outside their apartment complex. Akaashi had already seen them get to Oikawa and Kenma, both of which handled the situation very gracefully.

Suga had of course given them all advice on how to deal with them. When they were asked things, Oikawa and Kenma would only answer questions they wanted to and gave no reaction to any of the others. Kenma had spoken about the company he was starting and about his other jobs. Oikawa was a bit chattier, he was more comfortable and answered some questions about him and Iwaizumi's relationship.

Akaashi had wondered how he would have answered those same questions if he had been the one they asked. His mind always came up blank. He was afraid of saying something that would get him or Bokuto in trouble.

But today, he had decided enough was enough. Oikawa, Kenma and himself had decided to go out for coffee together. They were waiting for him at his favorite café. He had already called his cab, it was waiting for him downstairs. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He stepped out and headed to the elevator.

He thought about how unbothered Oikawa and Kenma had looked in the images that were posted of them online. He turned to look at his reflection on the metal elevator doors. He smiled at himself. His smile looked forced and awkward. He frowned at himself.

The elevator doors opened and he stepped inside. He pushed the button for the lobby and stepped back. He put his hands in his pockets and clenched them into fists. He knew he had to face them eventually, it was unavoidable, especially given Bokuto's growing fame. He'd have to deal with these kinds of things, so long as he was with Bokuto.

He sighed as the elevator doors opened. He hesitated for a moment, he wanted to go back. He shook his head clear and stepped out. As he walked towards the building's door, he could already see three men with camera's around their necks chatting with each other. He took one more deep breath before opening the building door and stepping outside.

All three of the men turned to look at him as he exit. They snatched up their camera's immediately and pointed them at Akaashi. Clicks filled the air.

"Akaashi Keiji, how are you today?" one of them asked.

"Well, thank you." He smiled at him.

"How's your book coming along?" another asked.

"Its slowly coming together. It'll be released early next year." He said. Takeda would be happy about that one.

"What does your father think about your book?" they continued. Akaashi's heart raced.

"You'll have to ask him." Akaashi smiled as he opened the door to his cab.

"How's Bokuto?" They asked as he slipped into his seat.

"Working very hard, the album comes out soon. I've heard bits and pieces, its going to be even better than the last one." Akaashi flashed them one more smile before closing the door. He leaned forward and gave the address to the driver. He looked straight ahead as the cab pulled away.

Once he was sure he was out of sight, he rubbed his eyes with his fingers and took a deep breath. He felt like he did good, he didn't say anything personal and spoke only about their work. He nodded, he did good. He'd find out later what they thought, his face would soon be all over social media again, he was sure of it.

He'd seen everyone talking about Bokuto Koutarou's mysterious boyfriend. The elusive one, they called him. Since the fans couldn't get much from his social media, and he hadn't been seen in public since the interview, he was a mystery to them. The few pictures they had gotten of him had been spread far and wide.

They hadn't been as ruthless as he had thought they would be. He thought that, since the guys had a large female fanbase, he would have gotten a lot of hate from them. Instead, they talked about how put together he looked, how they thought his curls were nice and how they thought he was perfect for Bokuto.

Akaashi blushed as he remembered all the lovely comments he had recieved on his posts on his social media. 

"We're here sir." the driver called out to Akaashi. 

"Thank you." Akaashi said. He paid the driver before he got out. He headed into the café. He walked over to the counter and ordered his drink. He pulled out his phone while he waited for them to make it. He checked his social media account, but there was nothing yet. He sighed and put his phone away.

"Here you go!" The girl behind the counter set his coffee down in front of him.

"Thank you." Akaashi smiled at her as he grabbed it. He turned around and searched for Oikawa and Kenma. He spotted them sitting in one of the tables outside. He made his way to them.

"Akaashi." Kenma smiled at him as he approached.

"You guy's chose a seat outside? Isn't that a bit risky." Akaashi looked around nervously.

"You're becoming paranoid." Oikawa watched him carefully.

"I just got paparazzied, of course I'm paranoid." Akaashi sighed as he sat down in the empty chair between them.

"The only reason they're sticking to you is because you give them nothing. Everyone wants to know more about you, give them a small bite." Oikawa teased.

"I don't want to share personal information. They already know too much. They asked me about my father just now." Akaashi clenched his jaw.

"They did?" Kenma looked over at him, his eyebrows raised.

"They asked me what he thought about my book so far. As if we communicate." Akaashi took a deep breath before drinking from his coffee.

"I saw the video of them asking your father about you." Kenma made a face.

"He requested a dinner with me and Bokuto-san." Akaashi nervously tapped his fingers against the table. Both Oikawa and Kenma's mouths dropped.

"What did you say?" Oikawa asked.

"Bokuto-san insisted we go." Akaashi bit his lip.

"Bokuto did?" Oikawa asked.

"Yes. They've met before, for a brief instance. The day my father kicked me out and disowned me." Akaashi said, "He had actually told Bokuto-san we should all get better acquainted."

"Interesting." Kenma said.

"Enough about me," Akaashi shook his head, "How are you two handling all of this?"

"You're avoiding the subject of your father." Oikawa commented, "But I'll go along because I have news."

Akaashi smiled at Oikawa. 

"So do I." Kenma smiled.

"You first." Oikawa said. He rested his elbows on the table and placed his chin in his hand as he looked at Kenma.

"I've officially started my company. Its small, we only have a small office right now but we're already working on developing a game." Kenma smiled.

"Thats amazing." Akaashi smiled with him.

"We've started coding, I'm not sure when we'll be done though. Since our team is a little on the smaller side." Kenma shrugged.

"You'll have to tell us when its out, we'll be the first ones to get it." Oikawa smiled at him.

"Thanks guys." Kenma said.

"I'm proud of you." Akaashi said, "You really are perusing your dreams now."

"We all are." Kenma smiled at him.

"This is so exciting." Oikawa clapped, "Speaking of exciting, Suga gave me some news. Someone reached out to him about interviewing the guys, but they want us to be there too."

"Why us?" Akaashi's heart began to race.

"They just want to ask us cute couple questions." Oikawa smiled, "Its what the fans want right now, to get to know us better as pairs."

"I don't like it." Akaashi shook his head, "I don't want so many people involved with our relationship. It'll get complicated."

"What do you mean?" Oikawa asked.

"I've seen plenty of celebrity couples break up because of gossip and social media." Akaashi frowned.

"Are we celebrity couples now?" Kenma looked at both of them. They all paused.

"What a strange feeling." Oikawa said. He took a drink from his cup. "So are we going to do the interview?"

"I'll do it. It sounds fun." Kenma smiled. Akaashi blinked at him, "Loosen up a bit Akaashi, everything will be fine."

"Fine." Akaashi took another drink as well, "But if this puts a strain on me and Bokuto-sans relationship, you'll both be hearing from me."

Both Oikawa and Kenma laughed. They continued talking about the interview, Oikawa and Kenma seemed excited about it. Akaashi wondered just what kind of questions they were going to ask. He remembered Suga and Daichi mentioning that they got previews to the questions before the interviews. He wondered if they would let him take a peek at them beforehand.

"Well guys, it's been fun catching up with you. I've missed you, we should do this again soon, but I have to go. I've got a lot of coding to get done." Kenma stood up.

"We should, I've missed this." Akaashi agreed.

"I'll see you guys." Kenma smiled and headed towards the exit.

"Bye Kenma!" Oikawa called out. He turned to Akaashi, "I've got to get going as well, I've got some things I need to go do at work real quick."

"I should head back as well, I want to finish editing the chapter I'm working on tonight." they both stood up and gave each other a quick hug.

"Take care Akaashi. Try to not be to stressed about being in the spotlight now." Oikawa teased.

Akaashi smiled. They headed to the exit together, then parted ways. Akaashi called over a cab and climbed in once it pulled over. He pulled out his phone once the cab was on its way to their apartment. He opened his social media. Sure enough, he was being tagged in different peoples posts. 

He scrolled through the posts, he quickly came across one of the pictures that were taken of him outside their apartment complex. He scrunched up his nose when he saw himself. He looked awkward, and his smile look forced. Suga had warned him about not looking through the posts too much, but he couldn't help but scroll a little.

The band's fans had so many nice things to say about him. He blushed as he read the messages they put out. 

"We're here sir." the driver said. Akaashi looked up, his mouth dropped at the sight before him. Instead of just a couple photographers, there were now easily more than a dozen.

"Oh no." he said. 

"Everything alright sir?" The driver turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, but could you actually take me to a different location." he said.

"Of course." The driver said. Akaashi gave him the address to the recording studio before he leaned back in his seat. He slid down slightly in an attempt to hide himself. The cab took off again, Akaashi waited a couple minutes before sitting back up.

Once they arrived at the studio, Akaashi hurried inside. He quickly made his way to the recording room. He made it to the door and knocked softly. Suga opened it, he flashed Akaashi a big smile.

"Akaashi, hello. Its been a while since you've been here." Suga gestured for him to come in. 

"Yes, its been too long." Akaashi smiled back. He stepped inside, Daichi was standing in his usual spot over the panel board. Bokuto was on the other side, he was reading what Akaashi assumed were lyrics from a paper he held in front of him. He looked up as he walked in.

"Akaashi!" He beamed. He took off his headphones and headed for the door that lead to the panel room. He burst in and headed straight for Akaashi. He hugged him and picked him up, giving him a quick spin before setting him down, "You made it out of the house!"

"Yes Bokuto-san." Akaashi held onto Bokuto until he regained his balance.

"Did you run into anyone?" Bokuto asked.

"Yes, there were three of them outside. They asked me some questions and took picture of me, they're already online. When i headed back, there were more than a dozen." Akaashi frowned.

"Word probably got out that you finally showed yourself. I bet everyone's dying to get a shot of you now." Suga smiled.

"Ah." Akaashi said.

"Don't worry, we'll head back together. I'm almost done for the day." Bokuto quickly placed a small kiss on Akaashi's cheek.

"How are the vocals coming along?" Akaashi asked. He gently pulled away from Bokuto's arms, but reached for his hand.

"We're almost done. We're doing some quick little do-overs and that's it. I should be done by the end of this week." Bokuto grinned.

"Then its off to the final editing and production." Daichi smiled.

"How exciting." Akaashi smiled with him.

"How about your book?" Bokuto asked.

"Three more chapters need a final draft, then off to production as well." Akaashi squeezed Bokuto's hand.

"Its going to be a hit." Bokuto squeezed Akaashi's hand back.

"Lets get back to work so we can head home soon." Daichi walked over to them, he playfully smacked Bokuto on the back, "Get back in there."

Bokuto turned to Akaashi, he gave him a quick kiss before heading back into the recording room. Akaashi smiled as he watched him.

"Lets go to the conference room so we can chat." Suga turned and headed to the door. Akaashi followed. They headed right next door, Suga walked in first, Akaashi followed.

"Did you see Oikawa today?" Suga asked as he headed for one of the chairs.

"Yes. And Kenma." Akaashi said as he headed for the one next to Suga.

"He messaged me saying you were going to have a coffee date. Did he mention the interview request I received?" Suga asked as they both sat down.

"Yes." Akaashi looked down at his hands and nervously picked at his fingers.

"What do you think?" Suga rested his elbow on the table and placed his hand on the side of his face. He watched Akaashi carefully.

"It makes me nervous." Akaashi sighed.

"I thought it would. You're much more reserved than you appear, especially when it comes to private matters like this. You're even more reserved than Kenma, I'd say."

"It makes me nervous to have so many people watching our relationship." Akaashi said.

"Its only going to get worse." Suga said, "Are you prepared for that?"

"I don't know." Akaashi sighed.

"With your book coming out, you yourself will be under the spotlight more as well. Not just with Bokuto, but you'll now have you own individual spotlight in the literature world." Suga said.

"Ah." Akaashi's stomach tightened, 

"If you ever need help dealing with it, you can always come to me." Suga smiled.

"Thank you Suga, I appreciate it immensely." Akaashi turned to smile at him.

"With that being said, I think this couple interview will be good for you. Its not a serious interview, its very loose and silly, and you get to do it with people you love. You won't be alone, which I think is great practice for when you do have to do your own individual interviews for your book." Suga said.

"The way you put it makes it sound easy." Akaashi laughed nervously.

"It is, well, this one will be." 

"Will you let me view the interview questions before hand?" Akaashi pleaded.

"No, but don't worry, I'll make sure there's nothing that will make any of you uncomfortable." Suga reached over and grabbed Akaashi's arm, "I'll make sure its safe and comfortable for you all."

"Ah. Your persuasive skills are very good. You're actually convincing me better than Oikawa." Akaashi said.

"So you'll do it?" Suga sat up excitedly.

"Yes. I think it will be a fun experience. Especially if everyone else is involved." Akaashi sighed, "Are you sure you won't let me look at the questions?"

"Nope, no cheating. Its going to be a surprise for all of you." Suga beamed.

Akaashi laughed, "I guess we're all in the dark."

Suga laughed with him.

"By the way, I saw the photos of you from this morning, you looked good. Also, you were very good with your answers. With time, it'll get easier." Suga smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'm scared of saying something that could get us in trouble." Akaashi admitted.

"Just keep your answers short and vague, if there's anything you don't want to answer, try to steer the conversation in a different direction." 

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." Akaashi smiled.

Suga continued giving Akaashi advice on how to handle the photographers and gossip people. Akaashi paid close attention, taking mental notes as he did. He wanted to make sure he did everything right and didn't cause any trouble for anyone.

They talked for a while, Akaashi hadn't noticed the time going by so quickly. It wasn't until Bokuto and Daichi walked into the conference room that he noticed a couple hours had gone by.

"We're done for today!" Bokuto grinned.

"Wonderful!" Suga smiled. "Guess what Bokuto, I managed to convince Akaashi for the couple interview!"

"Really!" Bokuto flashed Akaashi one of his favorite grins. "You'll do it Akaashi?"

"Yes." Akaashi smiled, "I think it will be fun since I'll be with everyone."

"Thats the spirit!" Bokuto walked over to Akaashi and leaned down, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"Suga, we have to get going. We have a meeting soon." Daichi turned to look at the clock.

"Oh, yes! I forgot about that." Suga stood up.

"We should head home as well." Akaashi stood up as well.

"I'll call us some cabs." Daichi smiled as he headed out. Bokuto, Akaashi and Suga followed him.

They all headed to the elevator together, they chatted about the vocals of the day. Suga mentioned Akaashi's photos from earlier today as well, Bokuto pulled out his phone to look them up. Akaashi blushed as he did. They headed out the building together, their cabs were pulling up as they stepped out.

"We'll see you tomorrow Bokuto, rest your throat. It was nice seeing you Akaashi." Daichi waved as he opened the door for Suga. Suga waved over at them as well. 

"See you tomorrow." Bokuto waved at them as they headed to their own cab. Bokuto opened the door for Akaashi, Akaashi slipped in and waited for Bokuto to join him. Once he was sitting beside him and the cab was off, Bokuto turned to him.

"When we get there, don't worry about doing any talking. I'll handle it." Bokuto grinned.

"I appreciate that Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiled. Bokuto reached over and squeezed his hand.

As the cab pulled up to the apartment complex, Akaashi could see there were still a little over a dozen people hanging around outside. They all turned their heads to the approaching cab. Bokuto winked at Akaashi before stepping out first. Everyone quickly grabbed their cameras and began asking Bokuto questions. He smiled and waved at everyone as he headed to Akaashi's door.

He pulled it open and offered his hand to Akaashi. He placed his hand in Bokuto's and he pulled him out of the car. Akaashi could hear the clicking intensify.

"Akaashi, Bokuto, how are you this evening?"

"Why haven't we seen you two out together much?"

"How long have you guys lived together?"

"How's your book coming along Akaashi, any updates?"

"What are your plans for the evening?"

Each question interrupted another person's. Bokuto smiled and pulled Akaashi towards the door, Akaashi could feel him give their hands a light squeeze.

"Hey guys, I just got out of the studio so I'm a bit tired." Bokuto smiled at them.

"Is the album almost done?" someone asked.

"Yes! Should be coming out sometime early next year." Bokuto grinned.

"Is it going to be released around the same time as Akaashi's book?"

"Was that intentional?"

"A complete coincidence. Or maybe, just another sign that we're perfect for each other." Bokuto laughed as he pulled open the building door for Akaashi. Akaashi stepped inside, "Have a great rest of your day guys." he said as he stepped in behind Akaashi.

They shouted a few more questions at them as the door closed, but they continued walking towards the elevator.

"Wanna see them go wild?" Bokuto asked as they stepped in front of the elevator. He pressed the elevator button, the doors opened instantly but Bokuto didn't step in. Instead, he pulled Akaashi closer and planted a kiss on the top of his head. Akaashi blushed. He could hear the photographers outside become frantic.

Bokuto smiled at him before pulling him into the elevator.

"You sure do know how to handle them." Akaashi sighed. He leaned his head against Bokuto's shoulder as he clicked the button for their floor.

"Suga spent a whole day teaching us about proper ways to talk to people like them, and how to act as well." Bokuto chuckled, "It was actually two days."

"You'll have to teach me some things. I feel lost when it comes to handling them." 

"Of course I will." Bokuto squeezed Akaashi's hand.

Later that evening, Akaashi opened his social media account once more. The picture of Bokuto kissing the top of Akaashi's head had the fans going wild. He smiled as he read comment after comment about how cute they looked together. He would occasionally see a negative one, even some that insulted their sexuality, but they didn't get to Akaashi as much as he thought they would.

The positivity definitely outweighed the negativity. If it was like this majority of the time, maybe it wouldn't be too bad. He could get used to all the love and support from so many people around the world.


	18. Father.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you hurt my son, you have me to answer to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Explicit content at the end.

The day had finally come. Akaashi stood by his side of the closet, he pressed his fingers to his lips as he concentrated on the pieces of clothing in front of him. He frowned as he looked over his options, which were greatly limited thanks to a certain somebody's inability to contain himself during sex.

He glanced over at his reflection in the mirror beside him. The love bites that Bokuto had left all over him were very much faded, but they were still there. His father would definitely notice them if he did not cover them. He turned back to his closet. The three turtle necks he owned were separated from the rest of his clothes. 

"God damn it." Akaashi sighed to himself. The restaurant his father had chosen had a very strict dress code. He would be wearing a clean button up shirt with his best dress pants and shoes, but he couldn't. He cursed Bokuto.

"The shower is ready for you." Bokuto called out as he stepped out of the bathroom. He was drying his hair with a towel as he stepped out. Akaashi looked over at him, he wore nothing but a towel. Akaashi forced himself to not stare at his chest, instead he glared at his boyfriend.

"I am struggling, and it's all your fault." Akaashi accused.

"What did I do?" Bokuto pouted. Akaashi pointed to his neck. Bokuto's lips twitched as he tried to hold back a laugh, "Oh, that."

"I own three shirts that can cover this." Akaashi continued to glare, "None of them are dinner appropriate."

"Just wear a nice coat over one. Who's going to know what's underneath?" Bokuto walked over to Akaashi's side. He looked into the closet with him, "That one, with this sweater."

Bokuto pulled out one of the nicer coats he owned, one that Oikawa had gotten him, and his beige turtle neck sweater. Akaashi sighed, it really didn't look like a bad combination.

"Go shower, I'll change in the meanwhile." Bokuto leaned over and kissed Akaashi on the cheek.

Akaashi smiled at Bokuto then headed to the shower. The bathroom was already steamed up from Bokuto. Akaashi didn't have to wait at all for the water to warm up after he turned it on. He stood directly under the shower head, he focused on relaxing his body, once muscle at a time.

"Akaashi, should I keep my hair down?" Bokuto burst into the bathroom, Akaashi felt his heart jolt.

"Ah, Bokuto-san. I'm already on edge and you just bursting in like that did not help." Akaashi placed his hand on his chest over his heart. It was beating very fast.

"Sorry Akaashi. Just try to relax, it'll be alright. Want me to make you some tea before we go?" Bokuto asked him. He walked over to the shower and leaned against the wall next to it.

"No, that's alright Bokuto-san. And, keep your hair down." Akaashi said.

"Right. Thanks Akaashi, I'll let you finish showering." Bokuto headed back out of the bathroom.

It took Akaashi a while for him to finally calm his racing heart down. He took his time washing up, he didn't want to leave the warm water just yet. Even after he finished, he stood under the water and closed his eyes, letting it wash over his face.

"We're going to be late." Bokuto's voice made him jump again. He hadn't heard him come in. Bokuto reached into the shower and turned the water off. Akaashi looked him up and down, he looked very nice all dressed up.

"You're so handsome." Akaashi looked over at him.

"You're quite the sight too." Bokuto looked him up and down, "Come on, your clothes are ready on the bed."

Akaashi grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He headed to the sink where he quickly brushed his teeth and played with his curls. He tried to make them sit in place but he eventually gave up on them and headed to the bedroom.

Bokuto was waiting, he sat on the edge of the bed, he was looking down at his phone. Akaashi walked over and began changing next to him. Once he was changed, he walked over to their mirror and looked at himself. He frowned.

"Akaashi, you look fine. In fact, you look incredibly handsome. May I suggest we stay at home so I can eat you for dinner instead?" Bokuto grinned. 

"Bokuto-san, please. I'm very stressed." Akaashi sighed. He reached up and adjusted the collar on his sweater. He leaned in closer to the mirror and inspected his neck. He hoped the love bites would be hidden well throughout the night.

"You look fine." Bokuto got up from the bed and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around him from behind, he pulled down the collar of his sweatshirt and placed a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Bokuto-san, you're banned from placing your lips anywhere near my neck until further notice." Akaashi stepped away from him. He took his hands in his. Bokuto pouted at him.

"That shirt looks very nice on you." Akaashi commented. The button up Bokuto had chosen fit him just right. It was snug, but not too snug, against his broad chest.

"I opted for a long sleeve. I'm trying to cover up as many tattoo's as I can. Maybe it will make your father feel more comfortable around me." Bokuto smiled. Akaashi frowned, his eyebrows pulled together.

"You don't have to do anything like that. Just be yourself." Akaashi leaned over and wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck.

"Still, I want to make a good first impression." Bokuto pressed his lips to Akaashi's.

"Mmm." Akaashi sighed as he pulled away, "Technically, its going to be the second impression."

"You're right, I forgot about the first one." Bokuto laughed. "Your father kept looking over at me with this look. It was nerve wracking."

"If he looks at you like that at all tonight we're-" 

"Immediately leaving." Bokuto finished.

"Yes." Akaashi smiled.

"Lets get going, we're going to be late. And I don't want to be late to meeting your father." Bokuto reached for Akaashi's hand and pulled him towards the stairs. Akaashi turned and gave his outfit one more check, he pulled at his collar before following Bokuto downstairs and out their front door. They headed towards the elevator and stepped in, Bokuto hit the button for the lobby before standing next to Akaashi,

Akaashi squeezed Bokuto's hand as they made their way downstairs. He had no idea what his father wanted to meet them about. He was sure it was going to be about the interview incident, it was too much of a coincidence that his father reached out after that happened. What was he going to do, or say, now that the one thing he tried to hide from everyone had been exposed to the world? 

He didn't want anyone knowing he had a gay son due to his reputation in the business world, and now Bokuto and Akaashi were extremely public. The band's fans we're posting about them on the daily. His stomach turned. Would he ask them to breakup? He shook his head, he'd never agree to that.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the lobby of the building. They walked together towards the door and stepped out. Akaashi was ready for the photographers this time, he put on his smile that he had been practicing in front of the mirror. He looked around, there was none in sight.

"Ah." Akaashi relaxed his face, "How rare."

"I think they're finally getting bored of us." Bokuto smiled at Akaashi.

"I hope so." Akaashi smiled back at Bokuto.

They walked over to their waiting car, Bokuto opened the door for him as he always did. Akaashi slipped in and took a seat and waited for Bokuto to climb in on the other side. Once he did, he leaned forward and gave the driver the address.

The car ride was silent, both of them were becoming more and more nervous as they got closer to the restaurant. Akaashi hoped his father didn't say anything rude to Bokuto. He turned to look at him, he did do a good job of concealing most of his tattoo's. The only ones visible were his neck ones. He wondered what his father would think about the ear piercings and stretched lobes. He frowned at the thought.

"We're here." The driver announced.

"I'll get your door." Bokuto smiled. Akaashi watched him as he stepped out and walked around the car. He opened Akaashi's door and offered him his hand. Akaashi slipped his hand into Bokuto's and slowly got out of the car. Bokuto closed the door behind him before turning back to face him. Akaashi took a deep breath as he stared at the restaurant before him.

It was the same one he and his parents used to go to when he was younger. It was their restaurant, in a way. His father was friendly with the owner, and the staff all knew him very well. He was considered a regular, and an important guest. He also knew how strict they were with dress code. He frowned down at his outfit again.

"I've heard of this restaurant. Its one of the nicer ones in the city." Bokuto looked over at it with Akaashi, "I wonder if they'll let me in."

"If they don't, we'll leave. And my father will be receiving a very angry email from me." Akaashi glared at the restaurant.

"You're behaving very aggressively tonight, its very nice." Bokuto squeezed his hand again and chuckled.

"Lets go." Akaashi said, he looked away from Bokuto in an attempt to hide his blush.

Bokuto raised his hand to his lips and placed a kiss on his knuckles before pulling him towards the entrance. He pulled open the door and waited for Akaashi to step in first. He let go of his hand as he did, then followed him inside. They walked over to the hostess, who looked up at Akaashi with a smile. Her smile faded when she looked at Bokuto.

"Hello." Akaashi forced a smile on his lips, he really wanted to glare at her, "We have a reservation under the name Akaashi."

The girl hesitated but looked down at the tablet she held in her hand. She began scrolling through it. Bokuto reached over and gently squeezed Akaashi's arm. Akaashi turned to smile at him.

"You two are guests of Akaashi-san?" She looked at Bokuto again, then turned to look at Akaashi, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I'm his son." Akaashi snapped as he turned to look at her again. 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know, please, right this way." She gestured for them to follow her. Akaashi could see her cheeks blush. She quickly turned and headed down the side of the restaurant.

Bokuto and Akaashi followed her. Akaashi could see people turning to look at them as they passed. Their eyes would widen when they saw Bokuto, some even pointed and he could see them whisper to each other. Akaashi glared at everyone he could.

The hostess guided them to the very back where the private dining room's were. Akaashi recognized them from his younger days. She opened the door to the first one and gestured for them to go in. Akaashi and Bokuto stepped past her and into the room. Bokuto immediately pulled back a chair for him to sit in.

"Please, get comfortable. A waiter will be here shortly." the hostess smiled at them. Akaashi took off his coat, Bokuto put it over his arm as Akaashi took a seat.

"Thank you." Bokuto smiled over at her as he placed Akaashi's coat in one of the empty chairs next to him.

"Enjoy your dinner." She said. She hesitated for a moment at the door, she stared at Bokuto as he took off his own coat and placed it in the chair with Akaashi's. Akaashi glared at her, causing her to blush again. She quickly left, closing the door behind her.

"If looks could kill." Bokuto chuckled as he took a seat next to Akaashi.

"They way they look at you, it makes my blood boil." Akaashi clenched his jaw.

"I'm used to it. I sort of figured it would happen a lot ever since I got my first tattoo. It really doesn't bother me anymore." Bokuto smiled reassuringly at him.

"It bothers me." Akaashi snapped.

"Akaashi, don't snap at me like that. I'll take you home right now." Bokuto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Behave." Akaashi said, "What time is it?"

Bokuto smirked at him before pulling out his phone, "Well, we're late, but your father is even more late. So lets not tell him we were late at all."

"He's always late. He's going to walk in and his excuse will be that a meeting ran late." Akaashi glared at the door.

"I'm guessing he did that a lot when you were young?" Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Akaashi.

"Sometimes he didn't show up at all." Akaashi crossed his arms across his chest and sighed. "He always put work first."

"Well, I'm sure he'll show up tonight." Bokuto reached over and rubbed Akaashi's arm.

"That's ever more terrifying. I wonder why he wanted to see us. Last time I spoke to him, he told me he wanted nothing to do with me unless I followed his wishes and married and had kids. He didn't disguise that he didn't approve of you at all either." Akaashi frowned.

"Like you said, he just has to get to know me. He'll love me after today." Bokuto grinned at him.

There was a light knock at the door. They both looked up at it as it opened. A waiter stepped inside, he smiled at them as he closed the door behind him.

"Good evening, I'll be your waiter for tonight." He looked at Akaashi, then his eyes moved to Bokuto. Akaashi was ready to glare at him, but he gave no reaction to Bokuto, "Could I interest you in something to drink to start?" 

"Yes," Bokuto reached for the menu. He looked through it, the waiter waited patiently. Bokuto ordered a bottle of sake for them and requested some water as well. The waiter nodded at him as he wrote it down in his notepad.

"I'll be right back with that for you." the waiter excused himself. He turned to the door and opened it, he stopped in his tracks, "pardon me sir, I didn't know you were standing there."

"No worries. Have you taken their order yet?" Akaashi's father's voice could be heard beyond the door. Akaashi felt his heart begin to race.

"Yes sir, would you like to add anything to it?" The waiter stepped aside so Akaashi's father could step in. 

"A bottle of the usual." His father said. He stepped into the room, his eyes turned to Akaashi, then they moved to Bokuto.

"Yes, sir. I'll bring that out as well."

"Thank you." His father said. He closed the door behind the waiter as he left. Bokuto stood up, Akaashi paused but then stood up as well.

"Please, sit." His father smiled at them as he pulled out his own chair and sat down, "I'm sorry about being late, my meeting ran later than I expected."

"Of course." Akaashi's tone was snarky as he sat back down. Bokuto looked over at him as he sat down as well, his eyes widened at him. His father watched him carefully, he looked into his eyes before he turned to look at Bokuto.

"I hope we can get better acquainted tonight. Our last meeting was short." He said. Akaashi watched his father expression, but as always, he showed no emotion's. He wondered what he was thinking.

"I hope so. Our last meeting was very unexpected, I'm sure we were both caught off guard." Bokuto smiled at him.

"You'd be correct." Akaashi-san smiled back at him, "That's why I thought setting up a nice dinner with you two would be best for us to get to know each other better."

"Father, excuse me for being blunt, but why do you want to get to know Bokuto-san?" Akaashi glared at his father, "Last time we spoke, you made it rather clear you wanted nothing to do with either one of us."

"Keiji..." Bokuto looked over at Akaashi, but Akaashi didn't notice. He was glaring at his father.

"Always straight to the point, my son. I've been told you got that from me." He leaned back in his chair and put his hands together in his lap. He paused for a moment before speaking again, "I'm sure you've already made the connection between me wanting to see you two, and the interview."

Akaashi clenched his hands into fists against his thighs. Bokuto leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. He rubbed he back of his neck with his hand and stared at the empty plate in front of him. 

There was a soft knock on the door, Akaashi took a deep breath as the waiter stepped in.

"Here are your drinks." he set down the bottle of sake Bokuto had ordered in front of them, his father was given the one he ordered separately. They were all given small glass cups, he also placed a large glass jug of iced water in the center of the table, "Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have the usual." Akaashi's father said. He hadn't moved an inch, his eyes watched them carefully. Bokuto placed his order next, Akaashi did right after him. They waited for the waiter to leave again, but once the door closed behind him, there was only silence.

"Care to explain yourselves?" Akaashi's father said. Bokuto and Akaashi turned to look at each other. Bokuto took a deep breath before turning back to Akaashi's father.

"It was completely my fault sir. Me and the guys wanted to surprise our significant others by coming out to our fans. We didn't think about hiding their identities at all, we got caught up in the moment and we did something irresponsible." Bokuto looked at Akaashi's fathers face as he spoke, "I am aware of how you ended up getting dragged into this mess, and for that I apologize."

Akaashi's father stared at Bokuto for a minute. He leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of sake Bokuto had ordered, along with their cups. Akaashi watched him nervously as he opened the bottle and filled their cups. He placed one in front of each of them before grabbing his own bottle and pouring himself a drink as well.

"Were you aware of who I was before you did that?" Akaashi-san leaned back in his chair, his drink in his hand.

"No. Keiji never spoke about you, he only mentioned you once when he told me you owned the building he was living in." Bokuto rubbed his hands together nervously.

"You didn't tell him anything about your family?" He turned to Akaashi.

"Why would I? You made it clear we were not family." Akaashi glared at him.

"Regardless, you carry my last name." Akaashi's father narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'll change it." Akaashi snapped.

"Its too late for that, Keiji. The world knows our name now." Akaashi's father took a drink from his cup.

"That must be terrible for you. Your most guarded secret, having a gay son, is now known by people everywhere." Akaashi took his own cup and placed it up to his lips. He finished his drink in a couple of gulps. Bokuto stared at him.

"Keiji, don't speak to me in that tone." His father frowned at him. 

"I am not a child, I can speak to you however I please." Akaashi countered.

His father paused. He looked down at his drink, he moved his cup back and forth with his hand, the liquid inside spun around.

"You're right, I did want to keep you a secret. I never expected this from you, you've always been quite reserved. I never imagined you'd have such a large spotlight on you. Even if it hadn't been because of Bokuto, you would have gained fame from your upcoming book." his father sighed.

"How do you know about my book." Akaashi glared.

"I still check up on you. I knew where you moved, I knew when you quit your job and I knew shortly after you hired Takeda as your manager that you were working on a book. I hear they have high expectations for it." Akaashi's father finished his drink off. He reached for Akaashi and Bokuto's bottle first, he refilled Akaashi's cup before grabbing his own and refilling his as well.

"You have no right to-" Akaashi began, he could feel his anger rising.

"I was worried about you." his father interrupted.

"You said you wanted nothing to do with me." Akaashi glared.

"You're right. And for that, I am sorry." His father took another drink from his cup. He leaned back against his chair, his eyes locked with Akaashi's, "I was wrong."

Akaashi opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He stared at his father in disbelief. Was this the same man who kicked him out at eighteen? Was this the same man who told him if he didn't become straight, he couldn't be a part of their lives anymore? Akaashi's head was spinning. He took his own drink and downed it again. Bokuto looked over at him nervously.

"After the interview, people approached me. They made comments about you, they knew we didn't have the best relationship so they felt comfortable saying these horrible things about you around me. It infuriated me. I fired half my office." Akaashi's father clenched his jaw, Akaashi continued to stare at him with his mouth open, "I felt terrible about what they were saying. Then, I thought to myself, if this hurts me, I can't even imagine how much it would hurt you, Keiji. And I can't imagine how much it would hurt coming from your own father."

Akaashi couldn't believe his ears. He leaned back in his chair, his arms rested on the arm rests. He continued to stare at his father in disbelief. He felt like he was in a dream.

"I sought therapy. Me and your mother both did. We went in not knowing what to do or how to feel. We felt horrible for what we did to you, we thought there was no repairing our relationship. Maybe it's true, but I was encouraged to at least try." Akaashi's father leaned forward and looked into Akaashi's eyes, "I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I will still beg for it."

Akaashi stared back at his father. He felt a lump in his throat. His mouth felt dry. He reached for the jug of water, but Bokuto got to it first. He poured some water into a glass and handed it to him. He drank from the cup slowly, both his father and Bokuto watched him carefully.

"I-" Akaashi began. A knock on the door interrupted him. They all turned to look as the door opened.

"Good evening." The waiter smiled at them as he stepped in. He placed each one of their orders in front of them. They all sat in silence as he did. "Anything else I could get for you?"

"No, that's all." Akaashi's father said. 

"If there's anything else, please click the button at the end of the table and I'll be right over, have a nice meal." The waiter smiled at them before he left again. The silence lingered after he left.

"This is too much." Akaashi finally said. He leaned back in his chair, he raised his hand to his chin. 

"I'm not saying you should forgive me now, or not even tomorrow, or even at all." His father continued, "But I do ask you let me try to be a part of your life again."

"Father. This is too much." Akaashi reached for his water again and took a long drink from it. His father watched him carefully. "Wouldn't this have been better to discuss between you and I, alone? Why would you involve Bokuto-san in this?"

"I wanted to get to know my son's boyfriend." his father shrugged, he turned to look at Bokuto, "I also wanted to let you know, Bokuto, that if you ever do something like what you did to my son again, you'll have me to answer to."

Bokuto's eyes widened, Akaashi's jaw dropped again.

"No, sir, I'll never do anything like that again." Bokuto composed himself as he spoke, "I love your son. I'll never do anything to intentionally hurt him, and I'll be more careful with what I say from now on."

"Father," Akaashi stepped in, "Its really not a big deal to me anymore."

"I was told coming out of the closet can be something very intimidating and personal. I can't imagine being forced to do it at a global scale." Akaashi's father glared at Bokuto.

"Please, its fine. Its in the past, we've moved on from it." Akaashi begged. His father turned to him, he looked into his eyes before relaxing and picking up his drink again.

"Nothing like that will happen again." Bokuto said firmly.

"Good." His father replied, "Please, lets begin eating before the food gets cold." 

Akaashi and Bokuto both awkwardly picked up their chopsticks. They looked over at each other as they began to eat. Akaashi's father seemed more relaxed as he began eating. He looked over at both of them as he chewed.

"Tell me about your book, Keiji." He suddenly said. Akaashi hesitated, but began telling his father about it. He emphasized on the fact that Bokuto was the one who made him write again, and how his story was inspired by him. He told him about how Bokuto and Suga had gotten him in touch with Takeda and Kiyoko. How they all encouraged him when he didn't believe in himself.

He mentioned that the deadline was coming up, and that he was almost finished writing the final drafts of his chapters. He watched his father carefully as he spoke. His face didn't show any emotion, but he could tell he was hanging on to every word.

"You'll have to let me know when its out in bookstores. I'll buy a copy." Akaashi's father said once he was done. Akaashi stared at him.

"I could give you one if you'd like." Akaashi looked down at his hands. He nervously picked at his fingers. Bokuto's hand appeared between his own, pulling them apart. He looked over at him, Bokuto flashed him a smile.

"That would be nice." Akaashi's father watched them. His eyes moved to their hands, "Maybe you could give one to your mother in person."

Akaashi looked over at his father, "I'd like that."

"Bokuto." Akaashi's father suddenly said, "Tell me about what you do."

"I sing." Bokuto said, "In a band with my friends. We're currently working on our new album. The last one was a hit, we're becoming more and more widely known. We're doing a world tour next year."

"World tour?" Akaashi's dad turned to look at Akaashi. Akaashi was no longer eating, he stared at his food, "How long will that be?"

"Last I checked, we were a little past a year on dates." Bokuto turned to look at Akaashi as well.

"I heard you two live together now. Will you be staying in his home while he's away, Keiji?" Akaashi's father turned to him.

"Yes." Akaashi said. His stomach felt tight, he no longer felt hungry.

"Thats quite a long time to be separated." Akaashi's father watched them carefully as he took another bite of his food.

"Yes. But I think we'll be fine." Bokuto squeezed Akaashi's hand. Akaashi hadn't realized his hands were trembling

"Long distance can be hard." Akaashi's father's eyes moved to his son's hands, "Are you still afraid of living alone?"

Akaashi's head snapped up, "How did you-"

"You were like that ever since you were young, you even struggled to sleep in your own room. It got better as you grew, but I noticed that you even got a roommate when you moved out. I had thought he was your boyfriend at one point."

"Kenma and I never dated. We were just good friends from school." Akaashi said.

"Yes, I know that now. He seems to be dating Bokuto's bandmate." Akaashi's father looked over at Bokuto.

"Yes, that's correct." Bokuto said.

"Maybe you and Kenma should temporarily live together again while Bokuto is on tour." His father suggested.

"I'm sure Oikawa and Kenma will be there for Akaashi when I'm gone." Bokuto smiled at Akaashi.

"I worry about you. I know you get anxious when you're alone." Akaashi's father said.

"I'll be fine." Akaashi tried to sound convincing, but his voice shook. Both his father and Bokuto frowned.

"Have you thought about simply joining him on tour?" His father asked. Bokuto and Akaashi turned to stare at him, "Being a writer gives you a lot of freedom. As long as you have a laptop with you, you can still get your work done. And traveling the world could open possibilities for a new book. Lots of writers have come out with amazing works after traveling"

"I hadn't thought about that." Akaashi said. Bokuto stared down at his plate, Akaashi watched him but he seemed to get lost in thought.

"Just a suggestion." Akaashi's father smiled as he continued eating.

Akaashi's father continued to ask random questions as they ate. The more they talked, the more relaxed the environment became. The tension and discomfort seemed to fade away, Akaashi actually found himself enjoying the time with his father. His father spoke about his work and also told him about his mother, new hobbies she had picked up and how she now had five cats that she had adopted. He smiled at the image of his mom surrounded by them that flashed into his mind.

After they finished their dinner, his father called in the waiter. He cleared the table and before he left, Akaashi's father ordered dessert for him and Bokuto.

"You won't be having some?" Akaashi asked him.

"No, Keiji. I have to get home. I'm sure your mother is anxious to hear how our dinner went." His father stood up. "Please feel free to order anything else. The tab is on me."

"No, I insist, let me pick up the tab." Bokuto stood up.

"Nonsense, I invited you to dinner." Akaashi's father waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"Thank you sir." Bokuto said.

Akaashi's father headed to the door. He paused with his hand on the handle, he turned to look at Bokuto.

"I misjudged you. You seem like a nice young man, I'm glad my son found someone who pushes him to be the best he can be." he said. Akaashi stared at his father. Bokuto gave Akaashi's father one of his wide grins, "But remember, if you hurt my son, you have me to answer to."

"Father." Akaashi said. His father smiled.

"I just want to protect my son. Good night." He smiled at both of them before stepping out. Akaashi took a deep breath as Bokuto sat back down.

"I don't know what i expected to happen at this dinner, but that certainly was not it." Bokuto chuckled.

"I need a drink." Akaashi said. He reached for the bottle and refilled his cup. He took a drink from it before setting it back down in front of him.

"It wasn't too bad, right? How do you feel?" Bokuto asked.

"It feels like I'm dreaming." Akaashi sighed.

"You're not." Bokuto leaned over and took both of Akaashi's hands in his own. He leaned forward and placed gentle kissed on his knuckles. There was a knock at the door, Bokuto quickly let go of his hands. The waiter walked in with two more plates in his hands. He set them down in front of them.

"Ah, he remembered my favorite from when I was young." Akaashi smiled at the two slices of chocolate cake in front of them.

"Do you two need anything else?" The waiter asked.

"That will be all for tonight, thank you." Bokuto smiled at him. The waiter excused himself before he turned and left the room again. 

Bokuto reached over and grabbed Akaashi's fork. He took a piece from the slice of cake in front of Akaashi and turned to feed it to him. Akaashi smiled as he ate the small piece of cake from the fork.

"Does this mean I can call him my father-in-law?" Bokuto chuckled as he grabbed another piece.

"Don't push your luck quite yet." Akaashi laughed with him.

They finished their dessert in silence, Bokuto smiled as he fed Akaashi his whole slice of cake. Akaashi relished the attention, he leaned towards Bokuto, his arm wrapping around the one he was using to feed him.

Once they were done, they got up. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's coat and helped him slip it on before he put on his own. They headed towards the door and stepped out. Akaashi held onto Bokuto's hand as they walked through the restaurant. People stared at them, but Akaashi didn't seem to care this time.

On the drive back, Akaashi leaned into Bokuto's arms. He rested his head against his chest, the sound of Bokuto's heartbeat soothed him.

They pulled up to the apartment complex, not a photographer was in sight again. They happily got out of the car and headed inside.

"Bokuto-san, thank you for encouraging me to see my father." Akaashi said as they walked up to their front door. Bokuto entered the code and squeezed Akaashi's hand as they walked in.

"Akaashi, I want another dessert." Bokuto suddenly said as they were taking off their shoes.

"What are you craving?" Akaashi asked as he stood back up.

"You." Bokuto said. He reached over to Akaashi, he grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him closer. His lips met Akaashi's. The suddenness caught Akaashi off guard, but he soon parted his lips for him. Bokuto backed him up against the wall, his leg slipping in between Akaashi's.

He pulled his lips away, the made their way across Akaashi's cheek and towards his ear.

"You taste of chocolate and sake. Its intoxicating." he whispered. Akaashi felt a chill run down his spine.

"Bokuto-san, lets go to bed." Akaashi leaned over and gently kissed Bokuto's jaw.

"Mmm." he sighed. He picked Akaashi up into his arms, again catching him off guard. Akaashi gasped and wrapped his arms around his neck as they headed towards the stairs, "I'm going to devour you." he said as he smirked at Akaashi.

Akaashi blushed. Bokuto leaned over and pressed his lips to Akaashi's. 

Their clothes were soon discarded into a pile at the end of the bed. Akaashi was in Bokuto's arms, his back pressed against Bokuto's chest. Akaashi was panting, his face flushed red. Bokuto held one of his legs up in the air with his arm, the other was wrapped around him.

Bokuto's touch was soft, and tender. His movements were slow as he made love to Akaashi. The waves of pleasure that coursed through him were intense despite the slow movements, he grabbed onto Bokuto's arm tightly.

"Koutarou, I love you." he gasped as he pressed his face against Bokuto's arm.

"I love you too Keiji. Please stay by my side forever." Bokuto whispered into his ear.

"I'll always be yours." Akaashi whispered back.

Together, they reached their climax. Akaashi couldn't help but think about how perfect his life was at the moment. He wished nothing would change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and the lovely comments. They're greatly appreciated.


	19. Tattoo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Akaashi, who are you today? Did my boyfriend get replaced by someone else while I slept?" Bokuto chuckled.
> 
> "I'm feeling adventurous." Akaashi smiled up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this chapter came to me at four in the morning. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> A little break from the main story line.
> 
> I started a spin-off with the twins, here’s the link.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931774/chapters/73673514

Bokuto had many tattoos. He had told them that they had hurt when he had got them. Akaashi stared down at his chest and down at the sides of his torso, or at least what he could see. He was currently sitting on top of him, Bokuto had his legs bent up so that Akaashi could rest his back against them. He had essentially turned himself into a human chair for him. He had his tablet in his hand, he was checking his emails while Akaashi was checking him out.

He trailed his finger up and down his chest, tracing some of his tattoo's as he did. Bokuto put down his tablet and looked up at Akaashi, his hands moved to his waist.

"What are you thinking about, you look very concentrated." Bokuto commented.

"I was remembering when I asked you about your tattoo's. I had asked if they had hurt when you got them. You said yes, same with your piercings." Akaashi said.

"Not all of them hurt. The sides of my body were probably the worst. My back hurt pretty bad as well. My arms, not so much." Bokuto shrugged.

"What if I got one, what would you suggest I get and where would you suggest I get it?" Akaashi rested his hand against Bokuto's chest.

"You should get whatever you want, its your body. As for placement, it depends on what you want to get. If its something small, I think it would look rather sexy on your hip, but if its something larger you'll need more space." Bokuto's hands moved up the Akaashi's sides. It tickled slightly, Akaashi squirmed as he did it, causing Bokuto to smirk up at him. 

"Take me to get my first tattoo." Akaashi said. Bokuto stopped and blinked up at him.

"You were serious?" Bokuto's eyes widened.

"Yes, Bokuto-san. I want a tattoo. And maybe a piercing or two." Akaashi blushed.

"What piercings do you have in mind?" Bokuto smirked up at him, his hands moved to his chest, "Maybe your nipples, like mine? They're already so sensitive, if you got them pierced it might be too much."

His fingers brushed against his nipples as he spoke, Akaashi felt his stomach stir.

"No, I was thinking about maybe getting an ear piercing. I like the little hoops people have towards the top of their ear, right around here." He ran his fingers along the curve at the top of his ear.

"I think that would look good on you." Bokuto said. He grabbed onto Akaashi's waist and flipped him over onto his back, Bokuto's body hovered over Akaashi's. "You really wanna do it?"

Akaashi nodded at him, "I like your tattoo's. I want one myself."

"Get changed then, I'll take you to my artist." Bokuto leaned down and kissed along his neck.

"I need you to move so I can do that." Akaashi closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, giving Bokuto more access to his neck.

"On second thought, maybe later." Bokuto grinned as he gently bit onto Akaashi's skin.

"Ah." Akaashi smiled as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Later that day, Bokuto called his tattoo artist. They were good friends, he had told Bokuto it was his day off but he was willing to go to the shop since it was most likely going to be a small tattoo. Akaashi had showered and changed into something comfortable. He wore a pair of Bokuto's sweats and one of his hoodies.

"Lets go." Bokuto said as he leaned over and kissed Akaashi on the cheek. They held hands as they made their way out the door and to the elevator. Akaashi began feeling nervous as they headed down and out to the lobby. 

Bokuto opened the door to the building for him, there wasn't a photographer in sight. It had been a while since they came, Akaashi felt more at ease now that they weren't constantly around them. They had even been able to continue their morning runs without being bothered. 

They headed towards their awaiting car. Akaashi frowned at it, it had been so long since he had taken the train. He wondered if he was becoming spoiled. Bokuto opened the door for him and he went it, sitting in the seat. He watched Bokuto go to the other side of the car and slip in next to him.

The car ride to the shop was silent, Bokuto was checking his emails on his phone since he hadn't finished from this morning. Akaashi watched him as he did, he smiled at how focused he was.

"We're here." The driver announced. Bokuto put his phone away and opened his door and stepped out. He walked over to Akaashi's side and opened the door for him, he extended his hand and Akaashi happily reached for it. He was definitely becoming spoiled.

They held hands as they made their way to the shop, Bokuto pulled open the door for him and he stepped in. The shop was very large, it was one big room. He could see there were six little stations that were separated by some walls that reminded Akaashi of the cubicles at the office he used to work at. Only these were much nicer, and made of wood that was painted while. There were plants everywhere as well, they looked good against the white clean walls.

They headed towards the counter. Bokuto pressed a little button and Akaashi could here a bell ring off in the distance.

"Coming!" A voice called. 

Akaashi turned in the direction of the voice, it came from a small office to the side. The door opened and two people stepped out. He blinked, confused for a moment before realizing that they two people who stepped out were twins. They were also covered in tattoo's, Akaashi could see them all over their arms and neck. The silver haired one of them had an septum ring as well, while the golden toned one had an eyebrow piercing. Both of them had stretched ears like Bokuto.

"Bokuto! Long time no see!" The silver haired one called out.

"Osamu! It had been." Bokuto grinned at him.

"Are you here to get some work done?" The golden haired one asked.

"No, Atsumu, my boyfriend is actually going to get a tattoo." He grinned and gestured to Akaashi, "This is Akaashi."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Osamu waved at him.

"I've seen a lot about you on social media." Atsumu smiled at him.

"Its nice to meet you two as well." Akaashi smiled back.

"He wants to get something small, and an ear piercing." Bokuto said.

"I can handle the piercing." Osamu said, "Suna should be here soon, he called and told us he had a client coming in. We didn't know it was you though."

"It was very last minute, I apologize for that." Bokuto said.

"Nah, we got you." Atsumu said, "Akaashi, come with me, I'll show you some of Suna's designs."

Akaashi nodded and walked over to him. He lead him over to the office he had just left. He stood at the door while Atsumu searched through a drawer. He withdrew a binder and handed it to Akaashi.

"You can sit while you look through them." Atsumu gestured to a chair.

"Thank you." Akaashi said. He took a seat and cross his legs as he opened the binder. He looked through the designs one by one. Some were very complex, with many colors, and rather large. Other ones were simple, some even had no color at all or shading.

"We can customize them however you want too, so if there's any little detail you don't like we can change it." Atsumu smiled at him.

"I think I'd like something simple, since its my first one. I like the ones that seem to just be the outline with a little shading." Akaashi said as he continued to flip through the pages.

"Its your first tattoo?" Atsumu asked.

"Yes." Akaashi flipped one more picture over, on the other side was a picture of a tattoo with two owls. He paused. He liked them, but they were in color. "Could you do this one in black and white?"

Atsumu leaned over and looked at the design, "Yeah, that should be easy enough."

"I'd like this one then." Akaashi smiled.

"Great! I'll let Suna know when he arrives." Atsumu took the binder from Akaashi and he popped the rings open. He removed the photo and placed it on the desk.

"Please, don't show it to Bokuto. I want it to be a surprise." He smiled.

"Got it." Atsumu said, "Lets head to Suna's station, you can sit there while you wait for him."

Akaashi nodded and got up. He followed Atsumu out and they headed towards the small cubical like stations. They walked past one, but Akaashi stopped and turned back to look into it. Bokuto and Osumu were there, Osamu had Bokuto's tongue with some clamps, Akaashi's eyes widened, he looked at his tongue just as the needle pierced through Bokuto's tongue.

"Oh." Akaashi said. Osamu removed the needle and left a small plastic tube in its place. He turned to look at Akaashi.

"Oh, hey Akaashi." he smiled at him. Bokuto turned to look at him, he still had his tongue out. He winked at Akaashi before turning back to Osamu, who had a piece of jewelry in his hand. He slipped in on the end of the plastic tube and pulled them both down. The silver jewelry was now in his tongue, Osamu twisted on the silver ball at the bottom and then leaned back in his chair, "All done."

Bokuto turned to look at himself in a large mirror that was resting against the wall. He stuck his tongue out at himself.

"Thats Osamu." Bokuto said. He had a small lisp as he spoke.

"Remember, liquids for today, be careful when you eat some people accidentally bite on the ball since they're not used to it, and no oral sex for at least a week." Osamu said to Bokuto. Akaashi blushed as he remembered this morning.

"That last one's going to be the hardest." Bokuto sighed.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi glared at Bokuto. Osamu and Atsumu both laughed.

Just then, the door to the shop opened. Akaashi turned to see a brown haired man step in. He also was covered in tattoo's, only his were in black and white, everyone else had colored ones. He smiled at Akaashi and made his way over to them.

"Hello." he said, "My names Suna."

"Hello, I'm Akaashi." he replied. Suna offered his hand to him and Akaashi shook it. Suna turned to look inside the room, he spotted Bokuto.

"Bokuto, getting another piercing?" Suna asked.

"Yup." Bokuto smiled and stuck out his tongue.

"An interesting one." Suna glanced over at Akaashi. All four of them smirked, Akaashi looked at each one of them, confused. He felt like he was missing a joke, "You're the one getting the tattoo, right?" Suna asked him.

"Yes." Akaashi nodded.

"Have you picked out a design?" he asked.

"Its on the desk, only, he wants it in black and white." Atsumu said.

"My specialty." Suna smiled, "I'll go get it."

"He wants it to be a secret, so don't let Bokuto see it." Atsumu called after him.

"Akaashi! I'm not allowed to see it?" Bokuto pouted.

"No, its a surprise." Akaashi smiled at him.

"Come, I'll take you to Suna's station now." Atsumu gestured to Akaashi to follow him, "You stay there Bokuto."

Bokuto sighed loudly as Akaashi and Atsumu made their way down the cubicles. They turned at the very last one to the left, inside was what looked like a long table like bed. Atsumu walked over to the station that was in the corner, he picked up a spray bottle and doused the bed, he wiped it down with a napkin afterwards.

"Where will you be getting it." Atsumu asked. Akaashi blushed as he pointed to his hip. "Good spot, lay down for me here."

Akaashi walked over and got up on the bed like table. 

"Lay down, the hip you want to get needs to be the one facing up." Atsumu said. Akaashi laid on his left side, his right hip faced upwards. "Awesome, I'll get you a pillow."

He turned to a cabinet and pulled out a pillow. He grabbed a roll of plastic trash bags as well and covered it before he sprayed it down with the spray bottle as well. He dried it with some napkins before handing it over to Akaashi, who placed it under his head.

"I'm back." Suna announced as he stepped in, "Ah, your almost ready I see. Thanks Atsumu."

"No problem. I have to go now, I have a client coming in soon. Good luck." Atsumu smiled at Akaashi before he left.

"I looked through my images and found this tattoo in black and white. I want to show it to you, tell me if there's anything you'd like to change." Suna said, he walked over with a tablet and scrolled through it for a moment before turning it to Akaashi. It was the same owls, only in black and white.

"They're perfect." He smiled.

"Great, let me make the stencil." Suna smiled back at him. Akaashi laid there patiently as he heard Suna work. He was surprisingly not nervous, he actually felt excited. "All done. Please pull down your pants a bit so I can apply the stencil.

Akaashi blushed as he reached down and exposed his hip. Suna placed the stencil carefully, he gently pressed down on it before removing it. The two little owls not rested on his hip, only they were outlined purple.

"Is that alright?" Suna asked. Akaashi nodded. "Awesome. My gun is ready along with the ink, so I'm going to get started now. Outlining is first, its the easier part."

"What's the hard part?" Akaashi asked, his stomach tightened.

"Shading, but it isn't too bad." Suna smiled at him. He reached for his tattoo gun and inserted the needle tip he was going to use. He dipped it into the ink then turned back to Akaashi. "I'm starting now."

Akaashi heard the buzz of the tattoo gun, then felt it against his skin. His heart jolted a bit when he felt it, but it wasn't bad at all. Akaashi closed his eyes and concentrated on something else. He thought about his book, and how he was working on the last chapter. He thought about it going to printing, and he imagined himself holding the very first copy in his hands.

He also thought about the guy's new album. He hadn't heard it completed, Bokuto wanted to make it a surprise for him so he hadn't been allowed to hear it. At some point, in the middle of his thoughts, he drifted into sleep without even realizing it.

"Akaashi." Bokuto's voice called to him. He opened his eyes and looked up, Bokuto was leaning over him with a big grin on his face, "You fell asleep."

Akaashi looked over, Suna was smiling at him as he removed his gloves, the twins stood at the entrance of the cubical, both of them had their arms crossed against their chest.

"I'm surprised you fell asleep during your first tattoo. I was expecting some discomfort, even some complaining." Suna laughed.

"Ah, sorry to disappoint." Akaashi laughed.

"Your alright. I've had plenty of clients fall asleep on me during longer sessions." Suna shrugged. He got up from his chair. "I covered the tattoo before Bokuto came in, he hasn't seen it."

Akaashi looked down at his hip, he could see only the edge of something shiny covering his tattoo.

"Its called a second skin, keep it over your tattoo for a couple days. Plasma and ink will leak into it, don't worry about it, its normal." Suna said. Akaashi nodded as he sat up. "Come look at it in the mirror."

He hopped off bed, Bokuto held his hand as he did. He walked over to the mirror, Bokuto's eyes were glued at his hip. He pulled down his sweats, exposing the tattoo.

"Akaashi, are those owls?" Bokuto said. He leaned down and inspected the tattoo closer.

"Yes." Akaashi moved his hip closer to the mirror to get a better look at them. They were perfect. "I love them."

"Did you get them because they're our favorite animal?" Bokuto grinned up at him.

"Yes. The wide-eyed, goofy looking one is you. The other serious looking one is me." Akaashi smiled.

"Akaashi! Are you sure you want to get a tattoo that represents me?" Bokuto stood back up, his eyes wide.

"I'd hope so, since its already on my skin." Akaashi said. Atsumu and Osamu laughed.

"Well, now I have to get one too." Bokuto grinned.

"Book another appointment, I've got previous engagement I need to go to." Suna laughed as he got up and began cleaning his station.

"I'll text you to see your availability." Bokuto smiled.

"You don't have to get a tattoo for me." Akaashi said.

"Nonsense, you did for me so I want one now too." Bokuto reached over and wrapped his arm around Akaashi. He placed a gently kiss on the top of his head.

"If you're ready for the piercings, I've got my station set up." Osamu said. Akaashi turned to him and nodded, "Lets go then."

They followed him and headed to the cubical Akaashi had seen them earlier in. They walked in and Osamu gestured for him to sit in the chair. Akaashi sat down and looked over at the tray with everything he needed set up.

"So, Bokuto told me you want a little hoop at the top of your ear." Osamu said. He reached over and grabbed box full of jewelry, "You can choose one from here."

He opened the box and inside were several different kinds of piercing jewelry. He looked through them slowly, he opted for a small silver hoop he liked. He was about to close it when he noticed a pair of black stud earring inside as well.

"Can you do multiple piercings in one day?" Akaashi asked.

"Depends. Nothing too crazy and I can." Osamu smiled at him. Bokuto turned to look at him.

"I'd like to pierce my ears as well." Akaashi picked up the black stud earrings and handed them over to Osamu.

"Good choice." he smiled at him.

"Akaashi, who are you today? Did my boyfriend get replaced by someone else while I slept?" Bokuto chuckled.

"I'm feeling adventurous." Akaashi smiled up at him.

"Alright, I'm ready." Osamu grabbed what looked like a marker and turned to Akaashi. He tilted his head so that he was looking straight forward, he marked two little dots on each lobe as well as a line where his hoop piercing would go. He reached for a mirror and showed Akaashi, who nodded at him, "Great, lets get started."

He reached for the clamps he had seen him use on Bokuto earlier. He reached over and placed them carefully on his lobe.

"Take a deep breath for me." he said. Akaashi took a nice long deep breath, when he exhaled, he felt the needle pierce through his ear. He winced. "Good job." Osamu said as he pulled the earring through along with the needle. He put in the back of it, it twisted on. 

"That's it?" he asked. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, the lobes aren't too bad." Osamu reached over to the other side, he had a fresh needle in his hand. "One more time."

Akaashi felt the clamp close around his other earlobe.

"Another deep breath please." Osamu said. Akaashi closed his eyes this time as he took a deep breath. Again, during the exhale, he felt the needle go through.

"Ah." he said.

"Did it hurt?" Bokuto asked.

"No, it just feels like a pinch." Akaashi said.

"Alright, those are done. Now onto the hoop." Osamu smiled. He reached for another needle before turning back to Akaashi's ear. This time, he didn't use clamps, instead he had what looked like a hollowed out small piece of gray metal. "Ready?"

"Yes." Akaashi said.

"One more deep breath for me." Osamu leaned forward and pressed the tube against his ear. Akaashi took one last final deep breath, during the exhale he felt the needle go through. He winced, this one hurt.

"Ow." he said.

"Yeah, this one is on the harder part of the ear. I didn't want to freak you out by telling you it was going to hurt more though." Osamu said as pulled the hoop through. It stung. "All done."

"Thank you." Akaashi said. Osamu handed Akaashi the mirror again, he inspected himself, his eyes looked teary. He looked over at his ears, the small black studs looked simple, he liked them, "I think they look nice."

"I agree." Bokuto smiled.

"Wash the piercings with just soap and water while you shower. Is that all the ones you're going to get today?" Osamu asked them.

"Yes, thank you." Akaashi stood up.

"Great, I'm going to clean up, you guys can head to the counter. Atsumu will give you guys the bill." Osamu smiled.

"Awesome, thanks again Osamu." Bokuto reached for Akaashi's hand. Together, they walked over to the counter near the entrance of the building.

"All set?" Atsumu asked them as they approached.

"All set!" Bokuto leaned against the counter, "How much do I owe you?"

"I'll give you a fifty perfect discount if you post about us on your social media." Atsumu smirked at him.

"You'll have to ask Akaashi, he's the one who got the tattoo." Bokuto said. They both turned to look at him.

"Would I have to show my tattoo?" He asked.

"Preferably." Atsumu smiled at him.

"Ah. Its in sort of a risky place." He looked down at his hip.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Atsumu reassured him. "We just always ask Bokuto to shout us out, it brings in lots of clients."

"I'd like to help out as well, I'll post it." Akaashi said.

"Thank you so much!" Atsumu beamed. 

"Could I take the picture here? Just so people can see the shop in the background." Akaashi asked.

"Of course, there's a long mirror over by that wall, by all the plants." Atsumu pointed in the opposite direction of the shop. Akaashi nodded at him and walked over.

He stood in front of the mirror, he felt awkward as he did. He pulled his hoodie up slightly and the corner of his sweats were pulled down slightly. He took a couple of different ones before turning to head back. He bumped against Bokuto's chest as he took a step forward.

"Oh, sorry Bokuto-san. I didn't see you there." He said.

"Let me get a picture of your piercings as well." Bokuto kissed the top of his head. He posed Akaashi next to some plants that hung from the ceiling, Akaashi felt shy as Bokuto took several pictures of him. "All done. I'll post them on my account, I want to show you off." he grinned.

Akaashi felt embarrassed, he reached for Bokuto's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Lets go home, I'm hungry." Akaashi smiled at him. They said goodbye to Atsumu one more time before heading out.

Later than evening, Bokuto posted the pictures of Akaashi on his social media account. The fans went wild. Oikawa was soon calling his cell phone, but he ignored it as he cuddled up against Bokuto. He'd deal with everyone later, right now he wanted to be with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to contain A LOT of dialogue. Sorry in advance.


	20. Interview.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi found himself enjoying it immensely. It was nothing like he had imagined, it was much better, more relaxing and just overall fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this one, I rewrote this chapter several times. I hope you enjoy the end result.

The day for the interview was finally upon them. Bokuto had woken him up extra early so that they could get to the location with plenty of time for them to get ready. They were on their way before the sun had risen. As their car pulled up, Akaashi looked up at the tall building before them.

"Its not going to be live, right?" He turned to Bokuto. Memories of the last interview flashed in his mind. He remembered how Suga and Daichi had reacted when they had let things slip. 

"No, so if we say something bad Suga will most likely make them cut it out." Bokuto smiled, "So don't be too nervous."

"That's good to know." Akaashi turned back to look at the building. Bokuto climbed out of the car and walked over to open the door for Akaashi. They walked into the building together and headed towards the receptionist in the lobby. Bokuto asked her where their shoot was taking place, she happily gave them directions.

They walked over to the elevator and got in, Bokuto pushed the button for the floor they needed to be at. Akaashi could feel his eyelids getting heavy, he wasn't used to such early morning starts anymore.

"Do you want some coffee before we start?" Bokuto asked.

"You know me so well." Akaashi said. Bokuto only smiled. When the elevator doors opened, they walked into the floor. Several people could be seen running around the halls. Bokuto lead them down the hall until they stopped in front of one of the many doors. There was a paper posted on it that read make up and hair.

"Ah." Akaashi said. He had forgotten that in the last interview he had watched them do makeup on Bokuto. He wondered what they would put on him.

Bokuto opened the door for them and they stepped in. There were several make up stations, Akaashi counted six. He assumed it was one for each of them. Several people were standing in the middle of the room, they had aprons tied around themselves, some of them were full of make up brushes while others had combs and hairbrushes.

They all looked up as they entered, they greeted them with warm smiles. Akaashi and Bokuto smiled back at them and stepped in, closing the door behind them.

"Hello! Can we get your names?" One of them asked.

"We're Bokuto and Akaashi." Bokuto said. He pointed to each of them as he spoke.

"You two will be with Haiba and her assistants, she's not here right now but you can sit at your stations. Its those two down there." She pointed to the very last seats at the end of the room.

"Thank you." Bokuto said. He grabbed Akaashi's hand and headed towards them. Akaashi could feel all their eyes on them as they walked. Bokuto walked him to his own chair first, he sat down and looked up at Bokuto.

"I'll go hunt down some coffee, I could use some as well." He said. He brushed his fingers lightly across the side of his face before turning and heading back out the door they entered.

Akaashi looked around the little station. He could see all sorts of different make up and hair products that he'd never seen before. His knowledge about those sort of things was less than nothing. He leaned forward curiously, trying to get a better look at everything.

The door opened again and in walked Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They both also looked tired. Akaashi turned to them and smiled.

"Akaashi, you're here early. We thought we were going to be the first ones. Let me guess, Bokuto woke you up extra early?" Iwaizumi chuckled.

"Yes, he's always quite energetic on interview days." Akaashi leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Sounds about right. He's our alarm when we're on tour." Iwaizumi said. 

"Can we get your names?" One of the stylists in the middle asked. Iwaizumi gave them their names and they were guided to their stations. They sat down in their chairs, they got started right away with them. Akaashi watched as they messed with their hair and looked over their faces. He could hear them discussing what they were going to do to them.

He turned to look at himself in the mirror. His hand moved up to his hair, his curls were in a bit of a disarray since he hadn't been able to do much to them. Bokuto had rushed him after he had showered and brushed his teeth.

The door opened again, this time Kenma and Kuro stepped in. Bokuto was behind them, two coffee cups were in his hands.

"Good morning." Kuro called out happily. 

"Good morning." Everyone in the room replied.

"You must be Kuro and Kenma." One of the last few stylists in the middle said. 

"That'd be us." Kuro smiled at her.

"Please, come take a seat." She guided them over to their chairs, they each sat down. They also got started right away with them. As Bokuto walked over, the remaining people waiting followed him.

"Haiba isn't here right now but we're going to go ahead and get started with hair." One of the girls smiled at them.

"Sounds good." Bokuto replied. He handed Akaashi his coffee, who gladly took it from him. He took a drink from it, the bitterness was welcomed happily.

The hair girls began running their hands through Akaashi's curls. He turned to look at Bokuto as they did, they were discussing whether or not he wanted his usual spikes or if he wanted to keep it down. From the sound of it, Bokuto wanted a hair down day.

"Your curls are really cute." one of them commented.

"We're just going to define them a bit more then you're all done!" the other said.

"Thank you." Akaashi said. He leaned back in his chair and drank his coffee as he watched them in the mirror. They sprayed all sorts of things in his hair, he could see them curling each one of his curls individually with their fingers. Akaashi had never put in so much effort into them, he was impressed. They were about halfway done when the door suddenly burst open.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost on my way back!" A tall, blonde girl rushed inside and headed towards Akaashi and Bokuto. The one remaining girl in the middle of the room followed her. "Where are we at?"

"We're doing Akaashi’s hair while we waited, we're almost done Haiba." One of the hair girls said.

"Excellent, how about over here?" She turned to Bokuto.

"We're just about done. We opted for just a simple side part and we curled the ends back a bit so his hair isn't in his face." The girl working on Bokuto said. Akaashi looked over, Bokuto looked especially handsome, it gave him butterflies.

"Perfect. I'll work on you first then." She stepped in front of Bokuto and reached for his face, her fingertips barely touched his chin as he pulled his face up. Bokuto looked up at her with a grin. "Yamaka, once their done with Akaashi's hair please begin to prep his skin for me."

The girl that had followed Haiba nodded, she walked over and stood in front of Akaashi. Her eyes looked over his face, it made Akaashi feel a little self conscious.

"How bad is it?" Bokuto asked. Akaashi turned to look at him.

"Don't be silly Bokuto, you've always had great skin." She gently smacked his shoulder, "I'll do the usual, no need for heavy make up today."

She turned around and reached for her tools and immediately began her work. Akaashi watched closely as she put all sorts of products on his face.

"We're done, do you like it?" One of the girls doing his hair asked. He pulled his attention from Bokuto and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes widened, his curls were perfect, he had never seen them look so defined. They looked fluffy and soft, he reached up and gingerly touched one of them.

"They look amazing, thank you." Akaashi smiled at them. They thanked him before they turned to leave.

"My turn!" Yamaka said happily.

"How's his skin?" Haiba asked as she worked. Yamaka leaned forward, she also reached down and gingerly rested her hands on the sides of Akaashi's face. 

"Hm. A bit dry, but no blemishes. A bit of dark circles but nothing too bad." she smiled as she pulled away. Akaashi turned to look at himself in the mirror. He did have dark circles, he frowned.

"Sounds like we're going to have an easy day." Haiba smiled at Yamaka. She nodded in return then turned to the station in front of them. She grabbed several products and placed them towards front.

"I'm going to moisturize and prep." she said. Akaashi nodded.

They worked on both of them in silence. Akaashi watched himself in the mirror. Yamaka finished first and she turned and stepped away. He turned to look at himself in the mirror, his skin looked like it was glowing. She then moved to Haiba's side and watched her closely. Haiba explained to her everything she was doing.

"Training?" Bokuto asked Yamaka.

"Yes." Yamaka smiled at him.

"Don't be so hard on this one Haiba, she seems like a good girl." Bokuto commented. 

"You've seem me lose many assistants Bokuto, but I promise you I was nice to them all. They just can't handle the pressure." Haiba smiled, "But Yamaka is doing good."

"Thank you Haiba." Yamaka smiled up at her.

They continued to work, Akaashi drank his coffee as he waited. Finally, Haiba announced that Bokuto was all done. He turned to look at Akaashi, a wide grin on his face.

"How do I look?" he asked. Akaashi looked over his face, he could definitely see some differences, but they were subtle, not exaggerated. He looked very natural.

"Amazing, Bokuto-san. Handsome as ever." Akaashi smiled at him.

"You always know what to say." Bokuto winked at him. Haiba smiled as she watched them. She picked up some of her things from the station in front of Bokuto and switched over to the one in front of Akaashi. He looked up at her nervously as she looked over his face.

"You have beautiful features. I'm going to enhance them, especially your eyes. You have such lovely eyes." she commented.

"Thank you." Akaashi said. He felt himself blush.

She turned to him and worked in silence. Bokuto got up from his chair and said he was going to go change. He headed out, Akaashi watched him as he did. He realized the only people left in the room were him and Oikawa. Oikawa was chatting away happily with his make up artist.

"How long have you and Bokuto been together?" Haiba suddenly spoke. Akaashi looked over at her, she smiled at him.

"A little over a year." he said.

"I've been working with him for about two and a half years now. I've never seen him so smitten." she smiled, "He really loves you."

"I really love him as well." Akaashi smiled. He ran his finger along the lid of his cup.

"I wish you both the best." She smiled again at him before continuing her work. Akaashi thanked her. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. The feeling of her make up brushes on his face was nice, but they were also making him feel sleepy. "We're all done!" she announced after a while.

Akaashi reopened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. Just like Bokuto, he looked almost the same, only his features were sharper, more enhanced. 

"You do such a good job, I really like it." He said. 

"Thank you!" Haida smiled happily at him, "The changing room is right next door, head on over."

Akaashi thanked her again before he made his way to the door. He was the only one left in the room. He stepped out into the hall and headed next door. There was another paper on the door that read 'changing room'. He stepped inside, everyone was there. They were all in various stages of undressing, only Bokuto was the one fully dressed. He was standing next to Kuro and by the sound of it, he was teasing him about a tattoo.

"Akaashi, you look so handsome!" Oikawa called to him. Akaashi turned, he was changing from his old shirt to the new one.

"Thank you, you all look good as well." Akaashi smiled.

"We do clean up nicely." Iwaizumi laughed as he slipped on his jeans.

"Akaashi! Come, your outfit is over here." Bokuto called to him. Akaashi headed over to him. On a clothing rack behind him was a set of clothes with Akaashi's name on them. He inspected the outfit. He wasn't sure what he had thought they were going to give him, but he was thankful it was something within his comfort zone. He looked at his outfit, then turned to look at Bokuto's.

"Our color pallet is going to match." he noted.

"Everyone's is matching with their partner. Isn't that nice." Bokuto laughed.

"How cutesy." Kenma commented. He was tying his shoes next to Kuro.

Akaashi began removing his clothes, starting with his shirt. He slipped it off over his head and placed it on an empty hanger on the clothes rack.

"Damn, you really got it. I thought it was fake." Kuro commented. Akaashi turned to look at him, he was looking down at Akaashi's hip.

"He slept while he got it, can you believe it?" Bokuto said.

"He slept through it? Damn." Kuro said, his eyebrows raised.

"Its cute." Oikawa called over. Akaashi turned, Oikawa was also staring at his hip.

"Thank you." Akaashi said. He quickly put on the new shirt. They all finished changing and together they headed to the door. Kuro lead the way, they headed down the hall and to what Akaashi assumed was going to be the interview room.

"Here we go." Iwaizumi said as Kuro opened the door. They all walked into the large room, there were a couple cameras all around a platform stage. On the stage were three sets of two seater couches, each one had their names on it. Sitting in a single couch next to them was who Akaashi assumed would be the host of the interview. He stood up as he watched them approach.

"Hello everyone! I'm your host for the day, my name is Issei Matsukawa. Its a pleasure to get to work with you today." The man smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you." Bokuto said, he extended his hand to him. Matsukawa gladly took it and shook Bokuto's hand.

"Take a seat everyone." Matsukawa gestured to the couches after he left go of Bokuto. They all turned to them, there were two in the front and one up on a smaller platform in the back. Bokuto and Akaashi were seated in the one closest to the interviewer, Kuro and Kenma were next to them and Iwaizumi and Oikawa were in the back. They all went to their seats and sat down.

"Today's going to be fun." Matsukawa said. He grabbed his notes from the small table next to his chair. He looked over to a man sitting on a chair next to one of the cameras. He gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright everyone, we'll be recording in five minutes, please make sure all phones are off." he called out. Suga suddenly appeared from behind one of the cameras, he had a small box in his hand.

"Phones please!" he said as he extended his arm to them. They all reached for their phones, and turned theirs off before putting them in the box one by one.

"Have fun guys." Suga smiled at them before turning and heading off the stage.

"Are you nervous?" Bokuto turned to Akaashi.

"I'm actually surprised I'm not. Its probably due to being with everyone." Akaashi smiled at him.

"Good, lets have fun." Bokuto grinned at him. 

They continued to talk amongst themselves until the director called for silence. There was a countdown before Matsukawa began introducing himself and the show.

"Today, we have six very special guests who recently took the world by surprise! We have with us Bokuto Koutarou, Kuro Tetsurou and Iwaizumi Hajime from one of our favorite rock bands, and their respective couples. Why don't you all introduce yourselves!"

"My names Oikawa Tooru ." Oikawa smiled. He crossed one of his legs across the other as he smiled down at Matsukawa.

"I'm Kenma Kozume." Kenma said. He leaned against Kuro as he spoke.

"I'm Akaashi Keiji." Akaashi said. He looked over at Matsukawa, who was watching them all closely.

"Its an honor to be the first one to interview you all." Matsukawa smiled, "Lets go ahead and get started with something simple. How did you all meet your partners?"

They all turned in their seats to look at Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

"We introduced them." Iwaizumi said, "Me and Oikawa first met at a concert, he waited after the concert was over to come over and talk to us."

"Yeah, talk." Bokuto chuckled. Iwaizumi shot him a look.

"We started dating soon after. Iwaizumi tried resisting my charm at first, but I eventually got him." Oikawa beamed, "When we started talking about our friends, we realized they were very compatible, so we devised a plan to introduce them to each other."

"I met Akaashi at a concert, the last one of our last tour actually. Oikawa forced him to go, I'm glad he did." Bokuto grinned.

"Me and Kenma were introduced later, we were all hanging out together at Iwaizumi's and that's when I met him." Kuro smiled.

"When did you all realize that you had met the person you wanted to be in a relationship with? What really sealed the deal?" Matsukawa asked.

"It was pretty much instantaneous for me and Kuro." Kenma said, "We were both immediately attracted to each other, and the more we got to know each other the more we realized we were a really good match."

"I agree." Kuro reached over and grabbed Kenmas hand. They smiled at each other.

"In all honesty, it took me a while to really begin to develop feelings for Oikawa. I found him very persistent and clingy at first." Iwaizumi laughed, "But now those are two things I love about him."

Oikawa smiled and leaned his head against Iwaizumi's shoulder, "For me, it also took a while. Our relationship was purely physical at first. But we slowly started to fall for each other and now here we are."

"How about you two?" Matsukawa turned to Bokuto and Akaashi.

"I think I really started to like Akaashi at the after party. We got to know each other pretty well that day, he listened to my rambling and didn't seem annoyed by it at all. He listened so intently to me, its rare for someone to do that. I think only my sisters and mom were the only ones who could really handle my rambling." Bokuto laughed. He turned to Akaashi.

"I think I fell in love the moment I heard Bokuto-san sing." Akaashi said. Bokuto's eyes widened at him, "It was strange. It was such a unique feeling, I've never felt it before. Back then, I just thought it was admiration or maybe just shock from hearing his voice. But now, looking back, I really do believe it was love at first sight."

Everyone smiled at Akaashi.

"Thats incredibly sweet." Matsukawa said, he leaned against the side of his chair and smiled at them. "So were you guys fans before you met them?"

"No." Kenma and Akaashi said at the same time. They laughed together.

"I was the only fan, I forced them to become fans." Oikawa said.

"Are you fans now?" Matsukawa asked.

"I do enjoy the band's music now." Akaashi nodded.

"I haven't listen to their music much, only if Kuro plays one of their songs around the house." Kenma shrugged.

"You two live together?" Matsukawa asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, we moved in together not that long after we met." Kuro smiled.

"So soon?" Matsukawa asked.

"Yes, it just felt right. We were the first ones of our group to move in together, Bokuto and Akaashi soon followed." Kenma said.

"Yes, I knew about them because it was all over social media for a while." Matsukawa said, "How about you two?"

"Iwaizumi refuses." OIkawa pouted.

"I just know he's going to be a handful if we move in together. I've spent a couple of days at his apartment before." Iwaizumi shook his head, "I'm not ready for that."

Oikawa pouted more and sighed.

"Does that mean he has little bad habits you don't like?" Matsukawa said.

"Oh, definitely. He's very messy, he really enjoys fashion which I love about him, but whenever he changes its a mess. He also takes way too long getting ready, I once waited half an hour for him to do his hair." Iwaizumi groaned.

"I want to look good for you." Oikawa glared at him. They laughed together.

"Do any of you guys have any little complaints about your partners? Any bad little habits about them?" Matsukawa said.

"Iwaizumi snores like a chainsaw." Oikawa nodded. He smirked at Iwaizumi.

"I can confirm that." Bokuto laughed. "Akaashi also does."

"I do not." Akaashi raised his eyebrows at him. 

"Yes, you do." Bokuto said.

"You grind your teeth, I hear you when I'm writing." Akaashi snapped back.

"Kuro grinds his too." Kenma frowned.

"I wish I had something on Kenma, but all he does is breath loudly." Kuro sighed.

"Kenma doesn't sleep, that's one of his bad habits. When we lived together, I'd have to put him to bed before work most days." Akaashi said.

"You and Kenma lived together?" Matsukawa asked.

"Yes, Kenma moved in with me a bit after we started college." Akaashi replied.

"Any fun stories from your college days?" Matsukawa asked.

Oikawa snorted, "You won't get anything from them. I'd try to get them to go out to parties with me and they hated it. They preferred to stay at home."

"So were you the partier?" Matsukawa asked.

"Oh yes. I had to go pick him up from several parties." Akaashi sighed, "His friends already knew who to call when he got out of hand."

Matsukawa laughed, "How interesting, Iwaizumi you seem to be the most mellow one of the band and yet you're dating the most extroverted one of the friend group."

"Opposites attract." Iwaizumi smiled.

"Would you say you two are opposites as well?" Matsukawa turned to Bokuto and Akaashi, then to Kuro and Kenma.

"Yes." they all said together. Everyone laughed.

"We balance each other out well." Kenma said. Akaashi nodded in agreement.

Matsukawa continued to ask them questions. They laughed and joked and teased each other the entire interview. Akaashi found himself enjoying it immensely. It was nothing like he had imagined, it was much better, more relaxing and just overall fun.

"Alright, we've got some fan questions now, are you all ready?" Matsukawa asked.

"Ready as ever." Kuro smiled.

"First question, who wears the pants in the relationship." He said.

"Me." Oikawa and Iwaizumi said together. They turned to each other, their eyes narrowed.

"Kenma wears the pants in ours." Kuro laughed. Kenma smiled at him.

"How about you two?" He turned to Bokuto and Akaashi.

"I'd say neither." Akaashi said, "We're very equal."

"I'd say Akaashi." Bokuto smiled.

"Alright, question two, the fans want to know, is there any plans for marriage in the future?" Tanka's eyebrows raised as he looked over at them.

"I'm not letting Iwaizumi leave my side." Oikawa smiled.

"Someday." Iwaizumi answered. Him and Oikawa looked at each other and exchanged a soft smile.

"We like how things are right now." Kuro said. Kenma nodded.

"I'd love to marry Akaashi." Bokuto said. Akaashi blushed.

"In the future." Akaashi responded.

"The fans also want to know, do any of you have matching tattoos and or piercings?" Matsukawa asked, he turned to Akaashi and Bokuto, "I think this one may have been inspired by one of Bokuto's recent posts on social media."

"Ah." Akaashi said, "No, my tattoo does not match any of Bokuto-san's. But it was inspired by him. It means a lot to me."

"Me and Iwa-chan have matching tattoo's, but they're a secret." Oikawa winked.

"Shh." Iwaizumi put his finger to his lips, "Don't expose us like that."

"Well, now we're all curious." Tanaka laughed.

"Kenma, you don't have any tattoo's, right?" Oikawa turned to Kenma. It was obvious he was trying to deviate the attention from them.

"No, I don't plan on getting any either. I do have my ears pierced like Kuro, but we didn't get it done together." Kenma said. 

"You don't like tattoos?" Matsukawa asked him.

"No, its not that. If I didn't I probably wouldn't be with Kuro. Its just, I'm afraid of the needles." Kenma blushed.

"Its not too bad." Bokuto said, "Akaashi fell asleep for his." 

"Apparently that's not very common. He mentions it a lot." Akaashi laughed.

"Alright, the fans also asked if any of you guys have been introduced to each other's family." Matsukawa asked.

"Iwaizumi has met my family, including my older sister." Oikawa nodded.

"Oikawa has not met my family, but they know of him. He talks on the phone with my mother quite often. I think she calls him more than she calls me." Iwaizumi said.

"My family and Kenma's family recently went on vacation together. We had a great time." Kuro smiled.

"My parents were a bit shocked when they met him, but they grew to love him pretty quickly." Kenma said.

"I met Akaashi's father." Bokuto smiled, "I haven't met his mother though."

"Ah, I've heard of your father Akaashi. He's been very quiet about your relationship, is there a reason?" Matsukawa asked. The atmosphere grew tense.

"He respects my privacy," Akaashi smiled, "I have not met or spoken to Bokuto-san's family. I'm starting to think he's hiding me from them." he joked.

"Akaashi! I'd never!" Bokuto laughed besides him, "They're just all a lot like me. It can be overwhelming."

"Imagine three more Bokuto's." Kuro nodded, "Now imagine all four of them in the same room, all attention on you. The only mellow one is his father."

"Ah." Akaashi said. Bokuto had never really spoken about his family to him, although he had heard him on the phone with them. He had always wondered why he never introduced them, now he understood. He was afraid of overwhelming him. He shook his head, "Regardless, I'd love to meet them."

"We'll set up a date soon." Bokuto smiled at him.

"We've got one more before we go, the fans would like to know, will any of you be joining the guys on tour?" Matsukawa asked. Akaashi felt his stomach tighten.

"I will be for a couple weeks." Oikawa smiled, "I've got vacation time saved up just for this."

Iwaizumi smiled and reached for Oikawa's hand. Oikawa rested his head against Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"I also plan on trying to join him for a little once my work settles down." Kenma smiled at Kuro, "I think it will be something fun to experience."

Bokuto turned to Akaashi.

"I'm not sure." Akaashi smiled. He could see Bokuto frown next to him.

"Well, that's about it guys! Thank you so much for agreeing to this interview." Matsukawa turned to the camera and began saying goodbye and closing the interview. Akaashi could feel Bokuto's gaze still on him. He turned to look at him, he was still frowning.

"Alright everyone, that's a wrap." The director called out. Everyone behind the cameras began moving around. Suga made his way to them from behind the cameras.

"Good job everyone." He smiled as he offered the box to them one at a time, everyone took their phones out. "We have a small photoshoot after, they just want to get a couple pictures of you guys for their website."

"Sounds good." Kuro said.

"Head over to the room when you're ready, its right across the hall." Suga smiled as he headed back over to Daichi, who was standing at the edge of the stage waiting for him.

Everyone got up, Bokuto offered his arm to Akaashi. Akaashi hooked his own arm with his and they headed out the door. They walked in silence, Akaashi could sense something was wrong with Bokuto. They all walked into the room in front of the one they had just left, there was a large white backdrop was set up towards the back of it. Akaashi could see the photographer and a couple more people standing and waiting. They looked over when they heard them approaching.

"Please, come in, come in." A man with a large camera said, he gestured to them to come closer. His camera reminded Akaashi of the photographers that were outside their apartment complex. "One couple at a time, I'll call you each over one by one. Can I get Kuro and Kenma first?"

Kuro and Kenma both nodded and walked over. Akaashi watched as the photographer instructed them. He offered them several poses, but encouraged them to just let it come naturally. Akaashi smiled as he saw Kuro reach out and place his hand on the side of Kenma's face, Kenma leaned into it and they looked into each others eyes.

"Have you thought about it?" Bokuto suddenly said. Akaashi turned his attention to him. Bokuto was still frowning.

"About what, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked,

"What your father said and what Tanaka asked. Coming on tour with me." Bokuto said.

"Bokuto-san, lets not discuss this here." Akaashi sighed.

"Why not?" Bokuto insisted.

"Its personal, I wouldn't want someone to overhear." Akaashi looked around. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were standing a bit ahead of them, they spoke to each other as they watched Kuro and Kenma.

"At home?" Bokuto asked.

"Yes." Akaashi sighed again.

"Promise?" 

"I promise, Bokuto-san." Akaashi looked over. Bokuto smiled as he looked straight ahead.

The rest of the shoot went by smoothly. They only took about fifteen minutes per couple. When it was Bokuto and Akaashi's turn, Bokuto made sure to make Akaashi laugh and blush as much as he could. The photographer loved it, he told them they were naturals.

After the shoot, they all headed back to the dressing rooms and changed back into their regular clothes. They made plans for a group dinner as they did, it had been a while since all six of them saw each other.

Once they were changed, they all headed to the elevator and out the building together. They said their goodbyes out on the sidewalk, then each of them climbed into their individual cars.

"So?" Bokuto asked as soon as he sat next to Akaashi.

"So." Akaashi repeated.

"Have you thought about it?" Bokuto asked.

"Your tour begins just a month after my book release Bokuto-san. I'm not sure what's going to happen after the release. Tanaka said I'll probably have to do interviews, and if all goes well he wants me to do a couple book signings." Akaashi sighed.

"But it won't last a whole year, right? Maybe after a couple of months, once things settle down, you can join me." Bokuto pouted.

"I'm not sure Bokuto-san." Akaashi sighed, "Thats a bridge we'll cross when we get to it."

"I want to cross it now, I need to know how long I'm going to be away from you." Bokuto said. He reached over and grabbed Akaashi's hand. They interlocked their fingers.

"For now, lets assume we'll be separated for the entire tour. If we prepare for the worse case scenario, anything that changes after that will only be good." Akaashi squeezed Bokuto's hand.

"This sucks." Bokuto groaned, "I love touring, I love singing, I love concerts, but I love you too."

"This is just how it is, Bokuto-san. We'll figure something out." Akaashi said. Bokuto turned his head and looked out the window. He placed his elbow on the door and rested his chin against his hand. Akaashi sighed and looked out his own window.

The future was unclear for them. The only thing he was certain of, was that they were going to make it through this. At least, that's what he hoped.


	21. Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi turned to look each other and smiled. Both of them silently agreed, their little escape had been well worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Explicit Sexual Content.
> 
> Enjoy their first official date.

Things were tense between Bokuto and Akaashi again. The week following the interview was awkward, Akaashi tried his hardest to relieve some of the tension between them, but nothing worked. Bokuto was upset. He acknowledged that. But he couldn't give Bokuto what he wanted, he was still unsure of the future. He refused to promise something he wasn't sure he could follow through on.

He also wanted to join him on tour, he really did. But Takeda had told him not to fill his schedule after the book release since there was definitely going to be interviews and other things, his schedule was just very uncertain. Akaashi hated it, it made him anxious.

The thing he missed the most about working at the publishing firm was the structure, the schedule, the knowing exactly what his day was going to be. Now, he had none of that. He still hadn't gotten used to it. He was stressed, anxious and just wanted things back to normal, at the very least with Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san." He called out to him. He was fed up. Enough was enough. "How long are you going to continue to be upset with me?"

Bokuto looked up from his tablet. He had been standing across the kitchen counter from him, his eyebrows pulled together as he looked at him.

"I'm not." he said. His voice was sharp, it was nothing like the cheery tone Akaashi was used to. He narrowed his eyes at him.

"If you need me to leave for a while, I can book a hotel and give you some space." Akaashi frowned. He slammed his laptop closed, Bokuto widened his eyes at him, "I'd rather be alone than to have you ignore me like this. Its hurting me."

Guilt flashed across Bokuto's features. He frowned as he clicked off his tablet screen and set it down.

"I just want to know if you're going to join me on tour or not, but you never give me a clear answer." He sighed.

"I don't have one, Bokuto-san." Akaashi snapped.

"Can't you ask Takeda? Doesn't he know when you're last obligation is with your book?" Bokuto stared at Akaashi.

"Its not that simple, I am a new author. My book could take off, causing my schedule to be filled with interviews, book signings, appearances at bookshops, etcetera. Or would you prefer my book flop so I can join you on tour immediately?" Akaashi glared. Bokuto's eyes widened. His expression shattered Akaashi's anger. He had hurt him, he could see it in his eyes.

"You know that's not what I want." He whispered.

"Then please be more understanding. My schedule isn't as solid as yours." Akaashi sighed, he reached across the counter for Bokuto's hand.

"Can't you just ask, is there no way of knowing?" Bokuto groaned. Akaashi withdrew his hand and moved it to up to his head, he rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Bokuto-san, I just-" the ringing of Bokuto's phone interrupted. Bokuto grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and looked at the screen.

"Its Suga." Bokuto frowned.

"Answer, we can discuss this later-" Akaashi's phone also began to ring. He pulled it out. "Its Takeda."

They both nodded at each other and answered their calls. Akaashi headed upstairs so he wouldn't disturb Bokuto's call. Takeda informed him of a photoshoot they wanted to do with him once the first physical copies were released. Akaashi was only partially listening, his mind wandered to Bokuto.

"Are you okay?" He heard Takeda say. 

"I'm sorry, I was distracted." Akaashi said, "What were you saying?"

"I asked if you could come in tonight, Kiyoko has a sample book for you. It doesn't have anything written inside, its just so you can see how the book will look once its done." Takeda said.

"Of course, I'll be there. What time?" Akaashi turned to look at the clock. It was still early, only nine thirty in the morning.

"How about five?" Takeda said.

"I'll be there, thank you." Akaashi said.

"No problem Akaashi, take care." Takeda said.

A hand reached out and took Akaashi's phone from his ear. He turned to look, Bokuto pulled his phone to him and began clicking around on it.

"Bokuto-san, what are you-" Akaashi began. He watched as Bokuto shut his phone off, he raised his eyebrows at him. "Why did you-"

"We're running away." Bokuto grinned. It was the first time in a week that Akaashi had seen his favorite grin. His heart did a little jolt in his chest.

"Pardon?" Akaashi asked. Bokuto walked over and set their phones down on his nightstand. He turned to the closet and started pulling out clothes. "Bokuto-san, please, some context."

"We're running away." He repeated.

"Please, that makes no sense." Akaashi watched as he pulled out a small duffle bag from the back of the closet. His eyes widened as Bokuto leaned down to open it and threw in a change of Akaashi's clothes. Bokuto suddenly stood up and paused. He raised his finger to his chin.

"Do you want to fly out of Japan, or should we just leave the city?" He suddenly said, he turned to Akaashi.

"We're not leaving the country." Akaashi frowned.

"Then just the city?" Bokuto said. He went to his side of the closet and threw in a couple items of clothing of his own.

"You're making me panic." Akaashi said. Bokuto walked over to him and took his hands in his own.

"We're escaping from everything. Just for a night. Or maybe two." Bokuto smiled.

"I have to go to Takeda's office tonight." Akaashi shook his head.

"And Suga's on his way here right now, but guess what? We're ditching them." Bokuto grinned. He let go of his hands and headed to the bathroom. Akaashi's head was spinning, he stared after him in a daze.

"Bokuto-san, we can't leave the city." Akaashi said. Bokuto emerged from the bathroom, their toothbrushes and other toiletry items in his arms.

"How boring, be adventurous Akaashi." He laughed as he put everything in a duffle bag. He suddenly looked up, "I should have made a reservation before turning off my phone."

"Reservation?" Akaashi said.

"Yes, I want to take you to dinner. And we'll stay at a nice hotel." Bokuto nodded again. He abandoned the duffle bag and headed back downstairs. Akaashi stood glued to floor, he wasn't sure what to do. He shook his head clear and walked over to the nightstand, he grabbed his phone and began turning it on. Suga, he'd call Suga. He would know what to do.

"Hey!" Bokuto called out. He had returned, his tablet was in his hand. He rushed over to Akaashi's side and took his phone from him. Akaashi's eyes widened. "No cheating." Bokuto frowned as he began shutting it off again.

"I need to call Suga. I'm not sure how to handle you right now." Akaashi frowned and reached for his phone, but Bokuto pulled it away and slipped it into his back pocket. He turned and sat down on the bed. Akaashi glared at him.

"Let me make a few reservations then we'll go. We have to be out of here before Suga arrives." Bokuto focused on his tablet, he could see him clicking away on it, "Put on something nice, something you can wear all day but can still go to a nice dinner in."

"That's very vague." Akaashi sighed. He slumped his shoulders in defeat and walked over to his closet. He quickly chose something that he thought was appropriate. He stripped right there and slipped on his new outfit.

"Perfect, all set." Bokuto set down his tablet then walked over to his own side of his closet. Akaashi watched as he changed into something much more formal that what he usually wore. It was strange seeing him so dressed up, the last time he had seen him like that was when they had dinner with his father.

"Where are we going?" Akaashi asked.

"To explore." Bokuto grinned as he turned to him, "I've booked one of our cars for the day, we can go wherever you want."

"We need to stay close, I have a meeting at five." Akaashi frowned at him.

"And I have a meeting in about ten minutes, but neither one of us are going to show up." He let out a loud laugh, Akaashi smiled. At least he was acting like his normal self.

"Lets go." Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Bokuto-san, our phones." Akaashi tried to turn back but Bokuto squeezed his hand and pulled him down the stairs. "Bokuto-sa-" Bokuto had turned around and pressed his lips to Akaashi's. Akaashi was a step higher, so Bokuto had to lean his head up at him. He ran his tongue along Akaashi's lip before pulling away. Akaashi blushed at him.

"No phones." Bokuto smiled. He continued down the stairs, Akaashi followed him with no resistance.

They slipped on their shoes then headed out their door and to the elevator. Bokuto never let go of Akaashi's hand. Akaashi reached up his free hand and ran his thumb along his bottom lip. Bokuto hadn't touched him since the interview, so that one little action had his heart racing.

The elevator doors opened and Bokuto pulled him towards the lobby. He hurried out the front doors, their awaiting car was parked right in front. There was a single photographer outside, they quietly snapped pictures of them as Bokuto opened the car door for Akaashi and he slipped in.

"Bokuto?" Suga's voice called. Akaashi turned to see Suga standing on the sidewalk, several feet from their car. He had his laptop in his hand and a coffee cup in the other. Suga turned to look at him, "Akaashi?"

"Sorry Suga!" Bokuto called out. He closed Akaashi's door and ran to the other side of the car. He slipped into the seat quickly. "Please, drive! I'll give you directions later." Bokuto called out to the driver.

"Hey!" Akaashi heard Suga call out, he headed towards the car but it was too late. The driver quickly sped away. Akaashi turned to look at Suga from through the back window, he was standing at the edge of the sidewalk, his mouth hanging open as he watched them leave.

"Bokuto-san, you're going to be in big trouble." Akaashi turned to Bokuto. He looked ecstatic.

"He'll be fine." Bokuto laughed. He leaned forward and gave directions to the driver.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Akaashi asked him as he leaned back into his seat.

"Lunch first, then we're going anywhere." He smiled.

"I'm only entertaining this because I trust you'll be taking me to Takeda's office at five." Akaashi narrowed his eyes at him.

"What if I don't?" Bokuto asked, he narrowed his eyes right back at Akaashi.

"I'll be upset." Akaashi said.

"I'll cheer you up." Bokuto grinned.

"And how will you do that." Akaashi glared.

"You'll see." Bokuto winked at him.

Akaashi sighed and turned to look out his window. The drive was silent after that, Bokuto was all but jumping in his seat with excitement. He couldn't help but smile, he was glad things were starting to feel normal again. If entertaining this idea of Bokuto's was how to get him to be happy again, he was more than willing to go along with it.

Bokuto took him somewhere simple for lunch. They ate happily as the talked. Because they were so relaxed and having fun, they were able to talk about the album and book with ease. Bokuto also told him more stories about tour, some of which Akaashi was pretty sure Kuro and Iwaizumi would get mad at him for telling.

After they ate, Bokuto pulled him along the sidewalk instead of heading to their waiting car. They looked into store windows as they walked, they occasionally went inside one and checked it out. Akaashi wished he had his phone so he could save the location for all the fun shops they found.

They walked into a candy shop at one point, Bokuto bought them enough candy to last them a week. Akaashi wasn't big on sweets, but he enjoyed some with Bokuto.

Eventually, the sun began setting and Bokuto happily turned to Akaashi.

"I think its almost time for our reservation." Bokuto said.

"You think?" Akaashi raised his eyebrows at him.

"I should buy a watch." Bokuto nodded.

"That would be smart." Akaashi laughed.

"Come on, lets find a jewelry store." Bokuto pulled on Akaashi's hand.

"Right now?" Akaashi asked.

"I need to know when dinner time is." Bokuto nodded.

Akaashi laughed as Bokuto pulled him down the street. They eventually found a jewelry shop, Bokuto stepped in and began talking to the clerk behind the desk. Akaashi mindlessly wandered around the store as he waited. He looked into the cases full of jewelry, his eyes stopped over the rings. He admired them.

"See something you like?" Bokuto leaned over Akaashi and whispered in his ear.

"Not particularly." Akaashi smiled.

"I think you did." Bokuto said. He pulled away from Akaashi, he turned to look at him but Bokuto only grinned at him before returning to the clerk, who had a few watches out for him to try out. Akaashi blushed and stepped away from the rings. He continued looking at the jewelry, but he actively avoided anything that even resembled a ring.

"Akaashi! What do you think?" Akaashi turned to look at Bokuto. He wore a shiny, silver watch on his hand. It was a simple design, nothing too flashy. The clock face was black, the arms were also silver.

"Its nice." Akaashi nodded in approval.

"I'll take it." Bokuto turned back to the clerk. Akaashi walked over as the clerk moved to the register to check him out. They thanked him before they left.

"Good news, I know what time it is now." Bokuto laughed as they stepped outside, "Bad news, we have to get to out dinner reservation in fifteen minutes. Akaashi's eyes widened. They were several blocks away from the car, and had no phone to call the driver.

"Lets hurry!" Bokuto took Akaashi's hand and began speed walking down the sidewalk while dragging Akaashi along. They laughed as they rushed in between people, they earned some glares but they didn't care. Akaashi felt light and happy as he rushed behind Bokuto.

They rounded the last block and spotted their car. Their driver was leaning against it, newspaper in hand.

"We have to go!" Bokuto called out as they approached. Several people turned to look at them.

"Yes sir." The driver nodded at him. He quickly turned and headed for the drivers door. Bokuto hurried and opened the door for Akaashi, who slipped in quickly. He was panting, breathless from the rush to get there. Bokuto quickly climbed into the car next to him. He leaned forward and whispered the name of the restaurant to the driver, who nodded in return.

Bokuto leaned back into his seat, Akaashi set the bags of things they had bought down on the floor with his feet. They turned to look at each other and burst out laughing as they did.

"I'm having so much fun." Bokuto grinned at him.

"As am I." Akaashi reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Lets do this again sometime." Bokuto sighed.

"Lets get through this one first, we still don't know if we'll be in trouble for this." Akaashi sighed with him.

"No, no thinking about work or anything. Only think about me." Bokuto reached out with his other hand and stroked Akaashi's face. Akaashi nodded and leaned into his hand. He scooted closer to Bokuto and rested his head against his chest. They stayed like that until the driver announced they had arrived at the restaurant.

Akaashi recognized it. It was the same one they had gone to when they had dinner with his father.

"Why here?" Akaashi turned to look at him.

"Your father put in a good word for me, you'd be surprised how hard it is for us to get a nice restaurant to let us in." Bokuto smiled at him. Akaashi felt anger rise inside of him.

"What bullshit." Akaashi snapped. Bokuto's eyes widened at him.

"Akaashi, I've never heard you say that word before." Bokuto's mouth was open in shock.

"Now you have." Akaashi blushed.

"That was kind of... attractive." Bokuto chuckled and winked at him before stepping out. Akaashi's blush deepened. He opened the door for Akaashi and helped him out. Together they walked into the restaurant where they were greeted by the familiar hostess.

"Ah, Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san, its been a while." She smiled at them. Akaashi stared at her, last time they had been here she stared daggers at Bokuto. His fathers influence never ceased to surprise him. "You have a reservation, yes? Please come inside." She smiled as she grabbed her tablet. She scrolled through it as they walked into the restaurant. People stared as they did, just like last time. "Here we are." She announced happily. It was a different private dining room than last time, but it looked the same.

"Thank you." Akaashi smiled at her before stepping inside. Bokuto followed.

"Your waiter will be here shortly." She smiled at them before she turned and left.

"Its strange, I feel anxious. Like I'm waiting for your father again." Bokuto laughed. "Even though we get along great now."

Akaashi raised an eyebrow at him, "When did you two become so close?"

"We text all the time!" Bokuto grinned. "He texted me just this morning. He's wondering when we're going to finally go visit him and your mom, I told him you didn't seem ready."

Akaashi's mouth hung open as he stared at Bokuto.

"He texts you more than he texts me, maybe you should go visit them by yourself." Akaashi snapped. 

"He has been asking me to have dinner with him." Bokuto put his fingers to his chin, he pretended to get lost in thought.

"You-" Akaashi was interrupted by the waiter, who knocked softly before entering.

They ordered their dinner and continued to chat happily. Akaashi was having so much fun, he truly was very thankful to Bokuto for today. They ate slowly when their food arrived, savoring their time alone together. There was no pressure, no constant checking of their phones, no worries about their upcoming schedules. It was truly just them, in the moment.

After they finished their dinner and were back in their car, Bokuto turned to him. 

"We're staying at a hotel, you're going to love it. I stayed in it once, its got this great feature that I want you to see."

"How exciting. I don't supposed you'll give me a hint as to what it is?" Akaashi asked. Bokuto shook his head and smiled at him, "I guess I'll have to see it in person."

They held hands as the driver drove them through the city. Akaashi noticed they were going pretty far, the buildings were becoming more scarce. Eventually, they pulled in front of one of the last tall buildings. Akaashi was sure they were at the edge of the city. 

Bokuto got out first, as usual, and opened the door for Akaashi. Together they walked into the building and to the reception desk where Bokuto was handed their key. They headed to the elevator and Bokuto pressed the button for one of the top floors.

"So high up." Akaashi looked at him.

"Part of the surprise." Bokuto grinned. Once the elevator doors opened, they stepped out into the hall. Bokuto lead him to their room. Bokuto opened their door for them, Akaashi stepped in first. He turned on the light switch that was against the wall, but it only illuminated the small hall. He looked up as he stepped inside, his mouth dropped at the sight before him.

The far wall of the hotel room was completely made of glass. He removed his shoes and rushed inside, he didn't bother turning on any more of the lights. He walked over to the large glass wall and stood in front of it. Beyond the glass, he could see the vast city before him. All the lights shined brightly against the darkness of the night. He felt like he could see the entire city.

"Bokuto-san, this is beautiful." Akaashi said. He felt Bokuto wrap his arms around his waist, he trailed little kisses along his neck.

"Aren't you glad you came along with me today?" He spoke against Akaashi's ear, his breath tickled his skin. It sent a shiver down Akaashi's spine.

"Yes. Thank you for today." Akaashi turned around and wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his lips to Bokuto's.

"Lets take a quick shower then relax with some drinks." Bokuto said as he pulled away. Akaashi nodded at him, "You first, I'll order us something nice.

Akaashi nodded again then headed to the bathroom. He slipped inside and turned to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes looked bright, the bags under his eyes seemed to be less prominent. Today had been exactly what they both had needed.

He stripped naked then turned to the shower. He took his time washing up, he relaxed in the hot water. He was thankful to Bokuto for having forced him to escape. All his worries and stress felt like they melted away from him and were slipping down the drain along with the water. Tonight, he just wanted it to be him and Bokuto.

Once he shut off the water, he reached for a towel and stepped out. He realized he hadn't brought a change of clothes, in fact, he wasn't sure where Bokuto had left the duffle bag at all. He grabbed one of the robes from the bathroom and wrapped it around himself before he stepped out.

He paused at the doorframe between the bathroom and bedroom. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Bokuto was completely naked, his hands on his hips as he stared out the large glass wall.

"Bokuto-san, what are you doing." he asked. Bokuto turned to him.

"I was waiting for my turn." He grinned.

"Naked?" Akaashi said, he forced his eyes to stay on Bokuto's face.

"Of course." he chuckled and walked around the bed and headed to Akaashi. He gently kissed his forehead. "There's a surprise out on the coffee table, go and enjoy it while I shower."

Akaashi nodded and moved out of the way so Bokuto could step into the bathroom. He himself headed back out into the main area of the room. Sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch was what looked like a bowl of strawberries, Akaashi could see a bottle of whipped cream as well. There also seemed to be a bottle of champagne for them.

"Ah." He laughed to himself, "How romantic."

He walked over to the couch and took a seat, he reached for one of the strawberries and grabbed the can of whipped cream. He put quite a bit onto his strawberry before eating it. He also poured himself a glass of champagne. He leaned back against the couch and sipped on it as he waited.

Come to think of it, Akaashi realized that he and Bokuto had never really gone on a serious date like this. They just spent all their time together anyways, but they had never really put much effort into doing something extra special. Akaashi smiled, maybe Bokuto had also realized this and that was another reason why he insisted on escaping today.

Akaashi reached for the bowl of strawberries and ate them mindlessly. He was lost in thoughts of Bokuto and him.

"Did you like it?" Bokuto's voice cause him to jump a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its alright, I was just thinking." Akaashi looked up and smiled at him. He was also wearing a robe.

"About what?" Bokuto said. He reached for Akaashi's hand and pulled him up off the couch. Akaashi set the bowl of strawberries down and leaned into Bokuto's embrace.

"Us. This past year. How much my life has changed because of you. All good things." Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck.

"I'm glad to hear its all good things. Are you enjoying the view?" Bokuto asked.

Akaashi turned and pulled away from Bokuto's arms, he walked over to the window, Bokuto watched him closely as he did. He admired the city lights before him, back when he was in his old apartment, he also had a large glass wall like this, but the view from his own had been blocked by other buildings. From here, he could see far and wide.

"This really is beautiful." Akaashi sighed. Bokuto suddenly appeared in the reflection behind him, his arms wrapped around Akaashi's waist.

"Not as beautiful as you." Bokuto said. He slipped his hand into Akaashi's robe, his fingers trailed along his chest. Akaashi leaned his head back into Bokuto's chest, his eyes closed as he savored his touch. He could feel Bokuto's lips brush against his neck, it tickled and sent a shiver down his spine.

Bokuto untied Akaashi's robe with one swift movement, he reached up and slipped it off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Akaashi gasped and moved his hand to cover himself.

"Bokuto-san, someone will see us." Akaashi opened his eyes and looked out the large glass wall.

"Don’t worry, no one can see us up here." Bokuto chuckled softly, his hands moved to Akaashi's hips. He grabbed them gently.

"Still, I'm scared someone will see me." Akaashi looked out at the city one more time.

"They'll see us both then." Bokuto said. He swiftly untied his own robe and let it drop to the floor. Akaashi's eyes widened as he watched him from the reflection in the window.

Bokuto grabbed onto Akaashi's hands, tangling his fingers with Akaashi's. His palms rested on the top Akaashi's hands, he gently pulled Akaashi’s hand away from covering himself, he moved them to his hips instead. Akaashi blushed as he saw his exposed body in the reflection on the window. It was like looking at himself in a mirror.

"Look at how beautiful you are." Bokuto whispered in his ear. He watched his cheeks flush red as he blushed. His looked into his own eyes they looked lustful, hungry. It was strange to see himself like this.

"Bokuto-san, I feel slightly embarrassed." Akaashi said, he looked down.

"Don't look away, I want you too see just how attractive you are." Bokuto let go of one of his hands. "Don't move." he ordered. His voice was rough, and demanding. It made Akaashi's heart race, he could feel himself growing hard with just Bokuto’s words.

Bokuto grabbed his chin with his now free hand hand, and tilted his head back up so that he was looking straight ahead. The tall glass mirror hid nothing from his eyes, the city lights illuminated their bodies. His blush deepened.

"Look into your eyes." Bokuto demanded. Akaashi hesitated, but followed his command. He was met again with that look, the one that he was sure Bokuto had seen hundreds of times. Bokuto took their other hands, the ones that were still together and he moved them to Akaashi's chest. His own palm rested against it, but it felt foreign since he wasn't the one controlling it. Akaashi's eyes moved to Bokuto's, his reflection caused his stomach to tighten. He looked like he was devouring him with just his eyes.

He pressed their hands harder against Akaashi's chest and slowly began moving them down. Akaashi looked into Bokuto's eyes as he did, he saw him shake his head. He watched as Bokuto's reflection moved its lips to Akaashi's ear. He could feel Bokuto's breath against it.

"Look at your face." Bokuto whispered. Akaashi felt like he was melting into Bokuto's embrace, his voice was nearly a growl. He hesitated again, but then turned to look at himself. Again, his expression was something he had never seen on himself before. It made his stomach fill with butterflies.

Bokuto continued tracing his hand down Akaashi's chest slowly. He paused as he hovered over the tip of Akaashi's length. Akaashi's expression was pleading, he looked like he was begging himself.

"You're expressions are so lewd, I want you to see all of them too." Bokuto ran his tongue along Akaashi's neck as he wrapped both their hands around him. Akaashi watched himself gasp, his eyebrows pulled together as he tilted his head back. "Watch yourself." Bokuto demanded.

Akaashi tilted his head back down, he watched himself in the reflection. Slowly, Bokuto moved their hands together along Akaashi's length. Akaashi watched as his lips parted and a moan escaped them. He quickly closed it and bit down on his lip, the sound had startled him. His face had startled him more.

"I want you to hear yourself." Bokuto said. He continued his movements. Akaashi couldn't bare it, his eyes squeezed shut and tilted his head back as he moaned.

"Don't." Bokuto whispered into Akaashi's ear, his breath was hot against it. Bokuto reached up with his free hand and grabbed him by the chin, he forced his face back down. Akaashi made eye contact with himself again in the reflection.

His face twisted with pleasure as Bokuto continued their movements. He now understood why Bokuto would call him lewd, and erotic. The way his mouth hung open, the way his eyebrows pulled together and the way his chest rose and fell with each breath was too much for Akaashi. He wanted to close his eyes again.

"I want you to see your expression when you cum." Bokuto whispered in Akaashi's ear again. It was almost too much, he could feel himself losing control.

"Bokuto-san, my legs are going to give out on me." Akaashi gasped.

"Kneel down slowly." Bokuto said. Together, they slowly slid down onto the floor, their knees rested against it, Bokuto adjusted them so that Akaashi was in between his legs, he could feel his erection on his back. The entire time, Akaashi didn't break eye contact with himself.

Bokuto continued his movements with their hands, Akaashi could already feel himself building up.

"I'm going to cum." He gasped.

"Not yet." Bokuto pulled away their hands, he released Akaashi's and continued stroking him with just his own.

"Koutarou, please." Akaashi felt his hips begin to move without his permission, they thrusted forward into Bokuto’s hand, his eyes moved to Bokuto's reflection. Their eyes locked. Bokuto's eyes were a golden fire, they burned through Akaashi.

"I said don't look away." Bokuto smirked at him. He stood up on his knees and pushed Akaashi forward with his legs. Akaashi moved his own legs forward, helping Bokuto scoot him until he was just an arms reach away from the glass. His eyes widened at himself, he could see the red flush on his face clearer, he could see a thin coat of sweat on his forehead.

"Ah." Akaashi watched himself gasp as Bokuto went back to his moving his hand along him. He had always been so good with his hands, it felt like he was melting under his touch.

Suddenly, Bokuto stepped back, releasing him. Akaashi leaned forward, his hands on his thighs. He finally looked away from himself as he tried to catch his breath. He felt Bokuto's hands grab his hips and gently pull them back. His knees were pressed against the floor, his hands moved to lay flat against it as well. Akaashi gasped and looked up at him through the reflection.

"Remember, don't look away." Bokuto grinned. He heard the click of a tube, then he felt Bokuto's fingers invade him. Akaashi gasped, Bokuto was also so good with his fingers.

He felt a hand grab him by his hair and lift his face up, he was met with his own reflection again. His eyes were half shut, his cheeks a bright red and his mouth hung open. With each moan, his throat constricted and relaxed. He felt like he was watching another person, there was no way this could be him.

He felt Bokuto pull his hand away, then he felt the warm pleasure of him sliding himself into Akaashi. The look on his own face made his stomach tighten. He wanted to squeeze his eyes shut and cry out into the dark hotel room, but he resisted. He bit his lip, the pleasure he felt course through his body was clearly reflected in his eyes. 

Bokuto's hips began moving back and forth. 

"Look at how beautiful you look, look at your expressions. They turn me on so much." Bokuto growled behind him. Akaashi wanted to turn to look at him, he wanted to watch Bokuto's own expressions, but he couldn't look away from himself. Akaashi could feel himself building up again.

"I'm close Koutarou, I can't hold back anymore." he watched his own lips say the words, he heard his own voice speak them but it didn't feel or sound like him. 

"Don't close your eyes." Bokuto demanded. His hips moved quicker, Akaashi's eyes involuntarily closed but he reopened them quickly. He squinted at his reflection, the waves of pleasure that coursed through his body were threatening to take him under. Akaashi welcomed them, he drowned in them as he came. 

His face was even more lewd as he did. He watched himself moan loudly, calling out Bokuto's name as he did. He couldn't watch anymore, his arms shook, Bokuto released his hair and he slowly lowered his head to the floor. His cheek pressed against the cold hardwood, his moans filled the air as Bokuto continued moving his hips. He knew he hadn't came with him.

Akaashi's body was slowly slipping into oversensitivity, every touch of Bokuto's hand on his back, on his hips, everything was heightened. He tilted his head up so that he could look at Bokuto's reflection. His hands were at his hips, he could see the muscles in his arms flex as he gripped onto his him tightly. His eyebrows were pulled together as well, he was biting down on his lip. 

He suddenly looked up into Akaashi's reflection, their gazes locked.

"Don't look at me like that, it'll make me-" Bokuto didn't get a chance to finish. Akaashi could feel him as he came inside of him. Bokuto's own face twisted into a look of deep pleasure. And Bokuto had the nerve to call him lewd. His hips slowed their pace and Bokuto slowly came to a stop.

"You should see your own expression, not mine." Akaashi gasped as he felt Bokuto pull away from him.

"Why would I look at myself when you make such lovely faces." Bokuto grinned.

"Unfair, you made me do it. I should be allowed to make you watch yourself as well." Akaashi laughed softly as he dropped his hips sideways onto the floor. He turned his body, his back hit the cold floor and he gasped.

"Do you need help getting up?" Bokuto reached his hand over. Akaashi put his own into his, Bokuto gingerly pulled him up. He pressed their lips together, Bokuto invaded his mouth with his tongue. Akaashi hummed in his arms as he deepened the kiss. He pouted when Bokuto pulled away. "Lets go take a shower."

Akaashi nodded. Bokuto pulled him up and wrapped an arm around his waist. He slowly walked over to the bathroom, Akaashi's knees felt slightly weak as they did.

"Ah, what have you done to me." Akaashi laughed as Bokuto leaned him against the bathroom counter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you so much." Bokuto placed a kiss on the top of Akaashi's head before he turned to start the shower. Akaashi turned to look at himself in the mirror. He was met with his usual mellow expression. He stared at in, remembering the ones he made only moments ago made his cheeks flush. "Do you want to watch yourself again?" Bokuto grinned, his reflection moved over to Akaashi's, he felt him wrap an arm around him.

"I've never seen my face like that." Akaashi turned to him.

"Did you like it?" Bokuto looked at Akaashi's face and watched him carefully.

"I'm undecided." Akaashi smiled at him. He thought about it for a moment, it wasn't his own expressions that had made him enjoy it, it was the fact that Bokuto was watching him, that was the part he had enjoyed. The fact that Bokuto had been so turned on by him just simply watching himself made Akaashi's stomach fill with butterflies.

"Want to try it again, maybe it'll help you come to a decision." Bokuto reached up, he grabbed Akaashi by the chin and moved his head towards the mirror. Akaashi looked at his face again, Bokuto bit down against his neck. The expression was back. Akaashi looked away, embarrassed.

"Once is enough for today." Akaashi closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Bokuto kissing along his neck. "Lets shower."

Bokuto sighed in defeat, he helped Akaashi into the shower. They took their time, Bokuto helped Akaashi wash up, his legs still felt slightly wobbly. After their shower, they went straight to bed. Both of their bodies felt exhausted after a long day of running around and an evening full of making love. They slipped into unconsciousness easily.

The next day, they changed into the clothes they had brought in the small duffle bag. Bokuto had packed them something comfortable, just sweats and a t-shirt. Once they were all ready, they left the hotel to their awaiting car outside. The drive to Bokuto's was long, they didn't realized just how far they had gone.

Once they arrived to their apartment complex, Akaashi was relieved to see no photographers outside. They made their way inside, Bokuto held onto his hand tightly the whole way.

When the elevators opened at their floor, they both stepped out happily, but they stopped in their tracks at the sight before them. Standing outside their door, hands on their hips as they watched them, was Suga and Takeda. Both of them glared at Bokuto and Akaashi.

"Suga." Bokuto called out, his hand rubbed the back of his neck, "I can explain."

"No need." Suga said, his voice sharp, "Its quite obvious you both had a little escape day."

"Akaashi, we're so close to the release date, you really can't be doing this right now." Takeda scolded.

"Bokuto, you missed a very important meeting." Suga glared.

"We're sorry." Akaashi and Bokuto both said at the same time. They turned to look at each other and laughed.

"You don't seem sorry." Suga snapped.

"You two can run away together all you want after your schedules are more clear." Takeda added.

"You'll have some time before tour starts." Suga added

"We were stressed and needed a day to ourselves." Bokuto sighed.

"Then next time answer your phones at least." Takeda frowned.

"We left them at home." Bokuto said. He turned to his door and entered the pin to his door. 

Takeda and Suga continued to scold them as they all stepped inside. Bokuto and Akaashi turned to look each other and smiled. Both of them silently agreed, their little escape had been well worth it.


	22. Mother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you alright?" He whispered.
> 
> "Ah, Bokuto-san." Akaashi sniffled, "My book comes out in a week, my father told me he's proud of me, my mother wants to see me again, Bokuto-san, is this real?"
> 
> He felt Bokuto kiss the top of his head, "Yes its real. You really did it."
> 
> "Ah." Akaashi sighed.

Akaashi could feel Takeda and Kiyoko staring at him from across the desk. His eyes were locked onto the book that was in his hands. He stared at it, unblinking. His finger gingerly traced the edges of the book, across the front cover, along the spine and over the front cover again. It was real.

His grip tightened around the book and he pressed it to his chest. It was finally there, in his hands, his book. The words he had spent so long writing, the words Kiyoko's team had so carefully edited, the words everyone had put all their faith in were right there, in his arms.

He pulled the book away from his chest and put it in his lap. He opened it onto a random page and ran his fingertips along the lines of text. He carefully flipped through the remaining pages until they ran out, and on the inside back cover he was met with his portrait. He recognized the photo, it had been the one the photographer took right after Bokuto had told him he loved him. His heart did a little jolt in his chest. He looked happy in the photo, the smile was genuine, not staged or forced. He was glad they had chosen that one.

He closed the book again and looked at the cover. The title he had struggled so much to think of was written across it in big golden letters. 

"Protagonists of the World." Akaashi read out loud.

"It has a nice ring." Takeda said.

Akaashi nodded. He reopened the book and flipped through the pages again. Everything was perfect, from the cover, to the feel of the paper, to the color of the inside covers, to the spine, even down to that new book smell he loved so much. 

"Is this really my book?" He asked. Reality hadn't sunk in yet. He felt like he was dreaming, he was afraid of waking up and all of it disappearing. The thought sent a wave of panic through him.

"All yours Akaashi. All your hard work is in your hands." Kiyoko said. Akaashi looked up at her, she had a wide smile spread across her face, her eyes appeared to gleam despite the lack of light in the windowless room. He turned to Takeda, his face matched Kiyoko's. He shook his head at them.

"Our hard work. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for everyone who believed in me." Akaashi said. He felt his eyes start to sting, tears threatened spill from his eyes. He took a deep breath and closed the book, he held it close against his chest.

"We have a box of them ready for you, I know you wanted to hand some out to your family and friends." Takeda smiled. He reached behind his desk and pulled up a rather large box. "Its heavy, we'll have someone help you take it out to your car."

Akaashi stared at the box. Inside there were more of his books. And somewhere, just outside the city, there was a whole warehouse full of them, waiting. They were waiting for the day to be distributed to book stores all across the country. They were waiting to be placed on shelves. They were waiting to be bought, to be taken home and to hopefully be enjoyed by enthusiastic readers. The thought had him feeling light headed.

For now, he wanted the first ones to enjoy it to be the people who supported him since the beginning. They were the ones who deserved the most praise. He only wrote the story, everyone else had helped make it happen.

"Could I grab a few right now? I'd love to give some to my old coworkers and Ukai." Akaashi said.

"Of course." Takeda said. He stood up and reached for a pair of scissors from his desk. He sliced open the tape on the box and reached inside, "How many?"

Akaashi counted in his head, "Six, please."

Takeda nodded and withdrew six copies of his book from the box. Akaashi stared at them. They were all identical, the golden title could be seen written across the spine, his name was printed at the bottom of each one. He felt his heart jolt again at the sight of them together.

"I'll be right back." He said as he stood up. He put his own copy down on the chair before reaching to grab the ones on the desk. He carried them with both hands as he headed out of Takeda's office and to the elevator. 

Once inside the elevator, he clicked the button for the familiar floor, the one he had spent years of his life going to. He hadn't been back there in so long, he felt excited to see the familiar surroundings. The doors opened and he stepped outside and headed straight into the office.

Everyone was at their desks, he could see Tanaka leaning back in his chair, his arms reaching behind his head as he stretched. Tsukishima was in his own desk next to him, he was leaning forward towards his computer, his fingers working non stop over the keyboard. On Tsukishima's other side was Tashiro, he had his head in his hands and was bent over his desk. Across from him was Ennoshita, who was speaking on the phone. Sitting in his old desk, was someone he didn't recognize, but he knew was his replacement.

"Hello." He smiled as he called out to them. Everyone turned from their work to look at Akaashi.

"Akaashi!" Tanaka called out. He stood up from his desk and headed towards him. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Akaashi said. Tanaka reached for his hand, Akaashi balanced the books in one arm as he reached over and shook his hand.

"If it isn't the most promising up and coming author. What an honor." Tsukishima smirked at Akaashi.

"Hello to you too Tsukishima." Akaashi smirked back. He walked over to Ennoshita's desk and set down the books, Tanaka followed. Ennoshita quickly finished his call then looked up at Akaashi. 

"Your book!" he called out. He reached for one from the pile.

"Yes, I brought you all a copy. You're the first ones to receive one." Akaashi smiled.

"Really Akaashi?" Tashiro got up from his desk and headed to their side. He grabbed one of the books as well.

"Hey, Yamaguchi, come meet Akaashi. You were his replacement." Tanaka called over to the new guy. He got up from his desk and walked over to them, he smiled nervously as he reached his hand out to Akaashi.

"Hello, I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi, its nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you." His was voice gentle as he spoke.

"Yamaguchi has been working hard to try to be at the same level as you were Akaashi. Poor kids running himself to the ground, got any words of encouragement for him?" Tanaka chuckled. Akaashi smiled warmly at Yamaguchi.

"Work at your own pace, there's no need to try to be like someone else. I'm sure your own pace and level is sufficient, Ukai doesn't hire just anyone." Akaashi watched as Yamaguchi's expression changed, he looked like he could cry.

"Thank you." He replied.

"So inspirational." Tsukishima snorted from his desk. 

"I brought you a copy as well." Akaashi said, ignoring Tsukishima's comment. He reached down and picked up one of the books and offered it to Yamaguchi. He took it, he now really looked like he was going to cry.

"Its an honor to be one of the first to receive a copy, thank you." He smiled. Akaashi nodded at him, he reached down and grabbed one more before walking over to Tsukishima's desk. He gently placed it next to his keyboard.

"You don't have to read it, but I still want to give you a copy." He said. He turned to walk back over to the rest of them.

"Of course I'll read it." Tsukishima said. Akaashi turned to stare at him. He had turned his body so that his face couldn't be seen, "I'm going to critique it." he said.

"Sure, just say you want to read it because you're proud of him, no need to act all high and mighty." Tanaka laughed, he was skimming through the pages of his own copy as he spoke. Tsukishima only clicked his tongue before returning his attention to his computer.

"The cover is nice Akaashi, the design is very attractive." Tashiro said.

"You're author picture is nice as well, you look so good." Ennoshita smiled at him.

"They really went all out with the book, even the paper for the pages." Tanaka said, he ran his fingers along one of them, "Looks like they have high hopes for your book."

"Ah." Akaashi said. He felt his stomach tighten, "Lets hope it sells."

"It will." Ennoshita smiled reassuringly at him.

"What's going on here?" Ukai's voice came from the office entrance. Everyone turned to look at him, his eyes fell onto Akaashi. He smiled, "Akaashi, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"He brought us copies of his book! He said we're the first ones to receive one." Tanaka said.

Ukai raised his eyebrows and walked over to Ennoshita's desk. He grabbed the final remaining copy and inspected it closely. Akaashi held his breath as he did the same as Akaashi had, he inspected every corner of the book, bringing it up closer to his eyes as he did. He opened it, looked at the pages, the covers and even the author's about me in the back as well.

"Akaashi, you're turning purple, are you alright?" Tashiro reached over and grabbed Akaashi's shoulder. He inhaled a breath, he felt lightheaded as he waited for Ukai to say something.

"Excellent. I knew it would turn out good." Ukai turned to smile at him. Akaashi felt his heart race, "I'll start reading it tonight. I'll let you know what I think of it." 

Akaashi nodded at him. Relief washed over him, everyone's reactions had been good so far. He watched as they all inspected their books further, Yamaguchi had actually started reading it. Akaashi watched his eyes move back and forth across the pages.

"Alright everyone, back to work. Thank you for bringing us this gift Akaashi." Ukai said, he turned and pat him on the shoulder, "I wish you success."

"Thank you Ukai." Akaashi said. Ukai nodded at him before heading to his own office. He said his goodbyes to everyone before heading back to Takeda's office. He and Kiyoko were waiting for him when he stepped in. He thanked them, he told Takeda he could handle the box of books himself before grabbing it and heading out. His own copy of the book rested at the top.

He headed downstairs to his awaiting car. Bokuto had insisted his driver bring him. He helped him when he saw him step out of the building with the box, he placed it in the trunk while Akaashi got into the car.

"Back home?" The driver asked.

"Yes, please." Akaashi said. He turned and looked out the window as they pulled away from the building.

Takeda had told him his book would be hitting bookstores in a week. His heart raced, it really was happening. He had also been encouraged to post about his book on his social media before then, to stir up excitement for it. Posters for it were already up, many book websites already featured pictures of him with the dummy book they had given him a while back, everyone was ready. 

Akaashi was not. Everyone only talked about the positive things that were going to come with this, but Akaashi knew there were negative things too. Critiques, bad reviews, judgement on his work. People were going to pick apart every word, they were going to analyze every sentence. And he knew it wasn't all going to be good. He didn't know if he was going to be able to handle the negative side of this.

'We've arrived." The driver announced. Akaashi looked out his window, the familiar building stood before him. The driver got out with him and helped carry the box to the door, Akaashi told him he could handle it from there. He headed inside and up the elevator. He set the box down on the floor as he opened their apartment door, then picked it back up and headed inside.

Bokuto wasn't home, Suga had called them all to a meeting. The release of his book also meant the release of their album was close. A little over a month away. After that, they only had a couple months until they started tour. Akaashi wondered if by then he would be able to join Bokuto on tour. He shook his head, he didn't want to get his hopes up.

He pulled out each book from the box, he placed his own copy to the side before stacking up the others. He made a little mini display of them before pulling out his phone and snapping a picture. He sent it to their group chat, everyone immediately began replying. They all congratulated him, Oikawa said he'd be over later to pick up his copy.

He smiled as he read the messages. He closed out of the chat, then paused. He opened his contacts and scrolled down, his finger hovered over his father's contact number. His heart raced as he hit the call button.

One ring. Would his father be proud? Two rings. He had told him he wanted a copy, so it was fine for him to call him about this, right? Three rings. Would his mother also want a copy? He glanced over at the pile, he definitely had enough, he could send her one. Four rings. He had told his father he'd deliver them in person though. Five rings. What if his mother didn't want to see him? Six rings. He pulled his phone away from his ear, his finger hovered over the end call button.

"Hello?" His fathers voice called through the speaker. He almost dropped his phone. He quickly put it up to his ear and cleared his throat.

"Father." His voice hid nothing, he could hear his own nervousness. He squeezed his eyes shut, he felt embarrassed.

"Yes, my son." His father replied. Akaashi's felt like his stomach had done a flip inside of him. His son.

"I received the first copies of my book." Akaashi said.

"Thats wonderful, what do you think of them?" His father asked. 

"They're better than I could have ever imagined." Akaashi sighed as he opened his eyes, "Do you still want a copy?" 

"Of course. Your mother and I can come over tonight and get them, if you wish." 

He froze.

"Mother?" Akaashi asked.

"Yes. She's been looking forward to your book. She's told all her friends about it." 

"She did?" Akaashi felt his heart race. His eyes stung.

"Yes."

Akaashi ran his hand through his hair, he hesitated. The memory of his mother's pained face flashed before his eyes. He remembered how she had yelled at him, how she told him things he never wanted to hear his mother say to him, like how she never wanted to see him again, how he was no longer her son. She had been his best friend growing up, she had been his support, she was always there for him through almost everything. Everything but this. Her rejection had hurt the most.

"Father, does she hate me still?" Akaashi asked. His stomach turned, he felt like he was going to be sick. His father paused before responding, every second felt like an hour.

"She never hated you. She's accepting who you are, slowly." his father said, "If I'm being honest, I believe what she's most upset about is the fact that she wont be getting grandchildren. She's grieving that."

"Ah." Akaashi said.

"If you're not comfortable with her going, I can go alone." His father offered.

"If she wants to come, she can. Bokuto-san will be home though." Akaashi glanced over at the clock. 

"I've spoken to her about him. Him and I have become close, I speak highly of him to her. She told me she wanted to meet him as well." 

"Really?"

"Yes, give her a chance." His father pleaded.

Akaashi thought about Bokuto. He had handled his father so well, even better than Akaashi himself had. He had been a complete gentleman, even when his father had threatened him. He knew for a fact that he would be even more kind to his mother.

"Alright. I'll see you two tonight." Akaashi said.

"Thank you, my son." His father paused, "Congratulations on your book. You worked hard on it, Bokuto kept me very updated on your progress. I'm proud of you."

Akaashi felt a lump rise in the back of his throat, the stinging in his eyes overwhelmed him. Tears slid down his cheeks, he squeezed his eyes shut. He cleared his throat before he spoke again, he hoped it was steady and didn't expose his tears.

"Thank you, father." He leaned against the counter, his voice had hid nothing. He pressed his forehead against his palm. His father was silent

"I look forward to seeing you. Take care." His father hung up.

Akaashi let the sob that he was fighting come out. It echoed through the empty apartment. He was overwhelmed with happiness, he felt like he was choking on it. He kneeled down to the floor, his hands gripped the edges of the counter as he sobbed.

He hadn't heard Bokuto come in, but suddenly, his arms were around him. He sat on the floor and pulled Akaashi towards him, Akaashi rested his head against his chest as he continued to sob. Bokuto ran his hand through Akaashi's hair until he calmed down. He didn't speak until the sobs ceased.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"Ah, Bokuto-san." Akaashi sniffled, "My book comes out in a week, my father told me he's proud of me, my mother wants to see me again, Bokuto-san, is this real?"

He felt Bokuto kiss the top of his head, "Yes its real. You really did it."

"Ah." Akaashi sighed.

"This is probably a bad time to say this, but everyone's outside. I made them wait out there when I heard you." Bokuto said. Akaashi looked up at him, his eyes wide. "They understand."

Akaashi nodded. He wiped the tears from his face and slowly stood up, Bokuto followed. 

"I can tell them to come back another time." He offered 

"No, its alright. They're already here. Let them in." Akaashi sniffled. Bokuto watched him carefully, Akaashi gave him a smile to reassure him. It worked, he turned and headed back to the door. Akaashi wiped his eyes one more time as he heard everyone step in.

Oikawa held a bouquet of flowers in his hand, Kenma had a box of what appeared to be a cake. Kuro had a teddy bear in his hand while Iwaizumi had a two bottles of alcohol in his own. Daichi and Suga carried one present each. They all hesitated when they saw Akaashi. He smiled at them.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything." Akaashi said.

"Nonsense, we're celebrating." Suga was the first one to walk in, he pulled Daichi along and they set down their presents on the counter before heading to Akaashi. He pulled him into a big hug, Akaashi wrapped his arms around him. He could feel his eyes stinging again. 

Everyone else walked in after them. They all set down their things on the counter, then one by one they all joined the hug until they were all surrounding him.

"You did good Akaashi." Oikawa said.

"Thank you, everyone." Akaashi said. They all pulled apart and stood around the counter.

"May we?" Iwaizumi said, he pointed to the display of books Akaashi had made.

"Yes, the one by itself is mine though. It was the very first one." Akaashi said. Bokuto reached for it.

"I'll put this one away." He turned and headed to the stairs.

"The cover is so nice." Kuro said, he closely inspected the book he had grabbed.

"The gold is a nice touch." Kenma agreed.

"I can't wait to read it." Iwaizumi smiled as he opened his.

"Akaashi, the dedication page." Oikawa gasped. Everyone turned to look at him, "We're all on there."

Everyone opened their own books, one by one they all turned to look at Akaashi, big smiles on their faces. Suga and Oikawa had even teared up.

"You all encouraged me and pushed me to come out of my comfort zone to take a chance. Of course I was going to dedicate this book to you all." Akaashi felt his cheeks grow warm, he hoped they didn't notice him blush.

"Thats it." Kuro said, he walked over and pulled Akaashi into another big hug. Akaashi pat his back. Kuro pulled away and grinned at him, "Your book is going to be a hit, I just know it."

"Thank you." Akaashi said. Kuro pulled away and headed back over to Kenma's side.

"Lets celebrate." Iwaizumi said. He popped open the bottles, they turned out to be champagne. Daichi pulled out cups from Bokuto's cabinets, they all drank from just regular cups but no one minded. Bokuto had joined them by then, he cheered and toasted.

They all laughed and joked together, everyone continuously told Akaashi how proud they were of him. They ate cake and enjoyed the evening together. The amount of love and support Akaashi was receiving from everyone made him feel overwhelmed again, but this time he didn't cry, he only laughed harder with everyone.

"Okay, now you have to open your presents." Suga announced. He reached for the two bags and set them in front of him, "They're from all of us."

"You all really didn't have to get me anything." Akaashi said.

"But we did, its too late now. Open them!" Oikawa leaned forward on the counter.

"This one first." Daichi pulled one of them closer.

Akaashi nodded and reached inside, his hand wrapped around a familiar shape. He pulled the object out, it was a mug. Written across is was 'worlds greatest writer'.

"For your caffeine addiction." Kenma smiled.

"Ah, I'll use it everyday." Akaashi laughed softly.

"Now the other one." Iwaizumi said. They all leaned closer to him, Akaashi grew nervous.

"Why are you all looking at me like that." He narrowed his eyes at everyone.

"Open it." Kuro insisted.

Akaashi hesitated, everyone had big suspicious smiles on their faces. He opened the bag and peeked inside. There was a box. He pulled it out, his eyes widened. It was a box to a new laptop. His mouth dropped.

"Bokuto told us you were struggling with your current one." Daichi smiled.

"Remember when it crashed and you lost two chapters? That was a rough week, he almost quit." Bokuto frowned.

"Ah." Akaashi felt the stinging in his eyes again. "This is..."

"Don't say its too much, I will hit you." Oikawa laughed.

"You're all so kind. Thank you." Akaashi smiled and set the box down in front of him.

"Now you can write a sequel." Kenma said. Akaashi looked over at him, his eyes widened, "Or a whole new one, whatever you prefer."

"I'll see how this one goes first before I make a decision." Akaashi laughed.

Daichi refilled all their cups, they all toasted to Akaashi's book and success again. Bokuto took the laptop and headed upstairs with it as well, he said he didn't want them to accidentally spill something on it. They all moved to the living room and sat down. Kenma had already silently began reading the book as he cuddled against Kuro. Kuro, Bokuto and Iwaizumi all chatted away with each other, Oikawa and Akaashi were content with just listening to their stories. Suga and Daichi cuddled in their own couch, they watched over everyone, smiling as they enjoyed their drinks.

The sudden ringing of the doorbell caused them all to go silent. 

"Who could that be?" Bokuto's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. 

"I have no ide-" Akaashi stopped. Everyone turned to look at him. His heart raced in his chest. "My mother and father. I had forgotten they were coming."

"Your mother?" Bokuto's eyes widened. Everyone's eyes moved back and forth from Akaashi to Bokuto.

"We can leave." Suga said, he moved to stand up.

"No, no need." Akaashi said. He stood up himself and walked over to Bokuto. The doorbell rang again. Bokuto and Akaashi headed for the door, everyone else shifted nervously in their seats. Only Kenma and Oikawa sat confidentially, they both looked at each other and nodded.

Akaashi paused in front of the door. Bokuto reached down and grabbed his hand, he gave it a squeeze of encouragement. Akaashi smiled at him before he reached for the door and opened it.

His father smiled at him. Akaashi returned the smile, his eyes then moved to the figure next to him. His mother stared at him, her lips were pulled up into a small smile. Akaashi could see her eyes were full of tears.

"Mother." Akaashi said, his voice was barely a whisper.

"My son." She whispered back. Bokuto and his father watched them carefully. His mothers eyes moved to Bokuto, Akaashi tried to read her expression but she kept herself composed, she showed nothing. Her eyes moved to their hands, Bokuto still had Akaashi's in his.

"May we come in?" His father asked. He reached for his wife's hand, Akaashi watched him give her hand a squeeze.

"Yes, we do have guests over. Our friends came over to celebrate Akaashi's book." Bokuto smiled. Akaashi's mother watched him carefully.

"Did we interrupt? We can come back another time." His father said.

"Of course not, we'd love for you to join us." Bokuto pulled Akaashi to the side, leaving the entrance open for them to come inside.

"Thank you." His father said, he pulled his mother in with him, they stepped inside. Bokuto closed the door behind them and followed them in. Everyone stared at them from the couches, Akaashi saw his mother shuffle nervously.

"Hello!" Suga was the first to speak. His parents turned to him, he saw his mothers eye's widen a bit when she saw Daichi's arm around Suga. Suga stood up, Daichi followed. They walked over to them and offered their hands, "My names Suga, this is my partner Daichi," He gestured to Daichi with his other hand. His father took Suga's hand first and shook it.

"Its nice to meet you, I'm Akaashi's father." He said. He let go of Suga's hand and Suga turned to his mother. His mother hesitated, but she took his hand next.

"Hello." her voice was small, and shy, "I'm Akaashi's mother."

"You two look so much alike." Suga smiled. Daichi also shook his fathers hand, then turned to his mother. She shook his hand after Suga's, "We're the band's managers."

"Ah, so you two are the ones who keep them in line? Bokuto's told me about you." His father smiled.

"Yes, someone has to do it." Daichi laughed. His father joined him in laughter. Akaashi watched them, his eyes moved from once face to another.

"Let me introduce you, this is Kuro and his partner Kenma, and that's Iwaizumi and his partner Oikawa." Suga pointed to each. They all stood up.

"Its nice to meet you." Kuro smiled at them.

"The pleasure is all ours." His father said, "Bokuto has told me a lot about you all."

"All good things we hope!" Oikawa laughed. Akaashi's mother turned to stare at Oikawa. 

"Of course. Please, sit, we didn't mean to interrupt." His father said. 

"Please, join us." Daichi gestured to one of the empty spots on one of the couches. His father nodded at him and pulled his mother with him. She looked down at the floor as they walked over and took a seat. Everyone else sat in their own spots with them.

"Want me to get the books?" Bokuto turned to Akaashi. His mother lifted her head and watched them closely. 

"That would be wonderful." Akaashi smiled at Bokuto. He placed a kiss on the top of his head before letting go of his hand and walking to the kitchen. Akaashi sat back down and looked over at his mother, her eyes were wide as she stared at him. He felt slightly uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Please, continue your conversation from before we interrupted." His father smiled at everyone.

"We were just telling tour stories and discussing the upcoming one. Its coming up quickly." Daichi smiled.

"Ah, have you decided if you're joining Bokuto yet, Keiji?" His father asked him. Everyone turned to stare at him, even Kenma stopped reading to stare.

"We'll see how my schedule goes." Akaashi smiled.

"You're joining him on tour?" His mother spoke. Everyone turned to look at her, she glanced at everyone nervously.

"He refuses for now." Bokuto laughed as he walked towards his parents. He handed each of them a book, his father took it and looked at it proudly. His mother took the second one and stared at it, her expression unreadable again. Akaashi's heart raced.

"Amazing." His father said, "My son is a published author." 

Bokuto turned and headed back to Akaashi. He sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around his waist. Akaashi nervously looked over at his mother, but her eyes were still on the book. She held it with both hands as she opened it and scanned through the pages.

"Its very good, I'm four chapters in already. Its a very interesting story." Kenma said. Akaashi looked over at him, his eyes were still moving back and forth across the pages. Kuro leaned over and peeked at the page he was reading.

"No spoilers." Iwaizumi laughed.

"Of course." Kenma replied with a smile.

"The story is good, the book itself is beautiful inside and out, our Akaashi really worked so hard on this." Oikawa said proudly. 

Akaashi's mother looked up from her book at stared at Oikawa, her eyes lingered for a moment before turning back to the book. Akaashi watched as she opened it to the back, she smiled at the picture of him. 

"I just realized, how rude of me. I didn't offer you anything to drink." Bokuto said, "We're having some champagne, would you like some?" He stood up as he spoke.

"That would be wonderful, I'll join you in the kitchen." His father also stood up, his mother glanced up at him nervously.

"I need a refill, I'll join you too." Iwaizumi said.

"Me too." Kuro said. They all got up and headed to the kitchen, only Suga, Oikawa, Akaashi, Kenma and his mother were left in the living room. His mother hugged his book as she glanced at everyone nervously. Everyone turned to smile at her, Kenma even put his book down to join in.

"I'd like to compliment you on raising such a well mannered, considerate, selfless son." Suga said. His mother turned to look at him, "He's been so lovely to us all, we're so lucky to have had him join our little family."

"Your little family?" She repeated. She frowned, her expression turned sad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Suga began.

"No, its alright." His mom interrupted, "You've probably been more of a family to Akaashi than we have been these past several years."

"Mother..." Akaashi began.

"Keiji." She turned to look at him, her expression broke Akaashi's heart. He'd never seen her so sad, "My son, I failed you. When you needed me the most, I failed you."

Oikawa, Kenma and Suga looked away. They slowly got up from their seats and headed over to the kitchen, Akaashi and his mother didn't notice them leave. They stared at each other, Akaashi was unsure of what to say. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I do ask for a second chance."

"Father said something similar." Akaashi smiled, "To be quite honest, I was probably never angry. I think I was just hurt, very hurt."

"I'm sorry." His mother said. Her eyes filled with tears. Akaashi stood up and headed towards her, he sat in the spot next to her. They both awkwardly stared at their hands in their laps for a moment, then Akaashi wrapped his arms around his mother and pulled her against his chest. That was all it took, she broke into tears.

"I love you mother." He whispered.

"I don't deserve that." She said between sobs.

"The fact that you're here and admitting your mistakes is more than enough to prove that you do." He smiled. He ran his hand through his mothers hair. She continued to cry softly, Akaashi leaned his head against the top of hers and closed his eyes. They held each other for a while, neither one of them spoke.

She eventually calmed down, she kept her head against his chest but she wrapped her arms around him as well. 

"Would either one of you like some water?" Suga's voice spoke from above them. They both looked up at him.

"Yes, please." His mother spoke. Suga already had two bottles of water in his hands, they each took one. Suga turned and headed back to the kitchen after they did. His mother straightened up, she opened her own bottle and drank deeply from it. Akaashi set his on the coffee table.

She paused after her drink. She screwed the lid back on slowly and set her bottle next to Akaashi's. She stared at it for a while, Akaashi watched her.

"I think you've grown to be even more kind than you were when you were young." His mother smiled. She turned to him, "You've grown to be such a exceptional man." She reached for his book that lay next to her on the couch, "You always wanted to publish a book. Ever since you were a child." She ran her hand along the cover, "I'm so proud of you."

"Ah." Akaashi felt the same lump from earlier rise to the back of his throat, his eyes filled with tears, "Its my turn to cry." He laughed nervously as the tears spilled over his eyes. His mother quickly reached for him, she pulled him towards her own chest. The sobs this time were more quiet, but the overwhelming joy was even greater.

He wrapped his arms around his mother, she played with his hair this time. They sat in silence. 

Akaashi couldn't help but think about how different his life was now. Two years ago, he was going through the motions of everyday, no day felt particularly special or was eventful in anyway. He was content with his job and had no plans on changing anything. He wondered if he had continued that way, would he have never reconciled with his parents?

He remembered the conversation he had with his father in the café, the time his father had disowned him. He had never really said anything horrible about him, he merely said he couldn't accept him. But hearing other people say disgusting things about him after the interview had made him realize he was in the wrong. If it hadn't been for that interview, his father may have never come around.

Akaashi looked up. His mother was smiling at him. He pulled away from her and sat up straight, she reached over and rested her hand on the side of his face, her thumb wiped away the tears under his eye. His eyes moved to Bokuto, he was watching them from the kitchen. He smiled at him when they made eye contact, Akaashi smiled back.

"If it hadn't been for Bokuto-san, I would have never got to when I am now." His eyes moved back to his mothers, "He's the reason I achieved my dreams. Him and everyone else here today."

His mother nodded, "Your father speaks highly of Bokuto. I'm still... intimidated by his physical appearance, and that of his friends, but I do want to get to know them."

"He's incredible." Akaashi said.

"He better be, you deserve someone incredible." She said softly. 

"It doesn't bother you anymore? That I'm gay?" Akaashi asked. His stomach tightened, the question slipped out before he even had a chance to think if he wanted the answer or not.

"I've learned a lot, about the gay community. I am embarrassed now by my past behavior. You're all nothing different from anyone who isn't gay." She smiled, "We're all the same."

"Ah." Akaashi smiled, more tears rolled down his cheeks. His mother gently wiped them away.

"Do you love him?" She asked.

"I do." Akaashi said, "More than anything."

"Thats good enough for me." She said. Her face suddenly dropped, her mouth pulled down into a frown and her eyebrows pulled together. She looked angry. "But if he breaks your heart, he'll be hearing from me."

Akaashi couldn't help but laugh softly. His mother glared at him, but the glare was soft, there was no malice behind it.

"Father said the same thing." He explained.

"Good, he must know we're going to protect our only child's heart with all our strength." She nodded.

"My wife, my son." Akaashi's father's voice made him jump slightly. They looked up at him, they hadn't realized he was standing next to them, "It makes me happy to see you two together."

"This was long overdue. I'm embarrassed that it took us so long to come around, but I won't ever be leaving my son like that ever again." His mother smiled and took his hands.

"That makes two of us." his father placed his hand on his shoulder. "Now come, we're discussing a throwing a party for Akaashi on the day his book hits stores."

"Aren't we already having a party? There's no need for another one." Akaashi shook his head.

"Nonsense, any excuse to celebrate with my son." His father smiled. He offered his hand to Akaashi's mother and she took it. He helped her up and they both reached one of their hands down to Akaashi. His heart filled with joy as he put his hands in theirs.

They walked over to where everyone else was in the kitchen. It seemed like his father had gotten close with everyone while him and his mother shared a moment. They welcomed them excitedly and poured them a drink. Akaashi's mother still looked slightly uncomfortable, but Akaashi held her hand all throughout the night.

She slowly relaxed throughout the evening. She, Oikawa, Suga and Kenma seemed to hit it off. They were in their own private little conversation while Daichi, Kuro, Bokuto and his father were in their own.

Akaashi stood in the middle of them, one hand wrapped with his mothers and the other wrapped in Bokuto's. He looked around at everyone one by one, his heart ached with joy. This was his family, it was now complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me cry, I hope you enjoyed it.


	23. Sold Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sure?" Akaashi managed to choke out. He felt everyone's eyes turn to him.
> 
> "We're sure." Takeda laughed. "Everyone wants to celebrate, we should plan a dinner. Answer my emails!"
> 
> "I will." Akaashi was trying to push down the lump in his throat. He didn't want to cry in front of Bokuto's sisters.
> 
> "Congratulations Akaashi. Don't forget to thank your fans for the support. Make a post for them." Takeda said, "Enjoy your evening."

Today was the long awaited day. Akaashi's book had gone live earlier that morning. He had avoided the internet since. There were two scenarios that ran through his mind. The first being, his book sales were a complete failure. That he hadn't met everyone expectations, and everyone was utterly disappointed in him. That one had kept him up late for the past couple of days.

The other being his sales were going alright, and that everyone was satisfied with the amount of copies that were selling. That scenario was the one he hoped for, that's the scenario he wanted. But the first one kept invading his mind, pushing all other thoughts aside.

Bokuto had left early, he Iwaizumi and Kuro were having a band day. They often did them for bonding purposes. Akaashi liked that they did those things, it kept them close. But today of all days, he wished Bokuto would have stayed by his side.

So now he was alone. He stood in the kitchen, glaring at his phone that rested screen down on the counter. It had been ringing nonstop with notifications since around the same time his book went live. He resisted the urge to throw it across the room. Instead, he went upstairs and opted to take a shower.

After his shower, he felt a bit better. He felt much calmer. After changing he walked over to the bookshelf that was upstairs in their bedroom, he grabbed one of his favorites and moved to the bed. Today, of all days, he wanted to just get lost in the words.

Just as he lay down, the doorbell rang. Akaashi stared over their bedroom railing. The doorbell rang again, this time, whoever was ringing it pushed down multiple times. He frowned. It must be Kuro, only he did that. He wondered why Kuro was here alone, if he was with Bokuto, they would have simply entered.

He made his way downstairs, there was one more ring of the doorbell before he made it to the door. 

"Kuro, why must you ring the door bell that way." Akaashi said as he opened the door. He paused once he had pulled it fully open.

Instead of Kuro, there were two women before him. He blinked at them. One was taller, she had long silver hair and big open eyes, the other was a bit shorter, she had short black pixie style hair, her eyes were more narrow. Both of their sets of eyes were a golden shade that Akaashi was very familiar with.

The short hair girl gasped, "Ichika, I think this is Akaashi." she spoke in a low, strong voice.

"Yua, I think you're right." Ichika answered. Her voice was higher and more delicate.

They both stared at him, big wide familiar grins spread across their faces.

"We finally get to meet you!" Ichika threw herself at Akaashi, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a squeeze.

"Ichika, he doesn't know who you are, don't do that." Yua reached over and grabbed her sister by the shirt and pulled her off Akaashi, "I'm so sorry about that." 

Akaashi blinked at them, "Are you two Bokuto-san's sisters?"

They shot each other another quick glance.

"Yes!" They said together.

"Has he talked about us?" Ichika looked at him with big, excited eyes.

"He's mentioned you before." Akaashi nodded. He could recall Bokuto telling him about his sisters. He had said they were just like him, they had all been very close growing up. He had said he was the youngest, so he was the one they spoiled the most. 

"Is Koutarou home?" Yua asked.

"No, he is not. He's out with Kuro and Iwaizumi." Bokuto said.

"That means we get you all to ourselves!" Ichika said excitedly. She walked over to his side and grabbed onto one of his arms.

"May we come in?" Yua asked.

"Of course." Akaashi nodded. Yua rushed over to his other side and grabbed his other arm, together the two girls walked into the apartment with him in tow. They headed for the kitchen.

Ichika immediately began heating up water for tea, while Yua on the other hand withdrew some pastries from a bag she had been carrying. They both had let go of him by then, and were moving around the kitchen as they asked Akaashi questions. It reminded him a lot of when he had felt he was being interviewed by Bokuto, back when they were first getting to know each other.

He watched the sisters as they moved around the kitchen, they shared similar mannerisms as Bokuto. The way they rubbed the back of their necks, the way they scrunched up their noses, and the way their eyebrows pulled together as well. It all reminded Akaashi of Bokuto.

They made Akaashi sit down at the counter while they served him tea. Yua offered several different pastries to Akaashi, he quickly grabbed one before she pulled out more. They each took a seat on either side of him, their bodies were turned in their chairs so that they were facing him. He nervously stared at the tea in front of him.

"We saw your book at one of the bookstores we passed by!" Ichika said.

"We were going to buy a copy, but the line was so long, the end of it was actually outside!" Yua pouted, Akaashi stared at her. She looked just like Bokuto when she did that.

"I have a few copies left, would you like one?" He asked them. They both lit up in their seats.

"We'd love to have one Akaashi!" Ichika said.

"We remember seeing in an interview, you spoke about how your book was inspired by Koutarou, so we just had to get one and read it." Yua leaned against the counter, she rested her hand against her cheek.

Akaashi's eyes widened. He always knew his book was going to be read by thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands of people, but it had never crossed his mind that Bokuto's family would be part of those people. He thought about all the embarrassingly romantic things he wrote about the two main characters, his cheeks flushed.

"I'd say one of the main characters was heavily inspired by him, yes. Personality wise and physically." Akaashi blushed as he took a sip of his tea.

"How cute!" Ichika smiled at him.

Akaashi's phone began ringing against the counter. He frowned at it. Both girls looked at the phone, then over at him. 

"Excuse me." He said, he got up from his chair and reached for the phone. He headed towards the stairs that lead to their bedroom, he had planned to lock his phone in a drawer, or maybe hide it in the closet, anywhere he couldn't hear it anymore, but he caught a glimpse of Bokuto's name on the screen and paused.

He looked over to the sisters, they were chatting happily amongst themselves. Akaashi walked up the rest of the stairs before answering.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi answered.

"Akaashi! How are you doing? Have you looked at your social media? Even me and the guys are being mentioned in posts about your book!" He said happily.

"No, Bokuto-san, I have not. I'm a bit overwhelmed by it, so I am avoiding it." Akaashi said, "Also, we have guests."

"Did your mother come over again? I want to see her too!" Bokuto groaned.

"No, Bokuto-san. Your sisters came to visit." Akaashi said. There was a pause.

"I'm coming home." Bokuto said. His tone caught Akaashi off guard. He spoke so urgently.

"Its fine, Bokuto-san. They're lovely." Akaashi said.

"I'm still coming home." Bokuto said. Akaashi was going to reassure him that he didn't have to, but the doorbell rang again. Akaashi turned to the stairs, the girls downstairs had gone quiet.

"We have more guests." Akaashi said to Bokuto.

"Who?" Bokuto asked.

"Let me go see." Akaashi headed back downstairs, he smiled at Bokuto's sisters as he walked past them. He headed back to the front door and quickly opened it. His mother stood there, she had four large grocery totes in her hands. "Mother." Akaashi smiled at her. His mother smiled back.

"I came to celebrate with you, my son. I thought I'd make you a nice meal." She held up the bags.

"Your mother?" Bokuto spoke into his ear. 

"Let me take those from you." Akaashi reached for the ones closest to him, his mother handed them to over but shook her head when he went to grab the others.

"You're on the phone, I can carry these two." She smiled.

"Akaashi! It is your mother isn't it!" Bokuto groaned. "I want to see her!"

"Come on in mother, just a heads up, Bokuto-san's sisters are here." Akaashi smiled at her.

"Koutarou's sisters?" His mothers eyes lit up. She walked in, removing her shoes at the entrance way and quickly headed to the kitchen. Akaashi followed close behind.

"Bokuto-san, I need to go." He said. His mother walked up to the sisters and happily introduced herself. Bokuto's sisters got up from their chairs and each gave his mother a big hug. He set down the two bags of groceries on the counter on the opposite side of them as he watched.

"Akaashi, I'm on my way home right now. I'm in the car." Bokuto said.

"You didn't have to leave Kuro and Iwaizumi." Akaashi frowned. Last time he had missed one of their band days to stay with Akaashi, they had both stormed in and dragged him out the following day to make up for it.

"Kenma called Kuro, so he left. It was me and Iwa, but all he wanted to do was look for a gift for Oikawa. Something about an anniversary of some sort." Bokuto said, "We successfully bonded enough for one day, we all want to be with our boyfriends now."

Akaashi smiled, he could feel the gazes of everyone on him as he did. He cleared his throat and shifted so that they couldn't see his face.

"Alright Bokuto-san, we'll be here waiting for you. Be safe." Akaashi said.

"Of course. I love you." Bokuto said. Akaashi felt his face blush. Akaashi never really said those three words out loud, he always felt like his actions spoke for himself. The many things he did for Bokuto were mostly how he said I love you, from little shoulder massages, to making him tea or coffee. That was his love language.

"I love you too." Akaashi whispered. He hoped no one else had heard him. Saying that phrase to Bokuto was very personal, and intimate to him. He liked to keep it between just them.

"What?" Bokuto said. Akaashi could practically hear his smile.

"You're doing it on purpose." Akaashi accused.

"I am." Bokuto laughed. "Thats okay, if you don't want to say it over the phone I'll just have to make you say it to me in person."

Akaashi took a deep breath, "I love you too. Get home safe." 

His voice was louder, he knew for sure they had heard him this time.

"See you soon." Bokuto chuckled as he hung up. 

Akaashi dropped the phone from his ear and held it out in front of him. Bokuto had a much more aggressive approach to this sort of thing. He wanted to announce his love with a megaphone to the world. In fact, he practically had. So it didn't surprise Akaashi that he'd like his sisters to hear his boyfriend tell him he loved him. It didn't make Akaashi any less shy about it though.

He turned back to the counter, his mother was now standing on the same side as him, she was smiling as she took out the groceries she had brought. Bokuto's sisters were back in their chairs, both of them were leaning forward, elbows on the counter and their chins on their hands. The identical pose made him smile. They were also grinning at him, just like their brother did.

"You're two are so cute." Ichika said. Akaashi blushed.

"You should see them in person. They can't keep their hands off each other, they're always pulling towards each other. Like gravity." His mother nodded.

"I've never met any of Koutarou's boyfriends before, I can't wait to see how he acts around Akaashi." Yua said.

"No, we have, remember the high school one? The one that broke his heart?" Ichika nodded at her sister. Yua glared.

"I forgot about that bastard." She said through her teeth. For some reason, the thought of someone breaking Bokuto's heart made him angry too.

"You upset Akaashi!" Yua said. All three of them turned to look at him.

"Don't mention Koutarou's exes anymore!" Ichika giggled.

"Its not that." Akaashi said, "I just don't like to think about anyone hurting Bokuto-san."

The sisters blinked at Akaashi. They turned to look at each other and let out a chorus of "awww"s before turning back to Akaashi.

"Mother, do you need help?" Akaashi quickly said. He walked over to his mother's side and began picking up vegetables to go wash.

"Thank you my son." She smiled as she handed him a couple more. Akaashi moved to the sink and slowly began washing them.

His mother and Bokuto's sisters continued talking as he did. From what he heard, Ichika worked in fashion. She used to work an office job but when Bokuto began growing as a musician he paid for her fashion school. Ichika on the other hand, was a doctor. She had always wanted to be one, and she loved her job. She sounded so passionate about it, it reminded Akaashi of when Bokuto talked about the band and singing.

"We have the weekend off, so we decided to come see our little baby brother." Ichika said, "Our mom volunteered to watch our little ones for us too, so it worked out."

"You two have children?" His mother asked excitedly. Akaashi felt his stomach tighten, his fathers words rang through his mind. HIs mother wanted grandchildren.

"Yes, I have one daughter, she's four." Ichika smiled as she sipped her tea. Akaashi collected the vegetables he had washed into a bowl and carried them back over to his mother.

"I have two children, a boy and a girl. They're twins, also age four." Yua said.

"We got pregnant around the same time, it was a wonderful experience." Ichika nodded, "We bonded so much during that time."

"It made Bokuto a little jealous." Yua giggled, "He would insist on going with us when we went shopping for the babies. He'd look at all the little clothes with us, and all the bottles and binkies, everything. He enjoyed looking at everything."

"He enjoyed it so much he even said he couldn't wait to have his own. Will you two be starting a family anytime soon?" Ichika suddenly turned to Akaashi. He froze, his hand in the air, the potato he hand been handing to his mother fell onto the counter. His mother turned to look at him as well, hey eyes filled with excitement.

The beeping of the lock filled the silence. Relief washed over Akaashi as Bokuto came into view.

"Yua! Ichika! Why didn't you two let me know you were coming!" He called out as he walked over.

"Koutarou!" Ichika called out. She hopped off her chair and rushed over to him. She wrapped his arms around his chest. "We missed you!"

"I missed you guys too." Bokuto wrapped his arms around his sister and lifted her off the floor. She giggled when he did. "Yua, aren't you going to give me a hug?"

"If you lift me, I'll hit you." Yua threatened as she walked over to Bokuto. She was the shortest of the three. She also wrapped her arm around Bokuto and leaned against his chest.

"Where's mother?" Bokuto asked.

"She couldn't make it this time, but she really wants to come and meet Akaashi." Ichika looked over at Akaashi. Bokuto and Yua's gazes followed. He smiled at them.

"Bring her next time. And my nieces and nephew!" Bokuto pouted. Akaashi smiled, seeing their faces so close together now, he could see just how much alike they were.

"If you do bring your children, please let me know. I'd love to get them a gift, I haven't been able to spoil a child since Keiji was little." His mother sighed as she continued chopping vegetables.

"You're the youngest?" Ichika asked Akaashi.

"He's the only." Bokuto said.

"The only?!" Yua gasped, she shook her head. "We're his sisters now too."

The pulled Bokuto over to the chair Akaashi had been sitting at earlier. They teased Bokuto as they did, talking about how they were ready to be sister in laws. Bokuto laughed but looked over at Akaashi, watching his expression carefully. Akaashi paid extra attention to the vegetables his mother was dicing.

They offered to help his mother once she started cooking the food, but she refused. So instead, between the four of them, they cleaned the kitchen and brought out the tableware. Akaashi sat next to Bokuto while they waited, the sisters sat together on the other side of Bokuto.

The girls teased both of them about holding hands all the time. They said that what his mother had told them was true, they gravitated towards each other constantly. Akaashi had never noticed, but now that they were pointing it out he realized that they really did constantly move around each other. They both couldn't be without each other for very long.

His mother announced the food was ready, she served them all. Bokuto got her another chair and she ate across the counter from them, she happily chatted with Bokuto's sisters as she ate. Akaashi watched them all as he ate in silence. His family was growing before his eyes.

Yua and Ichika announced that they would clean up after everyone had eaten. They promptly kicked everyone out to the living room with some of the pastries they had brought for dessert. Bokuto pulled Akaashi to their usual spot and pulled him close. He offered him a corner of his own pastry, Akaashi smiled as he bit into it.

Akaashi's mother watched them, she had a smile on her face.

"You two are so in love." She commented. Bokuto and Akaashi turned to her. "Its lovely to witness."

Both Bokuto and Akaashi felt their faces blush.

"Akaashi, your phone is ringing!" One of the sisters called from the kitchen. Akaashi set down his dessert on the coffee table before walking over and grabbing his phone from the counter. Takeda's name was written across the screen.

"Takeda-san, is everything alright?" Akaashi asked as he answered.

"You haven't been answering our calls or emails, shouldn't I be the one asking you?" Takeda said.

"Ah, I apologize. I've been avoiding my phone today, I also have guests." Akaashi said.

"Akaashi, do you not know then? You sold out three major websites in under ten minutes. Not to mention that nearly half of the bookstores that carried your book have sold out." Takeda said. Akaashi froze. "Your book was trending online for two hours."

Shock coursed through his body. The statements he heard made sense to him, but his brain couldn't process that they were about his own book. Akaashi opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

"We've been frantic here at the office, we're discussing a second batch already. You did good Akaashi, your book has been a hit so far." Takeda sounded like he was smiling.

"Are you sure?" Akaashi managed to choke out. He felt everyone's eyes turn to him.

"We're sure." Takeda laughed. "Everyone wants to celebrate, we should plan a dinner. Answer my emails!"

"I will." Akaashi was trying to push down the lump in his throat. He didn't want to cry in front of Bokuto's sisters.

"Congratulations Akaashi. Don't forget to thank your fans for the support. Make a post for them." Takeda said, "Enjoy your evening."

"You as well." Akaashi said. The line went dead, Akaashi slowly put his phone down on the counter. Bokuto was there a second later, his arm wrapped around Akaashi's waist.

"What happened?" His voice was gentle.

"My book sold out online." Akaashi stared at his phone, "Three websites in ten minutes."

"Thats amazing!" Ichika jumped up and down and clapped her hands together.

"Congratulations Akaashi!" Yua added.

"Thank you." Akaashi said. He felt lightheaded. He reached out and grabbed onto Bokuto's arm as he tried to steady himself. "Bokuto-san, I don't feel well."

"Come." Bokuto walked him over to the couch, he sat down and leaned his head against the backrest and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths, Bokuto squeezed his hand gently. A cold cloth suddenly covered his forehead, he looked up to see his mother smiling down at him. She placed both of her hands on either sides of his face.

"I'm so proud of you." She said. Akaashi lost the battle with his tears. They slid out from the corners of his eyes.

"Thank you, mother." he said. He closed his eyes again as she walked away. She could hear her heading to the kitchen with Bokuto's sisters. They quietly began chatting among themselves. Bokuto remained by his side, he'd squeeze Akaashi's hand every once in a while.

"Bokuto-san, thank you." Akaashi said.

"For what?" Bokuto asked.

"Everything." Akaashi opened his eyes and turned to look at him. Bokuto was smiling, he reached over and placed his hand over the rag on Akaashi's forehead. He quickly peeked over his shoulder before leaning over to Akaashi and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"We're all very proud of you." Bokuto smiled at him.

"What happens now?" Akaashi whispered. Everything that had built up to this moment, every anxious feeling, every moment of stress, every sleepless night, it was all over and done with. The release of his book had ended it all, and now the fact that it was so well received made it all that much better.

"I have no idea, but I'll be with you through all the ups and downs that follow." Bokuto ran his hand lightly through his hair.

"Thank you." Akaashi smiled. He sat back up on the couch, he was feeling much better.

They joined everyone in the kitchen, Bokuto's sisters congratulated him again. They promised to come by another day and celebrate properly. They also promised to bring both Bokuto's mother and father along too. The thought made Akaashi nervous, but also very excited. He wanted to meet the two people who had raised such a wonderful man.

His mother pleaded to them to let her know when they'd be coming. They had apparently exchanged contact information while Bokuto and Akaashi had been in the living room. His mother said she would love for her and his father to have dinner with Bokuto's own parents, as well as spend time with Yua and Ichika's little families. They promised to get together soon.

It made Akaashi very happy to see her look so excited about meeting his boyfriend's family. She had truly changed in the many years they had spent apart.

Eventually, it got late. Bokuto's sisters said they had to go, he told them to stay and they could have his driver take them later, but they didn't want to overwhelm their mother with their kids. Akaashi's mother also got ready to leave, they all stood at the door as everyone slipped on their shoes.

They exchanged hugs before they turned to leave. Akaashi stood just outside the door and watched as they got into the elevator. He waved at them before the doors closed and they were out of sight.

He stepped back inside, Bokuto was waiting for him. He walked over to him and scooped him up into his arms, Akaashi gasped and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Lets celebrate." Bokuto winked at him. Akaashi blushed as he carried him upstairs.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi said as Bokuto set him down on the bed, Bokuto crawled on top of him, his lips on Akaashi's neck.

"Yes?" He mumbled against the skin.

"If things calm down by the time, ah-" Akaashi gasped as he felt Bokuto bite against his skin, "Koutarou, hold on a moment. I'm trying to discuss your tour."

That made him pause. He leaned back, his body hovered over Akaashi's. Their gazes locked.

"What about my tour?" Bokuto raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe... if all goes well these next three months, with the after waves of my book release, would it be possible for me to be able to join you?" Akaashi watched his face carefully. Bokuto's eyes widened and a smirk spread across his face.

"Silly Akaashi, why is that even a question? Of course you can come with me." Bokuto grinned, "Are you saying you will?"

"Only if my schedule allows." Akaashi narrowed his eyes at him, "No pouting if it doesn't."

"Me? Pout? I've never done such a thing." Bokuto laughed, he reconnected his lips with Akaashi's neck. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, allowing Bokuto more access. He kissed along his neck and up to below his ear. Akaashi felt him brushes his lips against his lobe. "But if you come with me, I'm going to make love to you in every city we go to."

Bokuto's voice was rough and low, almost like a growl. It sent a shiver down from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. 

"I'd like that." Akaashi smirked, "But for now, lets stick to Tokyo."

He heard Bokuto laugh against his neck. Together, they lost themselves in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this one too, I kind of had to combine two chapters into one. The next one will be better. Tour is coming soon.


	24. Album.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bokuto-san, is this all for the band's album?" He asked.
> 
> "Yes, everyone gets to walk the carpet. Isn't it fun?" He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally one chapter, but it was so large I had to split it in two. Enjoy part one.
> 
> CW: Mild Sexual Content.

The week following Akaashi's book release could be described as chaotic, overwhelming and busy. Takeda had warned Akaashi that he would have lots to do after the release, but Akaashi never grasped just how much.

The interviews, the blog posts, the reviews, the thank you posts, the thank you letters, the public appearances, the meetings and the emails. So many damn emails. Akaashi had been waking up before the sun rose and getting home long after Bokuto had gone to sleep. It was the week from hell. 

But today, he got a break from it. Bokuto's album was being released that night, at midnight. He had warned Takeda about this day months in advance, and was so thankful that he made sure to not book his schedule for the day, and the day after. Takeda was truly amazing.

Bokuto couldn't sit still at all, he was jumping in his seat from excitement as he and Akaashi had breakfast. He gushed over the party Suga and Daichi had organized tonight for them. He mentioned how there were going to be photographers and interviewers, and he mentioned that they had invited other bands and friends of theirs.

"Even the Miyans twins and Suna are going." Bokuto grinned at him.

"Thats wonderful, Bokuto-san. Everyone's going to be there to celebrate with you." Akaashi smiled as he continued eating his breakfast.

"Tour is a little less than three months away too. Do you think your schedule will be less full by then?" Bokuto asked.

Akaashi paused. He had put a lot of thought into joining Bokuto on tour. Ever since his mother commented about how inseparable they were, he had really thought about their relationship. He had come to the conclusion that they were both very codependent on each other, they had never truly been apart much since they got together.

There were going to be times where they weren't going to be able to be together, and he was going to be alone. He had been able to avoid it his whole life until now, but he knew it was unhealthy to depend on not just Bokuto, but everyone the way he did. He wanted to take the opportunity of Bokuto going on tour to be alone for a while. It felt right, like a healthy step into breaking his fear of being alone.

"Well, Bokuto-san." Akaashi hesitated, he wasn't sure how to explain it to Bokuto, "I've decided, that even if my schedule is clear, I'm going to wait a few months before joining you on tour."

Bokuto stared at him, his smile dropped. His eyebrows pulled together. He watched as the words seemed to sink in and Bokuto grew more and more upset.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm saying, a few months apart will do us good. We are too codependent on each other, its unhealthy." Akaashi watched as each word pulled down Bokuto's expression more and more.

"Unhealthy?" Bokuto repeated.

"Bokuto-san, even Takeda commented on how much we call and text each other throughout the day. Ever moment of free time I had, I'd use it on you. The same goes for you, ever spare moment in between recording, you'd use it for me." Akaashi said.

"Isn't that how its supposed to be?" Bokuto asked.

"Its too much, we need to learn to be apart from each other without having so much anxiety about it." Akaashi said. "Especially since you and the guys leave so much. Do you expect me to go along every time?"

"Well... yeah. You can write anywhere in the world, so why wouldn't you go with me?" Bokuto's stared at him.

Akaashi shook his head, "You can't expect that from me."

There was silence. Akaashi watched as Bokuto glared down at his food. He seemed to be processing what Akaashi had said.

"So, you wont be joining me right away on tour because you think we have an unhealthy codependency that we have to break." Bokuto said, "Okay, fine. But you'll be joining me for the rest of it, right?"

"No." Akaashi said. Bokuto looked up at him, he looked like Akaashi had just slapped him, "I have to come back, I have my own obligations. I also have to come back for my family, I want to spend birthdays with my parents, certain holidays, things we missed when we disconnected for several years. I also want to spend time with your family, your sisters and parents and nieces and nephew."

"I want you all to myself." Bokuto frowned as he looked away. "I thought we were going to have a whole year together, just us, traveling the world."

"We're still going to do that, just not for a year straight." Akaashi reached over and placed his hand on Bokuto's arm. His muscles were tense under his touch.

"Its just a little over a year, everyone will understand if you want to spend the whole time with me." Bokuto said. "This is our first world tour, what if there isn't another one? I want to show you the world." he suddenly looked up, "What if I fly our your parents for their birthdays to wherever we are? And my family too?"

"Bokuto-san, that's ridiculous. You can't expect them to drop everything and fly to somewhere random in the world. Its simpler for me to go to them." Akaashi said.

"So, that's it. You've decided not the join me the whole tour." Bokuto said.

"Yes." Akaashi replied. He watched as Bokuto clenched and unclenched his jaw. He suddenly stood up, the sudden movement made Akaashi jump. He pulled his arm away from him and headed towards the door. "Bokuto-san?" 

"I'm going out." He called over his shoulder. Akaashi stared at him as he put on his shoes.

"What do you mean?" Akaashi asked, he glanced over at the clock on the wall, "Are you going to meet Suga? Its still too early. And you haven't changed out of your pajamas."

"No, I'm not going to meet Suga." Bokuto said. He finished putting on his shoes and turned to Akaashi. His heart sank at the expression on Bokuto's face, "I just need to process everything."

He turned without another word and exit through the door. Akaashi's mouth dropped as it closed behind him. Guilt filled him. He glared down at his own plate of food for a while, he also needed to process what just happened. Eventually, he got up and cleared their plates before rising them off and placing them on the drying rack.

Anger filled him as well. He walked over to his closet and angerly chose some clothes to change into. Once he was more presentable, he headed back downstairs, grabbed his phone from the counter and headed for the door himself.

Once he slipped on his shoes and stepped out, he dialed Kenma. His foot tapped impatiently against the floor as he waited for the elevator and for Kenma to answer.

"Hello?" Kenma's answered at the same time the elevator doors opened. He stepped inside and pushed the button for the lobby.

"Are you home?" Akaashi asked. There was a pause.

"Yes. Are you alright, you sound upset." Kenma answered.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." Akaashi answered, "I need an opinion from a third party."

"Ah, I see. Come on over." Kenma said.

"Thank you. I'm heading out right now." Akaashi watched the numbers on the small screen display slowly count down.

"I'll be waiting. Be safe." Kenma said.

"Thank you, you as well." Akaashi answered. They hung up the phone just as the elevator doors reopened. 

He made his way through the lobby, he would already see photographers outside. They had made a comeback every since Akaashi's book. He grinded his teeth together in frustration at the sight of them. He and Bokuto really needed to move somewhere more private.

As he stepped outside, he forced a smile on his face as they began taking pictures. He ignored their questions as he walked down the sidewalk and towards an empty cab that was parked in the corner of the block. He slipped inside and quickly gave the driver Kuro and Kenma's address. The driver pulled away, his smile dropped as soon as the photographers were out of sight.

Kuro and Kenma were in a similar situation as he and Bokuto. They had also been inseparable since they met. He wondered if either one of them had started to feel the same as Akaashi had. He needed to know. Or was he the only one who thought him and Bokuto's codependency was becoming too much?

He wondered where Bokuto was. He pulled out his phone, there were no missed calls or notifications. He huffed as he put his phone back into his pocket. This was exactly what he was talking about, it hadn't even been an hour and he was already worried about him not contacting him.

The drive to Kenma and Kuro's was short, or maybe it felt that way because Akaashi was lost in his thoughts. But soon he found himself standing outside their door, Kuro was in the doorframe, smirking at him.

"Lovers quarrel?" He asked. Akaashi blinked at him.

"How did you-" He began but movement behind him caught his eye. He looked over to see Bokuto peeking out from behind the corner of their entrance hall.

"Ah." Akaashi said. So this is where Bokuto had gone to. They had both had the same thought, Kuro and Kenma were the ones who would understand best.

"Don't worry, we're leaving." Kuro opened the door wider and gestured for Akaashi to enter. Akaashi went in and removed his shoes in the entrance. He awkwardly stood there once he was done, Bokuto walked past him to slip his own shoes on.

"Bokuto-sa-" Akaashi began, but it was too late. Bokuto had rushed out the door. Akaashi stared at where he had been standing, anger filled him again. How immature.

"Don't worry, I'll cheer him up." Kuro winked at him before stepping out after him and closing the door. Akaashi glared at it.

"Akaashi!" He heard Oikawa's voice behind him. He turned, Oikawa was sitting in one of Kenma's couches, Kenma was sitting on the floor between his legs. They both smiled up at him.

"Oikawa, I didn't know you were also here." Akaashi said.

"Kenma called for reinforcements. And judging by what Bokuto and Kuro were talking about, you're going to need both of us." Oikawa smiled.

"Ah." Akaashi walked over and sat in the couch across from them. He crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knee.

"Bokuto was asking us what codependency means." Kenma looked up at him, "Does that have anything to do with your fight?"

Akaashi glared, "He shouldn't be involving others in our fights."

"Aren't you doing the same?" Oikawa raised an eyebrow at him.

"No." Akaashi snapped, "I merely came over to ask Kenma about him and Kuro, how they balance everything out." Oikawa's face looked hurt, "Let me clarify, I feel like Kenma and I's relationships are similar, mostly because we both have jobs that allow us to spend time excessively with our partners. We don't have nine to fives like you Oikawa."

"I'm jealous. I'd give up my nine to five in a heartbeat in order to spend more time with Iwa-chan." He sighed.

"I feel like its unhealthy." Akaashi sighed.

"Is it hurting anyone?" Kenma asked.

"Well, no." Akaashi picked at his fingers.

"Do you feel like its affecting your life negatively? Or your work?" Kenma asked.

"Maybe my work. And even Bokuto-san's, even if he won't admit it." Akaashi leaned back against the couch. "When he'd go to the studio, he would constantly be texting me too. I wonder if it affecting their work."

"Kuro texted me all the time as well, so I don't think so." Kenma shrugged.

"Same with Iwa. Their jobs are also very lax compared to other's, so it probably doesn't get in their way." Oikawa said.

"If it did, you know Daichi would have said something already. He takes his job very seriously and makes sure the guys do too when need be." Kenma said.

"It really just sounds like its effecting you." Oikawa leaned forward, he ran his hands through Kenma's hair. Kenma closed his eyes at the touch. "What are you afraid of?"

"Tour." Akaashi spoke without thinking. Kenma and Oikawa both looked at each other.

"Ah, now that can be where this becomes a problem." Oikawa nodded.

"Bokuto said you didn't want to go on tour anymore." Kenma raised his eyebrows at him, "Is it true?"

"I asked for a couple months to myself." Akaashi snapped. Kenma and Oikawa looked at each other, "I just think some time apart will do us good."

"Do you feel suffocated?" Oikawa asked.

"What do you mean?" Akaashi asked.

"Are you feeling suffocated with your relationship, are you overwhelmed by Bokuto's presence constantly around you?" Kenma clarified. Akaashi frowned. 

"Its the opposite, I'm happiest with him." Akaashi sighed, "Its just me, I've never been alone. I lived with my parents, then Kenma moved in with me, what, two months after I moved out by myself? Then when I moved to another apartment, I barely spent any time there before I moved in with Bokuto-san. I've been codependent with everyone, not just him."

"So you want a couple months to yourself to prove you can do it?" Kenma asked.

"I guess so." Akaashi said.

"I think that's healthy. Just explain it to Bokuto how you explained it to us, I'm sure he'll understand." Oikawa smiled at him. "You still plan on joining him eventually, right?"

"Yes, but not for the entire tour. That also upset him. I told him I'd be coming back for my own obligations, and to see his family and my own." Akaashi said, "He offered to fly them out to us, but I can't expect everyone to drop what they are doing so that I don't have to leave Bokuto's side."

"That is a bit ridiculous." Kenma said, "Its much easier for you to just fly home."

"Thats what I said, he didn't like the idea." Akaashi frowned.

"Your requests aren't unreasonable. I do agree that you're both very codependent on each other, and maybe you're right about spending time apart doing you both good." Kenma nodded. "Me and Kuro couldn't spend as much time together when my company first started up. I was so busy, much busier than I am now. The time apart did us good."

"Me and Iwa have always maintained a pretty good balance. I think its mainly because of my job. I'm excited about being able to spend so much time with him while on tour, I'm planning on joining him for three months." Oikawa said.

"Thats a long time, what about work?" Akaashi asked.

"I'm quitting." Oikawa shrugged. Akaashi and Kenma both turned to stare at him.

"Oikawa, what do you mean? You love your job." Kenma said.

"Correction, I loved my job. Now it feels suffocating and overwhelming. My boss is pushing me far beyond my limits and refuses to give me a promotion or raise. I've been stuck in the same place for years now." Oikawa rolled his eyes, "It's time I branch out to something new."

"What do you have in mind?" Kenma asked.

"Fashion." Oikawa nodded. Akaashi and Kenma looked at each other. "I want to be a stylist. I love talking to the stylists that work with the band, everything they talk about job related just peaks my interest so much."

"I say go for it. Follow your dreams, we all did. You deserve happiness too Oikawa." Kenma smiled at him. Oikawa gently patted his head.

"Thank you Kenma." he said.

"Fashion would be very fitting for you, you've always had a good eye for it." Akaashi said.

"Thank you Akaashi. Speaking of, please let me do your wardrobe. If I see you in one more beige garment, I might actually scream." He groaned. They all laughed together.

They spent the rest of the morning together, Kenma updated them on his company. It was expanding rapidly, Kenma's reputation in the industry had helped him a lot. Several of the people he had hired on his main team came directly from the old company he worked at, they had also quit to work with Kenma instead.

Kenma told them that he also wanted to join Kuro on tour for a while. Together, both him and Oikawa opened their schedules and calculated when the best time would be. Oikawa had an email of their tour dates and locations, Kenma and Oikawa were choosing when the best time would be also based on which part of the world they wanted to see.

Akaashi found the conversation fascinating. The fact that they were planning such a large vacation, with their partners, getting to see part of the world that they've never seen before, all at the same time was mind boggling to him. It sometimes didn't feel real.

They had moved to the kitchen and were all sitting at the counter, they had their phones out and calendars open.

"Since Akaashi's going to be there majority of the tour, we're the ones who really have to chose the dates more precisely." Oikawa said as the looked through his calendar.

"I'll probably join the tour three months in." Akaashi looked over his own.

"So you are going to take some time to yourself?" Kenma looked over at him.

"Yes. Bokuto must understand this. Besides, I'll only be missing the Asia part of the tour. We can explore Asia ourselves another time, its closest." Akaashi shrugged. 

"Perfect, we can all fly out together on this day then," Oikawa selected a date on his phone, "And me and Kenma will depart on this day." He clicked on a different day, several weeks ahead. "That means we'll be on tour for... thirteen weeks!" 

"Thats a long time." Kenma said, "How exciting."

Oikawa's phone suddenly began to buzz in his hand, Suga's name was displayed on the screen. He excused himself and went to go answer the call in another room, Akaashi and Kenma continued looking over their schedules for the tour. They were both very excited for it.

"Kenma, Akaashi." Oikawa suddenly reappeared, causing them to both jump. "Suga has given me a very important task, that involves you two."

Kenma and Akaashi turned to look at each other.

"What is it?" Kenma asked.

"I have been put in charge of choosing your outfits for tonight. Get up, I already know you both of your outfits are going to be too casual. If you wear a hoodie Kenma, so help me. And Akaashi, don't get me started on your cardigans." Oikawa glared at them.

Kenma and Akaashi both frowned. He had hit the nail on the head with their outfits.

"What's wrong with hoodies?" Kenma asked.

"What's wrong with cardigans?" Akaashi added.

"The guys will be wearing designer suits. We need to look the part as well, there will be photographers and interviewers, its a big event. Get up, we're going." Oikawa pulled on Kenma's arm, Kenma groaned.

Oikawa successfully dragged both of them out of Kenma's apartment. They headed downstairs to their awaiting car, Oikawa had called Iwaizumi's driver. He was on the phone with the band's stylist as they made their way to a shopping center. The stylist had sent Oikawa pictures of the suits the guys were going to wear, he was already planning in his head what outfits to get them so they would match.

He truly did have an eye for style. He dragged them along to several stores all around the shopping center. They had multiple bags each by the end of it, and Akaashi had a severe case of buyers remorse.

"Oikawa, is this all necessary?" Akaashi asked as he watched Iwaizumi's driver load up the trunk with their bags. It didn't look like it would all fit.

"You two need to realize, we're in the public eye now. We have to look good." Oikawa smiled as he opened the door for them. Kenma and Akaashi both looked at each other and sighed. Kenma got in first, Akaashi followed.

"I'm dropping you both off at your apartments, we have to get to the party early, in three hours, please be ready by then." Oikawa pleaded.

"Three hours? Thats more than enough time." Akaashi frowned at him.

"Not for me." Oikawa groaned. 

They dropped off Kenma first, Oikawa helped him get his bags up to his apartment. While he was gone, Akaashi pulled out his phone once more. He had been checking it all day long, but there wasn't a single call or text from Bokuto. He frowned at it before putting it away.

Oikawa helped Akaashi bring up his bags to their apartment as well. They smiled as the walked past the photographers, their smiles didn't drop until they were in the elevator.

"You and Bokuto really need to move to somewhere more private." Oikawa frowned at him.

"We really do." Akaashi answered, he stared at the elevator doors. Would Bokuto be home?

"Tonight is really important for the band." Oikawa said. Akaashi turned to look at him, "Their album gets released at midnight, please, both you and Bokuto behave for one night. You can discuss tour after."

"I'm not the one who's upset." Akaashi snapped.

"I'm sure Kuro is scolding Bokuto too." Oikawa waved his hand dismissively at Akaashi.

Akaashi frowned. They stepped out of the elevator once it opened at Akaashi's floor. They headed to him and Bokuto's apartment door. He grew nervous as he entered the code. Oikawa watched him carefully. The lock clicked and he pulled open the door, letting Oikawa enter first. Akaashi followed and removed his shoes at the entrance.

"Bokuto-san?" He called out. There was no reply.

"Akaashi, I have to get going, I'm going to barely have enough time to get ready." Oikawa called from the door. Akaashi set his own bags down on the counter before heading back to Oikawa. He took the bags from him and sighed. "Cheer up Akaashi, I'm sure he'll be here soon. Remember, get along for tonight."

Oikawa gave him a quick hug before heading back out.

Akaashi turned to their empty apartment. He glared into the empty space before turning and heading upstairs. He went into their bathroom and looked at himself in the large mirror. He looked tired. He frowned and undressed. For now, a shower.

The shower helped him relax, just like they usually did. He took his time under the water, letting the heat relax his muscles. Once he was done he wrapped a towel around himself and returned to the mirror, he glared at his hair as he brushed his teeth. He reached up to his curls and attempted to mimic what he had seen one of the hair stylists do with his curls.

He was about halfway done defining them when a knock on the door made him jump. 

"Come in." Akaashi said. Bokuto peeked his head in.

"I'm back." He said. He no longer sounded angry, but his eye's didn't meet Akaashi's.

"I'm glad." Akaashi said. There was an awkward silence. "Where did you go?" Akaashi asked in an attempt to end it.

"Me and Kuro went to see Daichi and Suga. We got out outfits for tonight, I need to shower." Bokuto spoke to the floor.

"Come in, you can shower. I'm almost done." Akaashi said.

"I'll wait for you to finish." Bokuto disappeared behind the door as he closed it. Akaashi glared at it.

He quickly twisted the rest of his curls with his fingers, defining them the best he could before giving up angerly and stepping out of the bathroom. Bokuto was standing over the bed, his suit was laid out over it.

"Bokuto-san, are you still upset with me." Akaashi glared at him.

"Oh, you're out. I'll go shower then." Bokuto turned without looking at him and headed to the bathroom. Akaashi balled up his hands into fists as he heard the bathroom door close.

Bokuto was acting like a child. Akaashi wanted to speak about this in an adult manner, he wanted to clear the air and he wanted this to be over. He turned and glared at the bathroom door.

"Enough." He said to himself. He stormed up to it and swung it open. Bokuto jumped, he was standing fully naked next to the shower, he had been turning the water on.

"Akaashi?" He looked at Akaashi.

"Me not wanting to join you for the entire tour does not mean that I do not love you, it does not mean I'm sick of you, or that I don't want to spend time with you, it has nothing to do with you. Its for me." Akaashi glared at him. He walked up to Bokuto until his face was just inches from his own, Bokuto stared at Akaashi, wide-eyed. "I love you, but I need to be alone for me."

Bokuto looked away from Akaashi, he pouted at the floor.

"I know. I'm just going to miss you." He sighed.

Akaashi reached up and pulled Bokuto's face to his own. Their lips crashed together, Akaashi pressed himself against Bokuto, pushing him back into the shower. The water washed over both of them, it was hot and slightly burned but they barely noticed.

Their kiss was rough, they pulled at each others lips with their teeth. Bokuto's hand made its way to Akaashi's hair and he pulled his head back, his lips moved to his neck.

Akaashi could vaguely remember Oikawa pleading to him about not being late and giving themselves enough time to get ready, but he didn't care. He just wanted Bokuto.

Their movements were rough and urgent, there was no hint of gentleness from either one. Akaashi could definitely tell they were both letting out some frustrations and tension through their actions. The roughness was new to Akaashi, Bokuto had always been very gentle with him, always asking if he was okay and if what he was doing was alright, but today there was none of that. 

It was exciting. Everything felt more intense, Akaashi's skin burned under Bokuto's touch, it was quite the contrast to the cold of the shower tiles against his chest and cheek. Every pleasure seemed heightened, every nerve in his body seemed on edge. There was no gentleness when it finally came to Bokuto's thrusts. They were rough, and with only one purpose, to drown Akaashi in waves of ecstasy. It was almost overwhelming. 

Akaashi felt himself fall over the edge, and he cried out Bokuto's name as he did. Bokuto called out his in return, both of them were left breathless.

"We're going to be late." Akaashi managed to say between pants. Bokuto chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the back of Akaashi's head and let go of his hips.

"If anyone asks, I'm going to tell them it was your fault." Bokuto smiled. Akaashi turned around to face him. Bokuto pressed his lips to Akaashi's, this kiss was gentle, like the ones Akaashi was familiar with.

Akaashi pulled away, "Its yours for ignoring me."

"That was my punishment for ignoring you? I should do it more often." Bokuto laughed.

"Don't you dare." Akaashi glared at him. Bokuto laughed again before reaching for the body wash and squirting some into his hand.

"Time to wash you up." He grinned.

By the time they got out of the shower, it was late. They took turns drying each other's hair. Bokuto helped Akaashi with his curls, but when Akaashi went to help him with his spikes he shook his head. He wanted his hair down today.

They stepped out of the bathroom together, Bokuto went to the bed and started pulling on his clothes. Akaashi had to run downstairs for his own, by the time he rushed back up Bokuto was already halfway done.

"Oikawa made me get a suit, its very fitted. Not a style I'm used to." Akaashi lay the long bag across the bed, he pulled the zipper it had down the front and the suit inside was revealed. He looked at it, then over at Bokuto's. "Ah, I see why he chose this one. We're very coordinated." 

"You're going to look so handsome in that, please put it on." Bokuto smirked at him.

"Behave." Akaashi pointed at him. Bokuto licked his lips as Akaashi pulled out his own suit. He changed into it quickly, Bokuto watched him as he did. "How do I look?" He asked once he was changed.

"Hm." Bokuto walked up to him, he undid the top button of his shirt and took a step back. "What if we show up even more late?"

"Suga and Daichi will gladly murder us." Akaashi smiled.

"It'll be worth it." Bokuto grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer. Akaashi rested his hands against his chest.

"Behave." Akaashi repeated. Bokuto pressed his lips gently to Akaashi's. One of their phones rang from the bed. They both turned, it was Bokuto's.

"Oh no." He said. He walked over and picked it up, Daichi's name was displayed on the screen, "Oh no." he repeated.

"How late are we?" Akaashi asked, he walked over and picked up his own phone. They stared at the time displayed on the screen.

"We were supposed to be there ten minutes ago." Bokuto's face turned to fear as he looked back to his own phone. He took a deep breath before answering.

Akaashi could hear the scolding without Bokuto needing to put the phone on speaker.

"We're on our way right now, we're sorry. No, we're alright we just took longer than expected to get ready. Yes, we'll be there in about half an hour. Yes, we're sorry. Yes, I'll accept any punishment." Bokuto was pulling Akaashi to the door as he spoke. They quickly headed to the elevator, Bokuto didn't hang up the phone until they were in the lobby.

"How much trouble are we in?" Akaashi asked as they rushed towards the doors. He could see photographers beyond it.

"He said a pack of angry lions looked more tame than Suga right now." Bokuto gulped.

"Oh." was all Akaashi managed to say before they stepped out. They smiled at the photographers as they rushed to their awaiting car. Bokuto opened the door for him as always and he quickly slipped in. Bokuto all but ran to his side and slipped in after. The driver already knew where he was taking us, and he seemed to know they were late because he quickly sped away.

"Once we get there, there's going to be people right away outside the venue. I'm going to stop and answer questions, you don't have to answer any if you don't want to." Bokuto smiled at Akaashi as he reached for his hand.

"Let me guess, if we say anything we're not supposed to, Suga will end us?" Akaashi couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Daichi too." Bokuto nodded.

"We better behave tonight, we're already on their bad side." Akaashi squeezed Bokuto's hand.

"Worth it." He whispered. 

The drive to the venue was silent, Akaashi stared out his window as they passed through the city. He didn't know what to expect for tonight, but he had a feeling it was a much bigger ordeal than he had originally thought.

He was proven right when they pulled up. Akaashi had thought it was maybe going to be a large dinner, or maybe a party like the one where Akaashi had met Bokuto. He never imagined it would be a literal carpet event. He stared at the backdrop that was against the building, the photographers and interviewers stood waiting behind a rope in front.

"Bokuto-san, is this all for the band's album?" He asked.

"Yes, everyone gets to walk the carpet. Isn't it fun?" He smiled.

"I'm nervous." Akaashi said.

"I'll be with you the whole time. You don't have to answer any questions if you don't want to." Bokuto squeezed his hand, "Ready?"

Akaashi nodded. Bokuto got out of the car first and walked over to Akaashi's side, which was facing towards the awaiting people. They turned their cameras and clicked away when they saw him. He waved at them as he opened Akaashi's door, he reached down for him. Akaashi took his hand and Bokuto pulled him out of the car. The flashing intensified, Akaashi was blinded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, rival band will be introduced
> 
> Here’s the lineup:  
> Hinata - Bass/Singer  
> Kageyama - Main guitar  
> Asahi- Drunmer  
> Nishinoya - Rhythm Guitarist  
> Ushijima - Band Manager


	25. Party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is my goal tonight to get both of them drunk." Kuro nodded his head.
> 
> "You're dealing with them then." Iwaizumi laughed.
> 
> "No, Daichi and Suga will." Kuro grinned.
> 
> "More like Daichi. Suga was already tipsy last I saw him." Kenma smiled.
> 
> "Its a party, we can all let loose." Oikawa smiled as he lifted his own drink and took a sip from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two of the previous chapter.
> 
> Miya Twin’s spin-off series can be found here  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931774/chapters/73673514

Would he ever get used to this? Akaashi asked himself as he stood on the carpet facing all the photographers and interviewers. He stood next to Bokuto, he had his arm wrapped around his waist and held him close. He guided him through different poses, Akaashi smiled shyly at everyone as he followed his lead.

They then walked along the line, Bokuto held his hand as they did, there were several people with microphones waiting for them. Bokuto walked up to some of the first ones, they immediately began raining down questions to him. He squeezed Akaashi's hand as he answered. Akaashi only smiled at everyone, he stood far enough so that they couldn't put a microphone to him but close enough so that he was still by Bokuto's side.

The photographers started making more commotion, Akaashi turned to look at what was happening. Walking the carpet was a group of five individuals. The one on the front was one of the shortest, he smiled happily at all the photographers and waved at everyone. He had bright orange hair and stood out the most from his friends. His small arms were covered in tattoo's, he also had an eyebrow and lip piercing. 

Standing next to him, with a glare on his face, was a tall, black haired, tattooed guy. His bright blue eyes scanned over the photographers. He only had tattoos up along one arm, but his neck was covered as well, and his ears were stretched like Bokuto's, only his were a bit smaller.

Standing next to the black haired ones side, was an even shorter guy. His hair was brown and stood up in spikes, except for a small piece in the middle that was dyed blonde. He also had stretched ears, almost as big as Bokuto's Akaashi would guess, he had both arms covered in tattoos, his neck as well and even had a tattoo right about his eyebrow.

The tallest reminded Akaashi of Iwaizumi. He didn't have many piercings or tattoo's, but his long brown hair was loose around his shoulders, he also was the only one with facial hair. Compared to his friends, he seemed to look the calmest. He shyly waved at the photographers as they snapped pictures.

The last one had no tattoo's or piercings at all, but his gaze was sharp and his mouth was set in a hard line. He stood a bit far from the rest of them, he watched the four guys instead of the photographers.

Bokuto turned to look at them as well, his eyes widened and his smile slipped but only for a second. He composed himself and turned back to the interviewers, he told him he had to go for the night and then turned and walked along the carpet, bringing Akaashi with him.

They stepped into the building, Akaashi's eyes widened when they did. It was like the party Akaashi had gone to when he first met Bokuto, only on a much larger scale. The room was a nightclub, only, rock music played over the speakers, just like last time as well. There weren't many people inside yet, Akaashi didn't recognize anyone.

Bokuto scanned the room, he found what he was looking for and pulled Akaashi towards the far corner of the bar. Akaashi saw Suga right away, he was frowning as he watched them approach. Akaashi's stomach tightened with nerves.

"You, and you." Suga said as he pointed to their approaching figures, "Where have you been. You were fifty minutes late."

"We, um," Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck, "Made up?"

Understanding washed over Suga. Akaashi blushed as he turned to look at him.

"I expect this from Bokuto, but you Akaashi? You're the responsible one." He frowned, "There's plenty of time to make up after your obligations."

"Yes, Suga, we apologize." Akaashi squeezed Bokuto's hand as he spoke.

"Suga, did you invite Ushijima's band?" Bokuto glared at Suga. Akaashi was thankful for the subject change.

"They invited us to their album release party, so its only fair we invite them." Suga snapped at Bokuto, "Are they here?"

"Yeah, we bumped into them outside." Bokuto glared at Suga, "If Kageyama starts anything tonight..."

"You don't have to worry about that." Daichi appeared behind them, he put his hand on Bokuto's shoulder as he stood beside him, "I've talked to Ushijima, he said he'll be on his best behavior. This is good exposure for them too, I'm sure that's why they came."

"Are you talking about the group of guys we saw on the carpet?" Akaashi asked, "Who are they?"

"I guess you could call them our rival band," Bokuto shrugged, "We're in first place and their in second, you could say. They're gaining a lot of popularity recently too."

"But our album will sell more." Suga flashed them all a wide smile.

"Damn right." Daichi laughed. He walked over to Suga's side and took his hand in his. He winked at Suga, causing him to blush.

"Go mingle." Suga said to Bokuto and Akaashi.

Bokuto nodded and pulled Akaashi along the bar. He stopped once they were far enough, he turned to the bartender and ordered them both a drink.

"Where do you think the rest are?" Akaashi asked Bokuto, his eyes scanned the room for any signs of their friends.

"No idea, we'll look for them once we get out drinks." Bokuto smiled at him.

They waited patiently for the bartender to pour them their drinks. He set them on the counter for Bokuto, he thanked him and handed Akaashi his. Together, they walked in deeper into the club, it was starting to fill up.

"Bokuto!" A familiar voice called out. They turned to see Astumu waving his arm over at him. On either side of him, was his twin Osamu and Suna.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto called out. They all headed towards each other.

"Akaashi, I read your book." Osamu said as they stopped in front of each other.

"Ah, you did?" Akaashi said.

"Its very good. I even got Suna and Atsumu to read it." He smiled at him.

"We saw a lot of you and Bokuto in the main characters." Atsumu winked at him, "But that could be mere coincidence, right?"

"No, he told me one of them was inspired by me." Bokuto grinned widely.

"Is there going to be a sequel? I want to see where the two main character's relationship goes." Suna smiled at him.

"Ah, I'm not sure yet. Its only been a week, I'm focused on surviving this book release right now." Akaashi smiled back.

"I bet you've been busy." Atsumu laughed.

"Very much. Hopefully things calm down soon." Akaashi sighed.

"Your book and Bokuto's album nearly fell on the same day." Osamu said, "Bokuto's about to get real busy too."

Bokuto groaned, "Don't remind me. Suga and Daichi booked us for so many interviews, appearances, photoshoots, they're really making us work."

"All in the name of fame." another voice said.

They all turned, the black haired one from earlier was next to then, drink in hand. His blue eyes stared into Bokuto's.

"Kageyama!" Bokuto called out, "How have you been?" Akaashi could tell Bokuto was trying his hardest to keep his voice cheery.

"Good. We've been busy." He said.

"Us too." Bokuto nodded. The tension was strong, it could be felt in the air around them.

"Bokuto!" Another, cheery voice said. The little orange hair one rushed over, he jumped up next to Bokuto excitedly. "How have you been!"

"Hinata!" Bokuto called out, he sounded much more relaxed with him. "You're as energetic as ever!"

"Of course, its a good night! Thanks so much for the invitation, I've been looking forward to tonight for weeks." He smiled a large, sincere smile at him. "We're going to beat you this time at album sales when ours comes out though!"

Kageyama nodded in agreement next to him.

"I'd like to see you try!" Bokuto laughed. Hinata turned to Suna.

"You're Bokuto's tattoo artist, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." Suna smiled.

"I've been wanting to book an appointment with you, Bokuto's tattoos are great! My own artist retired." Hinata frowned.

"You'll have to call the shop to book one, I'm not sure what my availability is." Suna said.

"Of course! I'll call you up." HInata flashed another wide smile at him.

"Hinata, Kageyama, come." Another voice called out. They turned to look at the one from earlier, the tattoo free one with a sharp gaze.

"Coming Ushijima!" Hinata said, he turned back to everyone, "See you around!"

He turned and pulled Kageyama with him. Kageyama only managed to give them a nod before he was rushed away.

"Kageyama was glaring daggers at you." Atsumu laughed.

"He's too competitive. Their band is doing good as well, but he's dead set on being number one." Bokuto frowned.

"That spots taken." Osamu said.

"You two don't get along?" Akaashi asked Bokuto.

"Its not that we don't get along, he just takes everything too seriously. He's not having fun anymore, he's always grouchy and has this mean look on his face. He used to be so sweet too." Bokuto said.

"What was the incident you spoke about earlier with Suga?" Akaashi asked.

"A couple years ago, we were all at a event. Kageyama and Kuro got into it. You know how Kuro is, he likes to tease. Kuro went too far and Kageyama also took it too personal." Bokuto shrugged.

Akaashi turned to look in the direction which they headed, in the distance he could see them by the bar, Ushijima was talking to Suga and Daichi, the band all stood behind him.

"Well, that was a couple years ago. Hopefully all bad blood is settled now." Atsumu smiled.

"Lets hope." Bokuto nodded.

They continued talking amongst themselves, the subject changed to tattoos and piercings. Osamu teased Bokuto, asking him how he had liked his tongue piercing. Akaashi blushed at the question.

He looked around the room a they continued their conversation, it was starting to fill up. People mingled and talked with drinks in their hands. Some were even on the dance floor, everyone seemed to be having fun. Akaashi sipped on his own drink as he waited, he was thankful for having a day off. The drink felt nice, he could feel his body relaxing thanks to the alcohol.

"Well, we're going to go mingle around. We're hoping to get Atsumu a girlfriend." Osamu laughed.

"Focus on your own love life, Mr. I'm-too-scared-to-confess." Atsumu snapped back. Osamu reached over and smacked his brother on the back of his head, his eyes nervously moved to Suna, who wasn't paying attention to them at all.

"Good luck, it'll have to be a brave and patient woman. Not anybody can stand Atsumu." Bokuto chuckled.

"Rude, Bokuto." Atsumu laughed.

They said their goodbyes and headed in opposite directions. Bokuto said they should look for the rest of the band and they slowly made their way around the room, searching. Bokuto suddenly stopped and pointed up to a balcony, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuro and Kenma could be seen upstairs, lounging on some couches that were up there.

Bokuto and Akaashi made their way across the room and to the stairs. There was a security guard at the bottom, he recognized Bokuto and let them through. As they approached their friends, they could see that they were al laughing, lots of empty glasses could be seen on the table in front of them.

"Drunk already?" Bokuto smiled as he walked up to them.

"Bokuto! I'm surprised you're not." Kuro answered.

"I'm waiting for it to be past midnight, then I'm going to let loose." He grinned.

"Have you ever seen Bokuto drunk, Akaashi?" Kuro asked him.

"No, I've seen him tipsy, but never fully drunk." Akaashi said.

"I've never even seen Akaashi tipsy." Bokuto turned to look at him.

"He's very cute when he's drunk." Oikawa nodded, "He's cuddly."

"Same with Bokuto." Iwaizumi laughed.

"So if we get both of them drunk, they'll just become a big cuddly mess?" Kuro frowned, "Where's the fun in that, I want to see them act up. Bokuto hasn't in so long, and Akaashi never has."

"Kuro, maybe you should take it easy. Kageyama is here." Bokuto looked at him. Kuro's head snapped up, his jaw clenched.

"Its in the past, Kuro. Let it go." Iwaizumi warned him.

"Who invited them?" Kuro said angerly.

"Suga and Daichi, who else." Bokuto said. He pulled Akaashi over to one of the couches and they both sat down.

"Why would they do that?" Kuro leaned back and crossed his arms on his chest. Kenma watched him.

"They invited us to their album release party, so they invited them to ours." Bokuto called over a waitress that stood nearby. She walked over.

"What can I get you?" She smiled warmly at them.

"Just two beers please." Bokuto said.

"No, no, no." Kuro said, he bounced back from the couch and grinned at them, "We'll take four shots of tequila."

"Kuro, leave them alone." Oikawa smacked him on the shoulder. The waitress nodded at them before heading down the stairs.

"It is my goal tonight to get both of them drunk." Kuro nodded his head.

"You're dealing with them then." Iwaizumi laughed.

"No, Daichi and Suga will." Kuro grinned.

"More like Daichi. Suga was already tipsy last I saw him." Kenma smiled.

"Its a party, we can all let loose." Oikawa smiled as he lifted his own drink and took a sip from it.

Kuro teased Kenma about not drinking as well, Kenma ignored him and slowly sipped from his beer. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were definitely already drunk, but they only cuddled and laughed at Kuro and Bokuto's jokes and teasing.

When the shots were delivered, Kuro cheered Akaashi and Bokuto on as they downed two of them each. Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut and stuck his tongue out. He hadn't had tequila since college. Kuro ordered them more tequila based drinks, Akaashi had a feeling that he wasn't going to give up until he saw them both a mess.

The evening went on, Akaashi could feel Kuro achieving his goal. He leaned against Bokuto, his head resting on his shoulder. Bokuto wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close.

"Are you all misbehaving?" Suga's voice suddenly called out. He and Daichi appeared next to them. Suga had his hand in Daichi's and a drink in his other. They could all tell he was a little past the tipsy stage. "I have news."

"Do tell." Iwaizumi gestured for them to sit in the final remaining empty seats. Suga walked over and plopped down, Daichi sat next to him with a sigh.

"Ushijima." Suga said. They all made a face, "Has asked us if Bokuto would be willing to sing on one of their upcoming album's tracks."

They all stared at Suga.

"Why would I do that?" Bokuto frowned.

"Enough with the competitiveness. This is good, its more exposure. The fans already notice some tension between you guys, this will also clear the air. We don't want negative publicity." Suga looked at each one of them as they spoke.

"What was Kageyama's reaction when Ushijima said that?" Kuro asked. He drank down another shot after he spoke.

"He apologized for the incident that happened last time, and said he looked forward to possibly working with you guys." Suga said.

"Wow." Iwaizumi's eyes widened.

"I agree with Suga. Its a good opportunity for both bands." Oikawa said.

"You guys aren't the ones who are going to have to be there with them." Bokuto groaned. He leaned over and placed his head in Akaashi's lap, his arms wrapped around him. Akaashi ran his hand through his hair. Suga blinked at them.

"Is Bokuto drunk?" Suga said.

"Kuro's goal was to get him drunk, I think its working." Kenma said. "How are you feeling Akaashi?"

Akaashi thought for a moment, "I'm not sober."

Everyone laughed.

"So, think about the offer. I encourage you to accept it, but also can't force you to." Suga said. "But think about it another time, for now, lets get more drinks."

Daichi made a face at Suga, but didn't say anything. Suga called over the waitress and ordered a round of shots for everyone.

Kuro seemed to had made it his goal to get everyone drunk, not just Bokuto and Akaashi. Soon, they were all laughing excessively and slurring their words. It felt nice to let loose, Akaashi hadn't in so long.

Suga's phone suddenly began ringing, he pulled it out and looked at it.

"Its fifteen minutes until midnight. Lets get going." Suga stood up. Everyone else stood up with him, they all slightly stumbled as they headed to the stairs. Bokuto leaned against Akaashi a bit as they walked, his arm was around his waist. "Head towards the stage in the front, I'll be there in a moment."

They did as they were told, they headed towards the stage that was in front of the dance floor. The DJ was there, he looked over at them and smiled as they approached. He gave them a thumbs up. Suga reappeared next to them, he handed Bokuto some cards and then rushed them up onto the stage.

The DJ paused the music and announced the band, everyone in the room paused and looked over, many got closer to the stage. The DJ handed a microphone to Bokuto, who took it and smiled.

"Good evening everyone." He said, he looked down at the cards before continuing. "We'd like to thank everyone for coming to our album release party. We'd also like to thank everyone who was involved in the recording and producing of it, we truly are grateful to each and every one of you."

Bokuto continued his speech, Akaashi stood by his side and smiled as he listened to him speak. The rest of the band stood around him, Oikawa and Kenma stood by their partners side as well.

"The countdown to midnight will start now!" Bokuto announced. A countdown was projected onto a screen behind the DJ, it read a little over a minute. Akaashi grew more excited.

They all watched as the numbers counted down, Bokuto squeezed his hand as the seconds ticked by. He put the microphone up in front of him, him Kuro and Iwaizumi leaned into it and counted down with him. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

Confetti flew up from somewhere, Akaashi couldn't see from where. Suga and Daichi stood at either side of them, they popped open a bottle of champagne each and sprayed everyone down. They all laughed as they felt the alcohol shower over them. The room was filled with cheers and congratulations.

"Thank you so much!" Bokuto said over the microphone one more time before handing it over to the Dj, who congratulated the guys before continuing the music. They all stepped off the stage, laughing and smiling as they did.

"Congratulations." Kageyama's voice was heard. They all paused, him and his band all stood by the stage.

"You guys worked hard, I hope your sales go well." The tall one with a beard said.

"Thanks Asahi." Bokuto smiled.

"Noya!" Kuro walked over to the shortest one, they exchanged a complex handshake before pulling each other into a half hug.

"Kuro! You guys, this party is great! Congratulations!" He smiled at them.

"Thanks Noya!" Kuro smiled. He turned to thank the rest of them, his smile dropped when his eyes met with Kageyama. Both their mouths set to a hard line. Everyone tensed around them.

"N-Nice job." Kageyama mumbled.

"Huh?" Kuro said, he leaned towards him, his hand cupped his ear, "What was that, I couldn't hear you."

"Kuro." Iwaizumi warned.

"Nice job on your album. Suga sent Ushijima a track, you all sound really good." Kageyama glared at his feet as he spoke.

"You could look a little less angry as you said that, but thanks man." Kuro laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, everyone's eyes widened, "I cant wait to hear your guys' album as well. Send us a track."

Kageyama nodded, he visibly relaxed now that Kuro was talking so lightly to him. Everyone else relaxed around them.

"Lets get some drinks." Kuro smirked as he pulled Kageyama towards the stairs of where they had been earlier.

"Oh no." Everyone said in union. They all looked at each other and laughed as they followed.

Kuro had been successful in his goal. Maybe a bit too successful. Akaashi had never seen his friends so drunk. Kenma's face was flushed pink as he leaned against Kuro and Oikawa happily chatted away more than usual with the other band's members. Hinata and Noya were the only ones that could keep up with him, Akaashi soon learned that they were both little balls of energy. They didn't really need to drink to have a good time, but they did anyways.

Kuro and Kageyama were in their own conversation, they talked about music and the industry, they talked more about the stats and the goals they had, it was all very complex for Akaashi to keep up. Asahi chatted calmly with Iwaizumi, they were probably the calmest. Bokuto on the other hand, was curled up on the couch. His head was in Akaashi's lap, his eyes closed as Akaashi played with his hair.

"We've lost him." Kuro commented as he turned to look at Bokuto.

"We truly have." Oikawa laughed as his gaze followed Kuro's.

"Is he asleep?" Noya looked over at him curiously. Akaashi gently poked Bokuto's cheek.

"I think so." He said.

"Honestly, I thought Akaashi was going to be the first to crash." Kuro put his finger to his chin, "Interesting. I'll be sure to start Akaashi off first next time."

"Next time?" Akaashi raised his eyebrows at him.

"You're dating a rockstar, of course there's going to be a next time." He smirked.

"Ah." Akaashi laughed. He leaned back against the couch and closed his own eyes. He definitely felt that Kuro had succeeded in his plan.

The evening went on, the two bands continued their socializing. Akaashi also slipped into unconsciousness. He dreamt of him and Bokuto traveling the world together, of seeing different places, seeing different sights, and of making love under different city lights everyday.

His dreams were interrupted by the feeling of someone shaking him. He opened his eyes, Suga was smiling down at him.

"We're all going to the after party, would you like to join us or would you like to go home?" Suga asked. Akaashi sat up, Bokuto was no longer on his lap.

"Where's Bokuto?" He asked.

"Both bands headed back downstairs, they're all getting along great now. This was a great idea." Suga smiled at himself.

"Yes, it was." Akaashi stood up, Suga moved aside to give him some room. Akaashi still felt a little drunk. "How long was I out?"

"About two and a half hours. Its still early, its just bout to be three." Suga looked at his phone.

"In the morning?" Akaashi's eyes widened.

"Yes." Suga laughed at his reaction.

"I'm really not built for this sort of thing." Akaashi laughed with him. He looked over the railing of the balcony, his eyes scanning the room. He spotted Bokuto and Kuro in the middle of the dance floor, he frowned when he saw several girls surrounding them, their hands were all over them. He wondered where Kenma was.

"Oooh." Suga looked over the railing with him, he took a sip of his drink as he spotted them too. "Do they realize he's gay?"

Akaashi smirked, "I'll go remind them."

"This I have to see." Suga giggled as he followed Akaashi down the stairs. Akaashi clenched his jaw as he made his way through the crowd, he could see Bokuto and Kuro coming closer as he made his way. Suga was nearly jumping with excitement.

Akaashi walked over to Bokuto's other side, he squeezed in between Kuro and him. Bokuto turned to look at him and smiled. Akaashi leaned forward, his lips brushed against Bokuto's ear.

"Want to go home?" He whispered, his eyes on the girls. They looked at him, their eyes wide. Bokuto's smirked at Akaashi, his arm wrapped around his waist.

"So early? Are you tired?" Bokuto asked.

"Who said that? We wont be going to bed." Akaashi spoke a little louder. He watched as some of the girl's mouth's dropped.

"Oh, ho, ho." Kuro laughed. "I'm getting Akaashi drunk more often."

Akaashi ignored him, he grabbed Bokuto's hand and pulled him away. Suga clapped his hands together as they left. He took Bokuto's drink from him and finished it, Bokuto grinned as he watched him. He set the glass down on the bar then pulled him towards the exit.

"Akaashi, I'm going to be a little rough with you tonight." Bokuto whispered in his ear as they walked.

"Good, I liked what you did earlier." Akaashi whispered back.

"Ah, lets go home." Bokuto took the lead and pulled Akaashi along faster. 

They stepped outside, there were still photographers waiting. He smiled at them and waved, he was in a very good mood now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hear me out, a rival band spinoff story? And maybe a tattoo artist one for Suna and the twins?
> 
> 🤔


	26. Goodbye's and Reunions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I missed you so fucking much." Bokuto sighed against his neck.
> 
> "I missed you more." Akaashi challenged.
> 
> "No way." Bokuto laughed.

Time seemed to flow faster when you least want it to. The time after the band's album release and the time they departed for tour seemed to have gone in a blink of the eye. The last three months had been rough, both the band and Akaashi had been in the public eye constantly. All of them had to deal with the aftermath of their releases.

Akaashi's book received lots of praise and good reviews. The fans loved it, they loved the story, the loved the characters, they loved it all. But of course, with all good there is also bad. People had also dragged both him and the book through the mud. Insulting both the story and Akaashi, accusing him of using his boyfriends fame to bring his own name up.

It had been a rough couple of weeks after Akaashi began to see those articles. No body could get through to him, not even Bokuto. He had put away his laptop in a far corner of their closet and swore he'd never write again. It took a lot of encouragement from everyone, even from him and Bokuto's parents to ignore the comments. They were unavoidable, there would always be comments like those, but they didn't mean anything. Just empty words from people trying to tear him down. Eventually, he began to grow some thicker skin and slowly, the words started to not affect him so much.

Bokuto was more practiced with this. Their album had also received negative feedback, but the guys didn't seem to notice or care at all. They brushed it off like it was nothing, they'd even read some of the insults people left on their pages and would laugh at them together. He admired them for that.

Their album had been a huge success, so it was also understandable why they did not care about the negativity. Their tour ticket sales went live just a month after the album, several dozen dates sold out in minutes. They had been ecstatic.

But now, the day had arrived. The excitement faded as they all realized they'd be saying goodbye to their partners the next day, and they would be gone from their homes for a little over a year and a half. They had all decided to get together the day before, they were all at Iwaizumi's apartment. It was awkward, the air felt heavy. Akaashi felt like he couldn't breathe.

"You'll be joining us in three months, right Akaashi?" Kuro asked him for the third time. He looked over at Bokuto, who had his head on Akaashi's lap, his face buried against his stomach and his arms wrapped around him.

"Yes." Akaashi said. He ran his fingers through Bokuto's loose hair. "Then I will be staying with you guys for as long as I can. I'll be coming back every once in a while, just for birthdays, holidays, things like that."

Bokuto sighed against his stomach. Akaashi smiled down at him, he brushed his fingertips against the side of his face.

"So, we're the ones who are going to be away from our partners the most. You've got the better deal Bokuto, cheer up." Iwaizumi said. 

Akaashi turned to look at him. Oikawa was curled up into a ball in his lap, his face was buried against his neck and he had his arm around him. Iwaizumi rubbed circled on his back, Akaashi could see tears on Oikawa's cheeks. Saying goodbye to Iwaizumi for tour had always been difficult for Oikawa, and that was back when he was only going to be gone for a couple months tops. He wondered how Oikawa would fare with being apart from him for so long.

"Its not a competition, my emotions are valid." Bokuto snapped at him. Akaashi could feel the vibrations of his voice against his stomach. Iwaizumi sighed and leaned his head against Oikawa's.

"You'll also be joining us on tour too though, right OIkawa? No need to cry." Kuro pulled Kenma closer, he was also curled up in a ball like Oikawa, only Kenma was in between Kuro's legs, he had his knees pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He was very still, he didn't cry himself but Akaashi knew him well enough to know he was upset. 

"But only for three months." Oikawa sniffled.

"Come with me the whole tour." Iwaizumi offered.

"I have adult responsibilities Iwa-chan." He sniffled. Iwaizumi smiled at him, Oikawa gave him a soft laugh.

"This sucks." Kenma finally said. Everyone turned to look at him. Kuro kissed the top of his head, he wrapped his arms around Kenma, pulling him closer against his chest.

"We'll all be alright. We have each other." Akaashi offered. Everyone turned to look at him next, they all smiled softly at him.

"Please come with me for the entire tour." Bokuto whispered. Akaashi sighed. For the last three months he would ask the same thing everyday, and everyday Akaashi would reply the same.

"After three months, and I still need to come back for work and family." Akaashi said.

"Quit your job." Bokuto said.

"I already did that once." Akaashi played with a little strand of Bokuto's hair.

"And it turned out to be one of the best decisions you ever made. Do it again." Bokuto turned his head slightly so he can look at Akaashi from the corner of his eye.

"You're asking me to quit my dream job, the one you encouraged me to pursue?" Akaashi pushed Bokuto's hair out of his face with his hand. He groaned and buried his face against his stomach again.

"This is going to be the longest year of my life." Kuro groaned as he leaned his head back.

"I'll try to join you more than once." Kenma sighed. "I'm sure Lev can handle the company by himself for a while."

Kuro smiled and kissed Kenma's cheek.

"We should get going, we have dinner plans." Kuro said. Kenma nodded and got up from his lap. Kuro stood up next to him, they tangled their hands together. "See you guys tomorrow."

"See you." Iwaizumi said. Bokuto grunted from Akaashi's lap.

"We should go too, Bokuto-san. You've got some packing to do." Akaashi said.

"No, I don't want to do it." Bokuto squeezed Akaashi.

"You have to, or else Suga and Daichi will get upset." Akaashi said. Bokuto groaned but let go of him. He got up from the couch and pulled Akaashi up with him.

They said their goodbyes to Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Akaashi's heart ached at the sight of his friend looking so upset. Bokuto and him headed out of the apartment building and to their car. The ride was silent, Bokuto stared out his window the entire ride home.

Once they were back inside their apartment, Akaashi headed upstairs. Bokuto stayed down in the kitchen. The floor of their bedroom was covered in clothes next to an open suitcase. They had gone shopping for new clothes, comfortable clothes, good for traveling. Suga had told him that their concert outfits and everything were packed separately, and sometimes they were even provided for them.

Akaashi sighed as he sat down on the ground, he began folding different pieces of clothing and setting them inside the large suitcase. It took a while for Bokuto to come up, when he did he sat behind Akaashi, he pulled him so that he was sitting in between his legs. His arms wrapped around his stomach and he rested his face on Akaashi's back.

"I don't want to leave without you." Bokuto whispered.

"Three months." Akaashi reminded him. He felt Bokuto tense under him.

"What if I kidnap you." Bokuto said, "I'll tie you up and carry you with me."

Akaashi laughed softly. He continued putting clothes away. "I've hidden my passport so you cant."

"Unfair." Bokuto said. He leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the back of Akaashi's neck. "I'm going to miss the way you smell. Your warmth. Your soft skin. Your voice."

Akaashi's heart ached.

"I'm going to miss hearing you call my name." Bokuto's hand slowly moved down his chest.

"First, lets finish packing." Akaashi reached down and grabbed his hand and placed it back up on his chest.

"I'm respectfully declining your request." Bokuto said, "Mine is better."

Akaashi felt his teeth bite against his neck. He sighed. He set the clothes down and turned his body in Bokuto's arms. He threw himself at Bokuto, knocking them both back. 

They had to wake up extra early the next morning to finish up packing, they finished quickly but were still running late.

"Suga really is going to end us this time." Akaashi sighed as he watched the city pass by them through the car window. It was so early in the morning, everything was still dark.

"I don't care." Bokuto said. His voice was sad, Akaashi's heart ached at the sound of it. He tried his hardest to hold back the tears that threatened to escape his eyes. He knew if Bokuto saw him cry, it would be harder for him to leave. So he had been trying to keep himself together.

The driver pulled up to the airport. He helped them remove the bags from the trunk, Bokuto turned to him before they headed inside.

"Take care of Akaashi." He said to his driver. The driver nodded. For some reason, that small gesture nearly broke Akaashi's strength. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. The driver nodded and watched them as they left.

They went through the airport fairly quickly. Akaashi learned that Suga had gotten them a private plane for their departure. Their destination was close by, in Asia. Thats where the tour began. He wondered when Bokuto would be able to call or text him.

As they walked up to the plane, he could see everyone else waiting outside of it. Suga turned to look at them as they approached, a frown on his face.

"You're late." Suga said, his tone was gentle, but disapproving.

"Not today, please." was all that Bokuto responded. Suga watched him carefully before he nodded. He turned to look at everyone, he watched everyone as they hugged each other tightly.

Bokuto turned to him, he wrapped his arms around him and held him close, his lips found Akaashi and he kissed him. It was like no other kiss they shared before. It was desperate, and urgent. It was their last one for a while, he could feel the sadness through it. Bokuto pulled away and placed his forehead against Akaashi's.

Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't cry, not yet.

"Alright guys, time to go." Daichi said. He had appeared at the top of the stairs of the small plane and came down.

"Fuck." Iwaizumi said. 

"Come on, guys." Suga reached for Kuro and pulled on his arm. Kuro gave Kenma one more quick kiss before turning and heading up the stairs. Iwaizumi did the same with Oikawa. Bokuto placed his hands on either side of Akaashi's face and gave him one more, desperate kiss before taking a step back and letting go of him.

Akaashi's arms felt empty, he felt alone and cold. He watched as Bokuto frowned and walked up the stairs of the plane. An airport worker came up to them and told them they had to leave the area. Akaashi reached for Oikawa's hand and squeezed it softly. He reached for Kenma's next and did the same. They headed back towards the building, but stopped before they entered.

They turned just in time to watch the plane roll away.

"I can't." Oikawa said. He pulled Akaashi towards the door. All three of them entered and walked back through the airport. 

They said their goodbyes once outside of the airport. Akaashi slid into his waiting car, he could feel the driver watching him through the mirror. But he couldn't cry, not yet.

Sure enough, he was thankful he hadn't, he still didn't have the privacy Oikawa and Kenma did, there were photographers waiting outside their building. He sighed as he stepped out of the car. They flashed their lights and called out their questions, but Akaashi only frowned as he headed inside. He didn't have the energy to smile.

He stepped into the elevator, his hands shook as he pressed the button for their floor. Not yet. He stepped out once the doors opened. He walked over to their apartment door, his hands shook more violently as he entered the code on the keypad. Not yet. He walked inside and removed his coat and shoes at the entry way. His eyes stung. Not yet.

He headed upstairs, he didn't bother changing. He slipped into the bed on Bokuto's side, he pressed his face against his pillow, inhaling his scent.

And then he fell apart. Loud, painful sobs filled the air. He wondered if this pain was worse than a heartbreak, he'd never felt anything like this before. He let himself unravel, he cried and shook for hours.

************************************

Akaashi smiled as he watched Bokuto's nieces and nephew run around the park. Their mothers chased them, he watched their little faces bright with joy, their bubbly laughs filled the air. They looked so much like Bokuto, in their faces, in their eyes. Yua and Ichika did too, they were beautiful. They were his family now. 

"Aren't they adorable?" Bokuto's mother reached over and wrapped her arm with his. They were sitting on a park bench, watching them play. Bokuto's mother sat by his side.

"Yes." Akaashi responded. He reached up and placed his hand over hers.

"You truly do have such a beautiful family," His own mother said. She wrapped her own arm around Akaashi's other one. She sat on Akaashi's other side.

"How is my son doing? He doesn't contact me nearly as much as he does you Keiji, you'll have to give me updates when you join him." Bokuto's mother sighed. "I'll have to scold him next time he calls, he neglects me."

"I will, I promise." He said. He gently squeezed his hand over hers, she leaned over and smiled at him.

"When's your flight?" His mother asked. She herself leaned her head against her son's shoulder.

"Tonight, at eight." He answered.

"Has it been hard for you, being alone? I know your anxiety disorder acts up when you're alone." His mother squeezed his arm. Both his and Bokuto's mother gave him a look of concern.

It had been rough. The first month, he barely had slept. He had grown accustom to Bokuto's scent, so it no longer comforted him like it used to. It helped a bit, but not enough. Akaashi's fears had also been confirmed, he couldn't call Akaashi nearly as often as he used to be able too, plus he couldn't sing to him. He needed to rest his voice in between shows.

The pictures Bokuto sent helped. He and the band went exploring more than last tour, Bokuto had told him Suga gave them more down time this tour. He told him Suga had said that he felt like they'd need the distraction more this tour.

But it got better. He slowly began sleeping more, he slowly began eating three meals again, and he slowly began going out of their apartment. He took advantage of all his spare time to visit his mother and father more, as well as Bokuto's mother, father and sisters. They had all become incredibly close.

He did not regret spending the last three months alone. It had helped him grow as a person, he felt like he didn't need to depend on anyone anymore for his anxiety. He felt like he had it under control, for the first time in his life.

"Yes, it was hard on me. But I grew." Akaashi said.

"We're so proud of you." Bokuto's mother said. Akaashi pushed back the tears that filled his eyes. They still came every time he heard them, especially coming from him and Bokuto's parents.

"Thank you, Okaasan." Akaashi said.

"You should get going, you don't want to be late." His mother said. He nodded and got up from the bench. He turned and gave each of them a hug before heading for Bokuto's sisters. He hugged each of them, as well as their lovely kids before heading to his awaiting car.

His bags were already in the trunk, they drove straight to the airport. Akaashi's foot tapped against the floor impatiently as they drove.

Once there, he quickly helped the driver remove the bags from the trunk. He thanked the driver once more before heading inside. Right at the entrance, he bumped into Oikawa and Kenma.

"Hello." He said.

"You and Bokuto, always late." Oikawa smiled at him.

"I was with my family, I'm sorry." Akaashi said, "They wanted to say goodbye."

"Lets get going." Kenma said. Together they made their way through the airport. 

When they got their tickets checked, they were met with a lovely surprise. The guys had updated them to first class, Oikawa nearly cried when they told him.

"Iwa-chan is so thoughtful." He sniffled.

"They all are." Kenma said.

They continued making their way through the airport. Oikawa was nearly jumping with excitement once they were in the plane and heading for their seats.

"How long is the flight?" Akaashi asked for the third time.

"Around eleven hours." Kenma responded, also for the third time. Akaashi frowned. Eleven hours.

"That's so long. I want to see Bokuto now." Akaashi groaned.

"Eleven hours is much better than three months. This is the last little sprint to the end, Akaashi." Oikawa smiled at him.

"Its going to feel like the longest." Akaashi frowned. Oikawa and Kenma laughed softly as they took their seats. Akaashi sat in his own, he leaned his head back against the head rest and closed his eyes.

It took a while, or maybe it didn't and Akaashi only felt like it did, but they were soon in the air.

"Do you know how to connect to the wifi?" Oikawa asked Kenma. Kenma took his phone and helped him set it up.

"Could you help me as well?" Akaashi said. He handed Kenma his phone as well, he helped him set it up too.

As soon as they were connected, Akaashi could hear Oikawa's phone ding with notifications along with his. Bokuto had sent him several messages, asking him if he was on his way. He responded to them, saying he was in the air.

They messaged back and forth, Bokuto told him about California, where they currently were. He said it was hot, and humid, exploring the city had been fun. They had three concerts there, so they were spending a little over a week there. Akaashi was excited to see the state.

The flight was, of course, long. Akaashi watched a movie, then a second, he almost watched a third but he opted for a nap instead. He counted down the hours, he decided they would probably be arriving around six or seven in the morning, Tokyo time, since their flight hadn't departed until nine. 

He forced himself to sleep more, he wanted a full night's rest so he could spend the entire day with Bokuto. He didn't want to be jet lagged. It was going to be late noon in California when they arrived, and he wasn't going to sleep the rest of the day away. He had other plans.

The sleeping plan worked. Soon, Kenma was waking him up and telling him to put on his seat belt. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He put it on, excitement filled him, pushing away any tiredness he felt. Soon, they all felt the plane landing. They waited impatiently for the announcement that they could exit the plane.

Once they heard it, all three of them rushed towards the exit. They rushed through the airport, heading to get their bags quickly. All three tapped their foots impatiently on the ground as they waited for their bags to appear. Kenma's were first, but he was kind and waited for them to get their own. Oikawa's were next. Akaashi grew more and more inpatient, until finally, his two bags were there. He quickly grabbed them and all three rushed through the airport.

They impatiently went through security and everything else, until finally, they were headed to the doors. They burst through them, waiting there for them, with hats, sunglasses and facemasks to hide their appearance, were Kuro, Bokuto and Iwaizumi. All three rushed to their partners, they abandoned their suitcases just a foot away from them.

Akaashi flung himself at Bokuto, his arms wrapped around his neck. Bokuto wrapped his arms around his waist, he squeezed him and held him close. Akaashi took a deep breath in, inhaling his scent. 

"I missed you so fucking much." Bokuto sighed against his neck.

"I missed you more." Akaashi challenged.

"No way." Bokuto laughed. Akaashi pulled away slightly, he reached over to Bokuto's face and pulled his mask down, he pressed his lips to Bokuto's. Oh, how he had missed those lips.

"Alright everyone, enough PDA, people are staring. Get in the car." Suga called over to them. Akaashi turned to look at him, he was standing with Daichi, smiling at all of them.

"I missed you too." Akaashi said to them. Suga smiled and Daichi blushed softly.

"We missed you as well. Now, come on, lets get to the hotel." Suga opened the SUV door for them. Kuro and Kenma stepped in, Bokuto and Akaashi followed. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Suga and Daichi took a separate SUV.

Kenma curled up into a ball against Kuro, his eyes were closed as he rested his head against his chest. Kuro had his arm around him, his eyes locked on Kenma's face. The love reflected in Kuro's face was overwhelming, Akaashi looked away. It was so deep and intimate, he felt like he had been intruding.

Instead, he looked up at Bokuto. He had the same look in his own golden eyes. The drive was silent, Akaashi and Bokuto didn't break their gaze until they pulled up to the hotel. They stepped out of the SUV first. They each got their bags, Bokuto helped Akaashi with his. They headed inside, Bokuto guided Akaashi to the elevator.

He, Akaashi, Oikawa and Iwaizumi took the first elevator up. It was crowded with all their bags. When they opened, everyone headed to separate rooms. Bokuto and Akaashi's was farthest down the hall. 

Bokuto used his keycard to open the door, they slipped inside. Akaashi threw his suitcase to the floor, he wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck and kissed him. Bokuto was knocked back against the wall, he wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist. Their kiss was urgent, and excited.

Akaashi didn't pull away until he was panting for breath.

"I need to shower." He said.

"Can I join you?" Bokuto asked.

"Please." Akaashi smiled.

Together they headed to the bathroom. They didn't waste time, they undressed each other as they kissed, Akaashi pulled Bokuto into the shower, the warm water washed over them, warming their skin more than it already was.

"Remember that promise you made me?" Akaashi sighed as Bokuto kissed along his neck.

"Which one?" Bokuto whispered against his ear. He gently bit Akaashi's lobe, causing him to moan softly.

"You were going to make love to me in every city we go to." Akaashi said.

"Ah, that." Bokuto laughed softly against his neck.

"Lets start with San Diego." Akaashi said.

"Perfect." Bokuto smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four more chapters before this story comes to and end. Thank you to everyone who's been with me since the beginning, you're all loved and appreciated so much. Your support means everything to me ❤️


	27. Surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm still concerned he's in shock." Suga said, "Should we take him somewhere?"
> 
> "Give him some coffee." Kuro suggested.
> 
> "No, water." Oikawa said. "Drink water Akaashi."

Traveling the world with friends was exactly what they had imagined. It was fun. So incredibly fun. It didn't even feel like work to the guys anymore. The dates had been set far enough so that they got a couple days in between them just for traveling to their destinations and for exploring. Suga and Daichi really had planned this entire tour in the perfect manner.

Akaashi loved it all. He loved being behind the scenes at the concerts, watching how everything was done. He loved helping the guys get ready to go on stage, he loved the hotels, he loved the cities, he loved the people, everything was wonderful.

But the thing he probably loved the most was watching the guys on stage. Their energy, their passion, their dedication to what they do. It was almost overwhelming. Watching the fans shout their lyrics back, watching them jump around with them, watching their fans cry when they got to see them. It truly was one of the best things. He understood why Bokuto was so in love with it.

He, Oikawa and Kenma got a little bit more freedom when it came to the exploring. Suga had let them wander off on their own. They would walk around the cities, visiting little shops and trying all sorts of new foods, they'd get little souvenirs for their families back home. It was wonderful.

They also got to see so many beautiful sights, lovely landscapes, things they've seen on tv, like the casinos in Las Vegas, or downtown New York, the cloud gate in Chicago. America had definitely been one of their favorite's that they got to go to. But Oikawa had fallen in love with Mexico, while Kenma had fallen in love with Germany. Akaashi was currently in love with Paris.

They were currently in Paris. Oikawa was in love with all the little shops, Akaashi fell in love with the cafés and Kenma fell in love with the Eiffel tower. They were currently exploring the parks around it, the sights were endless, they could never get enough.

"I don't want to go home." Oikawa pouted. Their three months were almost up, they had a week left before they had to head back home.

"You're already planning your return, just hang in there for two months." Akaashi smiled at him.

"But now that I've seen what its like, I'm upset about what I'm going to miss." He said.

"It is upsetting that we're going to miss so many new places." Kenma sighed, "You're so lucky Akaashi. When are you going back?"

"My fathers birthday is in three weeks, so I'll be heading back a week before. So a week after you guys leave." Akaashi counted the days in his head.

"Why don't you just go with us then?" Oikawa asked.

"I don't want to miss the rest of Europe." Akaashi blushed, "I like it here."

"I wish I could stay." Oikawa said again. He was still pouting.

They headed back towards the city. They hadn't wandered far, they stayed pretty close to where their hotel was. They feared getting lost, language was quite the barrier for them. As they walked through the city, they stopped by several shops, both for food and for gifts. All three of them had needed to get a new suitcase just for things they had collected for their families back home.

He couldn't wait to see the looks on Bokuto's nieces and nephew's faces when he showed them all the gifts he had gotten them.

His phone suddenly rang in his pocket, Akaashi looked at the contact name. It was his father.

"Hello, father." He said as he answered. He stopped on the sidewalk and leaned onto the side of the building they were walking next to. Oikawa and Kenma paused a little father ahead and waited for him.

"My son, how are you?" He asked him.

"I'm alright, we're in Paris tonight." Akaashi smiled.

"Yes, Koutarou told me." He said, "The city of love. Make sure he takes you out to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Akaashi asked. There was a pause.

"Your love." His father answered. Akaashi blushed, he still wasn't used to his father accepting them so wholeheartedly. It still sometimes caught him off guard.

"I just wanted to call and see how you were doing." His father said.

"Thank you father, are you and mother doing well?" He asked.

"We're doing wonderful. We miss you." His father added.

"I'll be home for your birthday." Akaashi said.

"You don't have to come all the way back for that." His father said. Akaashi could practically see him wave his hand dismissively in the air as he said it.

"I don't want to miss anymore special days." Akaashi said. There was silence.

"You are the best son a man could ask for." His father said. Akaashi smiled. "I'll leave you now, take care. Be safe."

"Thank you father, be safe as well." He said as he hung up.

He turned back to Oikawa and Kenma. The three of them continued their exploring. Eventually, it was beginning to get late and they headed back towards the venue location, it was nearly time for the guy's to start preparing to go on stage.

When they arrived, the usual chaos was unraveling. Suga was running around backstage, Daichi was handling the stage people and the guys were waiting for them in their dressing room in the back. Oikawa and Kenma headed back while Akaashi stayed back and stood backstage watching Suga as he ran around.

At one point, he called him over for help and he set his coffee cup down and removed his jacket. He often helped Suga with many things now, he was happy he trusted him enough to do so.

Eventually, everything winded down. Akaashi excused himself and headed backstage. When he entered the dressing room, Oikawa was helping the stylists choose their outfits for the night. Kenma was over with Kuro, he was helping him with his hair. Bokuto was in front of one of the mirrors, also working on his own hair.

Akaashi walked over and patted a loose strand Bokuto had missed into place. His hair was up in his spikes, which was what he usually wore when he was on stage.

"You look handsome." Bokuto smiled at him.

"So do you." Akaashi said. Bokuto turned to look at him, he planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Are you going to be backstage tonight?" Bokuto asked.

"Of course. Someone has to remind Suga to relax." Akaashi smiled.

"He does get a little high strung." Bokuto laughed.

"Bokuto, come change." Oikawa called over. Bokuto gave Akaashi another quick kiss before grabbing his outfit from Oikawa and making his way to the bathroom to change. "Akaashi, come here." Oikawa called to him.

Akaashi picked up his coffee and headed over to Oikawa. He had a set of clothes in his arms.

"Put this on." He said to Akaashi. Akaashi stared at him.

"Why do I have to get changed?" Akaashi asked.

"They're taking pictures of the band tonight, we're all going to be involved. Kenma and I get nice outfits too. We're only going to be in a couple of the photos, so we have to look nice for them." He smiled. Akaashi nodded and took the clothes. He headed over to the bathroom and softly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Bokuto called out.

"Your lover." Akaashi smiled.

"Ah, just who I wanted to see." Bokuto opened the door, Akaashi's favorite wide grin was on his face. He wasn't wearing a shirt, Akaashi sighed at how good his chest looked. The muscles and tattoo's never failed to make his heart flutter.

"May I change with you?" Akaashi asked.

"That could be dangerous." Bokuto winked and stepped aside, making room for Akaashi to enter.

"We've angered Suga enough this tour. I fear he's nearing the edge." Akaashi walked in and set his clothes down on the counter. 

"Ah, well, you have made me late to a couple of shows already." Bokuto closed the door and walked over to Akaashi. Akaashi pulled off his coat and shirt, setting them on the counter beside his new clothes. Bokuto stepped behind him, he grabbed Akaashi's arms and pinned them behind his back. He used one hand to hold onto his wrists, the other moved to his hip.

"You say it was my fault, but I believe it's yours." Akaashi smiled as he watched Bokuto in the mirror. "You're doing it right now."

"I can't help it, look at yourself." Bokuto gently kissed along Akaashi's neck, he pressed his hips against him, pushing him against the counter. "We are in the city of love, so lets make love."

A sudden banging on the door caused them both to jump.

"Bokuto, Akaashi, you two better not be doing what I think you're doing. Oikawa told me you're in here together. I will bust this door down." Suga's voice called out.

"We're changing!" Bokuto said, he reached out and held his hand against the door just in case.

"You have ten minutes. If you're not out by then, I'm getting a hose." Suga said. They heard his footsteps retreat.

"I think you're right. He is on the edge." Bokuto chuckled.

"We should change." Akaashi wiggled his hands, trying to free himself of Bokuto's grip. Bokuto frowned as he let him go.

They quickly changed, then headed back out to the dressing room. Kuro grinned at them as they entered, Oikawa and Iwaizumi pressed their lips together in an attempt to hide a smile.

"Oikawa, you traitor." Bokuto pointed at him.

"Tonight's important, you can't be late." Oikawa said. He grabbed his own clothes and headed past them and to the bathroom they had just left.

"Come here Akaashi, let me do your hair." Kenma patted an empty seat. Akaashi walked over and sat down, Kenma immediately soaked his hair down with product and began working on his curls.

"So much fuss for a couple of pictures." Akaashi sighed.

"They're important." Kenma said. He continued twisting each of Akaashi's curls with his fingers, Akaashi sipped on his coffee and scrolled through his phone.

"Coffee in the late evening." Kuro said as he watched Akaashi.

"No comments about my coffee please." Akaashi said. Kuro laughed, he took a sip from his own drink, Akaashi looked over at him. It was an energy drink, "You yourself are drinking caffeine."

"I, have a concert." Kuro stuck his tongue out at him.

"I, have to help with that concert." Akaashi stuck his tongue out right back at him. Kuro laughed and took another drink. 

Kenma finished his curls just as the last of them finished changing. Tonight, the band's outfits were especially good. They all looked very handsome, Akaashi nodded at Oikawa.

"You all did good." He said, "Everyone looks great tonight."

"Tonight's important." Oikawa nodded.

"You're on in thirty minutes, come get set up." Suga called from the door. He looked over at Bokuto then Akaashi, his eyes narrowed at them before he headed back out.

"Why are we the only ones who get glared at." Bokuto pouted.

"Because you two are the ones who can't behave." Iwaizumi said, "Lets go."

Bokuto laughed as he follow Iwaizumi out the door. Kuro followed behind him, he smacked Bokuto on the back as they walked. Oikawa, Akaashi and Kenma followed them. They all headed backstage, the guy's walked over to get their ear pieces in and their instruments tuned.

Suga was speaking to them, they huddled around him. They all leaned their heads closer together, Suga's voice was low as he spoke, Akaashi couldn't make out the words he was saying.

They suddenly all stepped back, big smiles on their faces. Suga spotted Akaashi, Oikawa and Kenma and walked over to them.

"The pictures are going to be taken after the concert, after the last song. Bokuto's going to give you guys a thumbs up as a signal to go on stage, don't look for the cameras, just act like yourselves. There's no posing, no nothing, we want this pictures to be authentic as possible." Suga smiled.

"Except you Akaashi, try to not be so shy." Oikawa nodded.

"I'll smile as much as I can." Akaashi said. Although he was already feeling a bit nervous.

"Wonderful, the only instructions we need to give you, is that first look out into the crowd, we want to get some shots of you looking at the fans. Count to thirty so we have time to get enough pictures, then turn to your partners and hold hands or something cute. Even a little kiss on the cheek is fine." Suga said.

"First, look at the fans, then turn to partners. Got it." Kenma said.

"Bokuto and Akaashi will be towards the front, Kuro and Kenma will be off to the side and Oikawa, Iwaizumi is going to hop off his drums but stand in front of them. I'll signal to you when you should move in closer together." Suga said.

"This sounds more complicated that I expected." Akaashi said.

"Just relax, you'll all do great." Suga smiled.

They all nodded. They turned to look at the guys, they were all standing just outside of view of the stage. There was silence as they waited, the only sounds were the fans calling out their names.

The intro music started, and the guys walked onto the stage. The fans erupted, screams could be heard, Akaashi smiled at the sound. He had heard it so many times already, but each time was even better. The amount of love and dedication the fans had for them was incredible.

They immediately began playing the first song. Akaashi quietly sang along with Bokuto as he watched him from backstage. He knew every word, every line, ever chorus to every single one of their songs now. He loved them all. 

Listening to Bokuto sing still sent shivers down his spine. He loved hearing Bokuto's voice, especially live. It reminded him of the first time he heard him, the shock than had coursed through his body had been electrifying. He knew now that he had fallen in love that very instant. Bokuto won his heart with his voice, then secured it with everything else about him.

The guys energy on stage was contagious. They jumped and ran around, singing and headbanging. The crowd did the same. Even Akaashi found himself nodding his head and tapping his fingers against his arm to the beat of the music.

They were also so goofy. They'd crack jokes in between their songs, or if one of them messed up their cords they'd tease each other. The fans loved their silly jokes and teasing.

"Get ready, this is the last song." Suga called to Oikawa, Kenma and Akaashi. They stood together stage side, ready to walk on whenever they were told. 

Akaashi sang along to the song until it ended. He nervously bit at his nails as he waited for Bokuto's signal. Oikawa pulled his hand from his mouth and gently smacked it.

"Sorry." Akaashi whispered. Oikawa smiled at him.

Bokuto announced to the crowd that they had a surprise, then turned and gave them a thumbs up. They all stepped out onto stage, the fans screamed even louder. They could all hear their names being called. Kenma got to Kuro first, then Oikawa stepped over to Iwaizumi, who was coming out from behind his drums. Akaashi took the longest to get to Bokuto.

When he finally stepped by his side, he reached for his hand. Bokuto intertwined their fingers. 

"Look at the crowd, look at the crowd, look at the crowd." Akaashi whispered to himself. He smiled and waved shyly at everyone. He heard fans scream him and Bokuto's names. He counted to thirty in his head, he saw the fans mouth's drop as he finished and they screamed louder. He wasn't sure what was happening so he turned to Bokuto to ask him what they were supposed to do next.

Only, Bokuto wasn't at eye level with him. He looked down, confused. Bokuto was still holding his hand, his arm was extended towards him. But Bokuto was down on one knee. Akaashi blinked, his eyes moved to his other hand, which was halfway extended towards him. In it was a little black box. The lid was open, and he could see a beautiful golden band neatly settled in the middle. He blinked again.

"Akaashi, will you be mine for the rest of our lives?" Bokuto's voice could be heard all around the concert hall. The fans screamed louder. Akaashi blinked at him, his mind raced. He felt dizzy, everything started turning around him.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi whispered. His voice left him after that. Tears filled his eyes, his hand moved to his mouth as they slid down his face. He could only nod.

Bokuto jumped up and grabbed Akaashi's face, he pressed their lips together. Everything faded, the sound, the light, everything. He kissed Bokuto back in a daze. He felt his friends wrap their arms around them as Bokuto slipped the ring onto his finger. He stared at it, his heart raced. He could hear the beating in his ears.

Soon, he was being pulled of stage. He didn't know by who, his eyes were locked on his hand, onto his finger, onto his new ring. He knew he was backstage when it got darker, the stage lights no longer illuminated everything around him. He still couldn't hear anyone, or anything. He felt someone wrap their arms around him, he could smell Bokuto's familiar scent so it must be him.

"Akaashi? Are you okay?" Bokuto's voice sounded far away. He finally broke his gaze with his hand and looked over at Bokuto. His face was excited, he had a huge grin on, but his eyes were concerned.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi whispered. That was the last thing he remembered.

He woke up a little later. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Bokuto's shirt in front of his face. He could also feel his leg under his head. He turned to look up at him, Bokuto quickly gazed down at him. Everyone in the room got quiet.

"Akaashi? Are you okay?" Bokuto gently asked. He brushed his fingertips along the side of his face.

"Bokuto-san." He whispered.

"Should we take him somewhere?" He heard Suga's voice. He turned to look behind him. All his friends were sitting and standing around the couch they were on. They all looked concerned.

"Akaashi, how do you feel? Do you want some water?" Oikawa asked, he walked over with a bottle in his hand. Bokuto took it and they waited for his response.

"I'm alright." He said, he moved to sit up but Bokuto gently pushed him back down.

"Just give it a minute." Bokuto said. Akaashi nodded. He raised his hand up to his face, the ring was still there.

"Wow." He whispered. He could see Bokuto smile from behind his hand.

"Bokuto, you nearly killed your fiancé." Kuro laughed.

"Fiancé." Akaashi repeated. He suddenly turned to everyone, they were all looking at him, smiling. "Were you all in on it?"

"Of course." Kenma said.

"Who do you think hired the photographers?" Daichi chuckled.

"And I made sure you all looked your best." Oikawa smiled.

"I helped choose the ring." Kuro grinned.

"I threatened to hit anyone that let it slip." Iwaizumi nodded. 

"Wow." Akaashi said again. He reached his hand up to the front of his face again, "Our parent's are going to freak out, has it gotten onto social media?" He looked over at Bokuto, eyes-wide.

"Trending already." Suga said.

"Our parent's already knew I was going to purpose when we got to Paris." Bokuto grinned. "I asked for your father's blessing. He gave it to me, but also reminded me that if I broke your heart, I'd have hell to face." Bokuto laughed.

"So quite literally everyone was in on it." Akaashi said. He reached up with his other hand and ran his finger over the ring. It was real. "Wow." he whispered.

"I'm still concerned he's in shock." Suga said, "Should we take him somewhere?"

"Give him some coffee." Kuro suggested.

"No, water." Oikawa said. "Drink water Akaashi."

He nodded and sat up, this time Bokuto helped him sit. He held him close, his hand on his waist, ready to catch him if he fell. The room didn't spin, but Akaashi felt light headed. He put the bottle to his lips and drank heavily from it.

"Thirst is a sign of shock, lets take him to the hospital." Suga got up.

"He'll be alright Suga." Daichi put a hand on his shoulder, "Sit."

Suga sighed, he looked over at Akaashi nervously. He hesitated but eventually sat back down. A thought suddenly crossed through Akaashi's mind, he turned to Bokuto,

"Should I get you one?" He asked. Bokuto smiled as he raised his hand, on his ring finger was a matching ring, identical to Akaashi's. Akaashi's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Do you know how many times you almost caught him wearing it? The man didn't want to take it off, we kept having to cover for him." Kuro groaned, "It was exhausting."

"Hey! I was excited." Bokuto laughed.

"How long have you had them?" Akaashi asked.

"Since before tour." Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand.

"You waited that long to propose?" Akaashi glared.

"He was dead set on Paris." Iwaizumi said, "Thats one of the reasons he wanted you to come with him for the whole tour. He didn't know if you'd even be here."

"Oh, Bokuto." Akaashi sighed. He reached over and grabbed his hand, their fingers interlocked. He felt his ring press against Bokuto's. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Bokuto's, he wrapped his other arm around his neck and leaned into him. Bokuto wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Please wait until you guys get to your hotel room." Daichi sighed. Everyone chuckled, Akaashi smiled and pulled away from him.

"Can we go now?" Bokuto grinned at him.

"Can we celebrate first?" Oikawa said, "We got champagne." 

Bokuto groaned, causing everyone to laugh again. Oikawa and Iwaizumi went and got the champagne and the glasses. They all toasted to love. The evening went by quickly, they didn't have any concerts the next day so Daichi and Suga let them stay up late and drink.

Akaashi couldn't stop playing with the ring all night long. It fit perfectly, he wondered when Bokuto had gotten his size.

"Alright everyone, its about to be four in the morning." Daichi announced, "I think we should call it a night."

"Yes, we need to rest up tomorrow, or, I guess technically today. We leave tomorrow afternoon." Suga added on.

"Sounds good." Kuro said. Kenma was curled up into a ball in his lap, he had long fallen asleep. Kuro carefully lifted him in his arms, "Lets get going."

Everyone got up, they all clung onto their partners as they headed out. They each got into their own taxi's and headed back to the hotel. The entire ride there, Akaashi played with the ring on Bokuto's finger while Bokuto smiled down at him.

The taxi dropped them off outside the hotel, they headed inside together. There was no sign of anyone else as they made their way into the elevator.

"Did you have any idea?" Bokuto asked him. Akaashi looked up from his hand.

"No. Not even a little. You all did very good." He laughed softly, "I can't believe even our parents knew. My father called me today, he told to make sure we celebrated. I now understand what he meant."

"Your father said that?" Bokuto frowned, "Thats risky, what if you had figured it out?"

"He was very vague when I asked what we were celebrating. He said our love." Akaashi smiled and played with Bokuto's ring.

"How clever." Bokuto laughed as the elevator doors opened. They stepped out and headed to their hotel room door. Bokuto used their keycard and they stepped in. Akaashi paused as he removed his coat.

"I left my clothes back in the dressing room." Akaashi frowned.

"I think we all did. I'm sure Suga will go get them." Bokuto smiled, "I have to shower, I'm all sweaty from the show."

"May I shower with you?" Akaashi said.

"We'll actually be showering though Akaashi, you passed out on me today. I don't want to risk you passing out on me again." Bokuto raised his eyebrow at him.

"Thats no fun." Akaashi sighed. 

Bokuto chuckled as he pulled him into the bathroom. Bokuto was true to his word, he helped Akaashi wash up then kicked him out to go to bed. Akaashi pouted on the bed as he waited for Bokuto to join him. He looked out to their balcony. It was the summertime, so the air was warm. He wrapped his robe tightly around him before he stepped out onto it.

The fresh air felt nice, it helped him clear his mind. He raised his hand up into the air, the Eiffel tower could be seen behind the silhouette of it, his ring glistened from the light reflected from inside their room. It was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen.

He felt Bokuto wrap his arms around his waist, his chin rested on his shoulder.

"I thought you'd be asleep." Bokuto said.

"I'm not tired." Akaashi said.

"Do you like it? It took me a whole month to decide on one." Bokuto laughed, "I wanted it to be perfect."

"You chose well. Its perfect." Akaashi said.

"Lets go inside, your hair is still wet." Bokuto let him go, he reached for Akaashi's extended hand and grabbed it, he gently pulled him back into the hotel room.


	28. Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keiji, I love you so much." Bokuto whispered above him, he leaned down and pressed his forehead to Akaashi's. Akaashi looked up into his eyes, their gazes locked.
> 
> "I love you as well, my husband." He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter was heavily inspired by @maddox_rider on Instagram, their Bokuaka wedding series. Go check it out for better visuals.

Akaashi could probably go his whole life without ever entering a hotel or getting onto a plane ever again. He sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned against Bokuto, who was asleep in his seat next to him. He was very good at falling asleep during plane rides, unlike Akaashi, who still struggled. He had an eye mask and sound blocking headphones on. His mouth was clenched tightly together, Akaashi could hear his teeth grinding. He poked Bokuto's cheek and felt him release the tension under his finger.

This was their last flight, for what Akaashi hoped was a long time. They were on their way home. He glanced over at the seats around them. Oikawa was cuddled up against Iwaizumi, he wasn't sure if he was awake of asleep. Iwaizumi had his eyes wide open as he watched another Godzilla movie. Akaashi had seen them all during this tour thanks to him, he had enjoyed watching Iwaizumi's excitement rather than the actual movie.

He turned and peeked over at Kenma and Kuro. They were both asleep and curled up with each other. Akaashi smiled at the sight of them. The time apart and distance seemed to have only made their relationship stronger. Akaashi felt like that applied to all of them. He remembered when they had all been afraid that their relationships wouldn't survive this tour. It all felt silly now.

He peeked over out the window. He could see nothing but clouds below them. He sighed and reached for his own eye mask and slipped it on. The darkness helped, he cuddled against Bokuto and slipped into unconsciousness against him.

"Akaashi, put your seat belt on." Oikawa's voice pulled him from his sleep. He pulled of his eye mask and blinked, his vision was blurred, his eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Yes, thank you." He said. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, he looked over at Bokuto, who was still sound asleep. He reached for his seatbelt first and locked it around him before putting his on next. He waited, soon they were descending. His heart raced in his chest. He couldn't wait to be back home.

Once they were landed and were told they could exit the plane, Akaashi finally turned to Bokuto and gently pulled off his headphones.

"Bokuto-san." He whispered. Bokuto's head snapped up, he looked around in a daze with his mask still on.

"Akaashi?" He asked. Akaashi reached over and lifted the corner of his mask and peeked under it. Bokuto blinked then smiled at him. "Akaashi." he leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose.

"We're home." Akaashi smiled at him. Bokuto removed his mask and stretched his arms above his head. He'd somehow slept through the majority of the long flight.

They climbed out of their seats and followed everyone out the plane's door. They made it through the airport fairly quickly, they had minimal bags since Suga had sent the majority of their luggage back before them. He reminded himself to thank him. Everyone walked together until they reached outside. They said their goodbyes and promised to see each other once they had all rested and readjusted to being home.

Bokuto greeted his driver happily, giving him a big hug as he did. The driver then helped load their suitcases in the back of their car while Bokuto opened the door for Akaashi. He slipped inside and waited for Bokuto to join him. It had been a while since they had done this, it felt nice.

Once Bokuto and the driver got back in, they headed out.

"Akaashi, I have another surprise for you." Bokuto suddenly said.

"Ah, what would that be?" Akaashi turned to smile at him.

"Close your eyes and give me your hand."

Akaashi closed his eyes and gave him his hand, the one with the ring on it. He felt something drop into his palm, he closed his fingers around it. It was cold, and hard. His eyes opened, Bokuto was looking at him nervously. Akaashi reopened his hand, in the palm of it was a key.

"What's this for?" Akaashi grabbed the key with his fingers and turned it around, looking for any hints of what it could be for.

"Our house." Bokuto smiled. Akaashi paused, then looked up at Bokuto with wide eyes.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"We needed more privacy, I didn't want you to come home to photographers invading our space so I enlisted your mother and father to help me find a house that they thought you'd like. Oikawa and Kenma helped too." Bokuto said.

"You bought us a house." Akaashi said.

"It has a private office for you, where you can get your writing done. And the kitchen has this big glass wall, you can see out into the garden. And the garden, its amazing. I know how much you like parks and gardens, so we looked for one with a nice big one. You can sit outside in a chair and read your books. Oh and the living room and kitchen are open floor plan, just how you like it. With a kitchen island, and new appliances for when you want to cook. Oh and-" 

Akaashi raised his hand in the air, cutting off Bokuto's rambling. He stared at him, Akaashi could see him growing more nervous.

"You bought us a house." Akaashi repeated.

"Would you have preferred an apartment in the city? We can get one instead." Bokuto said.

"Bokuto-san, your surprises are always so large. You always catch me off guard." Akaashi sighed, "I've never gotten you anything remotely close to that."

"You gave me you. Thats more than I could ever ask for." Bokuto leaned over and kissed the tips of Akaashi's still extended fingers.

"Bokuto-san. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Bokuto grinned, he curled Akaashi's fingers back over the key with his own hand. Akaashi felt the coldness of the metal against his skin. It felt nice.

He scooted closer to him, he rested his head against his chest and closed his eyes. Bokuto held him close. The drive took longer, probably due to them no longer being in the city. He was going to miss it, but he was excited for this new adventure with Bokuto. It was no longer going to be him having moved into Bokuto's apartment. Its going to be them moving in to their new home together.

"I'm going to put a mask over your eyes when we get there, is that alright?" Bokuto asked. Akaashi nodded against his chest. They rode along a little longer, then Bokuto began rummaging in his pocket for the mask. Akaashi sat up and let him slip it over his eyes.

The car came to a stop just as it slipped perfectly into place. Bokuto got out first and headed to Akaashi's door, opening it for him and pulling him out slowly. He let Bokuto guide him along the sidewalk, they only took a few steps before he felt his hands on his shoulders. He turned his body slightly, then stopped.

"Ready?" Bokuto whispered in his ear.

"As I'll ever be." He replied. He felt Bokuto slip the mask off his eyes, he slowly opened them. 

Knowing his father had participated in the search for their house, he had expected something large, and over the top. But this was nothing like that. It was perfect. The outside was clean, and modern, yet warm and inviting. Akaashi gasped at all the large windows that could be seen from the outside. All that natural light going in. Excitement filled him, he needed to go inside.

"May I?" He turned to Bokuto.

"Of course." Bokuto said. Akaashi stepped forward towards the large, gray door. The door also had three small windows towards the top, letting more natural light in. His hand shook as he lifted the key Bokuto had given him towards the lock. Bokuto wrapped his hand around Akaashi's and held it still. Together, they slipped the key in and turned the lock. Bokuto leaned forward and pushed the door open.

They stepped inside, Akaashi quickly removed his shoes in the entry way. He glanced around the room. It was open, just like Bokuto had said. He could see the kitchen he had described, and the living room in front of it. To the right, was the large glass wall he had mentioned. He could see the beautiful green garden beyond it.

"This is beautiful." Akaashi gasped. Bokuto took his hand and pulled him down the hall next to the kitchen. They stopped in front of the first door, Bokuto opened it. Inside, was a little office. There was a desk already there, to the left of the room. Behind it, was a wall of bookshelves. He could already see his favorite books in it. To the right of the room was a small couch with a coffee table. He could already see himself sitting in it, typing away on his laptop. The wall in front of them was also made of glass, he could see the continuation of the garden.

"Theres more." Bokuto pulled him down the hall. He showed him two guest rooms, they already had beds and furniture inside of them. Bokuto told him they would be used by their families when they came to visit, so they could stay longer. Akaashi loved that idea, he thanked Bokuto for thinking of that when he looked for the house.

Then, at the very end of the hall, was their own bedroom. It was the largest room, but it wasn't too large. The bed was already there, there was a dresser in front of it on against the wall. The bed was larger than the one they had at the apartment. It looked fluffy and inviting, the white comforter and pillows reminded him of the hotels they had stayed at. 

"Bokuto-san, this is perfect." Akaashi sighed, "Its perfect for us."

"I'm so glad you liked it." Bokuto let out a sigh of relief.

"This is our home." Akaashi turned to Bokuto and wrapped his arms around his neck as he kissed him deeply.

******************************************************************************

Akaashi frowned at his laptop. He was in his office, sitting on the couch. His laptop was resting on a small side table that doubled as a small desk. He was looking over his emails, Kiyoko had responded to him about the editing of his new book. He was frustrated with all the changes he had to make.

There was a gentle knocking on the door. Akaashi knew it was Bokuto, so he called for him to enter. He watched him as he stepped in, his face was sad. He walked over, Akaashi pushed his laptop to the side. Bokuto laid down on the couch in-between Akaashi's legs, he wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face into his stomach. Akaashi wrapped his legs around Bokuto and ran his hands through his hair.

"Is something the matter?" Akaashi asked. He gently pushed Bokuto's hair back, exposing the top of his forehead.

"I just missed you." Bokuto said. Akaashi frowned. Bokuto had always been a terrible liar. He wondered if he should push the subject.

"Is that all?" Akaashi ran his fingertips along the back of Bokuto's neck.

"Hmfph." Bokuto responded. Akaashi smiled to himself. Bokuto was pouting.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Akaashi asked. Bokuto was silent. "May I ask what, so I may try to fix it?"

"You promised you'd be done by noon. Its now two." Bokuto looked up at him.

"Ah, I apologize. I wasn't watching the time." Akaashi put his hands on either side of Bokuto's face. He squeezed his hands towards each other, causing Bokuto's lips to puff out. "What can I do to fix this?"

"Kiff me." Bokuto said. Akaashi smiled and leaned down, he released Bokuto's cheeks right before he pressed their lips together. Bokuto's arms tightened around him.

"Better?" Akaashi asked as he pulled away. Bokuto grinned at him.

"Very much so." He smiled.

"What time is everyone coming?" Akaashi leaned back against the armrest of the couch, he continued running his fingers through Bokuto's hair.

"Soon, just in a couple of hours. We should get ready." Bokuto said.

"Has everything been set up?" Akaashi asked.

"Yes, but you can't look quite yet." Bokuto said. He peeked over Akaashi's shoulder, making sure the large blind that covered the wall was rolled all the way down.

"I haven't cheated." Akaashi smiled, "I've been good."

"Good, now lets go get ready." Bokuto climbed out of Akaashi's lap. He reached down and grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Akaashi followed him to their bedroom.

Laying on their bed, were two suits. One gray, one black. Akaashi looked at them, but didn't ask anything. He simply followed Bokuto into their bathroom.

"Undress." Bokuto ordered.

"Hm." Akaashi smiled as he began removing his sweater. Bokuto walked over to the shower and turned it on. Akaashi continued undressing, he set his clothes on the counter then turned to Bokuto.

Bokuto looked him up and down.

"If only you had paid attention to the time." He frowned.

"Isn't everyone already used to us being late?" Akaashi smirked as he walked over to Bokuto. Bokuto gently pushed him into the shower.

"Not today, today is important." He smiled as the water washed over Akaashi.

"Last time something like this happened, you proposed. I'm starting to get nervous." Akaashi looked over at Bokuto, who was now turning on the tub.

"Wash up, then come to the bath." Bokuto said. 

"I have time for a bath? I'd really rather spend that time doing something else." Akaashi reached for Bokuto's arm and pulled him towards the shower. Bokuto stumbled, but caught himself before Akaashi could drag him in.

"Patience." Bokuto grabbed his hand and gently kissed his knuckles before turning and heading out the bathroom. Akaashi frowned but began washing up.

Once he was done, he turned off the shower and walked over to the bath. He slipped in, the temperature was just right. He leaned his head back against the edge of it and closed his eyes.

His family and friends had all been acting very suspicious. Bokuto's mother had taken him to look at flowers last week, asking him which were his favorites. His mother asked him which restaurant was his favorite and what he usually ordered. His father had asked for his measurements, which he now suspected he had used them to get the suit that was currently on their bed, even Iwaizumi and Kuro had been acting strange.

His eyes popped open and he sat up. Everything was clicking together in his mind, all the dots were connecting. It was so incredibly obvious to him now, he felt silly for having not realized sooner.

"Akaashi, are you enjoying your bath?" Bokuto came back into the bathroom, he had fresh towels in his arms.

Akaashi turned to him, he wondered what his expression looked like, because it made Bokuto stop in his tracks.

"Did all of you plan a celebration." Akaashi said, his eyes widened more. Bokuto's eyes widened too. They stared at each other in silence. "Koutarou." he said more sternly.

"Our parents are going to end me. I had one job." Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck, he set the towels down on the counter.

"Koutarou." Akaashi repeated.

"Well, we can't have a real wedding, so everyone decided to throw us a little private one in our backyard." Bokuto watched Akaashi carefully. "Do you feel alright? Are you dizzy? Is the world spinning?" He rushed over to the side of the bathtub.

"Why are you asking me that?" Akaashi stared at him.

"Well, I'm worried you're going to pass out on me again." Bokuto said. Akaashi blushed, remembering last time.

"I'm alright, I'm just-" Akaashi blinked, his eyes stung. "Everyone did this for us?"

"Yes. I wasn't supposed to know about it either, but I caught Kuro and Iwaizumi practicing their speeches one day." Bokuto grinned.

"Speeches?" Akaashi asked. "Wow." he stared down at the edge of the bathtub. Bokuto looked at him nervously.

"Do you feel dizzy?" Bokuto whispered.

"I'm alright, Bokuto-san." Akaashi said, "I'm just nervous now."

"Please act surprised." Bokuto groaned, "They're going to end me. All of them."

Akaashi smiled and leaned over the edge of the tub, he put his hands on either side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He pressed his forehead against Bokuto's and gently tickled his cheeks with his fingertips.

"I'll pretend to faint if you'd like." Akaashi said, "What did I do last time?"

"You just doubled over, it was scary Akaashi. Don't do it again." Bokuto's eyes widened.

"Okay, maybe I wont pretend to faint." He laughed. He suddenly pulled away, he looked at Bokuto, "Shouldn't you be showering?"

"Ah! You're right." Bokuto got up and pressed a kiss against the top of his head before turning and beginning to undress. Akaashi bit his lip as he watched.

"What does it matter if we're ten minutes late?" Akaashi said as Bokuto stepped into the shower.

"We have our honeymoon for that Akaashi." Bokuto laughed. He only laughed for a moment before he paused, he turned back to Akaashi who was staring at him wide-eyed again.

"Honeymoon?" Akaashi asked.

"God damn it." Bokuto groaned, "That was your fathers surprise too, he's really going to end me."

"My father?" Akaashi said. Now he was starting to feel lightheaded. "Bokuto-san, I think I should get out of the tub now."

Bokuto jumped out of the shower and quickly reached for a towel. He held it open for Akaashi, he stood close as Akaashi climbed out and wrapped it around his waist.

"Go lay down on the bed, I'll be right out." Bokuto said.

"Let me brush my teeth and work on my hair first. I feel better, I just got lightheaded for a moment." Akaashi said. Bokuto frowned but nodded. Akaashi walked over to his side of the sink and grabbed his toothbrush. He glared at his hair in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, he wondered if there were going to be pictures. He groaned, of course there were going to be pictures.

"Are you alright?" Bokuto peeked over at him.

"I'm nervous." He said. He quickly rinsed his mouth then began messing with his curls.

"Don't be, it's going to be fun." Bokuto said.

Akaashi messed with his hair until Bokuto came out of the shower and stood behind him. He reached up and helped him with them. Akaashi wasn't happy with them, but Bokuto promised him they looked good. They stepped out into their bedroom, Akaashi stared down at the suit. 

His was gray, with a black button up shirt and a white tie, while Bokuto's was black, with a vest underneath, a white button up and a bowtie. He looked over at Bokuto, who was slipping on some boxers. He couldn't wait to see him in it.

They changed together, Bokuto helped Akaashi with his tie and Akaashi helped him with his bowtie. Akaashi was finishing up with it, Bokuto was smiling at him as he did.

There was a soft knock on their door, they both turned. Bokuto walked over and opened the door, Oikawa was standing there in his own suit.

"Wow." He said when he saw them. "You two look perfect."

"Is the surprise ready?" Bokuto asked. Oikawa nodded.

"You two can step out when you're ready." Oikawa smiled at them before he turned and headed back down the hall.

"Ready?" Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hand.

"I'm ready." Akaashi said. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, his stomach felt tight. He was both excited and nervous.

"Lets go." Bokuto pulled Akaashi towards the door and down the hall. 

When the rounded the corner of the kitchen, his eyes immediately turned to the large glass wall. Only, he didn't get to see anything. It had been covered in what looked like a large white curtain.

"Close your eyes." Bokuto whispered. Akaashi nodded and closed his eyes. Bokuto guided him, his arm around his waist and his hand in his own. They took several steps until Akaashi could hear the wind from outside. "Open them."

Akaashi opened his eyes. His garden had been transformed. There were several tables put together to the right, there was food set up on top of them along with a large, beautiful triple tiered cake. In the back, facing them, there was an arch made entirely of white flowers, the ones he had said were his favorite. His family and friends stood to the left, they were all standing next to the chairs they had been sitting on. There were a couple of round tables set up around each other, they had been set with elegant dishes and silverware.

Someone had also hung up beautiful lights all over the trees in the back, they zigzagged from one branch to the other. They illuminated the garden in the most romantic way. Akaashi was speechless at the sight, he felt his breath catch in his throat. Tears silently slid down his face.

"Surprise!" He and Bokuto's mother called out. They walked over to them, his own mother reached for Bokuto's hands while Bokuto's mother reached for his. He felt her squeeze his hands.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"This is one of the most beautiful gifts anyone has ever given me." Akaashi looked down into her eyes, they were also filled with tears, "Thank you, Okaasan" he turned to everyone else, "Thank you, everyone."

Everyone walked over to them, they each gave them a tight hug and congratulated them. Daichi and Suga had hired a photographer, they all took turns taking pictures with each other under the flower arch. They laughed and smiled, and shed several tears of joy as they did.

Kuro and Iwaizumi delivered two beautiful speeches before they ate. Akaashi cried the entire time, Bokuto squeezed his hand and held him close. After dinner, soft music began to play all around the garden. Bokuto stood up and offered his hand to Akaashi. He blushed as he placed his own in Bokuto's. Bokuto pulled him up and they headed to the center of the garden.

He wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him close. They placed their hands together and held them up in the air. Akaashi could see their parents crying as they danced in slow circles around the garden. Soon, they all joined them. Akaashi and Bokuto were surrounded by their family and friends as everyone slow danced to the music.

Akaashi watched Oikawa and Iwaizumi, they held each other close, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed as they danced. Kenma had his head pressed against Kuro's chest as they danced, Kuro had one arm wrapped around his head, holding him close, the other was holding Kenma's. Daichi was twirling Suga, then pulling him back into his chest, Suga laughed as he did.

They danced for who knows how long. The sun eventually set, but the lights kept the garden nicely lit. They all eventually pulled away from each other and headed to the cake. Bokuto grinned as he held the knife up in the air, Akaashi frowned and told him to be careful. 

Once everyone had their slices, Akaashi and Bokuto grabbed their own. Akaashi took a bit of the frosting and smeared it on Bokuto's nose. He gasped and grabbed a large piece and smeared it across his lips. Everyone laughed, Bokuto leaned in and pressed his lips against Akaashi's, smearing the cake all over himself as well.

They continued the celebration late into the evening. They ate again, and drank and had more cake. But eventually, one by one, everybody left. They stood at their doorway, waving goodbye to the last of their friends as they left. Bokuto then turned to Akaashi and picked him up in his arms. Akaashi gasped and wrapped his arm around his neck.

Bokuto walked back into the home and kicked the door shut behind them. He pressed his lips to Akaashi's as he headed down the hall and to their bedroom. He stepped into their room and put Akaashi down, their lips never left each others as he did.

"I have one more surprise." Bokuto mumbled against Akaashi's lips.

"There's more?" Akaashi pulled away, "I don't think my heart can take much more today, it feels like its going to burst."

"Just a small one. Turn around." Bokuto grinned. Akaashi slowly turned, then gasped. Their entire bedroom had been covered in rose petals. The floor, the furniture, and on the bed was a large red heart made entirely of them. Candles were also lit on their bedside tables and dresser.

"When did you have time to do this?" Akaashi stared, wide eyed at everything.

"Oikawa and Iwa helped." Bokuto laughed.

"What a perfect way to end a perfect day." Akaashi turned back to Bokuto, he jumped into his arms. Bokuto caught him, his arms grabbed onto his thighs. 

Their lips locked again, Bokuto walked forward until Akaashi felt him leaning down and setting Akaashi gently onto the bed. The rose petals emitted the most wonderful aroma around them.

Akaashi quickly undid Bokuto's bowtie. He threw it to the side. Bokuto pulled Akaashi up, removing his jacket and it was soon with discarded bowtie. One by one, their clothes left them and soon, Akaashi was gripping onto Bokuto's arms, his face flushed red and their bodies both covered in a layer of sweat that caused the rose petals to stick to them.

"Keiji, I love you so much." Bokuto whispered above him, he leaned down and pressed his forehead to Akaashi's. Akaashi looked up into his eyes, their gazes locked.

"I love you as well, my husband." He smiled.

Bokuto pulled him closer, their bodies pressed against each other. Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut and let himself be carried away in the ocean of pleasure that only Bokuto had ever given him.


	29. Honeymoon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love had never been a thing he put much thought into. He hadn't believed in soulmates in the past. But now, there was no doubt in his mind, everyone there was with their soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long to post, I was experiencing laptop issues.
> 
> CW: sexual content.

Love and soulmates. Both were things Akaashi never put much thought into, he never actively sought out love in the past, and he sure hadn't believed in soulmates a couple years ago. But now, seeing all his friends, all whom fell so deeply and madly in love, how could he not believe in them?

Spending the rest of his life with someone was now the most logical thing to him. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else, only Bokuto. They had truly become each others world. He was his soulmate, and he knew he was his as well. 

Akaashi looked down at Bokuto. He had his arms wrapped around his waist, his head against his stomach. Their legs were stretched out before them, he had his hand resting on Bokuto's shoulder and he was running his fingers through Bokuto's hair with the other. He watched the rise and fall of Bokuto's back, his breaths were deep and even. Light snores could be heard coming from him.

They had just gotten back from their morning hike though one of Hawaii's many trails. They had been doing a lot of hiking these past two weeks. Akaashi was tired too, but he didn't want to miss seeing Bokuto like this. His broad back was exposed, his tattoos glistened from the sunscreen he had put on earlier. Even with all the sun protection he had used, Akaashi could tell he was slightly tanner.

He'd have to thank his father again for this honeymoon gift. 

They're time in this lovely island was coming to an end tomorrow. They were resting for the their remaining time. They had done just about everything this beautiful island could offer, from snorkeling, to hiking, to just hanging out at the resort, Bokuto had even gotten Akaashi to participate in swimming with sharks, which they had done so from inside a cage. Everything had been perfect.

One more location to add to his ever growing list of places he's seen thanks to his husband. Akaashi smiled at the word. Although they weren't legally married, do to it not being legal back home, he and Bokuto had begun calling each other husband since their little private ceremony. Every time Bokuto called him that, his heart almost beat out of his chest.

Bokuto stirred below him. Akaashi's hand paused through his hair. Bokuto adjusted his head slightly, then slight snores could be heard again. Akaashi stared at his sleeping face. His long lashes cast shadows down onto his cheeks below. He could see his jaw clenching. Akaashi gently massaged the tense muscle, he felt Bokuto release it under his touch.

Akaashi's phone began vibrating on the couch next to them. He quickly picked it up so it wouldn't wake Bokuto. He looked at his notifications, there was a new email from Kiyoko. He unlocked his phone and opened it. He smiled at the news.

During his time on tour with Bokuto, he had taken his fathers advice and written about it. He wrote about the different cities they went to, the different cultures, things he learned from people and he even wrote about the food. Kiyoko had emailed him to let him know the final draft of the last chapter had been approved.

His second book was now moving onto the next step of production. He was aware that it was the completely different from his last one. The last one had been a tale of two lovers, while this one was a travel book. He wondered how the fans would receive it. The break from his original book was nice though. The travel book had been a nice way to clear his head before continuing the story. He was now also working on the sequel.

He typed a quick response to Kiyoko before turning his phone back off and continuing to run his hand through Bokuto's loose hair. Once they got back, they'd also only have a month before Bokuto and the guys went back to record their new album. They were all very excited about it, Kuro and Iwaizumi had participated in the writing of a couple songs each this album. They felt like this new one would really show more of them to the fans.

With a new album, there would also be a new tour. Akaashi wondered if it was going to be as big as the last one. Big or small, it didn't matter. Akaashi already told Takeda he'd be joining him for all of it. 

"Mmmh." Bokuto groaned beneath him. His eyes opened slowly, he blinked a couple times before turning his head to look up at Akaashi. He flashed him his big, wide grin, and Akaashi felt his heart skip a beat. "Akaashi."

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi said back. Bokuto leaned back down and placed a kiss on his stomach.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Its early, its only noon." Akaashi said as he looked at his phone screen.

"Mmm. Lets get food, I'm hungry." Bokuto said. He leaned his head back down on Akaashi's stomach, he felt him squeeze him.

"Want to go somewhere, or should we order room service?" Akaashi asked. He gently pushed Bokuto's hair out of his face.

"Lets go somewhere. I want to try something local, the food here is great." Bokuto sighed as he slowly lifted himself off Akaashi. He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips before standing up. He reached for Akaashi's hand and helped him up off the couch.

Together they headed out. Akaashi tried to get Bokuto to wear a shirt, but he refused. Being somewhere he could show off his tattoos so freely had him very excited. Although, Akaashi had caught several people staring at his nipple piercings and stretched ears. Those still seem to earn them some stares.

They headed out of the resort and walked along the streets. They held hands as they checked out little shops and looked for a place to eat. Once they did, Bokuto ordered food for them. Akaashi was used to this by now, Bokuto got very excited and ordered enough for several people, so he rarely ordered himself. They shared instead.

Once they were served, Akaashi stared at all the food before him. He asked the waiter as many questions as he could about it. Bokuto only watched as he ate. Eventually, he thanked the waiter and he left, then Akaashi joined Bokuto.

"Isn't your book finished?" Bokuto asked between a bite, "You wont be able to include this will you?"

"Its completed, but you have another tour coming. What if I write another?" Akaashi shrugged as he took a bite of food from Bokuto's plate.

"You're coming with me?" Bokuto lit up in his seat.

"Of course, from beginning to end." Akaashi smiled. Bokuto practically jumped in his seat. "We're lucky we can do that. Lets take full advantage of it while we can."

"While we can?" Bokuto asked.

"Well, I'm sure one day I wont be able to join you on tour." Akaashi shrugged, "But hopefully that's not anytime soon."

Bokuto nodded and they continued eating. The amount of food Bokuto had gotten was a lot, but somehow they finished nearly all of it. They thanked the workers before heading back to towards their hotel. They stopped by several little shops and bought gifts for their family and friends before going back inside.

They went back to their hotel room, Bokuto helped him pack up the things they got before pulling Akaashi to the bed. They laid down together, their bodies tangled with each others. Bokuto ran his hand up and down his back, underneath Akaashi's shirt. Akaashi closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch.

"What if we stay longer." He suddenly said.

"You like it here, don't you." Akaashi smiled.

"I like being here with you. Away from everyone. Suga and Daichi haven't emailed me once. They truly are letting me just enjoy this with you." Bokuto sighed, "They're going to start meetings and stuff when we get back."

"Takeda also scheduled meetings for me when we return. Remember that one time we ran away for a day? Maybe we should do that again, only for a whole month." Akaashi laughed. Bokuto pressed his elbow into the bed, he placed his head on his hand as looked down at Akaashi.

"I never thought I'd hear you talk like that, you're the responsible one." He said.

"A month long escape with you just sounds very appealing right now." Akaashi sighed and turned to his back, he stared up at the ceiling.

"Lets cancel our flight." Bokuto reached over and pulled Akaashi closer, he rested his head against his chest.

"Mmm. Tempting." Akaashi laughed.

"I'll do it." Bokuto looked up at him.

"I know you will. I'll have to be the responsible one again, and say no." He sighed.

"Be reckless with me." Bokuto groaned and leaned his head up, he pressed his lips to Akaashi's neck. Akaashi smiled and turned his head, he closed his eyes as Bokuto kissed along his neck.

"Tempting." He repeated. Bokuto pulled himself over Akaashi, his body hovered over his.

Bokuto tugged at Akaashi's shirt. Akaashi sat up and helped him pull it off. Bokuto wrapped his arm around Akaashi, holding his upper body up as he gently bit along his shoulder.

"Bokuto-san, didn't you schedule massages for us later today?" Akaashi said, goosebumps rose along his arms as Bokuto gently bit his jaw.

"Lets cancel them. I'll give you a massage myself." Bokuto's voice was urgent against his ear.

"Sounds wonderful." Akaashi smiled and wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck.

Even after years of making love with Bokuto, he could still somehow manage to surprise Akaashi. He was so gentle and attentive. His movements were so precise and with purpose. He knew exactly where to touch, where to kiss, when to bite, when to pause and when to increase his movements.

Akaashi knew he was spoiled in bed, Bokuto always took the lead and always made sure he was taken care of first. He'd never have to do much, he remembered Bokuto's words from so long ago. 

"You just have to lay there and feel good." 

But today, he wanted Bokuto to be the one to feel good. He reached up and gently pushed against his shoulder. Bokuto responded, he let Akaashi gently push him onto his back. He climbed on top of him and leaned down, he kissed along Bokuto's jaw and neck. He slowly made his way down to his chest, and down his stomach.

"Akaashi?" Bokuto's eyes widened as he watched Akaashi.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi paused just as reached the waistband of Bokuto's shorts.

"This is unexpected." He said.

"I want to make you feel good this time." Akaashi smiled as he hooked his fingers along the waistband and slowly pulled them down.

It had always been Bokuto who did this, so Akaashi knew he was probably not as skilled as him. It wasn't his first time, of course, but it had been long enough for him to question himself. He looked up at Bokuto as his head bobbed back and forth, Bokuto's eyebrows were pulled together, his face full of pleasure. Akaashi liked the view, he wanted to see more.

Bokuto tangled his hand into his hair, he helped him with his movements. Akaashi could feel tears start to form in the corner of his eyes as Bokuto pushed his hips up, Akaashi locked his eyes with Bokuto's face. He didn't want to miss his expression.

Soon, he felt Bokuto's movements become more urgent, his thrusts weren't as smooth. Akaashi felt his own length twitch as Bokuto came into his mouth, he watched as he squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head back. The sound he made was a mixture of a grunt and a moan, Akaashi wanted to hear more. He moved his tongue around him a little more, Bokuto made more noises.

"Akaashi, fuck." Bokuto groaned as he released Akaashi's hair. Akaashi gasped as he pulled Bokuto out from his mouth, he panted slightly. Bokuto ran his hand through Akaashi's hair before placing it on the side of his face, "I wish you could see yourself when you do that. You look so nice."

Akaashi smirked, "My view was better."

"Come here." Bokuto signaled him with his finger to come up. 

Akaashi moved up, Bokuto placed his hands on either side of his face and pressed their lips together. His kiss was rough and urgent. He gently sucked on Akaashi's lower lip, earning a moan from him.

Bokuto suddenly pulled away, he flipped Akaashi over onto the bed and turned him over, he grabbed his hips and slightly lifted them enough so that he could slip a pillow underneath him. Akaashi smirked as he felt Bokuto run his hands along his legs.

"Akaashi, I want to tease you." He heard him say.

"Ah, don't you always." Akaashi said. He felt a coldness against him. Akaashi pressed the side of his face against the comforter. He felt Bokuto press his finger against him, it slid inside him and Akaashi moaned softly. 

"I want to make a mess of you today." He said. Akaashi could practically hear his grin.

Bokuto knew exactly what to do to achieve just that. Akaashi always wondered how he knew exactly what to do with him. He realized, Bokuto probably knew his body better than he did at this point.

Akaashi squirmed and moaned to Bokuto's touch. His skin felt hot, the warmth spread all over him, he could feel it on his face, on his back, on his legs, on his arms, he just felt so warm everywhere. He could feel his body begin to sweat to fight the heat. Bokuto ran his tongue along his back as he continued his teasing.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi finally pleaded. His voice was muffled, his face was pressed into the comforter.

"Yes?" Bokuto asked. Akaashi was sure he was smirking.

"Please." Akaashi begged.

"Please what?" Bokuto said.

"Please make love to me." Akaashi said. He gasped as Bokuto curled his fingers inside him once more, they pressed against the spot that made his knees feel weak.

"You seem so exhausted already, are you sure?" Bokuto continued to tease.

"Koutarou." Akaashi said more sternly.

"Ah, that's unfair. You know what that tone does to me." Bokuto sighed and Akaashi felt his fingers leave him. He wanted more. He raised his hips up urgently. Bokuto grabbed onto them, holding him steady as he slowly inserted himself.

"Ah." Akaashi gasped. Bokuto didn't stop until he was fully inside of him, it sent a shiver of pleasure through Akaashi's body.

Bokuto's movements were slow at first, he waited until he felt Akaashi relax before letting his movements become rougher. Akaashi arched his back and attempted to raise his hips more, but Bokuto held him firmly in place. He squirmed under his grasp. 

He always knew exactly how to move his hips at the perfect angle to get Akaashi to call out his name in the most pleasure filled moans Bokuto had ever heard. It made him want to hear more. He thrust into Akaashi in the perfect rhythm, Akaashi could feel the pleasure building more and more.

"Koutarou, I'm close." Akaashi cried out. Bokuto smirked as he continued his movements, not once did he pause or slow down.

Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut, he could see little stars of color dance around behind his closed lids as he came. Bokuto's thrusts didn't stop until Akaashi had to reach out behind him and grab onto his thigh. Only then did he pause, but only long enough for him to flip Akaashi over. He reinserted himself and continued his rhythm.

"I'm not done." He smirked down at Akaashi. 

He leaned down, his sweaty body hovered over Akaashi's. He pressed their foreheads together, and he stared into Akaashi's eyes as he continued. 

"You look so good right now." Bokuto smirked at him.

"You love seeing me a mess." Akaashi panted.

"You're always so composed, its nice seeing you fall apart in my arms. Remember your faces?" Bokuto grinned. Akaashi felt his face grow warmer. Memories of several nights in front of mirrors filled his mind.

"Is the mirror thing your kink?" Akaashi smirked at him.

"You're my kink." Bokuto laughed, his thrusts slowed, but Akaashi could feel him push himself more into him, a sign that he was close. Akaashi pressed his lips to Bokuto's, their tongues met and they danced together. Bokuto moaned against his mouth, Akaashi could feel the rhythm of his thrusts start to become less precise.

Bokuto pulled his lips away and pressed his face against Akaashi's neck. Akaashi could hear his breath quickening, small moans escaped him. Akaashi dug his nails into his back, and with that, Bokuto was pushed over the edge and Akaashi could feel him release inside of him.

They laid still for a while, both of them panting and trying to catch their breath. Bokuto reached up and ran his hand through Akaashi's hair, while Akaashi lightly dragged his fingernails along his back.

"I think you succeeded in making more of a mess of me than I did you." Bokuto chuckled.

"I'm just hold my composure better, as you said." Akaashi smiled.

"I'll work harder next time." Bokuto grinned as he kissed Akaashi's neck. His body was still sensitive, it made goosebumps rise all up along his arms.

Bokuto sighed as he pulled away from Akaashi. He pulled up the side of the comforter and wrapped it around him before heading over to the bathroom. Akaashi cuddled against the blanket, he heard Bokuto turn the shower on.

"Do you want a bath afterwards?" Bokuto called out from the bathroom.

"Will you join me?" Akaashi called back.

"Only if I can make love to you again." Bokuto peeked out through the door. "The mirror in here is awfully large. Want to watch a show?"

"Ah, just as I suspected. It is your kink." Akaashi laughed as he got up from the bed. He headed over to the bathroom, he kissed Bokuto's cheek before stepping into the ready shower. Bokuto followed him in.

They helped each other wash up before stepping out and into the bath. Akaashi leaned against Bokuto's chest as they lay in the water.

They stayed there until the water turned cold. Then they got ready for dinner. They opted for one of the restaurants that offered entertainment as they ate. They laughed and enjoyed the rest of their evening with drinks and snacks. Akaashi wanted to spend more time here alone with Bokuto, but he knew they had to get back.

The next day, their flight was at noon. The flight itself wasn't too bad. Bokuto stayed awake with Akaashi this time, they cuddled as they watched movies together.

Once they landed, they made their way out of the plan and through the airport. Their familiar driver was waiting for them outside. They greeted him happily and Bokuto helped him load their suitcases into the car. Akaashi waited inside the car, he pulled out his phone and looked through the pictures they had taken on their little honeymoon. 

"Good memories?" Bokuto said as he sat down next to him, his eyes on Akaashi's phone.

"The best." Akaashi smiled and leaned over to him, he rested his head against his shoulder.

**********************************************************************************

"How was your honeymoon last month?" Oikawa asked. He sat across from Akaashi, they were sitting in one of their favorite cafes. They sipped on their coffees as they waited for Kenma.

"Magical." Akaashi said, "We explored all the little islands. Bokuto filled our entire days with things to do."

"How fun, I saw your posts of the jungles and ocean. Makes me want to go." Oikawa took a sip of his drink.

"You and Iwaizumi should go, it'll be a nice vacation for you both." Akaashi said.

"Mmmh. Yes." Oikawa had a small smile on his face, Akaashi looked at him. He knew him well enough to know that little smile meant he was hiding something. He was about to ask him about it, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Kenma walking towards them.

"Hello." Kenma said as he came up to their table. He pulled out a chair and sat in between Akaashi and Oikawa.

"Kenma, how have you been?" Oikawa asked.

"I've been... amazing." Kenma said. He also had a small smile on his face. Akaashi shifted his eyes from one to the other. They were both definitely hiding something.

"Am I missing something?" Akaashi asked.

"I have news-" 

"There's something-"

Oikawa and Kenma both had spoken together. They turned to look at each other. Akaashi continued to look from one of them to the other. 

"You first." Oikawa said.

"No, you first." Kenma insisted.

"One of you speak." Akaashi said.

"Fine, I'll go first." Oikawa sat up in his chair. He placed his hands flat on the table and smiled.

"Well?" Akaashi asked. Kenma gasped from beside him. Akaashi turned to look at him, Kenma's eyes were locked onto Oikawa's hands. Akaashi turned back to Oikawa and looked down at his hands which were still flat on the table. He also gasped too. He was wearing a ring.

"Did Iwaizumi finally ask you?" Akaashi set his coffee down and reached for Oikawa's hand. He inspected the ring closer. It was a simple, white gold band. Very much Oikawa's style.

"Yes, he did it while we were in pajamas, facemasks on and watching a movie." Oikawa laughed, "It was perfect."

"Oikawa, we have similar news." Kenma said. Both Akaashi and Oikawa turned to look at him, eye's wide. Kenma had his own hand up, on his finger was a silver band.

"What!" Oikawa and Akaashi both gasped as they reached for Kenma's hand. 

"Remember the gaming event I went to with Kuro? He had the event planner organize a fake tournament. It was rigged for me to win. When I did his proposal was on the screen." Kenma's cheeks blushed a soft pink.

"Amazing." Oikawa said as he looked at Kenma's ring.

"They both did so good." Akaashi nodded. He sat up in his chair, excitement filled him. "We should do little ceremonies for you two as well."

"Oh, that would be lovely. Our parents would love to celebrate with us like that." Oikawa sighed happily.

"I think me and Kuro would just like a dinner, the proposal itself was large enough." Kenma said.

"We'll get to planning as soon as possible. I'll tell Suga." Akaashi nodded.

"Suga's going to lose his mind when he finds out." Oikawa laughed softly.

"Who have you told?" Akaashi asked them.

"Just our parents and you two." Kenma said.

"We haven't even told our parents." Oikawa said.

"You'll have to let them know soon, you know Suga's going to want to include them." Akaashi nodded, he remembered how much him and Bokuto's parents had been involved thanks to Suga.

"Of course, I just wanted to tell my best friends first." Oikawa smiled.

"I wanted you two to be the first to know as well." Kenma smiled.

"I'm so excited for you two." Akaashi smiled, "You both have been so happy since you've been with Iwaizumi and Kuro."

"Same for you Akaashi, Bokuto really has been an amazing match for you." Kenma said.

"He changed my life." Akaashi sighed.

"They all changed our lives." Oikawa also sighed.

"For the better, we hope." Iwaizumi's voice caused them all to jump. Standing next to their table, holding their own coffee's were Bokuto, Kuro and Iwaizumi.

"Of course." Kenma responded.

"We came to pick you guys up, we're going on a three couple date." Bokuto grinned.

"We haven't done one in a while, when we figured out you three were going to be together as well as us, we thought we'd pick you guys up." Kuro said.

"That sounds lovely." Oikawa said. He got up from the table and walked over to Iwaizumi. He wrapped his arm with his.

Kuro reached out for Kenma, he took his hand and pulled him out of the chair. Their fingers interlocked.

Bokuto reached down and grabbed Akaashi by the waist and pulled him up as well. He kept his hand around him as they all made their way to the sidewalk.

As they made their way down the street, Akaashi couldn't help but look around at all of them. Love had never been a thing he put much thought into. He hadn't believed in soulmates in the past. But now, there was no doubt in his mind, everyone there was with their soulmate. Looking at everyone around him, love seemed to seep out of everyone and cover them all in a cloud of it. 

Love had changed them all. Love had changed their lives. 

He watched his friends as they walked hand in hand. He turned to look at Bokuto. Their eyes met and he flashed him his favorite wide grin.

"I love you." Akaashi squeezed his hand.

"I love you too." Bokuto responded, he squeezed his hand back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last ❤️


End file.
